The Next Adventure
by CordeliaWho
Summary: Wanting to know how she arrived in this strange place, Diana seeks the help of a familiar wizard and ends up traveling with a famous group of thirteen Dwarves, accompanied by Bilbo Baggins. Will she ever find out how she came to Middle Earth or at least how to leave it? After befriending the Company, will she want to? ::Thorin, Fili, Bofur, Thranduil, Kili, OC, Legolas, Bard...
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

So this is my first story. I have been writing it over the past couple of months and I decided to post it because I thought, why not? I have never really written a story like this before but I hope you enjoy it.

*Revised*

She could feel the sunlight hitting her closed eyelids as she slowly began to wake up from what had been a deep sleep. Her face twisted in annoyance at the unwanted wake up call and decided to get up and close her window curtains to get a few extra hours of sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, her eyelids heavy, as she stared at her ceiling, suddenly wondering if it had always been that shade of blue. An odd feeling started stirring in the pit of her stomach. She slowly moved her hands off of where they were laid on her stomach and placed them against her bed in an effort to push herself up, all the while never taking her eyes away from her strange blue ceiling. Her hands quickly stopped when they connected with the ground. Her eyes went wide as she curled her fingers around what felt like grass. "This does not feel like my bed." she whispered. She stayed laying down for a bit, not knowing what to do. Her eyes unmoving. After a quiet moment, she closed her eyes and sat up slowly. She placed a hand on her forehead as her head pounded between her temples, and curled her legs underneath her. She sat there for a moment, her eyes closed and her head in her hand, as she contemplated on whether she wanted to see where she was or not. Inhaling a deep breath of surprisingly fresh air, she opened an eye. Her other one quickly opened as well after seeing where she was.

She was sitting in what appeared to be a forest, surrounded by broad trees. She could not see what was beyond them. The only noises she could hear were the chirping of birds and the sun was glowing somewhere out of view. She guessed it was either early morning or late afternoon. "How..." Her thoughts went unfinished as she continued looking around. The area was unfamiliar to her. She could have sworn that she went to sleep in her bed the night before. She couldn't recall going camping either. A shaky sigh escaped past her lips - the only breath she let had out since looking around. After another clueless minute, she realised that it would just be best to call for help. She always had her phone in her pocket, surely it would be with her now.

She looked down to grab her cell phone but she was met with an unfamiliar sight. "What the hell am I wearing?" she yelled. When she woke up she was so focused on figuring out where she was she did not pay much attention to anything else. She stood up and snapped her head up, down, and backwards, using her eyes and hands to examine the foreign clothing that was present on her body. She would have looked quite comical to anyone if they were passing by.

She had on a heavy green coat that skimmed her upper thighs, soft and thick black trousers, brown boots that reached her mid-calf, and an emerald-green tunic that reached her hips with a deep brown leather bodice over it. She also noticed a belt resting on her hips that held a large dagger, a small bag was hanging across her chest, and a sword was strapped to her back. "None of this is mine!" she yelled on the verge of tears. "Where am I? Why am I wearing these things? What the hell is going on?" She fell on her knees and put her face in her hands as if the full weight of her situation fell on her. "I don't understand. What happened to me?"

After crying for what seemed like hours she finally got herself to stop. "Crying is not going to help me. I need to get out of here." she said. She wiped her cheeks with her sleeve and decided it was time for her to go find help. When she stood back up she realised she did not know which way she should go. She looked out ahead of her, "Trees." she said. She looked to her right, "Trees." She looked to her left, "More trees." she groaned. She looked behind her, "and look more trees!" she said sarcastically. After thinking about it she decided she would go to the right. It seemed brighter and more airy. Reluctantly, she trudged into the woods.

A while later she was still walking. Not stopping, not thinking, just walking. It was getting darker and she knew she only had a few hours of sunlight left. She sniffed and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself. "I can't sleep out here. I don't even know if I'm going in the right direction..."

She rambled on for a while about being lost and eventually her thoughts turned to her family. She wondered if they were looking for her. Did they even notice she was missing? How long had she been gone from home? While she was lost in thought she failed to notice a felled log in her path. Before she knew it she tripped over it and was sent rolling down a hill.

* * *

><p>A man was taking a late stroll by the woods near his home. It was not something he did everyday but today, for some odd reason, he felt compelled to take a walk. Looking up into the sky, he realised that it was getting late. He continued walking down the trail, turning left at the fork that would lead him back to his home. As he strolled down where he knew the path would soon end, he suddenly heard crunching noises coming from the hill beside the trail. He froze. With wide eyes, he tried to scan through the cluster of trees. He wasn't sure what was making the noise. He thought it sounded like a boulder.. As the man listened, he realised that the noise was getting closer and in a bout of panic, he ran behind a broad tree on the opposite side of the path.<p>

A moment later he heard a large thud accompanied by a groan. "...I don't think rocks groan..." he wondered silently. He thought it to be an animal. Peeking out from behind his tree, not knowing what to expect, the man was shocked to find a person lying on the ground. Not moving from his hiding spot he examined the mystery person. "It's a woman." She was curled in a ball on her side with her arms around her head and her eyes were shut tight. He had never seen her before. "I should help her" he thought, "but for all I know she could be a criminal!" he countered. The man was at war with himself for a minute before deciding to help the poor girl.

The man crept to the woman silently and he noticed her body was shaking a bit. When he was close enough to look upon her face he realised the shaking was from the silent sobs the woman was having. He thought now would be the best time to make himself known. "Hello" he said slowly. The mystery woman's eyes shot open but she remained silent. "Hello" he repeated in a tender voice. As the silence wore on he continued, "Are you all right? I heard you tumble down the hill. Are you hurt?"

The woman sat up and blinked her eyes at the man. "My head..." she spoke softly.

"Oh..." The man offered her a hand to help her up. When she was on her feet he added, "Do you live near here? Would you like for me to escort you home? Or to the healer's?"

The woman looked down at the ground and started playing with her fingers. A few tears rolling down her cheek. While she was silent the man examined her once again. She was barely a few inches taller than him but that was not a stretch. He was a Hobbit after all and Hobbits are not very tall. She had long, deep brown curly hair that was a bit unruly, and slightly tan skin, both of which were covered in dirt and leaves from her fall, and she had large brown eyes that were red from crying. "Could she be a Hobbit?" he thought. "No, she couldn't be, her feet are too small. She cannot be a Dwarf, she does not have a beard. She cannot be an Elf either, she does not have pointed ears. Maybe a Man but if she is she would be a very small one..." His thoughts were interrupted by the woman.

"Um, to be honest, I don't know where I am." she whispered and her voice shook. She looked into the man's eyes as tears welled in her own.

The man cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I woke up in the woods this afternoon. I don't know how I got there. Where am I?" she asked. Her voice was soft and sounded like she was on the verge of crying again. The man felt she was being sincere. She looked scared and lost.

"You really do not know where you are?" The woman shook her head. "Perhaps it was that nasty tumble you just took." he said, mostly to himself. The woman cradled the back of her head with a soft hand. "At any rate...you are in the Shire. East Farthing Woods to be exact." The woman gave him a confused look. "The Shire" was a word she felt familiar with but she quickly shook it from her mind when she couldn't place it. "Where are you from?" the man asked.

"Los Angeles" she replied slowly.

The man grimaced, "Is that near Bree?"

"No, I don't think so." she answered, "I don't know where it is from here."

The man felt bad for her, she had no idea where she was or how to get home. So he decided to do what any gentleman would do. "Would you like to come back with me to my home? I could at least give you a decent meal, a good cleaning, maybe a much needed place to rest your head for the night, and help you find your way."

The woman stared at him for a silent moment. The man was being very kind to her, letting her - a stranger - come back to his home. She expected directions, but an invitation to dinner she did not expect. She was definitely not in Los Angeles anymore. "I couldn't intrude in your life like that." she said. Her eyes fell back to the ground.

The man's lips twitched at the corners. "It's not an intrusion, really. I have many spare rooms and more food than one Hobbit can eat. Besides you seem like a nice young woman, I cannot leave you out here lost and alone." he said to her. She smiled back and decided to accept his offer.

As they began walking side by side down the trail the man remembered that he did not even know this woman's name. "I realised we have not been properly introduced." he stated as they made their way out of the wood, "My name is Bilbo Baggins."

"My name is Diana Herrera. It is very wonderful to meet you, Bilbo Baggins." she replied with a smile

The walk to Bilbo's home had been a quiet one. Quickly after their arrival to his home, Bilbo showed Diana to a spare bedroom and he left her alone with her thoughts as he made supper. Diana thought about Bilbo, 'The Shire', and 'Hobbiton'. They gave her a sense of familiarity, like maybe she had been there before but she was sure she had never met this man nor had she ever visited these places before in her life. No matter how many times she told herself that she still could not shake the feeling of deja-vu. Even Bilbo's home at the top of the hill seemed familiar to her. Although, Bilbo assured her she had never seen a place like this:

"My father built this hobbit hole after he and my mother married. It is completely unique." she remembered him saying.

Diana also thought about how strange of a town this "Hobbiton" was. There were no telephone wires, no cars, and no tall buildings. Bilbo's home did not have a refrigerator or a flushing toilet, not even electricity. It was like she stepped into the Dark Ages. "Maybe I'm in Amish Country." she thought. It seemed possible but she did not know of any Amish towns near Los Angeles.

As she sat on the edge of the little bed she tried to remember what happened right before she woke up in the woods. The most recent thing she could remember was celebrating her sister's birthday at home but that was weeks ago. Days? Months? She really couldn't tell. She let out a low frustrated shriek and put her face in her hands as she began to cry again. She stopped when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Supper is almost done." Bilbo said from the other side.

"All right, I'll be out in a second." Diana quickly replied, composing herself. She raked her fingers through her hair to release the twigs, knots, and leaves that had collected after her fall. She then shed her coat, threw the weapons across the room, and washed her face in the little bowl Bilbo had given her full of water. Diana took a quick glance at herself in the mirror before leaving. She looked the same. "Eyes: two, ears: two, nose, arms, legs, fingers." she listed off. She moved in closer to the mirror, noticing something around her neck. It was a chain. She pulled it up and out from underneath her tunic and let out a cry when she realised what it was. The necklace was hers. The clothes she had arrived in were unfamiliar to her but this necklace was hers! It was a small sterling silver pendant in the shape of the TARDIS and it hung on a long matching chain. Her mom had given it to her last Christmas and Diana had worn it every day since. She clasped her hand around the pendant tightly, thankful that she still had something she absolutely remembered. Holding back tears, she made her way to Bilbo in the dining room.

"Thank you" Diana said while still holding a tight fist around her necklace. She forced a smile as she sat in a chair across from Bilbo.

"You're welcome," he replied, "it was no problem."

The two ate dinner in an awkward silence and after a while Bilbo spoke up. "I hope you don't mind my asking but I have been rather curious," he began nervously, "but what exactly are you?" Diana looked up from her plate and scrunched her nose in confusion. "Well," he started explaining, "you are obviously not an Elf because you do not have pointed ears. You do not have the same build as a Dwarf and you do not have a beard. You are small like a Hobbit but your feet are too small. Are you some type of half-breed?"

"I'm human, if that's what you mean." Diana said slowly, still confused at what this man, or "Hobbit" as he described himself as, was saying.

"Oh." Bilbo said clearing his throat.

They continued eating and Bilbo started talking to Diana about his prized garden and a few other things to fill the awkward silence after his question. Diana tried her best to listen but all she wanted to do was go into her borrowed room and think about how to get a hold of her family. After Bilbo made some type of a joke Diana thought would be funny if she were actually paying attention to what Mr. Baggins was saying, she politely laughed then helped him clear the table. After placing their dishes in the sink Bilbo turned to her, "I will take care of this Miss Herrera, you should get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. "All right, thank you. I really appreciate your hospitality. Not many people would do what you are doing for someone they don't know." She smiled warmly at the Hobbit and made her way to the bedroom but before she left she turned and looked at Bilbo. "Good night, Mr. Baggins."

"Good night, Miss Herrera."

At that, Diana went into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. She hoped sleep would take her and she would be able to forget about everything just for a little while. When her mind refused to relax she sat up and started thinking about, well, everything. She still didn't understand how she ended up here or why she was in these strange clothes or how to get home. She was not a drinker so that ruled out being drunk. Maybe she was drugged? But why would someone drug her, change her, then put her in the middle of nowhere? Nothing was making sense. She stood up and started pacing the room, every possible thought running through her mind.

After what felt like eons of pacing Diana threw herself back on the bed. She began to get frustrated because she still could not make sense of anything. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration and soon she began to feel her eyelids get heavy. She closed her eyes and hoped that she would soon understand her situation. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Diana awoke in the middle of the night with a gasp and shot up in a sitting position on the little bed. Her sleep had been restless. Her dreams continuously switched from her family and life at home, and this "Shire". "I know," she choked out, "I know where I am!" She smoothed sweaty strands of hair behind her ears and jumped out of the bed to pace the room. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute. "I'm in goddamn Middle Earth!" she squeaked. "That's why it was so familiar. Why didn't I realise it right away and how the HELL did I get here?"<p>

For a while Diana's emotions were like a roller coaster. One minute she was excited to be in the middle of one of her favorite stories. Then the next she was bawling because she was alone and still confused on how she got there in the first place. "Am I dreaming?" she thought. "No, I can't be. My fall down the hill hurt like a mother. You don't get hurt in dreams. Besides this is too real to be a dream. How is this even possible? I must be dreaming..."

Diana stopped pacing and ran a hand through her hair. She let out a deep breath as she walked to the window. Her thoughts went to her family: her parents, her brothers, her niece, sister, and brother in law. "What if I never see them again?" she whispered. Diana gripped the pendant on her necklace tightly and layed back on the bed. Curling her body into a tight ball, she began to sob again, all the while whispering, "It's a dream. It's just a nightmare." until her voice grew hoarse.

A few silent hours had passed and the sun just started to rise. Diana had not really stopped crying since she had woken up. The same question was going around and around in her mind, "What should she do?", she was unsure. All she knew was that she wanted to go home. Should she find Gandalf? Elrond, maybe? Would they even be able to help her? What about Bilbo, should she tell him? She thought about that last question for a while. She was scared to tell him. What if he did not believe her and kicked her out? "I have to tell him." Diana said aloud. "He has been so nice to me. He deserves for me to tell him the truth."

She pushed herself out of the bed knowing she was not going to be able to fall asleep and washed her face. She crept out of the room and made her way to the kitchen. For a moment she forgot her troubles and was filled with awe as she silently walked through Bilbo's halls. The beautifully crafted tunnels, the antique furniture, and cute little round doors were something she had seen a thousand times but being able to reach out and touch them was something wholly amazing to her. The warm air gave her a welcome feeling of calmness, for a moment her mind settled.

Finally finding her way into the kitchen, Diana stood in the center of the room. She placed her hands on the small of her back. Her lips pursed as she looked around. She walked over to what she thought must have been an oven. The bricks nearest the heavy iron door were charred black, the outermost blocks a lackluster shade of pink where they must have been a deep red before age and constant use changed them. Diana moved a hand to open it but stopped when she realised she did not know what would happen if she did. The last thing she wanted to do was wake Bilbo up with a sudden barrage of clangs and clatters. She moved to stand in front of a grill-like...thing...on the counter. Many thin iron bars lined an open pit in a brick counter, small pieces of charred wood and burned straw lying in the shallow pit built beneath the bars. It reminded her of the outdoor barbeque pit her uncle had at his house in Anaheim. "Best not..." Diana whispered to herself. She didn't have any clue as to how Bilbo's stove (if that's what it in fact was) worked and she did not want to burn his beautiful home down.

Diana backed away from the stove and into the walk in pantry. She lingered in the doorway, taking in the scent of fresh bread and honey. Shelves took up every inch of the wall space and a table stood freely in the center of the room, arrayed with its own cluster of shelves. The room was filled with food. Corner to corner. Bilbo wasn't lying when he said he had more food than one Hobbit could eat. The mere sight of it was slightly overbearing. Diana walked through the small room slowly, inspecting everything she could.

Eventually, Diana walked out of the pantry. Both arms were filled with food she had found suitable for breakfast. She placed everything on the table in the kitchen carefully and quietly. She may not be able to use the stove or the oven but luckily she could make one hell of a fruit salad. She found her way around Bilbo's kitchen easy enough, most things were left on open shelves instead of drawers, and she finished both hers and BIlbo's breakfasts quickly. Diana put the rest of the ingredients back in the pantry, sat down at the table and, seeing as Bilbo was not awake yet, she put his food on a plate and covered it with a bowl before eating hers. It was not until after Diana had put her dishes in the sink when Bilbo came into the kitchen.

"Good...morning." he said, a little surprised to find her awake so early and cooking, no less.

"Good morning." Diana replied. She was rather nervous but she forced a smile to her face.

Bilbo stood in the doorway. His hands were clasping and unclasping behind his back. "How long have you been up?" Bilbo questioned.

"A while" Diana said slowly. "I, uh, woke up in the middle of the night. I wasn't able to fall back to sleep." A look of concern crossed his face. "Oh, don't worry about it." she shrugged off before he could say anything. "I made you breakfast. It's on the table."

"Thank you but that wasn't necessary." he said as he sat down and started eating.

"I know but I am very grateful for you helping me and I thought it was the least I could do. Besides, I was already up." she admitted. "I'm sorry its not more, I don't really know how to work your...thingies..."

Bilbo frowned slightly to himself as he lifted a piece of fruit to his mouth. " 'thingies' " he muttered before taking a bite.

After busying herself for as long as she could, Diana thought it would be the best time to come clean to Bilbo, seeing as he had just finished his breakfast. Diana sat in the chair across from him. She played with her fingers for a moment, her mouth moving from side to side as she thought of how to start the conversation. "Bilbo can I talk to you about something?" she began slowly.

Bilbo's head quirked up at her voice and he pushed his bowl away from him. "Talk to me about what?" he asked, slightly tipping his head to the side.

Diana let out a sharp breath. "About me." She took Bilbo's silence as a sign to go on. "I found out where I am and where my home is from here." she said.

"That's good, now we can get you home." A warm smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, about that. My home might be a bit...unreachable at the moment."

Bilbo's smile disappeared. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"This is going to sound insane but it is the absolute truth." she said slowly. His eyebrows furrowed as she continued. "Okay, I am not going to beat around the bush. I'm not from Middle Earth. I'm not from anywhere in your world actually. I'm from an entirely different world." She brushed her bangs out of her face. Her voice was running a mile a minute. "And I need help. I know it must seem mad and hard to believe but there is so much magic around us that other worlds existing and being able to visit them cannot be entirely impossible. I'm not lying, I swear to you. This is all the truth. I promise. I would not lie to you. You have been so nice to me and I wouldn't mess around or joke with someone so kind." Diana raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. She groaned as she tried to swallow her story herself. "I know it must sound crazy but...but its all true. I cannot say that enough. I..." She suddenly stopped talking upon seeing the face on the man sitting across from her. She swallowed thickly and stared at his blank expression. The once warm and inviting home instantly felt cold to her.

Bilbo sat motionless in his chair with his eyes wide and his face in a grimace. "Bilbo, please say something." Diana pleaded, her voice cracking. Ignoring her question, Bilbo got up from his chair and left the room. Diana stared into the hallway hoping he would turn around and come back. "He doesn't believe me. What sane person would? I sound like a lunatic!" she thought. "Should I leave? Does he want me to leave? Is he waiting for me to leave?" Before she could help it tears were streaming down her cheeks and she layed her head over her arms on top of the table as she sobbed.

Bilbo shut the door to his bedroom quietly before slamming himself down on the nearest chair. "Was that a joke!" he whispered angrily. "After I had been so kind to her she jokes with me! I should have known something like this would happen..." Bilbo continued to rant for a while about letting himself get in this situation.

He finally stopped with a huff of his breath and stood up from his chair. He thought back to the moment he met the young woman. He still remembered her face. It was so full of fear, he could never forget it. "What if she is not joking?" he wondered. "I mean why make up a story like that? If she were to lie would it not be easier to say her family cast her out or that they died? Why say she came from another world. It is so outlandish, no one would believe that. Perhaps she is being sincere. I should go speak with her." Bilbo sighed deeply and left his bedroom.

Upon entering the kitchen Bilbo found Diana leaning against the counter and staring out the window. He quietly approached her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. She let out a soft gasp and shot her head in his direction. "I'm so sorry Miss Herrera, I did not mean to scare you."

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked, wiping her eyes. "I understand if you do."

"What? No, of course not." Bilbo replied. He took her hands and sat her down on a chair in the kitchen, sitting himself in one next to her. "I'm sorry I left the room without saying anything. I just needed a moment to process what you told me."

Diana looked over at Bilbo, her big brown eyes looking sadly at him. "I know it sounds mad but I am telling you the truth."

"And I believe you, Miss Herrera." A reassuring smile appearing on his face.

"You do?"

"Well, I didn't at first but if you were to lie to me why tell me that story? Literally, any story would be more believable than the one you told me." He let out a deep sigh. "That is why I choose to believe you because your story is so absurd and outlandish that it must be true. I mean if you are lying to someone to gain something from them using that story would, I'm sure, be a risk. Not only that, I also sense your uneasiness and confusion. And like I said last night, 'you seem like a nice young woman, I can not leave you out here lost and alone.' You are not going anywhere. You are staying here with me."

Diana could not contain her excitement and relief, and threw her arms around the Hobbit's neck. "Thank you." she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks went by in a blur and Diana found that life in Bag End was very peaceful. Her and Bilbo spent most of the time inside the house learning how to live in the times she was never prepared for. At first this resulted in dead plants, flooded bathrooms, and a couple fires. But she eventually got the hang of most of it, well, the important stuff anyway. She was never much of a gardener to begin with. The pair would often sit in the living room with a cup of tea in hand and talk for hours. Always Bilbo had questions about her world; it was his topic of choice whenever they had a conversation. She was always happy to answer, she found that talking about her home made her feel closer to it. She tried her best when it came to describing cars, internet, and the like, but it never came out like Diana would have hoped. She just seemed to confuse poor Bilbo further.

Not only did Diana learn of the ins and outs of Bilbo's home, she also made her way into Hobbiton. It was Bilbo's idea, of course. If it was Diana's choice she would have decided to stay inside and be content with that but the Hobbit had thought, since she was going to be staying for a while, it would probably be best to visit the town and its people. The Hobbits in Hobbiton were nice enough. The majority never seemed to ask many detailed questions, they just seemed to distance themselves from her. She always noticed the sideways glances, the whisperings, the pointing, but she let them roll off her back...most of time. She all ready had to deal with landing in a fictional world alone, the last thing she needed was people ridiculing her.

She remembered one night when Bilbo had taken her to eat dinner at The Green Dragon. They quietly took a seats and ordered their food, saying polite hellos to the Hobbits Diana had met or Bilbo knew. No muss, no fuss, everything was peachy...until a few older and angry Hobbits decided to come up to the pair and express their distaste with having wenches in their quiet little town. Thanks to that lovely woman, Lobelia Sackville (not yet Baggins), most - if not all - of the people in town believed Bilbo to be running a brothel in his home and that Diana was one of his whores. Bilbo immediately dismissed the rumours calmly, leaving the Hobbits skeptical but accepting of the dismissal but that didn't stop Diana from having a loud, angry rant in spanish. So on top of people thinking she was a whore, they probably thought she was possessed, too.

With a good enough explanation for Diana's arrival in the Shire (Bilbo had told everyone that she was an old friend of his dead aunt Rosa Proudfoot - a genteel Hobbit with a taste for adventure), the Hobbits backed off and left the pair alone with not much more than a "Hello" or "Good Afternoon" every once in a while. Well, except the Gamgees. Diana had met Hobson Gamgee on her first day out in Hobbiton and later was often invited to his home to tea with his family. They were some of the few Hobbits who were not bothered by the fact that Diana was of Men. And after learning that Hobson's son's name was Hamfast, it didn't take long for her to put two and two together.

Her emotions were still ever the roller coaster. Some days she woke up happy, knowing that a once impossible world was now hers to explore. And other days she never left her room. Sometimes the loneliness would prove too much. Sometimes the hopelessness would set in. The days were always different. She felt that she gave Bilbo whiplash with how quickly she could turn from hot to cold. He was a trooper about it, though. He took her emotional problems with grace, giving her space when she needed it or giving her company when she craved it. He had confessed to her one night that despite all the trouble and attention they had been getting, he liked having her around. He had been living alone in Bag End for almost twenty years, he enjoyed her constant company.

After Dinner one night Diana was laying on her bed. She had a wonderful time with Bilbo. The pair had stationed themselves in his study practically the entire day, even eating their meals in the room. He showed her his maps and told her stories of all the places she pointed out. They did things like that everyday and Diana absolutely loved it. Life in Hobbiton was slower and simpler unlike her life back on Earth where she ran around like a mad woman.

'Life back on Earth', she was always thinking about it, about her family. Her family was a constant thought on her mind. They were 'Lord of the Rings' fans, and being in Middle Earth, Bag End, made her always think of them. Something in the Hobbit's home would remind her of the books or movies and that would bring back memories of her and her family sitting around having Lord of the Rings marathons.

"I wonder what they are doing?" Diana thought aloud. "Have they reported me missing? Is my face all over the news? If it is I hope they chose a good picture." She paused then slapped a hand to her face. "Did I really just say that? That should be the least of my problems. Besides I know my sister would pick a good one."

She sighed and lazily rolled off the bed and got dressed in her sleeping clothes. Since Bilbo decided to let Diana stay he had given her full access to one of the rooms he used as a wardrobe. Lucky for her Bilbo was a bit of a hoarder and saved his family's old clothes. She did not take much, just a bundle of those button downs that every Hobbit seems to wear, a couple of leggings she found stuffed in the back of a drawer, a few coats, and of course a night gown.

After dressing she laid back on the bed and snuggled beneath the covers. "I wonder if I will ever get back to them?" she thought. Everyday since her realisation Diana made it a point to flip through Bilbo's extensive collection of books. She hoped to find something on visiting other worlds. She read books about legends and myths, bedtime stories, old songs, anything she thought might be helpful. She found nothing so far. She did still have quite a few books to look through but she began to think she would never find the thing she was looking for. Diana didn't want to admit it but she started to think that she will never get back home and that scared her. Although she cared for Bilbo and loved living with him, he was not her family. She was scared she would never see them again but she hid it from Bilbo and herself by clinging on to the little hope she had left.

"I hope they're together and I hope they're all happy." she muttered before falling asleep.

Diana woke up the next morning and did as she always did, she got dressed and walked into the kitchen to find Bilbo making breakfast. "Good morning." She gave Bilbo a small smile as she grabbed plates and cups out of the cupboard. She quietly began setting the table.

Bilbo placed the pancakes and eggs on their plates. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay." she replied slowly. It was the truth, that is how she always slept there. "How did you sleep?" she asked, sitting down in her seat.

"Oh, fine. Just fine." he replied.

After breakfast, as Diana was washing dishes, Bilbo spoke up again. "Diana, I'm starting to get worried about you."

"I'm a girl from another world you found in the middle of the woods two weeks ago and now you're starting to get worried about me?" she remarked.

He let out a small laugh, "Well, other than that. I'm worried about the fact that you do not sleep well. I do not think you have had a good nights sleep since you came here."

Diana stopped doing the dishes and looked down at Bilbo. "I just have a lot on my mind." she said quietly.

"Your family?" Diana nodded her head. "I'm sure you will find something. It is just going to take some time." Bilbo assured her.

Diana smiled, "Thank you, Bilbo. You've been a good friend. Now, why don't you relax while I finish the dishes."

"All right" Bilbo smiled and tucked a thumb under his braces. "It's a nice day. I think I will go out on the porch for a smoke." he said as he disappeared out into the hall. Diana turned her attention back to the dishes when she heard the front door open and shut. When she was finished she went into her room where she continued reading an old Middle Earth folklore book, hoping it could give her what she was looking for.

About an hour had passed and the words in Diana's book began to blur. She decided to stop for a while and thought to go keep Bilbo company out on the porch since she had not heard him come back inside. As she made her way into the entry hall she saw Bilbo crouching beneath a window. "Bilbo, are you all right?" Diana asked when she ran to his side.

He continued to look out the window barely registering Diana's presence until she placed a hand on his arm. "What? Oh, I'm fine." He replied quickly as he fixed his waistcoat.

"Well, then why were you hiding?"

"Oh, well, I just had the most awkward conversation." he told her. Diana led him into the sitting room and the still very flustered Hobbit told her of his odd encounter.

**_Bilbo sat on the bench out on his porch quietly smoking his pipe when a strange man came walking up to his gate. The old man was tall, about two of Bilbo, and he wore a thick grey-blue robe with a matching pointed hat and in his hand he held a large staff. Bilbo looked at the man confusingly, he had never seen this man before and had no idea as to why the man was standing before him. "Good morning." Bilbo said when the man failed to say anything._**

**_"What do you mean?" the old man asked. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or do you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"_**

**_Bilbo stared at the man for a moment with a cocked eyebrow. "All of them at once, I suppose."_**

**_"Yes, well, I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it's very difficult to find anyone."_**

**_"I should think so - in these parts." Bilbo laughed. "I don't think anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures." He stood up and as he walked over to his mailbox he continued, "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner." Bilbo started to look through his mail and hoped the man would take his hint that he wanted to the conversation to be over. To Bilbo's annoyance the old man just stared at him curiously. At this point the Hobbit was getting rather uncomfortable and he thought it would be best if he went inside. "Good morning." Bilbo said as a goodbye as he walked up the steps to his door._**

**_"To think I should have lived to be 'good morninged' by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door! You've changed and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins." the strange man spoke at last._**

**_Bilbo stopped in his tracks at the mention of his late mother's name. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked._**

**_The old man lowered his eyebrows, "Well, you know my name. Although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf and Gandalf means...me!"_**

**_Bilbo raised his eyebrows quite comically at his realisation. "Gandalf? Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks. Old Took used to have them on mid-summers eve!" He laughed warmly at the memory. "I had no idea you were still in business."_**

**_Gandalf shot the Hobbit an angry look, "And where else should I be? Well, I'm glad you remember something about me. Even if it is only my fireworks." The two stared at each other for a long moment then Gandalf cleared his throat and spoke again. "It's decided! It shall be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."_**

**_"What? No! No!" Bilbo stammered. "We do not want any adventures. Not here, not today, not- Perhaps you should try over The Hill or across The Water. Good morning." The flustered Hobbit ran back into his house and quickly shut the door. After locking it he looked out the window to see if the wizard had left but as he searched Gandalf popped up and peered at Bilbo through the other side causing the him to jump and hide beneath the window._**

Bilbo sat in his chair, still a bit shaken up, as Diana handed him a cup of tea. She sat back down in her chair across from him, her mind racing. _"I arrived pre-Hobbit! This is my chance. Gandalf is coming and he could help me. He could get me home!"_ she thought. A smile formed on her lips and she let out a soft laugh in relief.

"Diana? Am I missing something?" Bilbo asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I just, um, are you all right now, Bilbo?" She placed her hand softly on his shoulder.

He gave her a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the tea."

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon had been calm and uneventful. They talked for a while then made their way into town to pick up fish for their dinner. It was almost dusk when the pair returned to Bag End. Diana put away the groceries and Bilbo started cooking. Their food was prepared quickly and the two sat down to eat. That is when they heard the doorbell ring. Diana bit back a smile as Bilbo's face fell. He slowly got up and made his way to the door. Diana followed and quickly stood next to him before he opened it. She knew who she would see on the other side but she was excited none the less. Bilbo quickly opened the door and there he was, the burrliest and most badass Dwarf Diana had ever seen.<p>

"Dwalin at your service." the Dwarf said bowing low. His dark eyes shifted between Bilbo and Diana.

Bilbo had no idea what to think or say at seeing a Dwarf in his doorway, so he just settled with niceties. "Bilbo Baggins...at yours." he muttered while tying his robe.

"Diana Herrera at yours and your family's." she politely replied with a smile and nod of her head.

"My Lady." Dwalin said before pushing his way inside past the confused Hobbit.

"Do we know each other?" Bilbo finally asked the Dwarf. He knew the answer but he was curious to hear what this man had to say.

"No." Dwalin said plainly. He shrugged off his dark green cloak and hung it on one of the many pegs by the door. "Which way is it, laddie? Is it down here?" he asked.

"I-Is what down where?"

"Supper." the Dwarf answered as he made his way through the sitting room. "He said there'd be food and lots of it."

"He said? Who said?" Bilbo asked as he shut the door. Dwalin left his question unanswered as he sat down at the table in the kitchen and started eating Bilbo's dinner. Diana and Bilbo sat quietly off to the side as Dwalin finished off both of their plates.

"Very good this. Any more?" Dwalin asked as he bit off the head of the last fish.

Dwalin's gruff voice snapped Bilbo out of his confused daze. "Uh, yes." Bilbo answered. He grabbed a plate of scones, taking two and hiding them behind his back, and handed it to him. "It's just that I wasn't expecting company." Bilbo started just as the door rang for a second time.

Dwalin looked up at him from under his eyebrows. "That'll be the door." he told the Hobbit, his voice muffled from his mouthful of bread. Bilbo tried to hold back a grimace at the Dwarf's less than proper behaviour.

The doorbell rang once again.

The Hobbit frowned slightly as he walked towards the front door, Diana trailing not far behind.

Bilbo's eyebrows furrowed after he slowly pulled the door open, revealing another Dwarf. "Balin at your service." the kindly white haired Dwarf said with a smile.

"Diana Herrera at yours." The old Dwarf gave her a friendly nod.

"Good evening." Bilbo replied flatly. He was too surprised and confused to say the correct reply. Diana chuckled and lightly elbowed him in the side, knowing he had forgotten his manners.

"Yes, yes it is. Though I think it might rain later." Balin said as he nudged his way through the door. It did not take him long to find his brother in the sitting room. "Oh! Haha! Evening brother." Balin exclaimed.

"By my beard! You're shorter and wider since last we met!" Dwalin teased.

"Wider not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." Balin retorted with a wink. They greeted each other with a loud headbutt and a warm chuckle before walking more into Bilbo's home. Diana leaned in the doorway across from the pantry as she watched the two brothers fill a few mugs of ale and Bilbo unsuccessfully try to speak to them. They seemed completely oblivious of her presence. She couldn't hide the smile on her face. The arrival of the Dwarves was always her favorite part.

Two mugs of ale and several items of food on the floor later, she heard the doorbell ring again. Bilbo flung his arms up at the sound and, with a huff, left to answer it. Balin and Dwlain seemed not to notice him leave. It was the third time the doorbell rang. She knew who it was. Oh, she knew.

"It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?" Diana heard Kili ask as she stepped into the entry hall, her hand holding onto the paneling in the doorway.

"Could you not do that please. That's my mothers glory box!" Bilbo shouted at the young Dwarf who was wiping his boots on the Hobbit's furniture. Diana laughed a little too loud and caught the attention of the two Dwarves. Fili's gaze flicked over to hers, catching her looking his way. They held the stare for a short moment before Kili began introducing himself.

"Kili at your service." the brunette Dwarf said with a small bow. "And that's my brother Fili." he added pointing at the blonde Dwarf with Bilbo. "You must be Mrs. Boggins!"

Diana smiled at his cheery tone. "It's 'Baggins' and no I'm not. Diana Herrera at your service. It's nice to meet you, Master Dwarf."

Hello." Fili interrupted in a cautious, low voice as he approached the two. He eyed Diana with a small uncertainty in his eyes.

Diana's gaze flicked over to his again. "Hello." she replied. "I'm Diana. It's nice to meet you." It certainly was. Not in a million years did she ever think she would meet any of these Dwarves officially.

Fili broke out of his cautionary stupor and remembered that the woman in front of his was quite pretty and deserved to be addressed accordingly. He bowed slightly at the waist and grabbed her hand, placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "The pleasure is all mine." He smirked as he raised to his full height. A small smile rested on Diana's lips, along with a deep blush. "How do you know Mr. _Baggins_?" Fili asked, emphasizing the Hobbit's name and giving a quick annoyed look in his brothers direction. Kili just rolled his eyes.

"He's a friend. I have been living with him for a couple of weeks." Diana told them. Kili looked as if he was going to ask a question but before they could continue with their conversation Dwalin stole the brothers away. Diana let out a deep breath as the brothers walked away. Her fingers involuntarily stroking her knuckles on the hand Fili had grasped.

The rest of the Company arrived not too long after the young Durin brothers, falling into a heap after an angry and flustered Bilbo pulled the door open rather quickly. Not one of those Dwarves seemed to pay too much mind, except Dori who grumbled about being squished by Bombur. But they were all quick to stand onto their feet and introduce themselves to their host, Bilbo Baggins, and the random woman they all mistook for his wife. Bilbo and Diana were fast to deny that notion but it seems some of the Dwarves were not paying attention or just kept forgetting because on several occasions she was called 'Mrs. Baggins' when she was addressed. They seemed to ignore her corrections as they hustled into the Hobbit hole. They were quick to make themselves comfortable in the dining room.

"Ori, can you hand me a couple of plates, please?" Diana asked. She leaned against the back of the chair he was sitting in, making sure she was out of way of the Dwarves who were still going in and out of the dining room.

Ori blushed slightly at her close proximity. He looked up at her from beneath his long, black eyelashes, nodding vigorously. "Yes, of course, Mrs. Baggins."

Diana growled softly in annoyance as the young Dwarf reached across the table and picked up the two full plates Kili had just made for himself. He handed them to Diana with a shy smile, while Kili stared at them with his face contorted in confusion and slight anger. "Thank you, Ori." Diana said, taking the plates from his hands. "And my name is Diana. Diana Herrera. Not 'Baggins'. I'm just a friend of Bilbo's. Not his wife."

Ori was instantly embarrassed for having been calling her by the wrong name since they had met but Diana quickly calmed him down, telling him that if he made sure everyone else was informed of her proper name then she would be happy to overlook his simple mistake. Ori agreed, his shy smile appearing back onto his face.

Diana walked into the pantry with her two full plates in her hands, making her way to Bilbo, whom she had hardly seen because of the commotion the Dwarves had caused. Bilbo was standing in the now practically empty pantry with a sad look on his face. "Hey, Bilbo." she called out softly. "I made you a plate, thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you, Diana that's very kind of you." he said in a low voice. "I'm so sorry about this. I have no idea what is happening."

"It's all right Bilbo. I'm sure you will figure it out soon." she assured.

Bilbo barely touched the food Diana had given him as the two stood in the pantry silently, instead opting to watch the Dwarves from the corner of his eyes. He seemed confused, angry, tired, conflicted. It made her sad seeing him this way but even if she wanted to, she would not be able to convince the Dwarves of leaving. And who knows what would happen if she did.

Bilbo eventually gave up on trying to eat and began walking around his home, taking mental notes on the damage that was done by the Dwarves. Diana took the free time while Bilbo and the Dwarves were busy, and sought out Gandalf. She found him smoking a pipe at the head of the dining table. She approached him nervously. "Excuse me, Gandalf."

Gandalf's head turned down toward her and he looked her over with curious eyes. "Yes, my dear?" Green smoke escaped from between his lips as he spoke.

"Can I talk to you in the other room for a moment?" she asked.

"Oh, yes of course." Diana led him into the sitting room and sat down as far away from the Company as she could. "Now, my dear, what seems to be the problem?" Gandalf asked as he took a puff from his pipe.

"I was hoping you would be able to help me get home."

Gandalf gave her a confused look, "Surely, we could get you a horse and map and send you on your way."

"I don't think it will be that easy." Diana mumbled. The wizard nodded his head letting Diana continue. She told him everything she knew. She told him about her world, how she felt when she woke up in the woods, how she was having trouble sleeping, and she decided to tell him how all of this was a story where she came from. She even proved it to him by calling him by his real name.

When she finished Gandalf leaned back and took a deep breath. "That is a lot to process, my dear Miss Herrera."

"I know," she whispered, playing with her fingers, "but it is the absolute truth."

The old wizard snuffed out his pipe and set it on the small, pine end table beside his chair. "Oh, I don't doubt it." he chimed.

Diana jumped up in her seat, excited by the fact that she was able to find someone who could properly help her. "Really? So you will be able to help me!"

"That I do not yet know." Diana's face fell. "I have never encountered a problem like this before but there are others in Middle Earth who might be able to help me figure out how."

"Lord Elrond." Diana stated.

Gandalf narrowed his eyes slightly. "Y-yes. That is why I have decided to have you join the Company. No doubt you know I am planning on meeting him during the journey..."

"But Thorin?"

"You leave Thorin to me. Now if you'll excuse me, Miss Herrera, I feel that I have a problem to attend to." Gandalf quickly left his chair and walked into the kitchen.

_"Gandalf should be able to send me home!"_ Diana screamed to herself. She knew she should not get her hopes up but she couldn't help it. She was just ecstatic at the thought of seeing her family again. Suddenly, Diana interrupted out of her thoughts by a very frustrated Bilbo yelling at a very amused Gandalf.

"I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" The Hobbit fumed, letting out a sigh. A huge smile appeared on the girl's face when she saw Ori enter the room. She quickly got up and leaned against the archway.

"Excuse me." Ori started while holding out a plate, "I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili said as he and Kili entered the room. He took the plate from Ori's hands and threw it to his brother.

Suddenly there were dishes flying everywhere. From the dining room to Fili to Kili then finally to Bifur in the kitchen. Gandalf and Diana watched in great amusement as plates and bowls whizzed by their heads. Though, Bilbo was less than thrilled to see his dishes being handled so poorly. "Excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing pottery, it's over a hundred years old!" he yelled at the two young brothers until he was red in the face. Diana felt a little sorry for Bilbo but she knew nothing bad was going to happen so she turned her attention back to Fili and Kili. They were bouncing bowls and plates off of their elbows, even spinning around to catch or throw the dishes to another Dwarf. "Now they are just showing off." she thought.

Diana's eyes were full of wonder and excitement as she watched one of her favorite parts unfold in front of her. She laughed when she heard Bofur, Dori, Gloin, and Oin playing with the silverware in the dining room. "Could you not do that, you'll blunt them!" Bilbo cried angrily.

"Oh, do ya hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur called out.

Just then Kili started singing as more dishes were thrown at him. **"Blunt the knives, bend the forks."**

**"Smash the bottles and burn the corks!" **Fili continued as he bounced a few bowls off his elbows.

The rest of the Dwarves began joining in, **"Chip the glasses and crack the plates.**

**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"**

Diana watched as Bilbo ran around in circles trying to grab his dishes. He finally gave up knowing he would not be able to stop the Dwarves but that did not stop him from following them around and watching them like a hawk.

**Cut the cloth, tread on the fat.**

**Leave the bones on the bedroom mat**

**Pour the milk on the pantry floor,**

**Splash the wine on every door!**

Fili was able to stop for a moment as the dishes and cutlery ceased to be thrown at him, and he turned and faced Diana. His blue eyes meeting her wide-eyed brown ones. "Impressed?" he said with a slight smirk.

Diana chuckled, "Happens often, does it?" she asked nonchalantly, smiling at him.

He smiled back as he caught a plate that flew from behind him without even looking. "Not as often as you think." he replied with a wink. He then spun back around to toss plates to his brother, leaving Diana with a bemused smile on her face.

**Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl!**

**Pound them up with a thumping pole!**

**When you're finished if they are whole,**

**Send them down the hall to roll!**

Diana was looking into the dining room watching Bofur play his flute when someone grabbed her by her waist. Kili had took it upon himself to pull her into a dance. She giggled as the young Dwarf twirled her around the room. A few moments later he spun her out and into the arms of another. She laughed as she softly crashed into the chest of the mysterious Dwarf. She looked up and smiled at a familiar pair of blue eyes. Fili chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist and taking her hand in his.

**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**

Fili and Diana's dancing came to a halt as the music stopped, laughing along when they saw Bilbo push his way through the Dwarves and into the dining room, finding his dishes in pristine condition. A loud thumping sound suddenly could be heard coming from the front door and the whole room went silent. Everyone's heads turned toward the entry. "He is here." Gandalf said in a low voice.

All of the Dwarves quickly made their way into the entry hall as Gandalf opened the door. Diana was glad Fili stood in front of her. She wanted to meet Thorin, just not yet. "Gandalf." Thorin began with a small nod of his head as he brushed past the wizard into the entry. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. I would not have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin shrugged off his cloak and handed it to Kili with a surprisingly warm smile.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo barked out as he shoved his way into the hall.

Gandalf shut the door and looked down at Bilbo, "There is a mark, I put it there myself." he said with a huff. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce to you the leader of our Company: Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the Hobbit." Thorin mused as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo said as he tried to watch Thorin circle him.

"Ax or sword? Thorin continued, ignoring the Hobbit's obvious confusion. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know...but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo retorted.

Thorin looked down at him with a smirk. "Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar." he mocked. The room filled with light laughter from the other Dwarves. Bilbo looked at the floor in confusion as Thorin turned away from him. The Dwarf king began making his way to the dining room when he gave a smile to his eldest nephew and stopped in his tracks. His icy blue eyes suddenly met Diana's. "Who is this?" he asked no one in particular, "Mrs. Baggins?"

Diana's eyes widened and she gulped down a lump in her throat. She squeezed her way between Fili and Bombur to stand before Thorin. "Diana Herrera at your service." she said bowing (very) low. "I'm a friend of Bilbo's. I live here with him in Bag End."

"Indeed." he remarked as he studied her. "You are not a Hobbit...or a Dwarf. What are you?"

"I-I'm from the race o-of Men." she stammered out, trying to avoid Thorin's intimidating gaze.

"Aren't you a little short to be of Men?" he inquired.

_Aren't you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?_ Diana chuckled softly at the reference, receiving a strange look from the Dwarf king. "I am a bit shorter than normal but, um, that is what I am." she told him forming her lips into a line. Thorin let out a sharp sigh before he retreated into the dining room. As the rest of the Dwarves found seats around the table Diana leaned against the doorway, staying out of Thorin's line of sight.

"What news from the meeting in Erid Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked after Thorin had settled.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied.

"All of them!" Balin's voice was full of disbelief.

"What did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin questioned with hope.

Thorin sighed and looked into his bowl, not wanting to meet his friend's gaze. "They will not come." The Dwarves murmured in disappointment. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin reported sadly.

Bilbo, who was in the pantry, tried his best to ignore the discussion taking place in his dining room but alas at the mention of a quest the Tookish part woke up in him and he grew very curious. "You're going on a quest?" he asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf ordered, ignoring his question. The wizard looked around the table as he took out Thror's map and continued speaking, "Far to the east...over ranges and rivers...beyond woodlands and wastelands...lies a single, solitary peak."

"Erebor." Diana thought as she slightly leaned toward the table to get a better view of the old map. Thorin's eyes quickly flitted in her direction and he seemed to grow tense. He did not know the woman and was, in all honesty, unsure about her presence here but he kept quiet for the moment and turned his attention back to his grandfather's map.

Bilbo popped back into the dining room holding a candle in his hand. Seeing all the Dwarves focused on something on the table, he leaned forward beside Thorin to get a view. He brought the candle closer to the old piece of parchment that was the centre of attention. "The Lonely Mountain." he read aloud from the map.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin chimed in, causing everyone to groan and roll their eyes.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: 'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the Beast will end.' " Oin added.

Bilbo swallowed a lump in his throat and moved next to Diana. "Uh, what beast?" he asked, looking around the table.

"Well that would be a reference to 'Smaug the Terrible'; chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur told Bilbo grimly. "Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." he added casually.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo hastily replied. That answer made him a bit uneasy.

Diana hid the smile on her face behind her hand. She stared absently at the table while she listened. Suddenly she heard a chair scrape across the floor. _"Ori"_ she chuckled to herself.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" the young Dwarf yelled. Diana grinned wider, she thought his enthusiasm was very sweet. A few of the Dwarves lightly cheered as Dori pulled Ori back into his seat.

"The task will be difficult with an army behind us," Balin stated. "but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best nor brightest."

"Hey? Who you callin' dim!" Nori called out.

"That's debatable." Kili muttered as the rest of the Dwarves, except Thorin naturally, began arguing amongst each other. Diana laughed lightly as she watched the scene in front of her. She could hear her brother John's voice in her head as she listened. He always made fun of this part, where the Dwarves yelled at each other. The memory caused her to frown and she quickly cast her eyes to the floor. Her head snapped back up when she heard Fili's hand slap onto the table.

"We may be few in number but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf!" he yelled. A few cheers erupted around the table and the oldest Durin brother received a few pats on the back. Diana noticed the proud look in Fili's eyes as his uncle sent a nod his way. Her lips twitched into a slight smile, it was never a moment she read in the books or had seen in the films, but it made her happy because Fili seemed to sit up a little straighter after receiving Thorin's silent acknowledgement.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili added a little too enthusiastically.

Diana smiled again and shook her head. "Oh, well I wouldn't say..." Gandalf started, trying to find a way to calmly let them down and get that ridiculous notion out of their heads.

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"What?" That was all Gandalf was able to say.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked again. Gandalf started choking on his smoke trying to come up with an answer. Dori just looked annoyed. "Go on give us a number!" he yelled angrily. Barely a second after Dori's outburst several more Dwarves shot up from their seats and they started to argue with each other again.

Thorin slowly stood up from his chair and shouted in Khuzdul causing everyone to cease their arguing and sit back down. Even Diana, who was expecting his outburst, winced slightly from the deep and heavy tone his voice carried. "If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain...assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected." Thorin paused and looked around the table, "Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!" he said cheering with the others.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin commented putting an end to everyone's cheering.

Gandalf gave the skeptical Dwarf a knowing smile. "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." he said as he pulled a key from his robes.

Thorin's eyes widened at the brass object. "How came you by this?" he asked as he stared at the key with wonder and hope.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping. It's yours now." Gandalf handed the key to Thorin, who softly ran his fingers over it. He twirled it a few times in his hands before putting it on a leather cord and hanging it around his neck.

"If there is a key...there must be a door." Fili thought aloud.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf told them.

"There's another way in." Kili put in and clasped a hand on his brothers back. Fili gave him an affectionate and hopeful smile.

Gandalf nodded in agreement. "You'd have to find it first but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it but there are others in Middle Earth who can." Gandalf took a deep breath and looked around the table, "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done." he added sounding very sure of himself.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori concluded.

"Hmm and a good one too. An expert I imagine." Bilbo chimed in, ignorant to the fact that he was the burglar in question.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

Bilbo ceased rocking on his heels and pricked his head up, looking at Gloin. "Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert. Hey!" Oin said excitedly.

"Me? No, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo stammered out. He was known in the Shire as a respectable Hobbit. The last thing he wanted was for these Dwarves to give his neighbours the wrong idea when they left his home. He already had rumours floating around that he was running a brothel, he did not need people to think that he was a burglar too. "I don't pretend to understand what you are talking about, or your reference to burglars, but I am quite sure you have come to the wrong house."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin agreed.

"Aye," Dwalin added, "the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

"He's just fine!" Kili yelled.

"And here...we...go..." Diana whispered. Right on que all the Dwarves started arguing again. Their voices became jumbled as the spoke. Diana, who was watching quietly from her corner, began wondering how they could understand each other enough to argue. From where she stood, she could hardly make out individual words.

Suddenly Gandalf stood up from his chair, darkness growing around him as he spoke in a booming voice. The walls creaked and groaned as if under enormous pressure, and everyone seemed to recoil as far away as they could from the wizard. Diana raised an eyebrow as Gandalf yelled at the Company. "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is." He calmed down significantly and sat back in his seat. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unnoticed by most if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the scent of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him. Which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf sighed and turned to Thorin, "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of your company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. Just say that I have made the wrong choice and you can go back to thirteen and have all the bad luck you like. Besides, there is a lot more to him than appearances suggest. He's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself." The Hobbit stared at the wizard dumbfounded as the Company looked skeptically at Bilbo.

"Which brings me to another matter." Gandalf added slowly, bring the attention back to him. "It seems Miss Herrera is in quite a predicament. She needs help getting home but unfortunately I can not help her on my own. I am going to take her to an old friend of mine. We should be passing by his home early on in your journey. So I thought it would be best if she came with us, until we see my friend of course. But something tells me that this woman could be of great use to you along your quest." Diana looked at Gandalf questioningly at his last comment.

Thorin turned his head over to the wizard and sat up straighter in his seat. "You want this woman to accompany us? Don't you think our hands will be full with the Hobbit alone? We can not watch out for both of them." Thorin spat out. "I do not even know this woman. I don't know if she can fight. I don't know where she is from or if she is trustworthy and I don't know why she would need your help."

Gandalf looked down at the Dwarf angrily, "Like I said, Thorin, she needs help getting back to her home. If you choose it, she will just accompany us until we see my friend but like I also said I have a feeling she could be a good asset on your journey."

Thorin growled, "But who is she, Gandalf?"

Diana's eyes flitted from the Dwarf king to the wizard as they argued about her. She crossed her arms over her chest and grabbed her upper arms in anger. She was right beside them, why couldn't they just talk to her directly? "Why don't you ask _her_?" Diana shouted. Thorin and Gandalf snapped their heads in her direction. The glare she received from the Dwarf king caused her blood to run cold. Diana's hands quickly dropped to her sides.

"Who are you?" Thorin asked in the deep baritone of his voice.

Diana shared a quick look with Gandalf. He gave her a warm smile and a nod, silently telling her to go ahead.

The group listened quietly as Diana told them her story. She told them the same thing she had told Gandalf and Bilbo, minus the whole "characters in a book" bit. When she was finished she took a took a deep breath and leaned back against the door frame. The Dwarves' eyes met each others in silent conversations. No one speaking. Even Bombur had stopped eating. Several long minutes passed before someone finally spoke.

"You expect us to believe this?" Thorin sneered at Gandalf.

"It's the truth!" Bilbo defended.

"That it is, Thorin Oakenshield. You cannot assume the worst in everyone." Gandalf stated calmly. Thorin and Gandalf stared daggers at each other for a long moment. Finally, Thorin gave a sigh of defeat. He knew he was not going to win a fight against the wizard. He thought Gandalf to be even more stubborn than Dwarves.

"Very well, we'll do it your way." Thorin said in a low voice, not even trying to hide his annoyance. "Give Mr. Baggins his contract. Balin, we will make one for Miss Herrera later." Thorin said as he shoved a piece of parchment into Bilbo's chest.

"We're in! We're off!" Bofur cheered.

"It's just the usual. Out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin told Bilbo.

"F-Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo stammered while he opened the parchment.

"Lass?" Diana turned her head toward Balin. "Will you be joining us all the way to Erebor?" he asked.

"I would like to, yes. If you all will have me, of course." Diana replied looking around the table. Most of them nodded slowly, maybe a little reluctantly. They were unsure about having the woman join them but who were they to argue with the logic of a wizard.

"We will give you a contract to sign in the morning but before you sign I need to know if you can fight. And do not expect to go with us to Erebor. I still have to think about it." Thorin grumbled to her before turning to talk to Gandalf. Diana bit her lip. She had taken kickboxing classes but that was as far as her knowledge of defense went.

"...lacerations. evisceration?" Bilbo flipped the page then looked back towards the dining room with wide eyes, "incineration!" he squeaked.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur told him. Diana pressed her lips together, trying to hide a smile.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked.

"No I um...feel a bit faint."

Bofur smirked and stood up from his seat, standing next to Diana. "Think furnace...with wings!"

Bilbo bent over and put his hands on his knees. "Air...I need air."

"Flash of light, seering pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur teased with a smile, giving Diana a wink.

"Nope!" Bilbo fell to the floor with a thud and Diana turned her head away. She attempted to hide her chuckles behind a few coughs. It didn't work.

"Very helpful, Bofur" Gandalf said sarcastically.

"This was your doing, so I think it is your job to put him in the other room." Diana told Bofur with a smirk.

"Well, you got me there, lass." Bofur picked up the Hobbit and placed him in a chair in the sitting room. Diana disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, came back into the sitting room and put a mug of tea on the table beside Bilbo's elbow before leaving.

Diana walked once again into the empty kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea. She leaned her hip against the counter as she took a few sips. She felt that everything was actually starting to work out - her going home, that is. She had spoken to Gandalf and although he told her that he did not know how to get her home, he did say that Elrond might be able to. Small chance that may be, but if anyone could send her home it was one of those two. Home. She needed to go back. As much as she liked living in Hobbiton, she knew she did not belong there. She belonged with her family. She missed them. Even more so after "The Unexpected Party". As she watched everything happen in front of her it brought back memories of her and family watching The Hobbit. Her and her younger brothers, Sam and Daniel, would watch it at least once a week, much to their mother's annoyance. They never got tired of it and although their mom would whine about them putting the movie on _again_, in the end she would get into it as much as they would. They would quote along with the film and her and her brothers would mash characters or scenes from The Hobbit with another movie. The two of them would do that often and they would be laughing until their stomachs ached. Diana giggled at the memories but they were short lived when a couple of Dwarves popped into her line of sight.

"Are we missing something?" Fili asked amusedly.

Diana turned her gaze up to the two brothers. "Oh, I was just thinking of something." she told them with a small smile.

"Thinking of what?" he asked innocently.

"Thinking of me, I think, brother." Kili interrupted. He gave Diana his cute grin and a wink.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "What do you boys want?"

Fili and Kili looked at each other, seeming unsure whether or not to ask her their question. Kili shrugged his shoulders then Fili turned to Diana. "So, another world..." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Can you tell us about it?" Kili added, sounding excited.

Diana moved her mouth to the side and scrunched her nose a bit, "I'm a little too tired to talk about that right now. Maybe tomorrow." The brothers nodded their heads in understanding.

"Well, tell us something." Kili lightly complained. He sat himself on Bilbo's counter. "What were you laughing about not a minute ago?"

"Ever the curious one." Diana said softly. Kili wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a friendly smile. "I was thinking about my brother." she sighed deeply. "Well, about this joke he and I shared. It never failed to make me laugh, no matter what mood I was in."

"Can you tell us about him? About your brother."

"Sure, Kili." Diana said. She placed her still full mug on the counter beside her. "Sam, my brother, and I didn't have the greatest relationship when we were growing up but as we got older we found more common ground. So now we get along so much better. We're not at each others throats anymore." she chuckled. "He's really funny. He always knows how to make me laugh, so he is always making me laugh. He hit a couple of rough patches not too long ago and I helped him through it. He's a good kid. He's my younger brother, only three years younger than I am."

"How old is he?" Kili questioned.

"Twenty."

Kili's lips twitched downwards. "He is really young."

"Yeah." Diana replied, nodding.

"If he's twenty, that would make you twenty three." Fili, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke.

Kili furrowed his eyebrows in realisation. "You're just a child."

"Child? I'm not a child. I'm twenty thr -" Diana said in a slightly annoyed voice. She suddenly stopped herself upon realising that they had a different lifespan and probably were not used to someone aging as she does. "Oh, right you are Dwarves. I, uh, read in one of Bilbo's books that they live for a really long time. What, three hundred years?"

"Give or take." Fili told her.

"Well, where I'm from people only live to be about ninety. So Dwarves live about three lifetimes of my people. One year in my life would be three years in yours...uhh, how old are you guys?" she asked. Diana knew already, of course, but they didn't know that.

"I am seventy-seven and Fili is eighty-two."

Diana moved her eyes up toward the ceiling as she worked out the problem. "Okay, well that would make Kili twenty-five and Fili twenty-seven in my years. And I would be sixty-nine in yours. So, we really are not that far in age." she finished, shrugging her shoulders. The brothers blinked at her. "I'm really good at that stuff." she mumbled. Fili opened his mouth to say something but Diana saw Bilbo in the hallway and she ran to him.

"Bilbo! Are you all right? How's your head?" She spoke quickly, grabbing his shoulder lightly.

Bilbo sucked in his cheeks. "I'm quite all right, thank you." he said. "But are you?"

Diana furrowed her eyebrows. She took a small step back. "What do you mean?"

"How could you agree to go on a quest like this? Do you understand what you're getting yourself into?"

"I understand exactly what I'm getting myself into." Diana told him. "A little too exactly." she thought to herself.

"Then how could you agree to it!" Bilbo's voice rose slightly in frustration, prompting some of the Dwarves to make their way into the hall. The pair failed to notice.

Diana's eyes widened slightly. She had never heard Bilbo take that tone, not to her at least. She kept her voice level, hoping that it would keep Bilbo's from going any louder. "I agreed for two reasons: One, Gandalf said they should be passing by a friend in their journey who would be able to help me. And two, because I want to help them get their home back." she explained.

"The first one I get but I do not understand the second." Bilbo gave a quick shake of his head. "You don't know these Dwarves, yet you are willing to help them?"

Diana gave Bilbo a small smile. "You didn't know me when we first met but that didn't stop you from helping me." she reminded him.

"This is different. This quest is dangerous, Diana, y-"

"I know." Diana interrupted. "It terrifies me. I'm terrified right now. But it's for a good reason and that makes it amazing. And when something is both terrifying and amazing then you must go for it."

Bilbo could feel his temper get the better of him. He didn't understand how she could so easily lay down her life for people she hardly knew. It especially confused him because he knew how badly she wanted to get home. He also did not want to think of losing this girl, someone he began to think of as a close friend. He thought she was being too calm about this situation. "But, Diana, you could die! You could die and your family wouldn't even know! Are you willing to throw away your life for a cause that isn't even your own!" he thundered.

"Yes." Diana answered quickly.

"Why!"

"Because I understand them!" she yelled out. Now it was Bilbo's turn to widen his eyes in surprise. He had never heard her voice like that. Diana sighed and raked a hand through her hair. "These Dwarves have lost their home like I have and I know that I would take all the help I could get. I want to help them because if their home is returned it gives me hope that mine will be and it feels like the right thing to do.

"I'm going, Bilbo, and there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind. I don't know if you will come, I hope you do though. If you want to stay alive, Bilbo, then you need to go out and live a little. But whether you join us or not you will always have a friend in me." She gave his shoulder a small squeeze then quickly walked back into the kitchen. She heard Bilbo walk into his bedroom shortly after. She grabbed the edge of the counter in front of her tightly. She knew Bilbo always had reservations about coming but now, with her here, she wondered if she would change that fact. _"No, he'll come. He always comes. It'll be fine...right?"_

"Diana?"

She snapped out of her thoughts at the call of her name. She slowly let go of the tight hold she still had on the counter, and turned around. It was Fili who called her. He stood in the doorway, Kili, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, and Ori right behind him. "Hmm?" she responded.

"Did you really mean what you said?" he asked, slightly cocking his head to one side.

Diana sighed again. She smiled. "Of course." she told him sincerely. Fili's lips twitched upwards.

"Well, then we were right to recruit you, lass." Bofur said. "Let's go celebrate in the sitting room with a smoke." Everyone followed him into the other room, except Thorin's nephews, they stayed in the kitchen with Diana.

"Thank you." Fili said after his brother disappeared into the pantry.

Diana shrugged her shoulders. "For what?"

"For what you said and for what you are doing. Not many people understood why my uncle wanted to go to Erebor."

Kili reappeared into the kitchen with a mug of ale in hand and walked over to Fili as he continued for him. "Many thought he went mad and called him crazy and obsessed. Even those he thought were loyal to him turned him down. That is why there are only twelve of us. No one was willing to take the chance. No one cared enough."

Diana gazed down at the floor and started playing with her necklace. It was at that moment when she heard a familiar humming. She moved her head towards the sound. "Come on." Fili said. "Let's head into the sitting room." He placed a gentle hand on Diana's upper back and lead her down the hall. Kili followed close behind.

"Thorin Oakenshield, as big of a jackass as you are, you are hard to hate." Diana said to herself.

When they entered into the living room, Kili stood next to Dwalin near the table while her and Fili stayed by the entry. The candles had gone out, the only light from the fire on the hearth. It cast an orange glow about the room. The cackling and spitting of the wood mixed with the humming of the Dwarves. The atmosphere, which had not too long ago been lively and hopeful, now seemed tense. Gloomy. Diana remembered this scene very well. It always made her feel sad, in a good way, but now she was experiencing it. She could almost feel their emotions and it began to overwhelm her. Every Dwarf had a look of sorrow upon their face. It was as if they could see that horrible day, the day Smaug came and claimed their home as his own, right before their eyes. She wasn't sure how to feel. A part of her wanted to cry and the other part wanted to leave the room but her legs wouldn't budge. She stood motionless, her eyes looking from Dwarf to Dwarf. Her hand unconsciously found Fili's. At that moment, Thorin started singing. His voice was deep and beautiful and caused a shiver to go down her spine.

They sat in a long foreboding silence after the song had ended. No one dared or wanted to be the one to break it. Diana took a deep breath, now noticing Fili's hand wrapped around her own. She felt her cheeks get hot and she gently slipped her hand out of his. From the corner of her eye Diana saw Ori yawning as he layed his head on his brother Dori's shoulder. "They must be tired" she thought. She knew Bilbo was not coming out of his room so she figured the role of host went to her. She walked a few steps away from Fili, her movements catching the attention of the Dwarves. "It's late. You all must want to sleep." she said taking a glance around the room. "And seeing as Mr. Baggins is not going to be coming out anytime tonight, let me show you to your rooms."

Balin stood up from his seat and gave her a smile. "Thank you, lass. We should all be getting some sleep. We have an early start tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Diana agreed. "There are only a few rooms but it will be enough if you share. You know, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur in one room. Oin and Gloin in another and so forth. Okay?" she explained. The Dwarves nodded their heads in agreement then followed her down the hallway.

She had settled Gandalf and almost all of the Dwarves in the spare rooms. She had one group left: Thorin, Fili, and Kili, and she had one bedroom left: hers. She had worked it out in the sitting room already that she would have to forfeit her room to someone but she didn't mind. She did not sleep well at all, at least not since her arrival, so what difference did it make where she slept. Their three heavy sets of footsteps fell close behind her as she led the trio to the second best bedroom in the Hobbit hole. "Okay, here is your room. " she said opening the rich brown door. They all stepped in quickly. "All of the extra pillows and most of the extra blankets are already on the bed. The rest are in there." she told them, pointing to a cupboard in the corner.

"Thank you." said Thorin curtly. He didn't meet her gaze.

Fili and Kili looked about the room. "Is this your room?" Fili asked, eyeing the clothes draped on the back of a chair.

Diana clicked her tongue. She was really hoping they would not notice. "Uh, yes." she answered shortly.

Kili turned and shook his head slightly. "We couldn't take your room." he told her.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I don't sleep well on the bed anyway, so it doesn't really matter. But I am going to steal a pillow and blanket."

"But where will you sleep?" Fili spoke, a hint of guilt in his voice.

"In the sitting room. Please, don't fight me on this. Good night." She gave the Dwarves a smile before turning on her heels and exiting the room, not leaving any time for an argument.

Diana sat comfortably on the couch, her back against the armrest and her knees folded up to her chest, with a blanket across her lap. The room was lit up only by a few candles that sat on the table behind Diana as she read. She had taken a thin book she found in the hallway about old legends from Middle Earth. She had been wanting to flip through it and seeing as she wasn't tired she thought she might as well read now. Diana started to get frustrated as her eyes scanned the last of the pages. "Big fat load of nothing." she muttered to herself. She closed the book and dropped it onto the table behind her. It was probably the fortieth book she read through and she still could not find a thing. She let out a deep sigh and tilted her head back. Just then she heard soft footsteps coming from the hallway. "Please don't let it be Thorin." she whispered, bringing her head back up.

The footsteps grew closer and two figures stood in the doorway. Diana let out a soft laugh and rolled her eyes when she realised that it was just Fili and Kili. "Aren't you two supposed to sleeping?" she asked.

"Aren't you?" Fili shot back cheekily.

Diana chuckled. "You got me there. What are you two doing up?"

"Thorin snores." Fili answered.

"Loudly." Kili added. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Be my guest." she said with a smile. The boys came swiftly into the room and set their pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the couch.

"So, why are you still up?" Fili asked as they laid down.

"I was reading."

"Reading what?" Kili asked.

"Some book about old legends." she told him.

"Why were you reading that?" Kili pried, putting his hands behind his head.

Diana smiled to herself. "Well, Nosey" she teased. "I have been reading a lot of books like that - legends, myths, bedtime stories, old songs, and even a few history books. Hoping that there is something about traveling between worlds, something that could help me get home."

"Hopefully Gandalf's friend can help you." Fili yawned.

"Yeah," Diana said quietly. "We should get to sleep before Thorin has our heads."

"Yes, you're probably right." Kili chuckled. "Good night, Miss Diana."

"Good night you guys." she whispered. Diana put out the candles and laid down on the couch. She could hear the brothers slow even breathing and she let the sound lull her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>You have no idea how wonderful it has been to revisit these chapters. I cringe when I read what I originally wrote. <strong>

**Anyway, I like the way I changed it and I hope you guys did too.**

**And to those of you that added my story after I went on hiatus, I hope you like the chapter as well. :) **

**Also, I do have a collection of one-shots about Diana's two weeks living in Hobbiton (Amongst Hobbits). I will be adding to it whenever inspiration strikes but right now my focus is on getting the chapters for this story back up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Diana stretched her short limbs across the small couch as she woke, the action bringing her to her senses. It was early morning...she thought...No, she was sure. It was still dark in Bilbo's home but it could not have been night. Very early morning, then. The young woman, being wide awake for how early it was, quietly got off the couch, walked around the sleeping pair of brothers on the floor, and grabbed her boots before leaving the room. Her light footsteps creaked the floorboards as she explored one room after the other, looking for any one else that had woken. There was no one. She was the first one to wake, it seems. _That's funny. _she thought as she walked into the kitchen. _I only must have slept for a few hours. _Her sleep had been deep and dreamless, so when she woke bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, she thought she must have been one of the last to wake up. Diana shrugged off the thought when she heard her stomach grumble. "Guess I'm on kitchen duty, too." she mumbled.

After a few clumsy attempts, Diana put on her boots then walked into the pantry. It had been mostly emptied last night but luckily there was just enough odd and end things to make breakfast. As quietly as she could Diana got down a few pots and pans and started cooking, and being in the good mood Diana was surprisingly in she started singing softly to herself as she prepared the food - something she had not done since her arrival in the Shire.

**Come on babe, why don't we paint the town**, she started as she poured the chopped potatoes into a pot with a suggestive roll of her hips.

**And all that jazz**

**I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down,**

**And all that jazz.**

**Start the car I know a whoopee spot**

**where the gin is cold but the piano's hot!**

**It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl**

**And all that jazz.**

**So slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes**

**And all that jazz**

**I hear that father dip is gonna blow the blues,**

**And all that jazz**

**Hold on hon, we're gonna bunny hug**

**I bought some aspirin down at United Drug,**

**in case you shake apart and want a brand new start**

**To do...that...jazz**

As Diana sang she sashayed, rolled her hips, and pretty much danced a bit seductively. She couldn't help it the moves went with the song. She laughed at herself as she put the finishing touches on breakfast.

"What's jazz?"

Diana turned around quickly at the voice. Her eyes widened in horror as she was met with Fili's proud smirk. "Fili! Uh, w-what are you doing awake?" she asked nervously.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "What's jazz?" he repeated.

Diana let out deep groan, "Please tell me you didn't hear anything."

"Oh, I didn't just hear. I saw, as well." The blonde Dwarf smiled broadly, laughing lightly at her obvious embarrassment. " The whole thing" he added.

Diana could feel heat rushing to her cheeks. She mentally tried to compose herself. _Naturally, this would happen to me. _She needed to get the awkward moment over with before he could tease her any further. "And what did you think?" she asked suddenly. She placed a hand on her waist and popped her hip, trying to seem confident. She noticed Fili stand taller as he eyed her stance.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'what do you think'?"

Diana raised an eyebrow back at him. She held her hands behind her back and walked closer to the Dwarf. "I mean, my dancing, my singing, what did you think?" She bit her lip, laughing to herself when she noticed his cloudy blue eyes dart back and forth.

"Umm, well," he began, rubbing the back of his head. "I was not thinking anything." he answered.

Diana frowned slightly. "So, you don't like my singing...or my dancing?" she pouted.

Fili scratched at his bearded cheek, and chuckled nervously. "No," he said. "Your singing was nice but I have never seen dancing quiet like what you were doing."

"So you were thinking about me. Watching me from the shadows like a weirdo."

"No!" Fili exclaimed with widened eyes. "Nothing like that. I was not thinking anything like that." He dropped his gaze from hers and down to the floor. "You...you just looked like you were having fun. I did not want to spoil it for you." Diana began laughing. His head snapped back up and he stared at her accusingly. "You were just teasing me..."

Diana raised her eyebrows. "Well, don't tease me." She chuckled as she walked back to the stove. "Are you hungry?" she asked him.

Fili smiled. "Starving. I think I might shake apart." he teased.

"Watch it." Diana warned, a slight blush reappearing on her cheeks.

Everyone began waking up and making their way into the kitchen as the morning rolled on. Well, everyone except Kili. Diana didn't know if he was going to wake up anytime soon so, just in case, she made him a plate and set it aside. Diana leaned against the counter as she drank her tea and listened to the light chatter of the Company. "Where is Kili?" she heard Thorin ask.

"I think he's still sleeping. I'll go wake him up." she told him. He nodded his head but avoided looking at her, continuing his conversation with Dwalin.

Diana walked into the sitting room and there he was, sprawled out in the middle of the floor on his stomach. She chuckled as she kneeled next to his head. "Kili." she called out in a sing-song voice, "Kili." He mumbled something unintelligible into his pillow. Diana smiled. "Come on, wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Suddenly Kili's arm shot up and pulled Diana down onto the floor next to him as he repositioned himself onto his back.

"Five more minutes..." he muttered with closed eyes.

Diana sighed as she pushed herself on to her knees. "Wake up." she said again, poking him in the chest. Kili simply rolled onto his side, facing away from her. Diana groaned internally. "Come on, you're the only one sleeping!" she whined. She grabbed his waist and began rocking him slightly. He still feigned sleep. _God, you're worse than my sister. _She blew out a breath as she poked his waist lightly in annoyance. Kili's body jerked. Diana smiled widely. "You're ticklish." she said. Kili rolled onto his back and began to protest. His heavy eyelids hardly opened as he croaked out his pleas. With a wicked smile, Diana began poking him on his sides, causing his body to spaz. He tried to swat her hands away.

"All right!" he breathed out, rolling onto his back again. He grabbed her hands by the wrists. "All right. I'm awake."

Diana laughed. "Good, everyone is awake and breakfast is in the kitchen."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Kili remarked with a grin as he stood up. With a loud yawn, he stretched his arms above his head. Diana jumped to her feet, pressed her palms against his back, and began pushing him towards the kitchen. He complied with a small chuckle. He slumped his weight against her hands as she led him to the other room.

Diana suddenly dropped her hands away from Kili as they entered the kitchen, causing the dark haired Dwarf to stagger backwards. Though, her smug smirk was short loved as Kili walked past her and pulled on a lock of her hair. He grinned at her as she let out a soft exclamation. Diana replied by rolling her eyes. A laugh escaped Kili's lips as he turned on his heels to make towards the pots and pans on the counter. His face quickly fell upon noticing that there was nothing left but scraps that would not even sate the hunger of a dog. "There is nothing left." he groaned.

"That's what happens when you sleep in, brother." Fili said from his place in the doorway, lighting his pipe.

"Snooze you lose, Kili." Diana added. Fili chuckled as he blew out a smoke ring. Diana couldn't help but laugh as Kili let out a childish groan. She retrieved the plate she set aside for him. "Here." she said, handing him the plate."I saved you some."

Kili grinned. "You are wonderful." He took the plate piled with food and quickly found a place at the dining table amongst the other Dwarves.

Diana walked to the doorway and looked around the room, leaning her shoulder against it, as she listened to the light chatter of the Dwarves. "You might want to start getting ready." Fili said from beside her.

"For what?" she asked.

He blew a puff of smoke out. Diana waved it away with her hand. "To leave." he replied with a raised eyebrow. "Thorin and Dwalin went into town. When they come back we should be setting off."

"Oh...Yeah, it would probably be good not to give him something else to complain about."

Diana left the kitchen and made her way to her bedroom. After shutting and locking the door, she simultaneously set about cleaning the room and changing her clothes. With the blankets and pillows put back in the cupboard, she stood in front of the mirror as she laced her trousers. She had changed into the clothes she had been wearing the day she had woken up in Middle Earth. Leggings and thin button-downs were all fine and dandy but Diana didn't feel that they were "I'm ready to go on this journey" worthy. She scrunched her nose at her appearance, still not used to seeing herself in Middle Earth garb. She missed her almost daily uniform that consisted of her studded black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and her maroon Docs. Now all she ever wore were old, brightly colored button-downs, and black leggings that Bilbo had informed her were actually supposed to only be worn under dresses during the winter.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her loose curls, suddenly eyeing a bag behind her. It was the small bag she had with her when she arrived two weeks ago. The first night, she had thrown it into a corner and it had laid there forgotten, until now. She realized she had not even looked inside of it yet. _It could be useful._ She picked it up and dumped the contents onto the bed. There wasn't much, just a waterskin, some bandages, and a sewing kit that contained several small spools of different colored thread, a few extra buttons and a couple of needles. There was also three small glass bottles. Two were filled with leaves or herbs and the third had some type of green goo, she thought could be a salve, in it. Seeing as the bag would be of use Diana threw it on across her chest before putting on her coat. She quickly grabbed a few extra shirts and leggings, a blanket, and her sword before leaving the room. Balancing the bundle in her arms she then went into the wardrobe room. She quickly found a type of duffel bag and stuffed her things inside.

Diana walked down the hall with her belongings. She let her hand skin across the wood paneling on the walls, feeling the polished wood beneath her fingers. As she neared the kitchen she passed Bofur and Nori as they had an animated conversation. Bofur noticed her and gave her a smile. "Morning, lass." he said.

She returned his smile. "Good Morning, Bofur. Nori." Nori gave her a small nod. Diana continued on her walk down the hallway.

"Oh, lass!" Bofur exclaimed. Diana turned around. "Thorin is looking for ya."

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he's outside."

"Okay, thanks, Bofur." She gave him a wave before walking quickly out to Bilbo's porch.

Diana walked outside and stood by the gate as she looked for Thorin. It was still early. The sun was starting to rise, turning the sky a dusty pink and illuminating the valley with a soft light. Only a few Hobbits had come out of their homes. She noticed some of the Dwarves were out there as well. Oin and Dori seemed to be having a nice chit-chat over by the ponies as they packed them. She could hear Kili and Ori talking not far down the path and she could see Dwalin showing Fili a few moves with Fili's swords in a clearing near the pond. Diana stood on her toes and craned her neck to look for that brooding king of theirs. Finally, she found him behind the group of the Company's ponies. She quickly jogged down the path to meet him.

Thorin was lightly stroking the nose of a pony when Diana strode up to him. She couldn't help but gape at how gentle and calm he seemed as he tended to the pony. Yes, she knew that underneath all of his angst he was actually a nice man but with how rudely he had been treating her since they had officially met, it was hard for her not to feel surprised at how gentle he was being. "Hello." she called out, coming to stand next to him. "Bofur said you were looking for me."

Thorin's steel blue eyes glared at her. "I was." he said gruffly. "I bought this pony in town earlier, strap these bags onto him." he ordered pointing to a small pile of bags on the floor.

"Oh, all right." Diana nodded. "Does he have a name?" she asked absently with a tilt of her head.

"No." Thorin answered with a sigh. His gaze fell on the sword in her hand."Is that yours?" he asked.

Diana twirled it in her hands awkwardly. "Um, I guess." she shrugged. "I was wearing it when I woke up in the woods."

"When you finish up here go over to the clearing where Dwalin and Fili are. I want to see how you handle it." Before Diana could protest, Thorin stalked back towards Bag End without so much as a sideways glance.

Diana breathed a sigh of defeat before she turned her attention to the pony beside her. He was beautiful. His fur was white and his mane and tail were a pale yellow. "You are a very handsome pony." she told him while stroking his nose. "Okay, how about I give you a name first. Every pony should have a name." She put her things on the ground as she thought for a moment. "Ace?" She looked into the pony's black eyes for confirmation. "No? Yeah, I don't like that one either. How about...McQueen?" He continued to stare blankly at her. "Not that one either? Someone's picky. Okay, hmm..." She stared at the pony for a long moment in deep thought. "BONES!" she exclaimed. "I love McCoy and you're kinda the color of bones!" She grinned from ear to ear as she looked at him for some kind of acceptance of his name. He just stared at her. "You'll learn to love it."

"Learn to love what, Miss Diana?" Ori asked as he and Kili came walking up to her.

"His name." she replied.

Kili reached out to pet the pony's neck. "What's his name?"

"Bones!"

"Bones? Why Bones?" Ori wondered aloud.

"Because he is the color of bones, kind of. Anyway, do either of you know how to strap things to a pony? Is there a secret compartment you open up or..."

"No," Kili chuckled, "You don't know how?"

Diana shook her head, "Nope, I have never even ridden a pony before."

Ori gave her a surprised look. "Really?"

"Really really." she answered. "It's more of a sport or hobby where I come from, so it is not something everyone does."

"Well it's not too hard, I'll show you." Kili offered. He grabbed the bags Thorin left for Diana and taught her how to properly strap them to a pony. It wasn't as difficult as Diana thought it would be and after a few fumbles with tying the rope she got it done. "Great job." Kili praised. He turned and gave her his signature grin.

"Yeah, well the pony's still in one piece so that's good." she said.

"Anything else?" Kili asked.

"Um, yeah. I have to meet your uncle in that field over there." she told him as she pointed to the area Thorin had pointed out earlier.

Well, then let's go." he said. Kili picked up her sword then held out his arm for her to take. Diana smiled and hooked her arm through Kili's then hooked her other arm through Ori's, to his surprise, and the three walked quickly to the field.

When they arrived to their destination, she noticed Thorin was already there. He stood beside Fili with his arms crossed and looked at her with annoyance. She suddenly grew nervous and she hastily unhooked her arms from the two boys. She drew in a deep breath as she stood before him. Fili gave her a friendly and supportive smile. She released her breath and shot him the best smile she could muster over her nerves before turning her head towards Thorin. Thorin gazed at her with dark eyes for a long moment. Diana wanted to tell him that she had actually never held a sword in her hands. Unless he counts those plastic toy swords, but Diana was sure he didn't. She wanted to look him in the eyes and tell him straight out that she was not skilled or practiced in any way with a sword or weapon of any kind, that the weapons she arrived in Middle Earth with were completely foreign to her. But she couldn't...wouldn't...She wasn't sure what caused her to keep her mouth shut. Maybe it was Thorin's angry and intense glare. Or maybe it was the fact that she had a small audience. Or maybe it was the fact that if she told him outright that she was useless then he would write her off from ever joining the Company and her hopes of going home would be shattered.

"I'll go easy on you." Thorin finally spoke. "Kili, you'll be sparing with Miss Herrera." Kili gave a quick nod to his uncle and thrust Diana's sword back into her hand before he grabbed his. Kili stood in the middle of the clearing, his sword at the ready. Diana suddenly found hers unsheathed. Did she do that? She didn't remember. Her mouth wanted to open up and tell the truth but her body seemed to move of it's own volition as Kili went to stand in the clearing, ready to duel against her. The sword felt heavy and unnatural in her hands. Never in her life had she held one. Now here she was getting ready to use it against Kili. He was going to kill her and she was going to end up looking like an idiot. Unless...

"Wait!" Diana said through the tense silence. She turned to look at Thorin behind her, dropping her sword carelessly on the grass. "I don't know how to use a sword. I've never fought with one before."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, smirking as he looked slightly down at her. "Never thought you did." He uncrossed his arms as he strode closer to her. "I do not know why Gandalf told me that you would be an asset for this quest. You cannot fight. You would not be of any use to me. I will not let you continue with us. I will not be responsible for you." He sent a quick glance to Dwalin and the two of them began walking up to Bilbo's home.

Diana stood in her place, watching as Thorin walked up the dirt path. She could feel a hand touch her shoulder, though, she did not look to see who it was before she angrily shook it off as she ran towards the two older Dwarves. "I don't know why Gandalf said I would be an asset, either. I was just as surprised as you when he said it." she told Thorin as she caught up with him. She took long strides as she attempted to keep up with his gait. "Thorin." She ran in front of him, suddenly coming to a halt. Thorin's eyes narrowed. "I may not be able to fight but I can learn. I'm willing to learn. Please." She stared at Thorin who looked back at her with something akin to annoyance in his eyes. "I want to go home." she whispered. "And this is my only chance. Please..."

The sound of a pair of footsteps coming up the dirt path disrupted the silence as Fili and Kili ran to catch up to them. "We'll teach her, Uncle." Kili announced. The young Dwarf came to a stop beside Thorin, Fili stopping right behind him. Thorin moved his head in his nephew's direction. "We don't mind." Thorin's gaze then fell on his sister's eldest son. Fili nodded in confirmation.

"She will be your responsiblity." Thorin seethed, obviously not happy with the arrangement. He whipped his head around, walking up the rest of the way. Dwalin gave a pointed look to the three of them before following Thorin inside the Hobbit's home.

After Diana watched Dwalin disappear through the little round door, she turned on her heels towards the young brothers. She gave them a small smile. "Thank you." she said. "I'm sorry if I made you feel obligated to..."

Fili shook his head. "There was no obligation." he told her. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought for a moment. "Maybe there was...but not in a bad way. We want to help you get home in one piece. We'll teach you how to use your sword. We knew Thorin couldn't object to that." Diana simply nodded in appreciation.

Thorin soon strode out of Bilbo's home. The rest of the Dwarves followed not far behind. Bombur trotted out last, carrying a full bag in one arm and softly closing the door with his other one. The Dwarf King walked down the path and up to the ponies. "Everyone get ready." he commanded as he walked through the group of Dwarves. "We leave in ten minutes."

The Dwarves quickly set off towards their ponies, finishing up any last-minute packing they had. Diana stood against Bilbo's small wooden gate, unsure of what to do.

She noticed Balin walking her way. "Miss Herrera," the old Dwarf began as he approached her. "I've learned Thorin has agreed to let you join us." he said.

Diana nodded. "Yup, until we meet up with that friend of Gandalf's." she clarified.

"Yes." Balin took out a piece of parchment from his sleeve. He looked it over before handing it to her. "This is your contract. Not lengthy, just the basics. You know, keeping the quest secret, out-of-pocket expenses, cetera." he explained.

Diana nodded once again. She gave the piece of paper a short glance, pursing her lips when she realised that her contract was hastily written on Bilbo's stationary. The Hobbit would notice it missing if he were to check. Bilbo never admitted it but Diana would notice how often he would check on the large stack of parchment in his study. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cringe at what Bilbo's outburst could be if he found out. Diana shook out the thought as she turned around and walked the short distance to Ori. The youngest Dwarf was finishing up packing his pony. "Ori," Diana called out.

His head whipped around. "Yes, Miss?" he said giving her a shy smile.

"I need to sign this contract Balin gave me. Can I borrow your quill and your book? I need something to write on." she asked. He nodded, pulled out his quill and ink, handed them to her and held his book steady as she signed her name on the line.

"Are you joining us all the way to Erebor, Miss Diana?" Ori asked when she had finished.

She bit her lip. "Nope, I'm just tagging along until we meet that friend of Gandalf's."

Ori mounted his pony and looked down at her, "Oh, It will still be nice to have your company and to be able to get to know you better."

"Likewise." Diana replied with a slight smile. She quickly jogged back to Balin.

She handed him the contract and he inspected it with his little eye-glass. After being satisfied that everything was in order he put the parchment in his bag and looked back at Diana with a smile. "Welcome, Miss Herrera." he stated.

"Thank you, Mr. Balin." she replied, giving him a lazy salute before walking off.

It was a bit disappointing knowing that she would not be able to join the Company to Erebor but maybe it was for the better. Who knows what could happen if she stayed with them. She was really expecting Thorin to tell her to take a hike and leave her behind, so already things were going better than she anticipated. But still...after years and years of falling in love with a story, how could you not want to join in. Staying at Bilbo's would ensure that she would lose that itch of wanting to join the Company but now, since she is traveling with the Dwarves, she felt that when it came time to leave them she wouldn't want to.

Diana let out a sigh as she walked beside Bones. She threw her arm around his neck, watching the Dwarves in front of her as they finished packing. "Diana." Kili called out with a grin as he pulled to reins on his pony, coming to a stop beside her. She lifted her head up towards him and smiled. "I remembered what you said earlier about never having ridden a pony before. And seeing how out-of-place you seem at the moment, I thought it would be easier if you were to simply ride with me. Is that all right?" Diana quickly agreed. She normally liked being thrown in the deep end when trying something new but she really did not want to test Thorin's patience at the moment. Kili held out his hand, helping Diana to sit behind him on his pony. She situated herself in the seat quickly placed her hands on Kili's sides. A slight grimace graced her face as she was getting used to the feeling of the animal between her legs. Kili tapped on the sides of the pony, setting her into a trot to catch up with the all ready moving Company. Diana's hands squeezed the material of his jacket as they moved. Kili could not help but smirk at her obvious uneasiness.

As they rode down the thin path, following the line of Dwarves, Diana looked over her shoulder. She would miss Hobbiton. Who wouldn't? The place was perfect. The long green grass that felt almost as good as a feather pillow, the well-tended gardens flowing with vibrant colors, the sweet smell that always hung in the air, the people - as untrusting as they were, they were a friendly and lively bunch for a race that was thought of as simple. And, of course, Bag End. For the short time that she was there for, it really had begun to feel like a second home. She would miss that feeling of comfort and warmth she had become enveloped in since stepping foot in the home. The never-ending smell of food cooking coming from the kitchen, the old antique furniture that had more stories to tell than she ever did, and spending her days in leisure with Bilbo.

She was sure he would join the Company on their journey but things would not be the same. She would be leaving soon, when they get to Rivendell, and she knew at some point she would have to say goodbye. To Bilbo, to the Dwarves, even Middle Earth. It would be difficult but she had to. Middle Earth was not her world. She didn't belong there. As much as she wanted to belong, she couldn't. Yet, saying goodbye to that world would be one of the hardest things she would ever have to do.

Diana sighed softly as she took one last look at the wonderful little town that had become familiar. Her fingers clutched tighter onto Kili's coat as they all too slowly rode away.

The Dwarves (and Diana) rode down the small path in relative peace until they hit the main road. They fanned out slightly, their chatter picking up as they left the town. Kili tapped his foot lightly against his pony, setting her into a slight trot, to meet up with his brother.

Fili greeted the two with a smile as they caught up with them. "Not on your own pony?" he asked Diana.

"No. I don't know how to ride one." She moved her hands to Kili's shoulders to steady herself. "I wanna learn but maybe when we have more time. Don't want to anger your uncle anymore than he is." Diana rocked in the saddle again as they moved, losing her grip on Kili for a moment. Her hand shot out and grabbed onto Kili's coat as she began to fall to the side. Her other arm was outstretched beside her as she tried to steady herself. She sent a glare Fili's way as he chuckled at her from his pony. She pulled herself back up-right. "Thank you for laughing. Its not like I needed help or anything."

"Maybe it would be safer if you were to sit in front of me." Kili said through a laugh.

Diana rolled her eyes, suddenly catching a block of grey enter her vision. "Gandalf!" she greeted with a smile. "I haven't seen you all morning. Where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, just taking care of a few things." Gandalf simply replied. Diana smiled and nodded her head knowing that was as much detail she was going to get from the wizard. "Balin told me that Thorin has agreed to let you come."

"Yes, he has but only till we reach E-, um, your friend.." she sighed.

Gandalf gave her a smile. "It will take us some time to reach him. Perhaps his decision might change in that time but I'm glad your coming along. Now, I believe the Dwarves are taking wagers. Let's join them, shall we?" The three of them nodded their heads and the brothers brought their ponies to catch up with the rest of the Dwarves.

"Hey, Gandalf!" Nori shouted as the four of them slowed to a gait beside him and Bofur. "We're taking bets on whether your burglar will show up. What's your take?"

"I'm sure Mr. Baggins will show up soon. Put me down for five gold pieces." Gandalf said confidently.

"Another?" Nori said. "Well, I guess that is easy money for me."

Bofur and Nori both turned to Diana. "What about you, lass?" Bofur asked with a grin. "He's yer friend, what do you think?"

"I believe Bilbo will come but I'm not betting."

Nori raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? If he comes it will be the easiest money you've ever made."

"I'm not much of a betting person." she told them. The two cheeky Dwarves nodded. They returned to riding up the line of Dwarves, collecting bets.

"Diana." Kili said, turning his head to the side to look at her. "Can I ask you a question?"

Diana scrunched her nose. "Is that the question you wanna ask me?"

The brunette Dwarf shook his head, rolling his eyes at her lame joke. "No, an actual question."

"Shoot." Kili gave her an odd look from the corner of his eye. "It means go ahead." she clarified.

He gave her a crooked grin, "Good. I've been curious." Diana raised an eyebrow as he continued. "Why were all those pillows and blankets on your bed? Do you always sleep like that?" Fili's head turned toward them.

Diana chuckled softly at the question, although she was unsure whether or not to tell them. It was kind of personal. Then again she did know plenty of their personal backstories, so she guessed it would only be fair if they heard some of hers. "Well...because before last night I haven't had a good nights sleep since arriving in Middle Earth. I hoped it would make me sleep better." She stopped, hoping it would be enough for them. They just stared blankly at her, wanting her to elaborate. "Yeah, that wasn't enough." she muttered to herself before continuing. "When I was a little girl sometimes at night if I would get lonely I would sneak into my parents' room and I would fall asleep in their bed. At that time my two younger brothers slept in my parents' bed every night so it would be really crowded. I would have to sleep at the foot of the bed because that was the only spot where I could fit and I would get kicked often. But, anyway, I stopped doing that when I was eleven. Then a couple of years ago my sister and my niece stayed with us for a while and had to share a bed with me. My bed can comfortably fit two but three...granted my niece was only three years old at the time but she could take up enough room for two people. I had this much room to sleep in." Diana said while holding her hands a little over a foot apart. "Anyway, the nights that I slept like that I never had the most comfortable night but I always had a really nice deep sleep, if that makes sense. So I tried to recreate that with the pillows and blankets."

Kili looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, as if in thought. "Did it work?" Fili asked.

Diana shook her head. "No, I didn't have a knee in my back and someone wasn't almost pushing me off the bed." The two of them chuckled.

"Wait, you said 'before last night' you didn't sleep well. What changed last night?" Kili inquired.

Diana's lips twitched into a frown. "I don't know. I just woke up in a good mood this morning."

"A very good mood." Fili teased, reminding her of her song and dance that morning.

"Ahh, yes." Kili said with a slight laugh. "My brother informed me that you can sing."

Diana snorted and rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me..."

'Wait! Wait!" a familiar voice yelled from down the path. The Company all pulled their ponies to a halt. Diana's head whipped around, a grin forming on her lips. Bilbo popped out from the thick of the trees and ran beside the Dwarves. He skid to a halt beside Balin, his burgundy coat swished around his hips . "I signed it!" He handed the old Dwarf his contract with a proud smile. Balin unfolded the piece of parchment and looked it over. Content with his inspection he put it in his bag and welcomed Bilbo to the Company. Bilbo's face lit up at his words.

"Give him a pony." Thorin commanded looking less than amused as he ushered the Company on.

"Oh, no!" Bilbo began protesting, throwing a terrified look in Thorin's general direction. The Dwarf king, along with the rest of the Company, ignored him and set about getting him a pony as they continued on down the path.

"What's the matter, Master Baggins?" Kili asked as him and his brother ushered their ponies to Bilbo's side. "You are not afraid of a simple pony, are you?" Fili sent his brother a watchful look that Kili responded to with a smirk.

Bilbo twitched slightly as the young brothers' ponies walked beside him closer than he liked. "No, it's just that...well..." He huffed out a small breath, watching the animals with a wary eye. "I always found them to be dangerous on both ends and a bit crafty in the middle. I never consorted myself with these animals."

Fili and Kili looked at the Hobbit with matching expressions. Fili looked ahead of them seeing an empty pony that had been reserved for their burglar. He sent a look over to his younger brother, both coming up with the same plan. They grabbed Bilbo by the his coat, hefted him over to his pony, Myrtle, and set him down in the saddle with a plop.

Diana giggled to herself as the brother's exchanged triumphant smiles. She laid the side of her head against Kili's shoulder as she looked over at Bilbo. "I'm really glad you made it."

Bilbo pulled down his waistcoat. "I'm glad I made it too." he replied with a smile. Though, his smile was short-lived when bags began flying over his head. His face contorted in confusion and he looked at Diana for answers. "What is this about?"

Gandalf pulled his pony behind Bilbo's. "Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." he clarified.

Bilbo's lips twitched downward. "And what did you two bet?" he asked in a small voice, looking between the wizard and Diana.

A short silence befell them making Bilbo a little anxious about their answers. A moment later, Gandalf expertly caught a bag of coins with a smug smile on his face. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo turned his head to look at Diana beside him. "I didn't bet but I did believe you would come." she told him. He gave her a wide grin before looking forward.

Diana's head whipped back and forth as they rode along the small path in the woods. It may have been just trees and grass to anyone else but for Diana the sight was beautiful. The trees grew tall and thick, and the colors of the greenery around her were unbelievably vibrant. The air. The air in the Shire was something she never tired of. Everytime she inhaled it felt like a treat. The air was crisp and light as it went in through her nose. She found herself breathing more than she ever would back at home. And the sounds. To hear the birds chirping or the wind swishing past her ears or the leaves rustling was plenty better than the noise of people yelling or cars honking like she was used to. She wasn't going to take these small, everyday experiences for granted. Because Diana knew that when she returned home, she would miss this.

"Diana." Kili turned his face towards her. "About what my brother told me about your singing..."

Diana pursed her lips. "I believe I know where this is going and I do not want it to go there."

"Too late." Kili chuckled. "Although some of these Dwarves that are traveling with us today have fine voices," He swept his hand out, motioning to the rest of the Company who were riding their ponies around the them. "I have been hearing them since I was a young Dwarf. I would love to hear someone new. And since my brother had the pleasure of hearing you this morning, I think it is only fair for you to show me what it was that I missed."

Diana looked over at Fili who was riding beside her and Kili, narrowing her eyes in an accusing look. "Couldn't keep your mouth shut, huh, Blondie?"

Fili shrugged his shoulders, laughing lightly. "Now, why would I hide such a talent?"

"Sorry, Kili. I'm not singin'." Diana turned her head, looking back to the scenery beside her.

"I asked nicely."

"Yes, you did. Congratulations."

"Please." Kili pleaded. "You're too quiet. If you are going to ride with me you need to be more sociable."

"Sorry for not wanting to annoy you with mindless talk." she replied with a slight huff. "Besides I'm too busy...looking. Since arriving here, I've never left the Shire. It's really beautiful."

"It is a forest. They all look similar." Kili snorted. "And one song is not going to kill you."

Diana rolled her eyes. She turned her head, her gaze catching Fili's again. He cocked an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, as if saying "why not". Diana groaned softly. "I am singing one _very _small song and that is it." she told Kili. Diana was one hundred percent sure that the young Dwarf was wearing a large and triumphant grin, though she couldn't be sure.

**I wonder, I wonder**

**why each little bird has a someone**

**to sing to, sweet things to**

**A gay little love melody**

**I wonder, I wonder**

**if my heart keeps singing, will my song go winging**

**to someone who'll find me**

**and bring back a love song to me**

Their first night was cool and crisp, thanks to the gentle breeze that blew lazily around them. The sounds of animals had been few. The moon shone full above the Company as they sat nestled around the warmth of the fire and ate their supper in almost complete silence. Only a few Dwarves were conversing in hushed tones. Diana sat comfortably on the grass between Bofur's and Kili's legs as they sat above her on an old tree trunk. She placed her empty bowl on the ground beside her feet and laid her head against the fallen log. The night was clear and the trees didn't hinder her view of the impressively starry sky above her. The sky back at home was never like this, even when she would take trips to the mountains or the desert.

Suddenly Bofur's face jumped into her view. She jumped slightly. "What's so interestin'?" he asked. The Dwarf furrowed his eyebrows and looked upwards, toward the sky. Diana smiled slightly and pushed against Bofur's chest to get him out of her view.

"Yes." Kili agreed. He sat down on the ground and laid his head on the long, as Diana was doing. "I thought you were sleeping this entire time. What are you doing?"

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? I'm just looking at the stars. I have yet to get over how beautiful they are here."

Kili sat up and laid his arm on the old tree, resting his chin in the crook of his elbow as he looked up "Well, they are not that great. When you've seen one, you've seen them all."

Diana scrunched her nose. "Not really...some are brighter than others. Some are larger. And the constellations they make are always cool to find."

"You're going to put me to sleep if you keep talking about that." Kili said through a yawn. "Balin always did when he taught Fili and I."

Diana bit back a smile. "It never bored me...learning about them. In fact back at home, I was studying to be an astronomer."

"A what?"

"An astronomer. It's a job where you study the stars, the moon, and the things beyond that. To learn from them."

"That's not a real job, lass." Gloin blurted out. "What do you do, sit outside every night and watch the sky? What is that going to do for anybody? What is the point of learning from them?" A few other Dwarves murmured in agreement, having turned their attention to Diana as she was speaking.

Diana chuckled softly as she brought her head back up. She twisted her neck, getting out the kinks. "I assure you, Master Gloin, it is a real job were I come from." she stated matter-of-factly. "And the job is more complex than that. Studying those things can tell you how the world you live on was made, how new worlds can be created. It's a whole other world out where the stars are and it's untouchable. How could you not want to learn everything you can about it?" She ran her fingers through her loose curls. The fire had kept her warm but now she felt her body heating up from talking. "There are hunks of rock, like the one we're sitting on, floating through a vast emptiness - spinning around the sun in a familiar dance. Our livelihood - that dance - is being controled by some invisible force and without it...everything we know is gone. Finished." She trailed off, her gaze hitting the ground.

"We should get some rest. We are starting early again tomorrow." Thorin said, cutting through the silence. A few murmurs could be heard here and there as everyone (except Nori who had been given first watch) laid down on their bedrolls.

Diana pulled herself to her feet. She grabbed her necklace from underneath her tunic, twirling it absently around her finger as she walked over to her belongings. Earlier she threw them in a pile at the edge of their camp putting some distance between her and the rest of the Company. It wasn't to be rude, just a way she thought she could get some semblance of privacy. She laid her blanket on the grass, sat down, pulled her knees to her chest, and looked back up to the stars. Stargazing was always a comfort for her. Long car rides, loneliness, feeling homesick - they were all cured with looking up at the stars. They were always constant in her life. New school, same stars. New home, same stars. Different state, same stars.

New life, different stars. And that is what caused a slight pain to develop in Diana's chest. She was lonely, scared, unsure, confused. Those feelings, for the first time in her life, she wasn't able to ban by feeling the homely comfort of looking at her familiar stars. Everything was different. Bilbo did not have any books on the stars that she had come across and she had not yet been able to visit a library or bookshop in the Shire; so she was stuck staring at the bright rocks of light without a clue of what they were.

Diana was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of shuffling beside her. She didn't have to see them to know who it was. "What are you two doing?" she asked arching an eyebrow while still looking up.

Kili laid on his side using his arm to prop up his head. "We're going to sleep." he replied cooly.

"I can see that but why here?"

"Why not here?" Fili said as he laid down on her other side. "Besides, a couple of gentleman, like my brother and I, are not going to let a woman, such as yourself, sleep all the way out here alone." he added in a sarcastic tone.

" 'all the way out here alone'? You do know I'm six feet away from the nearest Dwarf." Diana brought her chin down, looking at Fili with a smirk.

Fili shrugged his shoulders. "All the same, we are not going to take chances." Diana chuckled softly as she laid down between the brothers.

"Diana?" Kili said repositioning himself onto his back. "Is it true what you said about the stars?"

Diana turned her head towards him. "It's true where I come from."

"Do you think it is true here?" Fili asked.

She turned her head to face the other brother, her eyes meeting his. "Maybe." She smiled at him.

* * *

><p>All that Jazz - Chicago musical<p>

I Wonder - Sleeping Beauty


	4. Chapter 4

"No, lass, don't lean so far forward. You're off-balance." Dwalin said as he circled around her and Kili. "And widen your feet." Diana nodded absently, fixing her stance. "You want to keep your feet at least shoulder-width apart." Diana nodded again, flexing her fingers on her sword. She stared in Kili's direction as he stood in front of her, his own sword in his hand. The young Dwarf had a small grin on his face as he stepped a few paces to the side. Diana followed his movements slowly. Her eyes quickly scanned around Kili. "Good, lass. You don't want to attack first. Try pointing the shoulder of your sword arm towards the lad. Make yourself a smaller target." Diana moved herself as Dwalin suggested, her eyes never leaving her opponent.

Kili's eyes furrowed. He slumped his shoulders, lowering his sword, and looked Dwalin. "You never told me that."

Dwalin raised an eyebrow. "Because you're bigger, stronger. You can rely on your brute strength but Diana has to use that to her advantage. She needs speed to fight against you."

Suddenly Kili felt cold metal touch his neck. His muscles clenched and he looked out from the corners of his eyes. "I believe I've killed you, Master Dwarf." Diana said, her voice breathy with a hint of arrogance. Her eyebrow quirked and she grinned at him as she held the flat of her sword against his skin.

"That does not count, I was talking to Dwalin."

"You weren't paying attention. It counts. Just accept the fact that you're dead. Besides, you killed me yesterday. And the day before that...And the day before that. "

Kili grimaced as Dwalin barked out a short laugh. "She's right, lad. You can't take your focus off of your opponent for a second. Have I taught you nothing these long years?" Kili rolled his eyes, huffing out a sigh. "I think we're done for the night. It's too late to get into much else."

"Getting beaten by a girl, Brother?" Fili said with as smirk. He walked over to the two, handing Diana her sheath.

"And why shouldn't he?" Diana said as she put away her sword. She began walking to the their small campsite, the two brothers falling in step beside her. "I may not be able to really beat your brother, but that's not because I'm a woman. Its 'cause I'm horrible."

It had been four days since the Company (and Diana) set off from the Shire. The days were long, and the nights were taxing. Fili and Kili had been teaching her how to ride a pony when they would set off in the mornings along with teaching her swordplay at night. Riding a pony wasn't as hard as she expected but it wasn't as easy as she hoped, either, ("saddle sores" was a term she would have preferred never to learn). But she was beginning to get the hang of it.

Now, at night, Diana couldn't just shake out the throbbing pain in her legs and hang out with the Company until they had to go to bed. No, because as soon as their camp was set up and the ponies were taken care of she would immediately be whisked away by Fili and Kili to be taught how to wield a sword. That particular training was not as much harder than she expected. It had only been four days but she was already getting frustrated. There were so many things that went into every move; where to place your feet, how to move your arms, where to look, how to breathe...It was extremely complicated. After the first two days Dwalin had taken it upon himself to take over Diana's lessons from the young brothers. Apparently his penchant to teach was out-weighed by his distaste of Diana's presence in the Company.

Diana sat on the ground beside Bilbo and Fili, being handed a bowl of stew by Bombur. Everyone was talking quietly to one another - murmured conversations around their small fire. At the moment, out here in the Lone Lands, their lower tone was actually the quietest she had ever heard the Company since she met them. Especially since their stop in Bree. They had passed through the small town in the mid-afternoon on their second day of traveling. Whenever Diana had seen the town in the films or read about it in the books, it always seemed dark, muddy, and poor. But her visit during a sunny day in the summer yielded a different experience than the Hobbits had in The Fellowship. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the mud was replaced with hard dirt that blew up dust every time she stepped foot on it. But the shabbiness that she always associated with the place was still there. The town seemed old and the repairs done over the years were poorly done. The people there kept to themselves. Bree was a town that saw its share of travelers, so thirteen Dwarves, a woman, a Hobbit, and a wizard were not all that exciting. Wary eyes were turned their way every so often but that was the extent of their interactions with he majority of the people.

The Company and Diana did not stay long. Thorin only wanted to stock up on anything they might need before they passed over into the Lone Lands. Though they were able to have a late lunch in The Prancing Pony, much to Diana's internal excitement and Bilbo's reluctance. The bar was not as packed as Diana was accustomed to seeing it but it was still amazing - maybe not the smell or the food, but the experience was. Even in the middle of the afternoon the Dwarves consumed quite a bit of ale. They held it well but it did manage to make them a little bit more rowdy. Loud laughs were being barked out past their lips, and the conversations between themselves and other patrons of the bar turned surprisingly plentiful. But that all slowly ended as they traveled further into the quiet of the thick woods outside of Bree. They never exactly lost their mirth, they were just more silent about it.

If this is what four days looked like, Diana was sure they would all go mute within a month.

"...I'm tired of being a miner. Toy making is what I do best." Bofur said with a grin.

As Diana, Dwalin, Fili and Kili ate quietly the Dwarves continued on with their conversation about what they would do with their share of the money, should they get any, at the end of the journey.

"Mine would definitely be put away. Not spent on trivial things that are unneeded but invested safely." Gloin said with a huff. "Gimli will definitely be upset but its about time he learned about the careful care of money."

Ori shuffled in his seat on the grass. His eyes were cast down to the ground as he spoke. "If I could just spend my time reading, writing, and drawing I'll be happy."

Diana smiled slightly as she listened to them. She didn't follow along with the conversations too closely but for some reason listening to them talk was comforting. She wasn't sure why, she just knew that sometimes the silence, after a long while, would become too unbearable. She always tried to fill the quiet moments by starting a conversation with whomever was beside her. Many of the Dwarves were still untrusting of her so conversations with them were either short and clipped or nonexistent, so most of the time she just silently sang to herself. Well "silently" is what she meant to do but in the end the whole group would hear her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A feeling of uneasiness stirred in Diana's stomach as she stared out in front of her. Everywhere around her was white as if the scenery around her was wiped. She didn't know where she was. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure run past her. She turned her head and saw not one but two figures near her. She couldn't tell who or what they were. Both figures were blurred. They only thing she could make out was that one was very tall and another seemed about her height. It wasn't until they started talking that she was able to distinguish a little more.<strong>_

_**The tall blurred figure walked past Diana while pulling the smaller figure behind it. "I need money!" the tall figure yelled to the other. Diana realized the taller figure to be a man. **_

_**"I'm sorry, I can't help you." the smaller, now revealed to be a woman, figure said. Her voice was wavering and seemed in distress. Diana tried to yell out to the figures but her cries fell on deaf ears. She felt as if she were watching a scene from a movie.**_

_**"Don't lie to me!" the man yells. In the flash of a second the man lunged toward the woman with a growl making the woman scream out. Diana's hands automatically went to her mouth as she watched what was happening ahead of her. She ran toward the figures as fast as she could but went through them like a fog. Suddenly the scene around her went black. **_

_**She could feel a heavy pressure on her wrists as if they were in restraints. She tried shaking her arms but it didn't seem to work. Her breathing began to deepen as the feeling of being trapped started kicking inside her. She tried to run, tried to move, finding she couldn't. She opened her mouth to call for help but nothing came out. Her vision began to tunnel and her heartbeat pounded in her ears. The last thing she heard was the echoing scream of a woman.**_

Diana's eyes quickly shot open. Her breaths came out fast and heavy as she inwardly panicked. She could still feel the tight pressure on her wrists and she tried to shake them again. "Diana." a soft voice said beside her. Her eyes flicked up toward the sound and was immediately met with the soft blue eyes of Thorin's eldest nephew. His forehead was furrowed as he looked at her. He was holding her wrists, she noticed that now. "Diana, calm down. You are fine. You are safe." he told her. Diana continued to stare at him with wide eyes, trying to make sense of what had just happened. She flexed her hands, the action reminding Fili of the tight hold he still held around her wrists. He slowly let go. "You're safe." he whispered to her once again. Diana tightly closed her eyes, nodding slightly as she pressed her lips together. She placed her palm on Fili's chest as she tried to slow her breathing. His body stiffened at her forward touch yet he didn't move.

Diana sat up, opening her eyes slowly as she did. She took a deep breath as her breathing began to go back to normal. She could feel a slight wetness on her cheeks and wiped at them with her sleeve. She heard rustling behind her, and soon felt something warm around her shoulders. She smoothed her hands down the fur of Fili's coat as he came to sit down next to her. The extra warmth and the musky smell seemed to calm her down a bit more. "I'm sorry that I woke you." she whispered as she turned her head to him.

"No. No, do not worry about it." he said. His forehead was crinkled slightly and his hand gingerly touched her back. "Are you all right, though?"

Diana nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare. I hardly even remember it now."

They sat in silence for a while, not bothering to go back to sleep. The sun was slowly rising, turning the sky from deep blue to a soft orange, peering through the thicket of trees around the Company. Balin was awake on watch, watching the two with curious eyes, but he let them be. It was not too long after Diana and Fili had woken up when Balin began rousing the Company.

Diana swiped her hands over her hair, letting them stop at her neck. She turned her head towards Fili, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. "Thank you." she whispered. The corners of her lips twitched upwards.

"Any time." he replied softly.

After sunset the Company made camp at the edge of a familiar cliff. Dinner was promptly made as always and not long after everyone started falling asleep. Diana was lying on her back with her legs leaning up against a wall of rock. Naturally, she was lying between Fili and Kili as the trio took the first watch. Well, technically Diana was not set on watch but she was not going to let the brothers stay up without her. "Let's see if I get this right." Fili said with a chuckle. "You have an older brother, Jon; two younger bothers...um..."

Diana smiled and leaned against the rock wall behind them. "Sam and Chris." she said.

"Sam and Chris." Fili repeated with a slight laugh. "Then you have an older...sister, as well. Madison. And she is married to Richard, and they have..." Fili drew together his eyebrows as he thought. He looked over at her for help, his confused gaze catching her amused one. Diana held his stare - his baby blues glowing like whiskey as they sat near the camp's fire. His eyes made her curious sometimes. They were always a stormy blue (crystal-like in some instances), the same as Thorin's. Though, Thorin's eyes seemed dark and cold, and always shifting from one direction to another in a calculating and untrusting manner. While Fili's eyes were bright, and clear, and warm - yet always holding a slight twinkle. The soft and watchful gaze he had for his brother and the Dwarves in the Company made Diana squeal internally. His eyes were a sweet thing, something Diana would love to look into more than she was able.

"Two girls." Kili said, leaning against the rock, as well. He folded his arms over his chest. "Lenora and Katy."

Diana gulped down a lump and Fili cleared his throat awkwardly as Kili broke them out of their small daze. They both looked away from each other, their gazes fixing on something, anything, in front of them.

The three of them sat quietly for a long while. Fili took out his pipe, blowing his smoke away from Diana as he had quickly learned to do. Diana brought her knees up to her chest, resting her folded arms on them. She rested her chin on her forearms as her gaze swept over the canyon below them. It was dark, most likely midnight. The stars were out a-plenty, as usual, and the only noises at the moment were the chirping of crickets or the hoot of owls. It didn't take long before she heard Bilbo get up. Diana followed him with her eyes as he walked over to his pony, Myrtle. A loud screech pulled the Hobbit from his pony and back to the Dwarves. "What was that?" Bilbo quaked, his eyes widening. Diana could not stop a small laugh to escape through her nose upon seeing the scared look on Bilbo's face.

_"Orcs." _Diana said to herself.

"Orcs." Kili stated, trying to sound worried.

Bilbo jumped and ran over to the three of them. "Orcs?"

"Throat cutters. There will be dozens of them out there," Fili told the paranoid Hobbit, catching on to his brother's joke. "the lone-lands are crawling with them."

Bilbo's breath hitched and he gulped down a lump in his throat. Kili's face suddenly turned uncharacteristically serious as the Hobbit looked at him. "They strike in the wee small hours of the morning while everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." He turned to Fili and they both shared a laugh when they saw Bilbo's eyes almost pop out of his head.

"You think it's funny." Thorin suddenly snapped at his nephews, quickly setting a stop to their laughter. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

Kili lowered his head, too embarrassed and ashamed to meet his uncle's gaze. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"Of course you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin whispered harshly. He walked off, coming to a stop at the edge of the cliff. Diana noticed him square his shoulders and he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Don't mind him, laddie." Balin spoke, as he came to stand next to the three of them. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Diana bowed her head and bit her lip as she listened to Balin recount the Battle of Azanulbizar. One by one, every member of the Company woke up and listened to the story as well. "...few had survived and I thought to myself then, 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call king.' " Balin finished, his eyes flicking over at Thorin.

Many members of the Company stood and bowed their heads in respect as Thorin turned around and gave them a quick nod. Diana brought her head back up and looked over at him. His usual blank face and steel eyes were replaced with a look of sorrow and regret, the whites of his eyes a soft shade of red. He walked back towards the Company and his gaze found Diana's, she gave him a small smile and nodded her head respectfully. Diana may have not liked him at this point of the journey but she knew him. She knew he was a great leader, a good friend, and a caring uncle and brother, and she respected him. She knew this quest made him lose sight of the important things but he would get it back before the end.

The 'End'. She knew the 'End' and she did everything she could not to think about it. A knot formed in her stomach when she looked at Thorin or his nephews knowing that their stories would be over in only a few short months, they would never get to enjoy victory. Sometimes Diana would think that maybe, just maybe because she was here and was aware of the outcome, that she could change their future, change their fate, but she would quickly shake out these thoughts. If Doctor Who or all the sci-fi movies she watched taught her anything it was that some things are fixed, changing them could create major problems and fate will eventually correct itself. Who knows what could happen if she stopped their deaths. Would others die in their place? Would they die soon after? Would they still live but lose the battle? She didn't know and even if she did, how would she go about saving them?

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked quietly. Diana was glad he did, it pulled her from her thoughts.

Thorin's eyes regained their normal intensity. "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." he hissed. Gandalf and Balin shared a knowing look as Thorin laid back down.

Everyone stared about them awkwardly, unknowing what to do or what to say after what had just happened. Diana noticed Kili shuffle slightly as he shared a look with his brother over her head. Soon, the Dwarves and Bilbo began laying back down on their bedrolls. Gloin took his turn on watch. Kili helped Diana to her feet, the two of them walking over to the space they had claimed earlier to sleep in. Fili stayed back, opting to stay awake for a little while longer.

Diana watched him as she laid down. His face was drawn in deep thought as he blew the smoke between his lips lazily. She contemplated getting up and talking to him but she felt that she would be overstepping her boundaries. She sighed deeply, rolling over onto her side and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Fili walked almost silently across the Company's small camp, coming to a halt beside Diana as she slept. He crouched down, his arm stretching out, ready to wake her. His arm stopped, his hand retracting as he hesitated. She seemed quite content in her sleep: she laid on her side on her small blanket and her arms were curled underneath her head for support, while her legs were pulled up slightly; her face was blank and her breathing was barely audible. This was the complete opposite of how her sleep had been the last few nights. For the past couple of days she had been twisting and turning in fitful sleep and her breathing would be raspy and quick.

Nightmares.

Diana never outright said she was suffering from nightmares, though he also never really asked, but it was fairly obvious. He had woken up a few times in the middle of the night or in the early morning by her rustling while she slept beside him. On instinct, he had gotten up and pulled his thick, leather cloak out of his pack and laid it over her. After having done the action the first time he had froze, wondering why he had done something like that for someone he barely knew. But as soon as he noticed Diana calming down in her sleep he forgot about the intimacy of the action and fell back to sleep. Now it was something he was glad to do for her when she would happen to need it.

He almost did not want to wake her up. It was barely dawn. Most of the Company was still sleeping and breakfast was only just being made. She always took as much time to sleep as his uncle would allow. He feared that she would be angry if he roused her.

The blonde Dwarf placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently and softly calling out her name - she would have to wake soon anyway. Diana groaned deeply and scrunched her nose in annoyance. The corner of Fili's lips quirked into a smile.

"What do you want, Fili?" she spoke sleepily, her eyes still closed.

Fili's smile widened and he laughed softly at the fact that she knew who it was by how she was woken up. "Wake up." he told her, giving her shoulder a firm squeeze. "Kili and I thought you would want to see something."

Diana covered her mouth with the crooks of her elbows, her eyebrows raising as she yawned. Her eyes blinked open and she was immediately met with the sight of Fili. "What is so important that you have to wake me up?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise." the Dwarf simply replied.

Diana scrunched her nose again. "It's too early..." she told him. She closed her eyes and made to roll over on her side. Fili laughed under his breath and grabbed her forearms, pulling her arms up with him as he stood. Diana groaned once again, the sound coming from the back of her throat. She braced her feet against the ground, pushing herself up. Fili pulled her the rest of the way. She opened her eyes as she stood on her feet, blinking her heavy eyelids a few times. "Shall we?" she said through her breath, smiling slightly at the Dwarf in front of her. Fili's head cocked to the side and he smiled, leading the way back to his brother. Diana followed, her eyes hooded and her arms folded to her chest. Her footsteps pounded against the soft leaves and packed dirt as she walked behind Fili, her body feeling heavy as she tried to wake up. A few times she stumbled as she tried to gain control of her coordination.

Fili suddenly stopped in front of her. Diana let loose a soft squeak as she collided into his back. "By Mahal, you are going to wake up the entire forest stomping like that." he said with a chuckle as he turned around. Diana raised an eyebrow but before she could think of a retort Fili had walked behind her and gathered her into his arms, carrying her as if she weighed nothing.

Diana's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"You are being entirely too loud." Fili informed her. His bright eyes flicked over to hers and he cocked an eyebrow. "You need to be silent."

Diana grumbled as Fili resumed walking through the forest. She uncrossed her arms and slung one around Fili's shoulders. The feeling of being carried by Fili was rather odd to her. He did it as if it was the most natural thing to do, like it was something he always did with her. Only it wasn't. They had only known each other since they met barely a week ago, and it felt like such an intimate act. She was tempted in telling him to put her down. Diana felt silly for thinking about so simple a thing that way, but the act was something she had never experienced. No one had ever really carried her this way and it was a weird feeling. But she kept silent, knowing that she was the only one between them who was internally flustered. Diana kept her head facing in front of them, hoping that her inner turmoil was not showing through to her face. Luckily, it only took a minute or two when they finally met up with Kili.

"There you are." Kili whispered with a grin. "I thought I was going to have to send Ori to get you."

Fili rolled his eyes at his brother. He turned his attention to Diana, speaking before she could. He leaned his face beside hers, his lips almost an inch away from her ear as he whispered. "Stay silent. Do not make any loud noises or sudden movements." he instructed. Diana looked up at him with narrowed and confused eyes. He simply grinned in return. Fili quietly set her back on her feet. "Is she still here?" Fili asked as he came to kneel beside Kili.

"Yes." he answered. He pointed in front of him, to a cluster of thin, low bushes. "A little obscured but its fine."

Diana sat on her knees in the grass beside Fili. She gave a small smile and a wave to Ori, as he leaned forward from where he sat beside Kili, mouthing a 'good morning'. "What are we looking at?" Diana asked, looking over at the three young Dwarves.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Kili said in a hushed tone. "There's a doe over there behind those bushes." Kili told her. He pointed once again in front of him.

Diana squinted as she looked between thick trees and bushes, trying to find the deer he was talking about. "I don't see her." Fili's head suddenly moved beside hers as he tried to guide her where to look. His eyes scanned the area for a moment before he straightened back up. He then grabbed Diana's upper arm and gently pulled her down. Her upper body was hanging at an angle in front of Fili, her neck stretching down as she tried to look around the greenery. She squinted her eyes again and twisted her lips to the side. She laid a hand on the ground, pushing herself to land on her bottom on the other side of Fili's legs. She sat herself down quietly, her eyes scanning once again. She suddenly felt large hands grab her head, directing her gaze in the right direction.

Finally Diana was able to see what had caught their attention. A doe, as they had said, was walking through the forest, inspecting the bushes, and completely unaware of the fact that she was being observed. Her light-brown coat was lightly illuminated by early morning sun as it peered through the leaves of the tall trees.

"This is nice and all but why did you guys wake me up so early to see this?" Diana drawled out. She pulled her legs off of Fili's and curled them beneath her, the shuffle of the leaves causing the doe's ears to flick in a few directions. Diana pit her lip as the deer raised her head from the ground she was eating from and looked around her.

Kili shrugged. "We saw her when we were checking on some of the ponies. It was Fili's idea to get you." He leaned back, bracing his weight on his arms. "Thought since you do not have forests where you're from, you'd want to see her."

Diana smiled. She turned her head to look up Fili. His gaze was focused over her head as he looked at his brother with slightly narrowed eyes. "That is actually really thoughtful." she said, her voice catching the blonde's attention. "Thank you." Fili nodded, his lips upturned at the corners. "I just wish it wasn't so early..." she added absently. She could hear Fili laugh quietly through his nose beside her.

"Do you think she tastes as good as she looks?" Kili whispered almost to himself, laughing slightly.

Diana's eyes widened and she quickly turned her head towards him. "You are not thinking of killing her, are you?" she seethed.

"You never know when we are going to cross paths with a deer again." Kili said, shrugging a shoulder. "This is an opportune moment. The Company - you included - would probably appreciate the meat. We want our provisions to last as long as possible."

Diana groaned deep in her throat, her lips set in a line, as she processed what he said. She looked out ahead of her at the still unsuspecting doe. "Well, you're not wrong..." she said through a breath. She furrowed her eyebrows, biting her lip.

"You have never killed anything, have you?" she heard Fili whisper. Diana shook her head slowly. Her eyes never left the deer.

"Well luckily she's not the one that is..." Kili's sentence was suddenly lost, by what, Diana couldn't say.

"We can wait for you to leave." Fili told her.

Diana nodded in agreement. She kept her eyes forward, hearing Kili handling his bow and readying an arrow. She moved to sit up on her knees, pushing against the ground as she slowly started to get up. The soft leaves shuffled beneath her and she noticed the doe raise her head in alarm. She stilled.

"Don't move." Kili said through still lips.

Diana nodded again. She could feel her heart beating faster in her chest as she heard the string to Kili's bow being pulled back. Her heart lurched to her throat when she heard the sudden 'twang' sound as he took the shot. Her eyes widened and she took in a deep, quick breath when she watched the arrow penetrate the broadside of the doe's chest and her sudden collapse to the ground. After a still and quiet moment, Diana slowly stood, listening as a few birds chirped and flew away. She walked the long distance to the deer, sitting on the dew-covered grass beside her still form. Diana's hand went out, petting the soft fur of the doe's neck, her eyes catching the arrow protruding from the skin. As her left hand continued to stroke the fur, she bit the thumb of her right in contemplation.

She wasn't wholly sad. She understood that this was a normal part of their life; and it wasn't like they never did this back where she was from, she just never actually witnessed a killing of an animal. Kili was right, the venison would be much appreciated by the Company and by her. She had the audacity to eat it, she felt it would be ridiculous to pretend that the meat just magically appeared out of nowhere. "It was a quick death, I assure you." she heard Fili say from somewhere above her. Diana nodded absently, lowering her hand and biting her lip. That was nice to know, that the doe died quickly. She was never one to think of death but her mind could not help but turn to the subject. She figured that a quick death was best for anyone; but a sudden one, that seemed to be the worst. Living then suddenly not, seemed a bit cruel.

Diana shook her head at her thoughts and shot up to her feet. "Probably a good time to be getting back, huh?"

Fili's eyes looked sympathetically at her, his lips stretching into a small smile as he nodded in agreement. "You and Ori go." he told her. "Kili and I will catch up soon."

Diana nodded back at him, waiting for Ori and looping her arm though his before walking back to the camp.

* * *

><p>Bilbo filled two wooden cups with the tea Dori had made over their small campfire. He padded over back to where he had been sitting. He sat back onto the grass carefully, handing Diana a cup. She absently accepted it, her conversation with Ori going undisturbed. Bilbo took a few sips from his cup, listening to Diana as she tried to explain how a car worked. Her one empty hand moved vigorously as she tried to describe in as much detail as she could all the parts went into the contraption. All the while, the youngest Dwarf of the Company nodded his head and scribbled all the information into his journal.<p>

Diana paused in her talk after a short while, taking the first sip of her tea as Ori tried to catch up with everything she had just said. "Thanks, Bilbo." she said, looking at him with a small smile. The Hobbit nodded. Diana wrapped her hands around the cup, the heat of the tea not really cutting through the wood as it would with the ceramic she was used to, making it almost useless in warming her slightly chilled skin. She craned her neck, peering into Ori's book and watching him as he wrote.

Ori wiped the point of his feather pen against the rim of his ink pot, lightly blowing on the words on the paper. "Anything else you can tell me about these cars?" he asked, looking up at Diana. She shook her head with a smile. Ori's lips twitched into a frown for a fraction of a second before smiling back at her genuinely. "Thank you. I appreciate you letting me write down all these things about your world." he told her.

"It's no problem. I like to. Let's me go back home for a moment. Anything else you would like to know?"

Ori's head tilted to the side in thought, his lips pressing together. "Why don't you do that hand thing?" Bilbo piped in.

"Oh, yeah!" Diana said excitedly.

"What hand thing?" Ori asked. His eyes flicked between Diana's and Bilbo's faces.

"It's actually called Palmistry. It's where I read a person's palm and tell them about themselves and what they have been through and what they could possibly go through in their lives."

Ori raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You can tell someone's past, present, and future from reading their palms? How?" he asked.

"By reading the lines on your palms. They tell all about you." She pointed to his right hand with an eager smile. Ori hesitantly held pulled off his knitted glove, placing his hand in Diana's. She flattened out his palm. "People for a long time in my world believed that the lines on our palms come from godly influences and a person's individuality." She squinted her eyes and tilted her head as she leaned his palm towards the light of the fire. "I did this to Bilbo. He got mad at me." she added absently as she examined his hand.

"You told me that I would have a sudden change in life and had an adventurous spirit." Bilbo said with a laugh. "Who was I two weeks ago to believe you."

Diana chuckled softly. "There are three major lines on the palm: the life line," she began, pointing to the line that curved around his thumb. "the health line," she ran her finger across the line just above the life line. "and the heart line." Lastly, she pointed to the line that ran just below his fingers. "The heart line tells about your emotions mostly. Yours begins below the middle finger. That means you fall in love easily."

Ori scoffed. "I've never fallen in love before. I knew this could not be real."

"Hey, hey, don't be so quick to knock it." she said. "It doesn't just mean romantically falling in love. It could also mean a platonic love or even falling in love with a hobby. And see, your heart line is also short and deep. That means you are less interested in love. It curves, that means you are not afraid to show your emotions. Now, your head line..."

"What about it?" Ori asked, seeming concerned.

"It's a very creative one."

"How can you tell?"

Diana traced along the deep line. " It's curved and sloping, shows that you are a dreamer, and have a talent in the arts rather than a talent in intellect. It doesn't mean you're not smart, just that you would rather paint a picture or write a poem than doing your numbers. You prefer to think with your heart than your head. And it's long, shows that your thinking is clear and focused. You also have a few crosses near the end of it. I think that means some type of decision. I can't remember."

Ori nodded. "And my life line? It's not very long. Does that mean I will not have a long life?"

Diana's hand froze over his, things she shouldn't know and hated to remember flooding into her mind. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked up at him with an easy smile. "No. The length of your life line does not determine how long you will live. Just shows major life changes, well-being. The short length of yours just means that you have less ancestral inheritance and are a bit of a loner. Don't worry, Bilbo is too." she added with a laugh. "It curves which means you have plenty of energy. It starts low showing that you are a traveler who likes to return home. Now, you don't seem to have a fate line."

"Is that bad?" Bilbo interrupted.

Diana shook her head. "Not everyone does. You do have a fame line, though."

"I'm going to be famous?"

"Not necessarily." she told him. "It's mostly about success in your life. Yours in very deep. It means you will be happy with your life's work. And how it runs toward your ring finger means you will likely have fame in the arts. You also have a faint escape line that crosses through it, it means you retreat into the arts for comfort."

"Anything else?"

Diana hummed lowly as she continued to look at his hand. She noticed that he had a few travel lines. She would have opened her mouth to tell him but saw the crosses through them, indicating life-threating dangers in some of his travels. She chose not to tell him that. "You have cold hands." she finally spoke. "Usually means that you're shy."

Ori put his glove back on after Diana gave him back his hand. "That is extremely interesting, Diana." he told her with an air of curiosity. "How did you learn this?"

Diana shrugged her shoulder. "It's kinda fun. I've always had an interest in the stars and that led to an interest in astrology - that is the study of the placement of stars and how they affect people and nature - and that led to me learning about palmistry. I taught myself mostly but I have seen a professional quite a few times."

"People do this professionally?"

"Yup." she replied with a nod.

"Can you read mine?" a voice said from behind her.

Diana jumped, looking over her shoulder. "Kili! You scared me!"

"Can you do me?" he repeated, ignoring her.

Diana shook her head. "Yeah, sure I'll do you." She let out a laugh at her wording. "I mean, yeah, I'll read your palm. Not 'do' you."

Kili's eyes furrowed as he replaced Ori on the ground in front of her. "I don't catch your meaning."

She pressed her lips into a line. "Yeah, that's probably for the best...Can I have the hand you write with." Kili complied, placing his right hand in front of her. She sandwiched his hand between hers, feeling coarse and thick skin. "You work with your hands. preferring what you can hold and see and touch, rather than what can only be imagined or felt. Anyway, your heart line starts below your middle finger which means you are quite selfish when it comes to love. It's short which, like Ori, means you are not too into romance. Yours is wavy, that shows that you have many relationships, some not really serious. There's a circle here, early on in the line, it means sadness." Kili nodded, his eyes still furrowed as he looked down at his hand. "Your head line is straight. Means you are more practical than creative. And it's short, which means you're more physical. And you see how it's wavy and slopes? That means you can be a bit creative and that you have a short attention span." Ori snorted from beside them. Kili shot him a watchful look. "The line is separated from the life line, so you are quite enthusiastic when it comes to life. You crave adventure. And with the way your line is, it also means you tend to say what's on your mind. Your life line, it curves in a semi-circle and it's very clear and long; shows that you have plenty of energy and strength."

But the long life line doesn't mean I will have a long life, right?" Kili asked.

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with how long you will live. Unlike Ori, though, you have a fate line. It's pretty deep, means you are more strongly controlled by fate. It breaks which means you could have changes in your life. Hmmm...I think that's about it."

Kili pulled back his hand, his finger gently tracing the lines on his palm. "How do you remember all of this?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've done it since I was young. And once you tell people you can do it they ask for you to do it to them. So I guess I kinda have to remember, since I'm constantly saying the information."

"Is it different for everybody?" Ori asked.

"Yeah. I mean, not every line is similar but they do have similar attributes. But everybody's palms look different."

It wasn't long before the Company began falling asleep. Kili stood up and walked over to his bedroll, promptly falling to the ground in exhaustion. Diana got up and made to follow him but she stopped. She rocked on her feet, pursing her lips as she thought for a moment. Diana suddenly turned on her heels, walking across their small camp.

Fili watched as Diana situated herself on the ground beside him. "Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked.

Diana crossed her legs at the ankles, leaning against the large trunk of a tree. "No." She stuffed her hands in her coat pocket. "Thought I'd keep you company."

"You don't have to do that."

Diana shrugged her shoulder, looking over at him with innocent eyes. "I know." She rested her chin on her shoulder. "But I want to." Fili chuckled quietly. Diana's lips were hidden in the high collar of her coat but he knew she was smiling. "I don't know how you guys can stay up for so long alone." She lifted her head and leaned it against the tree.

"You learn to amuse yourself." he told her.

"I suppose." Diana absently shrugged her shoulder again. "And I guess if my company is that much of a bother to you then I could go to bed. And leave you here. Alone. In the dark. Alone..."

Fili smiled to himself. "Well, when you put it that way, your company is not so bad. Don't want to risk falling asleep."

The two fell into a whispered conversation. Talking about mundane and random topics, a few exchanged words about where they were from and how Diana was coming along in her training. After a while, their conversation faltered, leaving the two in a comfortable silence. Diana sighed softly, looking out into the dark forest. It was hard to see anything beyond the light of the fire that was glowing in front of them. It was mostly quiet, just owls hooting and crickets chirping. The dead leaves would rustle every now and then - a small animal running along the ground. Diana began busying herself for a bit, plaiting a chunk of hair behind her ear into a french braid.

"Diana." Fili whispered. Diana's head pricked up at the soft sound of her name, her fingers still playing with the end of her braid. Fili's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, head tilting to the side. "Are you alright?"

Diana scrunched her nose. "Yeah. As far as I know..." she replied slowly. "Why?"

"Well, I suppose...what I mean is..." Fili paused, trying to catch his words. His face softened. "About yesterday morning. The doe. Are you alright?"

"I told you guys that I was fine."

Fili scratched absently behind his ear. "Yes...you did." The blonde looked at her, at her large brown eyes. She said she was fine quite often and whenever he would look into her eyes it didn't seem to him that she actually meant it. Maybe she actually was fine, but sometimes he noticed after her laughter would die down or her smile would fall she would stare ahead of her with her big sad eyes. It would last for a fraction of a second then suddenly her face would light back up and she would go back to whatever it was that she was doing. He knew she was randomly remembering the severity of her current situation or an old memory of her family would resurface. He had seen the action so often in his family that he had grown to instantly recognize it.

"I promise, I'm fine." Diana repeated with a small chuckle.

He nodded. "If you promise. I just wanted to make sure."

"Well, thank you." Diana told him. She flicked her braid behind her shoulder. "I've never actually witnessed in person an animal being killed but I understand."

"Now that we're talking again..." Diana began, looking over at im with a mischievous expression. Fili raised a curious eyebrow at her sideways glance. "Can I read your palm?" she asked.

"That thing you were doing earlier this evening? To my brother and Ori?" Diana nodded. "I don't know. It's a bit odd. How can you know all this information from looking at a person's hand?"

"Didn't you hear me explain it to Ori? Well, it's believed that spiritual or godly forces and our personality create these indents on our palms. Can I see your hands?" Fili groaned lightly, reluctantly taking off his fingerless, leather gloves and placing his large hands in her much smaller ones. "Which hand do you write with? It's important"

"Both. I'm ambidextrous. It's why I use the twin swords."

"Oh." Diana said with a breathy laugh. "That's really cool. Okay, well, which do you use most often?"

"I suppose I use my right most."

"All right. Well, It's believed that your non-dominant hand, your left, is what is given to you from those god or spiritual forces and what you have inherited from your ancestors. And your dominant hand, your right, is what you did and will do with what was given to you. Now, you see your palms? They're both different. Subtle, really. But different."

Fili shook his head. "Is that important?"

"The fact that your right hand is different than your left means that you have worked hard to create your own sense of self. Your life line - this one by your thumb -" She softly traced her finger along the long line. "is quite long and deep, means you have a smooth life path, good health and a fair amount of energy. It's straight, runs towards the edge of your palm. You're cautious. And you notice the break towards the end? Shows a sudden interruption to your life." Her eyes flicked up to his for a moment, laughing under her breath as Fili stared intently at his hand. "This is your heart line." she began again, hovering over the line below his fingers. "Let's see...it starts below your index finger, shows that you're picky when it comes to love. It's straight and short. That means you're not too into romance. And how it runs alongside the head line here means that you have a good handle on your emotions. Speaking of your head line...It's very clear. Not too long. It's straight as well, sloping down your palm. It also begins connected to your life line. You have quite a good memory. You're sensible. Good focus and are more practical. You are more detail-oriented, and organized. You have a more logical way of thinking. Though, you can be selfish. You're strong-willed, too. Now, your fate line..."Diana tilted his palm towards the light. "Its very faint. You are not so controlled by fate. And how it begins at the base of your thumb means you have a strong relationship with your family. And when the fate line joins your life line in the middle it means that you have to make a decision based on the good of others."

"Wow..." Fili said quietly. "That was quite...um...Is that it?"

Diana pressed her lips together as she raked her eyes over his hand. There were a few faint lines she couldn't quite remember but she did manage to remember the marriage line under his little finger. She tilted the edge of his hand upward slightly. "You have one very clear marriage line. Indicates a single long marriage." she told him. "I didn't see these on either Ori or Kili. Though, since you are Dwarves I thought it made sense since you are not a race that marries often. "

"Yes, that's true. But being Thorin's heir it makes sense that I would be married. That is not surprising. Does it say what kind of marriage, by chance?"

Diana 's eyes flicked upwards to look at him, her lips parted slightly and her face scrunched in pity at his words. He didn't notice, too enthralled with his palms. Diana shook her head. "No." she told him. "Though, it is very clear. Could mean a deep relationship with your spouse."

Fili hummed in his throat. "Anything else?"

Diana took note of the other faint marriage lines, meaning flings or lovers, but she chose to keep that out not sure how he would feel with her knowing something like that. "Nope. I think that's about it." She squeezed his hand, his skin warm against hers. "Well, your hands are hot." she added. "Could mean you are insecure...with a wild side." Diana released his hands, laughing quietly to herself at the surprised face Fili suddenly pulled.

"It's probably time for Bofur's turn on watch." Fili said, pulling his gloves back on.

"Yeah, yeah...I could go to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the long wait but I had really bad writer's block. It wasn't until after I got passed the first half when everything else kinda flowed out.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"You are lyin'!" Bofur said through a laugh.

Diana raised a hand in defense, a large smile splitting her face. "I promise you, everything I said is absolutely true."

Nori waved his hand in dismissal. "Nah, Bofur, she's just messin' with us."

"Yeah, Diana, there is no way that is true. You have told us some unbelievable things but that is, by far, the most ridiculous." Kili piped in. He tossed a twig into the campfire, sharing a skeptical look with his brother.

"I swear I'm telling the truth!" Diana told him. Kili kept shaking his head.

"You cannot just go to the Moon!" Bofur yelled out. "How is it even possible?"

Diana laughed again, covering her mouth with her hand. As the Company finished their dinner, conversations started here and there (as they always did) and Diana had fleetingly mentioned space travel while explaining what made up a star. This had been an unseen mistake. She had was quickly barged with questions on what she meant by "space travel" and when she started telling them about how humans had been into space the Dwarves were quick to refute her claims. "They just did it. They built a ship and flew to the Moon."

Every one was shaking their heads at her. Furrowed eyebrows and grunts the majority of their responses. "Ships sail on water." Oin said, a desperate sound in his tone. "They don't fly."

"Well, they aren't exactly like a boat. But "ship" in a sense that they carry people. Ship. They just built one out of similar things they built cars out of and flew to the Moon."

"Cars are another thing I still do not understand." Dori started, leaning his elbow on his knee. "Carriages that pull themselves! Outrageous! It cannot be true." The older Dwarf took a sip of his tea, an annoyed grimace gracing his face. "Young lady, I am believing your stories less and less with each passing day."

Thorin sat just outside the light of the campfire, his eyes slowly scanning through the trees as he absently dragged his whetstone down the length of this sword, half listening to the conversation between his Company and the woman.

It had been several weeks into their journey and he began wondering when they would be rid of her. The wizard had told him that she would be only joining them for a short time, until they met up with a friend of his; but whenever he would ask Gandalf who this friend was and where they were to take her, he would give him vague answers along the lines of "A few more days at the most." Thorin did not like her here among his Company. She was a stranger, and strange she indeed was. The Dwarf king's gaze flickered over to the young woman as he heard her bark out a laugh. His eyes narrowed as he watched her clutch Fili's arm, her forehead resting against his nephew's shoulders. He did not trust this woman, and why should he. He had no reason to. She said she came from another world but he still had reservations about her mysterious appearance at the burglar's home on the night he was to be there. He had an inkling that it had something to do with the Wizard, another member he was adamant on sneaking into his quest. Or perhaps she was a spy, sent from someone who did not wish to see him claim his throne. But the more he thought about that the more ridiculous those claims seemed to be. This woman was young, inexperienced, naive. She was very unaware of the manners one would use on a daily basis. Not to mention the fact that she could not wield a sword properly. He could tell if someone was feigning a lack of talent - he had seen it several times before - and it was blatantly obvious that she was not. In fact, if he thought back, she expressed a lack of knowing how to anything that was required of someone when they traveled; he remembered the first few days after leaving the Shire where his nephews had to teach her the basics of riding a pony. It was a peculiar thought, could Miss Herrera be genuine or could she be making fools of them all?

"Is Miss Herrera troubling you, Thorin?" Balin asked, as if reading Thorin's mind. Thorin did not doubt it, after the long years of knowing one another. The old Dwarf sat down on the ground beside him, his eyes looking between Thorin and Diana.

Thorin put his sword back into his sheath, placed it on the grass, and looked toward his old friend. "What do you make of her, Balin?"

Balin shook his head slightly as he thought for a moment. He, in truth, did not know what to make of the woman. She was strange, a type of person he had never come across before.

"Is she trustworthy?" Thorin cut in.

"That I do not know." Balin told him truthfully. "She is odd, yes. But I have still yet gotten to know the lass. I cannot tell yet if she is one to trust." He turned his head to Thorin. "She's not one to worry about though. She seems harmless enough." Thorin grunted lowly in response. "You do not think so?" Balin asked.

"No, I do not find her completely harmless." Thorin replied with a shake of his head. After a short pause he hummed low in his throat. "What do you think of her relationship with everyone?"

"With the Company? I know she does try very hard to get to know everyone. So much so that she was able to have Gloin and Dori converse with her, and you know how they are with outsiders. She seems to get on well enough with the Company. Why do you ask, lad?"

"Fili and Kili." Thorin said simply.

"Oh..."

"Oh?" Thorin echoed, looking at Balin. He raised an eyebrow. "You've noticed, as well?"

Balin nodded. "They had gotten particularly close with her, those two. It's not wholly odd, considering the way those two boys are. They have taken to her rather quickly. She has with them, as well."

Thorin shook his head, his lips pursing slightly. "They are too close for my liking." He jutted his chin in Diana's direction, Balin's eyes flickering over to the young woman. Her legs were laying across Fili's as she talked to him and Kili. The three of them had been like that for several days; standing close together, leaning against one another, sleeping beside each other every night. He had even caught her on a few mornings wearing Fili's cloak while she slept. It was not something people who had just met acted, especially with those they would never see again. Thorin was almost sure Diana instigated the subtle actions. "Too intimate."

Balin clicked his tongue. "You have to remember that she is only a young girl. I think I remember her explaining that she was around the same age as Ori, Fili, and Kili in the years of Men. With how wary the Hobbits were of her when she arrived in the Shire, and how old Master Baggins is himself, it is no surprise that she seeks out the company of those two. If her story is true about her being from another world then you cannot blame her for trying to form relationships with people."

"If? Do you doubt her story?" Thorin asked. He had his doubts about everything that came out of the young woman's mouth. Having to agree to what she claimed happened to her seemed an insult to his intelligence.

"I don't want to say 'doubt'." Balin mused. He ran a gloved hand over his long white beard. "It is quite a fantastical story. One I have never heard anyone use. It is something that seems unlikely but seeing her over the past few days, it makes more and more sense."

"How so?"

"She's quite odd." Balin remarked with a quiet chuckle. Thorin hummed in agreement. "Her manner of speech, her endless questions about Middle Earth and its people, her songs and stories, they all seem to suggest that she is from somewhere else entirely. It is hard to make myself admit that the 'somewhere else' could possibly be another world. I've spoken to Gandalf and even he seems confused by Miss Herrera's presence."

Thorin crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you want to believe her story?"

"I want to, doesn't mean I will."

* * *

><p>Diana leaned her head back letting the mist of rain fall on her face. It was late afternoon and the rain had finally lightened up after showering down on them since the morning. She was just about drenched, her leather coat only keeping her head and upper body from getting soaked. The wind was blowing the clouds away now, the sun peeking out and poking through the trees every now and again. Mostly everyone was quiet due to the rain. Being cold and wet seemed to dampen everyone's spirits. Their clothes hung heavily, full of water; hair loosened from their braids. Bilbo road at a slow pace beside Diana, hunched over on his pony, slightly shivering as he pulled the spare cloak he had borrowed from Dwalin around his shoulders. Diana smiled now, as the rained stopped. The ponies pulled them all forward at a languid pace, their hooves slipping every once in a while on mud and wet stones.<p>

"Does it rain where you're from, Diana?" Bofur asked.

Diana lowered her eyebrows and looked over at the Dwarf that rode beside her. "What kind of question is that?"

"A stupid one!" Nori shot out from behind them. "That's what it is!"

Bofur brought his hand up to his chest, a shocked look appearing on his face. "It's an honest question. I just wanted to know."

Diana opened and closed her mouth a few times. "A-alright..." she began. She narrowed her eyes at the hatted-Dwarf. "Yes. Yes it does rain where I'm from. But not often."

Bofur laughed. I'm just messin' with you, lass. I'm sure it rains." he told her. Diana rolled her eyes. "Just tryin' to make conversation."

"Yeah, well, go make it somewhere else."

"Aww, has the rain gotten to your attitude, little miss Diana." Bofur teased. Diana rolled her eyes again, huffing her bangs out of her face. "Although, for all I knew, you could have been from a place where your weather was crows falling from the skies." he mused.

The woman smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Speaking of 'homes'." she drawled out. "What is your guys' home like?" she asked, looking over at the miner beside her.

Bofur's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to speak but was beat to it by Dori as he ushered his pony beside her. "Belegost. That is where we are from." the older Dwarf said to her. Diana's eyes widened slightly at the fact that Dori had willingly began speaking to her. She gave a confused side-eyed glance to Bofur who gave her an amused smirk, before turning her attention to the oldest "-Ri" brother. "It's best that I tell you of where we come from. Bofur here would probably just tell you about the pubs."

"That is just as important as any of the poetic lines about the city that you are going to spew at her!" Bofur retorted, jabbing a finger in his direction. "If you want to learn about a city you have to get to know the common folk, like myself."

Dori rolled his eyes. "Miss Herrera said that she wants to know what our home is like, not where you and Nori like to go to get drunk on your days off." Bofur waved a hand in annoyance, looking over his shoulder to share a look with Nori. "Now, Belegost, Miss Herrera, is a nice enough place. None of the grandeur that I fondly remember Erebor having - but then again, nothing does. When our people were scavenging across the Wilderlands after Smaug's attack, we settled in the shadows of the southern Blue Mountains. Now, you have to understand, we Dwarves prefer to live in the mountains, surrounded by stone, and rocks, and gems. So for us to be living in tents along the cold ground and exposed is hard for us to get used to but, I suppose, is better than living in the trees like Elves are wont to do." He paused for a moment, humming low in his throat and making sure Diana was following along. After finding her bright-eyed and focused, he began speaking again. "Since we were a large clan, having to travel from town to town looking for any type of jobs we could get, we were not able to immediately build a proper Dwarvish home. But what we did do was the next best thing. We built out homes and shops and schools against the mountain; similar to the Hobbits' smials.

"It is a city build against the mountain, everything made from stone and rock. It is not exactly as we were used to but it is better than nothing. After our long years of living there and the more and more construction our miners did, the more it started feeling like normal. Homes being able to be built further and further into the mountain itself.

"It is a beautiful place, in its own way, Miss Herrera. Facing to the east, it catches the most spectacular sunsets that stretch all the way to the sea. Our white cobblestone homes, cramped atop one another contrasting against the grey rock of the mountain that stands tall behind us. Our people happy and smiling again after a long time of laboring and begging. It took a good many years but soon the sound of children was able to echo through our streets and within our halls. After years of oppression and discrimination the sound of their laughter was all we could hope for to lift our spirits..."

"Yea, yea, yea." Bofur interrupted. Dori's eyebrows shot up high on his forehead and Diana giggled at the glares the two Dwarves shot each other. "Diana, if you want to know what makes Belegost so special it is the pub 'The Iron Blessing'. That place has the best food, the best ale - imported from up north in the Blue Mountains, and the best people. I have willed away many of my days there, for good reason. Now, you want to avoid 'The Dove'. The owner is greedy and waters down his ale. I have yet to get a confession from him but I am not such a fool."

Diana laughed, smiling to herself as she listened to Bofur go on about pubs and ale, while Dori interjected whenever he could about the architecture and the strength of the Dwarves through the years.

She almost regretted asking the question. Almost...

Thorin soon stopped them, commanding them to get off of their ponies so they could cross the small river that lay in their path. Diana chewed the inside of her cheek, wondering if this was the part where Fili and Kili would fall into the river while retrieving a scared pony. Over the past few days she wondered how her time with the Dwarves would play out; if it would be more with the book or with the film, but she had not seen too many of the familiar scenes to really know for sure. Diana decided to err on the side of caution and keep an eye out. If she remembered correctly then the pony would be scared off because of thunder, though she couldn't be sure. It had unfortunately been a while since she actually read the book...

Diana ushered her pony, Bones, toward where Thorin stood beside the river. The water rushed by at a show pace but because of the rain, the water was at a high level. Gandalf, still on his horse, waded through the river first. The deepest part of the river coming only to his horse's knees. Thorin mounted his pony, everyone following suit and following the Dwarf King to the other side. Diana bit her lip as she looked down at the water as she rode across, it reaching almost to her pony's stomach. Bones struggled a few times on the slick pebbles but quickly hopped onto the soft ground on the other side. Diana breathed a small sigh of relief that she got through without a problem. She pulled her pony to a stop, turning Bones around and looking out to the river. She narrowed her eyes slightly as Gloin began ushering his pony and the pack pony roped to him through the cold water. Fili followed close behind him. Diana looked up at the now clear sky, wondering if what was supposed to happen would. She blinked, thinking of how things would change.

Suddenly the pack pony, Bungo, began thrashing in the water that reached his chest; his front legs jumping out of the river, neighing, starting Fili and Gloin's ponies. Fili's pony reared up causing Fili to lose his grip on the reins, falling into the water in a loud splash. Diana slid off of her saddle and ran to the river, Thorin and Dwalin not far in front of her. Gloin jumped off his saddle and cut off the rope connecting his pony and Bungo, sending his pony back on dry land. Thorin pulled Fili to his feet, Dwalin grabbing the reins of the blonde-Dwarf's thrashing pony. Gloin and Dori were able to take hold of Bungo, leading him onto the grass.

"Oh god!" Diana exclaimed hurriedly under her breath as Fili and Thorin waded through the shallows of the river. Without thinking she pulled off her coat and threw it over the young Dwarf's shoulders, her hands rubbing his arms. Water ran down his thick mane of blonde hair, coating her jacket. "You're absolutely soaked. Are you alright?" Fili raised an eyebrow at her rushed voice but before he could answer she turned her head to the red-headed Dwarf beside them. "Gloin, are you okay?" she asked him.

Gloin swatted away Oin's hand from his forehead. "I'm just fine, lass."

" 'Just fine', my arse." Oin mumbled. "That water was cold; you need to change before you catch your death. Fili too."

"It was just a simple accident, Diana." Fili told her, pulling Diana's attention back to him. Her eyebrows were pulled upwards in concern. Fili gave her an easy smile, grabbing his pack that Kili brought over to him. "We're fine. I think we'll live. You needn't worry so much...or you'll be on your way to becoming worse than Dori." He flashed her a smirk, a small chuckle bubbling in his chest.

Diana's eyes narrowed at him. "yo no necesito preocuparme? ¿Estás bromeando! Usted podría haber ahogado, ha pisoteado por su propio caballo. Si usted supiera lo que yo sabía que estaría asustada sobre cada pequeña cosa! No me digas que no se preocupara. Voy a preocuparse tanto como yo quiero y que mejor no decir mierda sobre él. Es mejor que ver más de ti mismo, amigo. O me vas a dar un infarto..." Diana's arms flew in millions of directions as she spoke at almost lightning speed. Fili stared at her, wide eyed and confused, his haughty smirk long gone. He was not entirely sure what she was saying to him but he had the strangest feeling that he was being reprimanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sittin' here tonight,<strong>

**By the fire light,**

**it reminds me I already have more than I should.**

**I don't need fame, no one to know my name,**

**at the end of the day,**

**Lord I pray, I have a life that's good.**

**Two arms around me, heaven to ground me,**

**and a family that always calls me home,**

**Four wheels to get there, enough love to share**

**and a sweet sweet sweet song**

**At the end of the day,**

**Lord I pray,**

**I have a life that's good.**

**Sometimes I'm hard on me,**

**When dreams don't come easy,**

**I wanna look back and say,**

**I did all that I could,**

**Yeah at the end of the day, Lord I pray,**

**I have a life that's good.**

**Two arms around me, heaven to ground me,**

**and a family that always calls me home,**

**Four wheels to get there, enough love to share**

**and a sweet sweet sweet song**

**at the end of the day, Lord I pray**

**I have a life that's good**

Fili huffed out a short breath and leaned his shoulder against a tree. He and Kili had just finished checking over the ponies after the Company made camp outside the forest. It was not terribly dark out but after the accident in the river, where they had lost some of their supplies, Thorin had decided that it would be best for them to make camp earlier than usual. His thick hair still fell in damp waves against his neck, dripping water into the shoulder of his dry tunic. His skin developing a slight chill.

He should have been with his brother watching the ponies but he had heard the soft singing of a familiar voice and had gotten as close to the Company as he dared, where his uncle could not see him slacking on his assigned job. He crossed his arms across his chest, watching as she lifted her head off of Bilbo's shoulder after her song finished, turning her attention to Bifur who was speaking to her. Fili chuckled lowly from his throat at the way she scrunched her nose at Bifur's harsh speech and quick hand signals. Diana's hands then moved in various complex signals as she tried to mimic the common hand speech Bifur and Dori were teaching her.

The sun was setting, the small fire Diana sat beside casting a warm glow over her features. Her long hair was pulled into a loose bun on the top of her head, a few lazy ringlets hanging around her heart-shaped face. Fili's lips turned upwards at the corners as Diana let out a fruitful laugh as she fumbled over her slender fingers. He let out a soft chuckle at the fact that he could hear it perfectly from all the way over where he stood. He was sure her laugh could be heard all the way to Mordor.

"Do you like what you see?" The voice of his brother caused Fili to jump.

"Do not sneak up on me like that, Kee." Fili scolded.

Kili laughed and nudged his brother's shoulder. "Sorry, Fee. It was too tempting to sneak up on you. You seemed in a trance." he said with a smirk.

Fili's eyebrows dropped. "What do you mean 'in a trance'?" His arms tensed, being crossed tighter against his chest.

"You were not paying attention to anything around you. I did call your name a few times."

Fili pursed his lips. "I was just lost in thought, is all."

"You were staring at Diana again weren't you?" Kili asked bluntly.

"What?" Fili said, getting defensive. "No, no I was not staring at Diana." Kili clasped his hands behind his back and followed his brother's gaze, leading him to see the young brunette woman. Kili cocked a knowing eyebrow at his brother. "Okay fine, I was staring at her but because she was singing. I was just listening to her sing."

"I see..." Kili said, still seemingly unconvinced. "You have been doing that often lately, staring at her, why?"

Fili flung his eyes away from his brother. "I have not been staring at her often."

Kili gave an irritated sigh. "Fee, I'm your brother I know when you are lying. Just tell the truth so this can go faster." Fili groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "You like her, don't you?" Kili asked his brother.

The blonde Dwarf's cheeks suddenly turned a slight pink. "Um..."

"You do!" Kili exclaimed.

Fili jumped from his spot and slapped a hand over his brother's mouth. "Shh! I do not want all of Middle Earth to hear you." he hissed. "We're supposed to be keeping an eye on the ponies. Let's have Uncle keep believing that, please."

Kili's eyes widened and a goofy grin grew on his face after Fili withdrew his hand. "Oh, Fili, you like her." he said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The blonde-Dwarf shook his head slightly. "I simply enjoy her company." Fili responded. "I have only known her for two weeks, what you are implying cannot be achieved in that amount of time. I hardly know her."

"That does not stop some people." Kili countered with a shrug. "Gloin said when he first met his wife that he immediately fell in love upon seeing her face. And, I would like to point out that you two spend an awful lot of time with one another." he added with a raised eyebrow.

"I could say the same about you and her."

"That's different. We mostly tease each other. She's becoming like the pesky little sister I never wanted. But that is wholly different from how you two are."

"And, pray tell, Brother, how are we?" Fili asked with an unimpressed air.

"You watch her quite often. More so this last week." Kili began with a soft laugh. He leaned his back against the trunk of a tree, crossing an ankle casually over the other. "But you do not look at her the way the others do, like she's wounded or an untrustful stranger. You just look at her. Curiously sometimes, like when you are studying your books; or my personal favourite, like you want to leave your spot and find any reason to begin a conversation with her. I've noticed how your attention pricks up every time she is mentioned. It is quite amusing..." Kili paused for a moment, chuckling under his breath at his brother's confounded expression. "I have also noticed that at times you seem worried about her. I do not think she is out of your line of sight often, and if she is you do that tick you get when you're nervous. You know, the one where you scratch your cheek every few seconds. And do not think I have not noticed her covered in her cloak by the morning where there was not one when she went to sleep. I know she had nightmares some nights. I have, too, woken up during the night to her tossing and turning. But I do not need to worry because I'll see you gently lay your cloak over her and she stills in her sleep. I know she will be fine by then because I've been there. You used to do for me when we were kids, laying your coat over me. It smelt like you, it was comforting. And she's comforted by it as well, if the brighter moods are any indication." Kili huffed out a breath, pulled himself away from the tree trunk and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You think too much, Fee. You always have. About everything. You never allow yourself to step forward with having to look where you are going. Just admit that you feel something for her, as mad as it may seem. She will be leaving soon; you will not have time to think about it."

"Even if I do feel something for Diana - which I am not saying I am - admitting those feelings to myself and to her would be cruel since she is planning on leaving. We would never get a chance on anything."

Kili shrugged again. "Some time is better than no time at all." he replied softly. He raised his eyebrows in the manner Fili recognized as the one his younger brother adopted when he felt he was in the right. Fili furrowed his eyebrows, opening his mouth to say something but before he could Kili barked out a laugh and turned on his heels, walking back into the forest.

* * *

><p>Diana paced the ground as she waited. Cracking her knuckles over and over, pulling on the ends of her hair, and tugging on her clothes. Basically she was fidgeting. Bilbo had just left to give Fili and Kili their dinner a minute ago and she was starting to get antsy. The Dwarves stared at her from the corners of their eyes, curious as to what was bothering the girl but they stayed silent until Bofur finally called out to her. "Lass!" he said. She stopped in her tracks and faced him. "You're making a trench. What's eatin' ya?"<p>

An embarrassed flush ran to her cheeks as she walked back over to the Dwarves. "Nothing." she said innocently, her lips twitching into a small smile. "I'm fine. Just tired, I guess." Bofur shrugged slightly and was just about to open his mouth to speak again when Fili came running toward the Company.

"Thorin!" he yelled. "Thorin!"

Thorin quickly stood and ran to his eldest nephew. "What? What is it, Fili?" The young Dwarf put a hand on his uncle's shoulder to catch his breath. "Fili explain yourself! What is going on?" Thorin pressed.

"Trolls." Fili stated in a nonchalant manner.

Every single member of the Company simultaneously stood up from their seats. "What do you mean by 'trolls', lad?" Dwalin asked slowly.

"And where is Kili?" Thorin added.

Fili's eyes widened at his uncle's question. He had not even noticed his brother's absence during his rush back to camp. "Oh, he must be back with Mr. Baggins." he mused.

"Wait, what?" Thorin said with furrowed eyebrows. "Can you explain yourself, please." he added through clenched teeth.

"Oh, well there are trolls," Fili started. "and they took some of our ponies. Master Baggins is going into the Troll's camp to retrieve them at the moment but I am not sure how well that could work."

Thorin's shoulders sagged for the slightest moment. He straightened back up and turned, facing his Company. "All right, grab your weapons. Let's go. Quickly." At Thorin's words everyone scrambled around the camp to get their weapons. Diana sprinted toward her bags, retrieving her sword and jogging to the woods but before she could Thorin stood in front of her. She stopped just before she collided into his chest and gave him a confused look. He stood up straight, his muscles tense and his normal glare was on his face. "No, you stay here." he told her.

"Excuse me?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"You are to stay here and watch the camp." he repeated.

Diana's eyebrows shot up. "If you think that I -"

"My Company, my say." Thorin growled. She narrowed her eyes at him and he copied the glare. They stood like that, arms crossed and eyes burning holes into one another, for a long moment before Fili ran over to them.

"Uncle, we need to go." he said. A slight urgency was in his voice, most likely from being worried about his brother.

"Stay here." Thorin commanded Diana before turning his back and joining the Dwarves.

Fili heard a deep rumble come from Diana and he put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a quick smile. "Don't worry, Diana. We will be back in no time. They are just Trolls, what could go wrong?" he assured her. He quickly turned on his heels and ran toward the Dwarves.

"Assbutt..." Diana mumbled under her breath as the Company disappeared through the trees. She paced in her spot for a minute, her hand squeezing her still-sheathed sword. She wondered why Thorin would make her stay behind. She was training just about every night with Dwalin, Fili, and Kili. She wasn't an expert, of course, but she had enough skill to at least offer her help, especially where Bilbo's life was concerned. Yes, ultimately she knew this confrontation was not going to result in any deaths or serious injuries but still. She was here with the Company, she wanted to be useful. Diana shook her head, stuck between listening and not angering Thorin, or helping like she wanted to.

Diana growled through clenched teeth, sitting harshly on a nearby boulder. Ignoring the pain in her backside the sudden drop have her, she placed her sword on her lap, tapping her feet impatiently.

* * *

><p>"You are making a terrible mistake!" Diana snuck around in the bushes, hearing the shouts of the Dwarves and the pleas of Bilbo. She peeked out behind a rock and was careful not to be seen as she examined the situation. Everything was as it should be: half of the Dwarves in sacks, the other half on the spit, and the Trolls - how could you forget those.<p>

"You can't reason with them they're half-wits!" Dori yelled from the spit.

"Half-wits! What does that make us?" Bofur interjected as the spit turned him upwards.

"Damn it. They're already tied up so the only thing I can do is wait for Gandalf to show up. Bilbo's got this one." she whispered to herself. Her lips scrunched to the side in slight disappointment. She stood, still in the shadows of the forest, ready to go back to the camp when she suddenly thought, "Why does Bilbo have to be the only one to save the Dwarves? I'm in the story now; certainly I can do something too. Literally anything would be better than waiting at that stupid camp." She stared out towards the scene and noticed Thorin pulling on the ties to his bag with his teeth. She then looked at Bilbo and saw him still trying to distract the Trolls. Suddenly her face lit up as she thought of an idea. "Fuck it. I see an opportunity and I'm gonna take it. I want to help them. I've got this handled." she said to herself with a proud smile. "And if I don't, Gandalf should be here soon." she added before scurrying off to where the Dwarf king laid.

Diana fell to the ground on her stomach and crawled over to Thorin, trying to go unnoticed by the Trolls. "Psst, Thorin. It's me Diana." she whispered. His head shot up and he was about to turn around and face her when she quietly called out: "No, don't look at me, they might notice. Don't even talk to me, just listen." Thorin shifted in his bag and slightly nodded his head. "First off," Diana stated, "like hell I am going to stay at the camp while you lot get yourselves into trouble with a couple of hungry mountain Trolls. Secondly, I don't have a plan." Thorin huffed out an irritated breath through his nose as a response. "Now calm down. I don't have a 'plan' plan but I do have a thing, so respect the thing. Just hear me out. I'm going to untie you then I will give you my knife so you can untie the others while Bilbo distracts the Trolls. And I will run over to the other side that way if anything happens I can lure them away." she explained.

"Lass, it's too dangerous." Balin whispered, having heard her as well. "And that plan is not very well thought out. How do you suspect to distract them?"

"Shh, Balin. They might notice." Diana shot back. "I am not going to sit back and do nothing. I'm sure this is better than trying to untie yourselves, hoping that you can get out." She shot the older Dwarf a glare he couldn't see as she crawled closer to Thorin.

Taking out her knife she looked out ahead of her and made sure none of the Trolls could see her. Tom had just picked up Bombur and she waited until he had thrown him back to untie Thorin. Diana grabbed the ties to Thorin's bag and started slowly cutting through the thick rope. She could hear Kili's cries about not having parasites and she couldn't help but laugh softly and pause as she listened to the rest of the Company argue with Bilbo. This caused a low grumble to come from the Dwarf she was supposed to be untying. "Oh, right, sorry." she mumbled as she returned to her task. After he was finally untied, Diana gave Thorin her knife and slunk back into the woods. Hopping back onto her feet she quickly walked around to the other side, behind the Trolls, and crouched behind a bush.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" she heard Kili yell after he received a swift kick from his uncle.

"Yes, we're riddled." Ori yelled out. "Badly."

Eventually, after catching onto Bilbo's plan, the Dwarves started yelling out how many parasites they had and how messed up their "tubes" were. Diana stole a glance at Thorin and saw him cutting the ties to Oin and Balin's bags as the Trolls were busy arguing amongst themselves about what to do with the Dwarves now that they were "infected".

"Yer a booby!" William yelled at Tom after he suggested they just eat the Dwarves whole anyway.

"Booby yerself!" Tom so creatively shot back.

"Shut up!" Bert roared to the other two. "or we'll never 'ave done."

"Shut up yerself!" Tom yelled again. Bert walked over to Tom with clenched fists and his lips curled into a sneer.

"This arguin' is gonna take all night." William said as he stepped in between Bert and Tom before they could start fighting again. "I say we chop 'em into little pieces and turn 'em into stew, so we don't 'ave to eat the insides."

"Will it work?" Tom asked.

"It's worth a try." Bert said in a growl and eyed the Dwarves.

"Balls! Balls! Balls! Balls! Balls!" Diana breathed. "They are going to eat them!" she squealed through her teeth as she watched the Trolls stomp their way over to the Dwarves in the sacks. "Okay, okay." she whispered to herself. She raked a hand through her curls and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I just have to do it. I'm gonna do it. God damn it, I'm a woman, I can do this!"

Summoning up all the courage she had, Diana cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Why don't you grind their bones for your bread?"

William's eyes widened and Bert dropped the Dwarf he was holding harshly onto the ground. "Wha' was that?" Tom asked.

"If I ain't deaf, that's a woman and it sounds like it's comin' from over there!" William said and pointed, unknowingly, right at Diana. The three of them quickly ran over to the area she had called from. Luckily, Diana had run around to the other side of the Troll's camp near where Thorin and the others laid.

"Where is she?" Bert wondered aloud as he pushed trees out of his way to look for the owner of the voice.

"Don't ask me." said William as he pushed over a rock with a thud. "I know as much as you."

"I like women. They always taste the sweetest." Tom put in absently as they continued to frantically search.

Diana smiled to herself as she began to feel more courageous and cupped her hands around her lips again. "You can always try shaving their livers!" she yelled before running quietly behind a familiar large boulder. She heard heavy footsteps pound along the ground toward the area she had just occupied a second ago. She peeked her head out and saw the Trolls arguing with each other again as they tried to find her. She laughed softly but it was quickly replaced with a deep gasp when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around on her heels but instead of screaming she gave a sigh of relief when she saw Gandalf behind her.

"My dear, are you all right?" He asked.

Diana nodded. "I'm just trying to stop the Trolls from having Dwarf for dinner."

"Yes, well, I have a plan. You just need to get the Trolls in the way of the light." Gandalf told her.

"Got it." she nodded. Diana took a deep breath then walked out into the open, making sure to stand right in front of the boulder. She noticed the Trolls were still trying to find her in the last spot she was in so she stole a quick glance at the Company. Bilbo still stood in his sack and he stared at her with wide eyes and tight lips, and a few of the Dwarves were motioning with their heads for her to run away and save herself. She saw Kili stand up and he was about to run over to her but she held up her hand and motioned him to stay. She shook her head with a smile and gave them a wink. "Hey! I hear the jelly from their eyes is quite good on toast!" she yelled.

The three massive Trolls turned and glared in her direction. "There she is!" William said and they all ran over to her.

Bert stood in front of her and bent his face down to hers, holding his knife in front of her stomach. "What are you doin' 'ere, gurl?" he asked in a low voice.

Diana glared at him, unfazed, although the smell started to get to her. Trolls were not the most hygienic of creatures and their scent hit Diana like a wall but she held a blank face. "Oh, you know, just trying to find the sun." she said with a smirk.

"Let's just eat her and be done with it." Tom blurted out.

"Yeah" said Bert. "Let's squeeze the jelly from 'er eyes!"

"I say we make bread out of 'er." William put in as the three closed in around her.

"There are three of you and only one of me. Oh, what is a girl to do?" Diana mock swooned.

Just as William was about to close his fist around her, Gandalf stood atop the huge boulder and yelled. "The dawn will take you all!" He stamped his staff into the rock and it split in half with a deafening crack, allowing the early morning sunlight to peer through straight at the Trolls. Tom, Bert, and William had no time to react and in a matter of seconds their skin started to sizzle and crack. Their groans and screams shrilled through the small area of the forest. The Company squeezed their eyes shut and those with free hands covered their ears in an attempt to block out the noise. Finally, after the longest minute they had probably ever experienced, the Trolls had turned to stone.

Diana lowered her hands from the side of her head then immediately ran from her spot in front of the boulder and barreled herself into the Hobbit, almost knocking him off of his feet. She hugged him tightly and laughed a ringing and excited laugh. "That was brilliant, Bilbo! You were awesome!" she squealed.

Bilbo flushed slightly at the praise and he couldn't help but return her smile. "What about you? That was really brave what you did." he said.

"Oh, if it wasn't for you I never would have been able to do anything." she shrugged off. Diana held Bilbo by his shoulders and was about to pull him into another bone crushing hug when she suddenly remembered that he was still tied in a sack. "Oh, let's get out out of this bag, Bilbo. It smells horrible." she told him as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

* * *

><p><strong>As I was writing I didn't feel that Thorin or the other Dwarves would let her join in a fight so that is why this chapter turns out the way it does. I loved how this chapter turned out and I hope you guys liked it as well. Let me know how you felt. Read and review :)<strong>

**Song: I Have a Life That's Good - Connie Britton (Nashville)**

**Diana's spanish rant:**I do not need to worry? Are you joking! You could have drowned, been trampled by your own horse. If you knew what I knew you would be scared over every little thing! Do not tell me not to worry. I'm going to fret as much as I want and you better not say shit about it. You better watch over yourself, buddy. Or you are going to give me a heart attack.** At this moment, I would like to add that I do NOT speak spanish. I just thought that would be cute for Diana. The Dwarves have Khuzdul and the Elves have Sindarin, Diana should have her own language to mutter when she gets angry. I used Google Translate so I apologize if anything is not right. Again, I don't speak spanish.**

**Okay, for those of you who have read my story before I rewrote it I'm sure you realised that I took out a big chunk. Yeahh, I was always unsure about that part. I did always like what it showed Diana, though. But I am going to put her revelation in a later chapter. And for those of you who are new readers, then I hope you liked this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Diana followed the Company along the dirt path pulling her pony, Bones, behind her. After their Troll fiasco it did not take long for the Company to redress and clean themselves up. Now, after gathering the ponies and gathering their belongings (since Diana had already packed up their camp), Thorin and Gandalf were leading them to the Trolls' cave. It took them only a few minutes to find and follow the trail of heavy footprints the Trolls' left behind, and after about an hour of walking the Company found themselves in front of a large door made of stone partially hidden by brush. Thorin, Dwalin, Bombur, Dori, Fili and Kili braced their hands against the cold stone and pushed as hard as they could. It didn't budge. The rest of the Dwarves joined them. They heaved once again but it still would not move. Gandalf stood tall in front of the door and placed the tip of his staff against the stone and spoke a few words of an opening spell in a foreign language. Still the door remained locked. The Dwarves started bickering amongst themselves. Soon the small clearing was filled with the yelling and curses of the men. Diana and Bilbo tried (and failed) to hide their smiles in amusement.

Eventually, Bilbo spoke up before the Dwarves arguing became physical - which seemed not a moment too soon. "Would this help?" Bilbo asked as he pulled a large key from his coat pocket. A smug smile appeared on his lips when the Dwarves turned around and gave him confused and questioning faces. "I found it on the ground at the Trolls' camp. Must have fallen out of one of their pockets." he explained.

Thorin strode over to Bilbo and glared at him with narrowed eyes. "Why didn't you say anything about this before?" he asked with an edge.

Bilbo's lips twitched upward. "Well, expert burglars don't really announce that they have stolen, now do they?" he quipped. Thorin sneered at the Hobbit and snatched the key out of his hand with a growl. Diana heard a few grumbles come from some of the Dwarves but she noticed the smirk on Gandalf's lips. She grew a smirk of her own when she saw Bilbo's proud face.

Not a minute later, the large stone door was opened revealing a rather large, rather dark, and rather smelly cave. Few members entered, many too tired or too disgusted with the smell to even stand in front of it. Diana was amongst the many. The adrenaline she had been running on since the Trolls had worn away and she felt like she was going to collapse. She had no idea how these men could be so awake and cheerful after not sleeping for almost twenty-four hours. Her feet felt heavy as she walked to a grassy area away from the Company. She threw her pack on the ground, letting her body fall after it, and used her pack as a pillow. She didn't even bother taking off her coat. She knew Thorin would not want to linger for long and she didn't want to waste any of the time she had. Instead she drew her large hood over her head and used it to shield her eyes from the morning light. She immediately closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"Tired, lass?" she heard Bofur ask from somewhere above her.

She curled her body into a loose ball, not even bothering to open her eyes to answer. "Mmhm." she simply replied.

He let out a quiet chuckle. "Well, get some rest whilst we are stopped. You deserve it. That was a brave thing you did back there."

Diana was exhausted and did not really feel like responding but she did not want the Dwarves giving her any of the credit. So she mumbled a praise for Bilbo as best she could at the moment, "You know, if it weren't for Bilbo, I never would have been able to come up with my idea. He is the brave one." she said.

Bofur let loose a breathy chuckle. "You may be right..." Diana heard him mumble.

* * *

><p><strong>...He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,<strong>

**While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:**

**"It's after three!" he said.**

Diana woke up to the loud laughter of the Dwarves. She lay on her back, smiling to herself as she listened to the end of Bilbo's song. The sky that was visible through the crowd of trees looming above them was still a clear blue, much like it was before she fell asleep. It could not have been mid-day yet. She let out a light huff as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked out ahead of her and saw the Company sitting around a now smoldering fire. Knowing she was not going to be able to fall back to sleep, she got up and walked over to join them.

"There she is! Good morning, lass." Bofur exclaimed. "Well, er, afternoon." he corrected.

Diana gave him a tired smile and sat on the grass between Bifur and Oin. Kili quickly got up from his spot next to his brother and sat next to her. "We already ate but I saved you some food before they could eat it all." he said and handed her a bowl of food.

"Thanks." she said taking the bowl from his hands.

"You missed it. Mr. Bilbo just sang a song for us." he reported with a smile as she began eating. "One of his own, if I'm not mistaken." he said with a questioning glance at Bilbo. Diana giggled softly to herself then broke out into a large smile when she saw Bilbo's cheeks turn a slight pink.

"Q-Quite right. I wrote it myself when I was younger." he told him. Kili nodded then looked at Diana with a grin which she was all too happy to return.

"I heard the end of it.'The Man in the Moon'. " she said as she gave Bilbo a small smile.

"You know," Dori began after a short moment. Diana and Kili's laughter from their side conversation subsided as Dori sent a glare in the youngest Durin's direction. "I have waited all morning for someone to ask but it looks I have to..."

"Ask what?" Balin said.

Everyone turned their attention from their own side conversations to the elder of the " -ori" brothers. "Well, I would like to know how the Trolls stole our ponies."

Diana jumped in her spot and sat up a little straighter. "Yes! Please enlighten us." she exclaimed, looking between Kili and Fili. "Tell us what you were doing that you two couldn't hear a huge mountain Troll stomp his way through the woods, knock over trees, and steal a few ponies? This is really eating away at me. I need to know, so spill."

Everyone turned their heads and looked at the brothers with questioning faces, wondering themselves how the boys could have missed something like that. Kili chuckled nervously and Fili started fidgeting where he sat, absently scratching at his beaded cheek. "Well." Gloin said, getting impatient.

Kili's eyes widened slightly as he thought of what to say. He shared a look with his brother, hoping Fili would have an idea. But before either of the young Durins had even a thought of how to explain themselves, a sudden and loud rustling noise could be heard heading in their direction.

Thorin and Gandalf jumped onto their feet. The rest of the Dwarves quickly followed suit. All of them grabbed their weapons from beside them and ran towards the direction the noise was coming from. Bilbo swallowed a lump in his throat and grasped his hands around his new sword while he followed the Dwarves. Diana placed her bowl on the ground as the Company ran around her. She stood to her feet slowly, bending down and taking the last piece of bacon off of her bowl before following. She kept a soft hand on the hilt of her still-sheathed sword as she walked behind the Company. All fifteen of the men stared intently at the cluster of trees and bushes in front of them. The Dwarves and Gandalf were all poised to strike and Bilbo tried his best to keep his shaky hands steady. Diana walked forward a few paces but was stopped by Oin who stretched his arm out in front of her. She cocked her head, scanning the trees as she waited.

Suddenly, a large figure rocketed out from the trees. Everyone on reflex raised their weapons, lunging forward as the figure all but flew over their heads on a sled pulled by rabbits. "Doctor!" Diana shouted in her excitement when she recognized the tall man clad in head to toe brown as he pulled his sled to an immediate stop. Everyone quickly turned their heads toward the girl. Radagast's eyes narrowed in confusion after hearing her outburst and turned his head to look at the strange woman. "My name, milady, is Radagast." He took off his hat and gave her a quick bow.

Gandalf lowered his sword and gave a small nod to Thorin who lowered his, prompting the Dwarves to and Bilbo to bring their arms back down to their sides.

Diana moved around Oin's still out stretched arm and walked closer to the brown wizard. "I-I'm sorry. 'Doctor' is just a name I give to people sometimes." she said to mask her slip up.

"You are forgiven, my dear." He nodded toward her then stepped off of his sled, replacong the hat back onto his head. He furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head in curiosity. "Might I ask what this 'Doctor' means?"

Diana raised her eyebrows at the unexpected question and cleared her throat while she thought of an answer. "Umm, well, it means...Oh! It means 'healer' or 'wise man' where I come from." she replied. She huffed out a relieved sigh, glad that she still remembered that random bit of Doctor Who knowledge.

Radagast's mouth twitched into a frown as he thought of the name. "What a strange name. Although, it's meaning is not wholly bad. You can call me 'Doctor' if you'd like." he said with a smile. Diana smiled back and couldn't stop a soft laugh from escaping her lips. "I have never heard this name before. Where are you from, my dear, if I might ask?" the wizard asked. Diana grew silent and her mouth opened and shut multiple times. She wasn't sure what she should tell him.

Gandalf came up to the pair and spoke, saving her from having to explain too much. "Radagast. Radagast the Brown." he greeted. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What?" Radagast turned to his old friend with a perplexed look. "Oh, yes!" he exclaimed as he remembered his purpose. "I was looking for you, dear friend. I bring grave news." he explained as his face suddenly grew serious.

Gandalf's eyes narrowed and he spoke in hushed tones to Thorin who stood beside him. An annoyed growl rumbled from Thorin's chest. "Make it quick." he sneered to the wizard. "We cannot afford to waste any more time."

Gandalf rolled his eyes at the Dwarf then turned to Radagast. "Come, Radagast. Let us speak in private." The brown wizard nodded and followed his friend downwind from listening ears. The Dwarves and Bilbo relaxed, seeing that the unknown man was in fact a friend of Gandalf's, and sat down at the nearest spot to talk amongst themselves as they waited.

Diana giggled softly to herself at her encounter with the brown wizard. _Of course I would call him "Doctor"_. She giggled again as she walked around Radagast's mode of transportation: a sled pulled by Rhosgobel rabbits. She loved it. The wood had a rough feeling to it as she skimmed the tops of her fingers across the sides and down the handles. The type of wood looked mismatched as if it were made of pieces he had found on the forest floor. It seemed fitting to the eccentric, nature-loving wizard. She stopped when she came upon the larger than normal rabbits that pulled the sled. A few brave ones sniffed her boots. She crouched down to her knees and held out her arm, a few rabbits leaning forward to sniff the back of her hand. One lowered his head, pressing himself against her hand. Diana's lips twitched upward as she pet it's head, the fur wirey and course beneath her palm. She let loose a quiet laugh as the rabbit's foot began thumping softly against the grass when she scratched behind his ear.

"Making new friends?" Fili's voice suddenly said from behind her.

"Why, are you jealous, brother?" Kili retorted in a low voice as he stood next to him. Fili glared at his younger brother, pondering the thought of just how angry his uncle would be if he lost a nephew. He rolled his eyes as Kili gave him an innocent smile.

"This other wizard is quite odd, is he not?" he asked in a half whisper as Diana straightened herself up.

"Nah," she said as she dusted off the dirt on her trousers. "Well, yes he is odd but he is a good guy."

Kili raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that? Did you not just meet him?"

Diana mentally slapped a hand to her forehead realizing she had just slipped up again. "Well, um...Gandalf told me about him. I wanted to know more about the other wizards and he told me about them the other day." she lied.

"Oh."

"What do you think they are talking about over there?" Fili asked. The three of them turned their heads to look at the wizards. The two were standing fairly close to each other, talking in hushed tones.

Diana shrugged her shoulders as she mentally recounted Gandalf and Radagast's conversation. "Probably wizard things." she told them.

"Thank you for your most brilliant insight." Kili remarked. "Are you a wizard as well?" he added with a cheeky smile.

Diana hummed a laugh. "Come on." she said. "Let's stop spying on them. It's kind of rude." She led the boys to a group of rocks where many members of the Company were seated and leaned against a tree next to Bilbo.

The Hobbit stared up at her and quietly rose up from his seat. He walked a ways away from the Dwarves and motioned to Diana to follow him. She gave a short sigh at having to move so soon after sitting then trailed after him, not having a clue as to what the Hobbit would want. Bilbo came to a stop in a small area away from prying ears and turned to face the confused young woman. He crossed and uncrossed his arms several times, scratched his head, opened his mouth then closed it again, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Diana started playing with a lock of her hair as she waited for Bilbo to begin talking...if he ever planned on it. Eventually, the silence started to get a little awkward as Bilbo tried to find his voice so Diana spoke up first. "Is there something wrong, Bilbo?" she asked hesitantly.

"Uh...yes." he answered with furrowed eyebrows. He didn't know how to begin, where to start, with what he wanted to say. He certainly spent a good part of the early morning thinking about it but he could not find the words when he attempted to say it out loud. He had tried to tell her earlier, on their way to the Trolls' cave but he had had the same problem he was having now. Although, this was his last chance to talk to her about this thing he had on his mind. Any time later and there would be no point to it. "Um, I...-Do..." He huffed a short breath and tried to compose his words. "Do you understand that you could have been hurt this morning? Perhaps even killed." he finally said in a quick voice.

Diana gave a surprised laugh. "The Trolls. That is what you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked.

Bilbo nodded his head sternly and clasped his hands nervously behind his back. "You put yourself in real danger. Who knows what could have happened. Y-"

"Now wait just a minute here, Baggins." Diana interrupted. "Are you mad at me?" she asked with a laugh.

"Mad? I'm not mad, not proper mad. Just concerned…Worried, really." the Hobbit backed up.

"So, you're mad at me for doing what you did?" Diana mused.

"What I did?"

"Yeah. I saw an opportunity and I took it, you know, to save you and the others. Just like you did."

"I'm sure and it was very brave of you, Diana, but Trolls are very dangerous. You are lucky to have left with all of your limbs."

"Coming from the Hobbit who tried to steal from them." Diana quipped. "Honestly Bilbo, I don't know why you let those two young brothers talk you into that." she said in an effort to change the subject.

"Oh, the boys are not young." Bilbo replied, taking the bait. "They are actually older than I am."

"Technically but mentally they are younger than you." Diana told him. "To Dwarves, they are still kids; Just barely adults. They may have a few years on you but they're still really immature. And there is your evidence..." she said, her gaze falling on the two brothers sparring against eachother with the dulled swords they brought out from the Troll's cave.

"Oh." Bilbo said soberly with a shake of his head as he watched Kili tackle his older brother to the ground. "That just makes my actions all the worse."

"No one is angry at you for doing what you thought was right." Diana gave Bilbo a small smile. "Besides it turned out to be a good thing we ran into those Trolls."

Bilbo raised his eyes to look up at her. "It did?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Oh, of course." Diana beamed. "We got rid of a threat to ourselves and anyone traveling on these roads, we found some extra food inside the Trolls' cave, and it looks like the Dwarves managed to find some extra weapons inside, as well." she said as she pointed toThorin and Dwalin. The latter looking over the Elvish sword the Dwarf king had acquired.

"Your quick wit also seemed to give you some cred amongst the Dwarves." she added. Bilbo face contorted in confusion as he tried to figure out if what she had said was a compliment or not. Diana giggled at the expression on his face. "What I mean is that the Dwarves seemed to have warmed up to you now that you have showed them your bravery."

Bilbo smiled. "Yes, I suppose so. Most of them have, at least."

"Well, you can't always have your cake and eat it too." She wrapped an arm around the Hobbit's shoulder and started walking him back toward the group. "The rest will come around. You'll see. Just keep being your wonderful self, Bilbo."

Not too long after Diana and Bilbo rejoined the Dwarves, the two wizards finished up their conversation. They walked over to the group and feigned similar smiles. "We need to leave before we lose the sunlight." Thorin ordered. "We have lost enough time as it is." Everyone nodded and started packing up their things and readying their ponies. Gandalf walked with Radagast to the brown wizard's sled as they took the chance to exchange last words. Radagast gave his friend a gloomy look before nodding and setting off quickly back into the thick of the woods.

Diana hopped on top of Bones with a watchful eye, she was confused. She expected to hear the howl of the warg scouts a while ago. Now Radagast had gone, their ponies were still here and there were no Orcs, as far as she knew. She didn't know if she should relax and assume things were going by the book or if she should panic and assume this part was changing entirely. Should she assume anything? Or should she just continue as normal until the situation arose for her to freak out? She was unsure. She didn't like this feeling of being unsure; it made her feel small and jumpy.

Diana sighed and tried to forget her worries. She continued riding at a normal pace with the Company down the narrow dirt path in the woods but kept a sharp ear out, just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>I meant for this to go into the Orc chase but I decided to turn that into its own chapter and to just finish off the trolls. <strong>

**Anyway, hope you liked it and I should be updating soon. Like, I'm seriously going to try and finish up chapter 8 by next week.**

**And a quick thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed and left reviews. Thank you so much, it's nice to know I'm doing something right.**


	8. Chapter 8

**God, I am sooo horrible when it comes to updating. **

* * *

><p>Diana stared out into the dark forest. Her eyebrows were pulled down in confusion and worry as she fisted the heavy fabric of her coat. It was past sundown, the Company, and herself, had settled for the night. Their dinner had long been prepared and eaten, and some of the Dwarves had already begun to go to sleep.<p>

Their travels that afternoon had been quiet, no Orcs or wargs in sight. That fact had Diana unsettled. She remembered that Azog's story line wasn't present in the books, only the movies. But the more she thought about it she realised that so many of the moments she had been through had been more with the movies. Even the way the people looked went more with the movies than the book. Diana earlier that day had it in her mind that the major moments would go along with the films as they had been, but then the Orcs didn't show up...that is when she got confused again. She was trying to figure this out, she really was. Middle Earth was a completely different from anywhere she had ever been, and she felt that having her foreknowledge was really the only thing that gave her any advantage.

A knot was forming in the pit of her stomach as she tried to search through the trees and brush for something that probably wasn't there. It was that feeling of not knowing, that feeling of waiting for something to happen. Every rustle of leaves and every pair of glistening eyes made her jump.

Diana sighed and ran her fingers through her frizzed curls. She forced herself to turn around towards the Company. They seemed to be ignoring her. Biting her lip nervously, Diana took a tentative step, wanting to make a bee-line to Gandalf and tell him all about the things that have been running through her head. To ask if she had the right to worry or if she was making a big deal out of nothing. To see if he shared the same fears as she did about her presence changing the journey. But instead Diana turned to her left and sat down on the cold, grass-covered ground. She pulled her knees under her chin, lacing her arms around her legs, as she stared absently in front of her.

She figured that this was not the best time to bring up her paranoia; not with the others so close by, and definitely not when the wizard seemed to be in deep thought about the morgul blade Radagast had given him earlier. Gandalf was leaning against a tree, smoking his pipe, his eyes narrowed in thought. Grey smoke wound around his head and into the dark night sky. No, he had his own problems at the moment. Hers could afford to be put on the back-burner for now. She would wait and see how things would play out on their own. For all she knew, things would work out as they did in the book. And if worst came to worst and the story was changing, her meddling any further, than she was already, could be dangerous for Bilbo and the Dwarves.

"We are starting before day-break tomorrow." Thorin began, cutting through the Company's conversations. "Get some rest. Nori, you have first watch." Nori groaned silently, rolling his eyes as he pushed himself to his feet to move beside the fire.

Diana turned away from Kili who had sat himself next to her after seeing her alone, and had entertained her with a story about Brak, a knight who fought in The Last Alliance against Sauron in the second age. "I'll take the first watch instead, Nori." she told him. "I'm not tired."

Nori stared at her a moment. His eyes narrowed, seeming as if he was thinking things over, and Diana was sure he was going to decline her offer. Instead, he nodded once and laid himself on his bedroll beside an already sleeping Ori.

"Are you sure?" Diana heard Kili say.

She turned her head to look at him. "I slept earlier this morning." she reminded him with a reassuring smile.

"Would you like me to keep you company?"

Diana shook her head. Kili nodded in understanding. He stood to his feet with a light groan, stretching his arms over his head. He then (not so quietly) walked across the small camp and fell onto his bedroll with a plop.

With a small sigh Diana scooched herself closer to the warmth of the fire, watching as the remainder Company began to fall asleep for the night. She pulled her coat closer against her body in an effort to rid herself of the goosebumps on her skin. She looked over her right shoulder and into the dark forest behind her. There was no wind that she could feel, the noise of crickets was few and far-between, and the snores of the Dwarves' were more quiet than usual. A chill ran down her spine. She began singing a song inside her head to calm herself.

Playing with the ends of a lock of hair as she stared into the forest ahead of her, singing the chorus from 'Eye of the Tiger' to herself, she did not notice when the blonde Durin sat himself beside her.

Diana scrunched her nose slightly, the familiar sweet smell of the Dwarves' pipe weed breaking her out of her stupor. Following the line of grey smoke she caught from the corner of her eye, she turned her head, seeing the young Dwarf sitting as if he was meant all along to be on watch with her. Diana raised an eyebrow as Fili's eyes caught hers. "What?" he asked, blowing out a puff of the sweet smelling smoke. "I cannot leave you here in the dark all alone, now can I?" Diana rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

Her lips quirked slightly into a smile.

"Something has been troubling you all day." Fili suddenly addressed. Diana's head lowered and she turned around to look back at him. Fili's eyebrows were knitted together in what seemed to her like worry. He leaned forward. "What is it?" he asked.

Diana frowned. "It's nothing." she replied with a shrug of her shoulder. Fili's head cocked to the side, eyebrows raised as if he was waiting for her real answer. "I think last night is just catching up to me. I've never really been through something like that." Diana watched as the Dwarf's blue eyes blinked back at her. She smiled, hoping to get him to drop the subject.

"Liar."

Diana's smiled dropped. "Excuse me?"

"All day and not _one _song out of you. Not one question about Middle Earth. There is something more. You have been silent since we met the Wizard this afternoon. Now, what is wrong?"

She clenched her jaw, perusing her brain for a better excuse than the one she had already given him. She could not very well tell him the truth...She placed a hand on the ground, her fingers lightly curling in the grass. "Do you ever get the feeling that something's going to happen?" she found herself telling him. It was too late to stop herself but Diana found that she did not really want to. "Or knowing that something's going to happen and having to wait around 'til it does?"

Fili leaned back, staring at the woman with curious eyes. "Do you think something is going to happen?"

Diana quickly shook her head. "It's just the feeling. Ya know, like a rock is sitting in your gut. That nagging in the back of your head telling you to keep an eye out. Ya know what I mean?"

"I do, somewhat." Fili answered thoughtfully. Diana nodded at his understanding. She looked down at the ground letting out a shaky breath. She pulled her legs close to her body, rested her chin on her knees, and wrapped her arms around herself as her eyes scanned the forest once again. She tried not to notice Fili's curious yet worried expression from the corner of her eye. "You _are_ tired, aren't you? You were lying to Nori before. You are just worried." Diana's eyes flicked to the corners. "Nothing is going to happen, Diana. You needn't be worried. And if we were to run into some trouble, I-we would keep you safe."

Diana laid her temple against her knee, giving Fili a small smile. "I know. It's just a hard feeling to shake."

* * *

><p>Diana shot up into a sitting position, her eyes wide and her breathing shallow as she scanned the forest.<p>

A howl.

Her head whipped in the direction it came from. Too familiar sounding...and too close.

"That does not sound like a wolf..." Kili whispered as he sat up beside her.

"No." Fili agreed. "It does not."

Almost every single member of the Company was awake now. Every pair of eyes staring into the dark forest.

Thorin stood to his feet, his unsheathed sword glittering in the moonlight. Dwalin followed closely at his heels, his ax in his hands.

Diana quickly stood as a responding howl was heard, almost jumping out of her skin.

Fili unsheathed one of his swords, taking a step forward, standing slightly in front of his brother and Diana.

Bofur gave a soft kick in the arm to his snoring brother. Bombur's eyes shot open, darting in every direction. Bofur and Bifur helped him to his feet, silently informing him of the current situation.

"Perhaps, Thorin, it would be best if we found a safer place." Balin began, moving to the Dwarf King's side. "We are too -"

Balin's words were cut short when a low growl sounded through their camp. Everyone stiffened, their hands tightening around the grips of their weapons as they looked around them. However, before anyone had the chance to see where the noise had come from, a warg jumped out from the darkness with a snarl. It landed on Dwalin, sending them onto the ground in a heap. It's large paws pushing against the Dwarf's shoulders and sharp teeth gnawing on the handle of Dwalin's ax as he tried to keep the animal at bay.

Thorin slashed across the warg's face causing it to reel back, letting out a shrill yelp. The Dwarf king dodged a paw at it swiped at him and raised his sword to strike another blow. But before he could the animal fell to the ground, the familiar look of his nephew's yellow-fletched arrow sticking out of it's chest.

Without instruction, provisions were quickly gathered. Diana threw her bag across her shoulder, running to Bilbo's side. The Hobbit only acknowledged her presence with a quick glance in her direction. His jaw was tight and his eyes wide as he tried to hold his sword in sweaty hands.

"Wargs are not indigenous to this area." Balin said, adjusting the pack on his shoulder. "It looks to be a Gundabad warg. The only explanation for him is that he's a warg scout."

Thorin nodded in agreement. "Then that means there is an Orc pack not far behind." He looked around into the forest, listening.

Gandalf strode to the Dwarf's side. "Beyond your kin, who did you tell about this quest?" he asked urgently, sheathing his sword.

Thorin's head whipped around. "No one." he said clearly. Gandalf nodded. His eyes flitted in every direction, taking in the dark forest. "What do you suppose we do?" Thorin asked him.

"There is only one thing we can do...Run"

* * *

><p>The ponies had been scared off, they were on foot now. Diana's heart pounded in her chest as Gandalf led the Company and herself through the dark woods. She suspected that the wizard was going to lead them to Rivendell but she was not sure how far away the city was from where they were. No one was speaking, the only noises the crunching of the twigs and dried leaves being crushed beneath their feet. Everyone blindly following Gandalf in a single file. The Dwarves had their weapons poised in hand, their eyes shifting in different directions around them, used to having to fight for their lives. Diana chose, instead, to hold tightly to the sleeve of Bilbo's red coat, following his silent footsteps as the two walked in the center of the line. She would look down sometimes, trying to watch her step, and notice the Hobbit's hands clenching and un-clenching or his fingers twiddling - habits she had learned he adopted when he was nervous.<p>

The group stopped for a moment, catching their breath. Diana looked toward the front of the line noticing Thorin and Gandalf speaking to one another. She couldn't hear their words but she saw that Thorin was sporting his signature scowl and could only assume that Gandalf was only alluding as to where he was leading them.

Another howl cut through their silence.

"They're getting nearer." Kili whispered from beside her.

"This way, quickly." Gandalf quietly called out.

* * *

><p>Diana slumped her back against a recess in a small, mossy ditch herself and the Company were using for cover as they stopped in their running to catch their breath again. They had been runnning for a while, hearing howls and shout not far behind them. But luckily they had not been spotted yet. Though Diana was not sure how much longer that luck would last. She leaned her head against a shoulder beside her, breathing out of her nose rapidly. She bit her lower lip, her fingers tightening their hold on Bilbo's coat sleeve, as she repressed the growing pain in her side.<p>

Fili, feeling an added weight against him, looked down to see Diana's face. Her cheeks and nose were flushed, her lips red and swollen as she pressed them together. Her eyes shut tightly for a moment, reopening and looking up at him. He frowned at her but before he could express his worry she shook her head at him, mouthing an "_I'm fine_." His eyebrow quirked in accusation but he let the matter rest for now.

Hearing a low predatory growl not far from them, the group backed themselves up against the shallow shelter the alcove provided. Their eyes, almost in unison, moved upwards listening to the heavy pounding of footsteps hitting the ground above them. They were dead silent as, what was most-likely a warg, began sniffing the ground - clumps of dirt and pebbles falling from the edge and in front of the group below. They all let out a collective sigh after hearing a string of hushed words in a crackling language and the pounding of the warg's feet running away.

"We will not be able to outrun them for long." Thorin said, turning to Gandalf. "They will find us soon. I hope wherever you are leading us is close by."

"Not close enough." The wizard mumbled to himself as he stretched to his full height and looked at the grounds around them. "We just need to get across the river." He said, looking at the Dwarf King. "Then I believe we will be able to escape of them."

"Orcs are not ones to shy away from water." Dwalin added in a low tone.

"Wouldn't know that from the way they smell." Kili quipped from beside Diana, elbowing his brother in the rib. Fili's eyes narrowed as he looked at his younger brother, his head shaking slightly.

"No, they are not." Gandalf told them. "But I have a plan that will stall them for a time."

* * *

><p>Everything happened so quickly. One moment the Company and Diana were running through the dark forest, not an Orc in sight. Then suddenly there were several surrounding them. The large group held their own ground for a time but in a struggle they all fled in several directions.<p>

Diana's bag hit her lower back in a constant rhythm as she ran. Her lungs burned and her legs felt heavy. She slowed to a gait as she looked around her. It was dark. The moonlight doing hardly anything to illuminate the forest. She pressed her back against a large trunk, catching her breath. She braced her hands against her knees, her heart racing as she tried to figure out where to go from wherever she was. She had run off blindly as an Orc rider had charged towards her, Bilbo, and Bofur. Not paying attention to where the others were headed as they ran. She wondered if they noticed she was gone, if Bilbo thought she had been killed. Or if Bilbo himself had been killed. She curled her fingers into the fabric of her trousers, feeling stupid for ever letting go of Bilbo's hand.

She let out a soft and shaky breath, raising her head, and looking around her once again. She could vaguely hear howls from the wargs and incoherent shouting coming from her right. She was unsure whether or not to follow the sound of the shouting. She couldn't make out any of the words, for all she knew it could have been shouting from the Orcs. She jogged closer to the noise, trying to stay as quiet, and as far away, as possible. Running from tree trunk to tree trunk, she inched herself close enough to now be able to hear the familiar sound of metal clanging against metal. She could hear her breath coming out of her mouth in huffs as she thought about where to go from there. It was most likely that the Company was fighting against the Orcs and that is where the the clanging was coming from but if they were not, then Diana was walking straight to her death.

The woman willed herself to move closer and closer. Through the faint moonlight she was now able to make out a group of figures - shadows. She recognized the faint blue glow coming from Orcrist and Glamdring as they moved in expert precision. Thorin's and Gandalf's faces softly illuminated in the dark. She could see the Company almost surrounded by the Orcs; large forms falling to the ground as the Dwarves and Gandalf fought for their lives. She could faintly see Bilbo- standing in the middle of the group beside Bofur, holding onto a glowing Sting. Diana took a deep breath, stood up straight, and unsheathed her sword. Holding it firmly in her hand, she shook her arms, readying herself to go fight her way back to Bilbo and the Dwarves.

Diana broke out in a run.

However, before she even took her fourth step, she was yanked back harshly by a grip on her coat. She took in a quick breath as she was pulled backwards, falling onto her backside against the cold grass, her sword flying out of her grip. Diana quickly jumped to her feet, forcing down a scream as she locked eyes with who had grabbed her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Elvish is in italic_

* * *

><p>Gandalf's voice boomed through the forest. He held his staff aloft, speaking in a smooth language that was unfamiliar to the his present company. The Dwarves and Bilbo held their weapons, watching with wide eyes as the group of Orc riders came running towards them. Tense, they waited, trusting that Gandalf knew what he was doing in telling them to stop beside the river.<p>

Gandalf slammed his staff against the cool water of the river, a resounding crack echoing around them. The Orcs slowed to a stop at the river's edge. An Orc smirked at the Company, raised his sword and pointed it at the Dwarves, speaking in a cackling language. The rest of the Orc riders laughed lowly, making a few responses and remarks in their harsh tongue. "Gandalf." Thorin said in half a whisper, his eyes watching as the Orc made to signal his troop closer.

Suddenly, a low rumble could be heard. Everyone stopped. Eyes looked down as the water began moving faster. Almost collectively, everyone's gaze followed the bend of the river. "Run." Gandalf whispered. He turned around, beginning to run up the path on the rocky hillside behind them. The Dwarves did not waste much time in following him. They could hear the yelling of the Orcs behind them, the Dwarves sure that they would immediately catch up with them, but barely a moment later another rumble was heard and the sound of rushing water. The Dwarves and Bilbo turned around, eyes widening as they watched half of the wargs and their riders being engulfed by the river as a large amount of water gushed down the hill at an impossible rate.

The Company willed themselves away from the scene, turning on their heels to follow the wizard.

Through trees and down rocky paths, the Dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo did not stop for a long while. It was not until the forest began to thin out did the Wizard halt in his running.

Gandalf took off his hat, leaned against a tree, and looked out before them. The sun was just barely beginning to rise, a soft pink glow in the east. They had stopped at the edge of the forest, a large plain littered with boulders in front of them. He knew it would not be long before they got to the back entrance of Rivendell. He took a deep breath, waiting a moment before he would usher the Dwarves forward.

"Wait!" Bilbo breathed out, breaking the silence. Everyone quickly turned to look at him. His breath came out in ragged huffs, as every one's, his hands on his knees as he fought to regain his breath. He shot back up, placed a hand on his chest, glared at the Dwarves, and pointed his free hand in the direction of where they had ran from. "Diana..." He took a deep breath. "Diana is still out there!" he squeaked out. "Diana is out there with those...those things! We have to go back for her."

Thorin growled lowly from his chest, looking around as if it slipped his mind that the only woman traveling with them was missing. "When did that happen?" he asked.

There was a pregnant pause before Bofur spoke up. "I'm guessin' it was when we were found by the few Orc riders. They came chargin' and we all ran in several directions. I could have sworn I saw her but...I guess not."

"And no one," Thorin began looking around at the Dwarves. His brow was furrowed in frustration. "No one bothered to say anything earlier?" His eyes landed on his sister's sons. Kili took in a sharp breath, his eyes darting to the floor. Fili held his uncle's accusing gaze, the blonde-Dwarf's jaw clenching. "You two fought to let me bring her along. You two said you would look after her." Thorin's voice was low as he stepped near them, his intimidating form towering over the two. "That was _your _job."

"I'm sorry, Uncle." Kili said, his eyes finally looking up, though looking anywhere but Thorin's intense gaze.

Thorin looked at his youngest nephew. "Do not 'uncle' me." He said slowly. "I wanted to leave her back in the Shire where she would not be a hindrance but you were the ones who said you would look after her. You agreed that she was _your _responsibility. Now where is she!"

"You are right." Fili began. He kept his voice as calm as he could. It was his fault. His uncle was right. He and Kili had taken it upon themselves to keep Diana safe as they traveled and at the moment when she needed their protection most, she was gone. Dead or worse..."We can make no excuses or apologies. She was and is our responsibility." He looked beyond his Uncle's shoulder, at Bilbo. "Kili and I will go back and look for her. We can only hope that she is still alive and safe."

"No, you will not." Thorin spoke, his eyes darting between his nephews. Fili's and Kili's brows crinkled in unison at their confusion.

"What?" Bilbo yelled. He stomped his way to the Dwarf king. His eyebrows were raised on his forehead. "Are you suggesting that we leave her behind, as if she never existed? She could be captured! Bleeding out in that forsaken forest! or..." He swallowed thickly. His eyes fell to the ground for a second as he found his words. "Or dead. She is my friend. Someone I have grown to care for in the short time we have spent together. I will not go any further without her!"

Thorin's eyebrow quirked. He pushed the hobbit back by his shoulders as Bilbo had gotten quite close to him in his anger. Bilbo puffed out a breath through his nose, pulling down his waistcoat. "That was quite the sentiment, Burglar." The Dwarf king said with an exasperated air. "But if you would have let me finish, you would know that I did not intend for Fili and Kili to go...alone. I may not be fond of Miss Herrera or enjoy the fact that she is traveling with my Company but I will not leave her fate with Orcs."

Bilbo's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Oh." he finally said. His cheeks and ears tinged pink in embarrassment at his outburst."Well, then let's go back, shall we?"

Thorin looked out towards the rest of his Company, waiting to see if there were any objections. Instead, the Dwarves nodded at him, picked up their weapons, and followed Bilbo as he started to walk back towards the forest. "Let's move on."

"Actually, that will not be necessary." A deep and airy voice said. Everyone suddenly tensed, poising their weapons to strike in the direction the voice had come from. Gandalf was the only one who relaxed. Several men on horses stepped out from behind a boulder, having had taken the path Gandalf led the Company through. Their silver armour shone under the soft daylight and delicately carved bows were held loosely in their hands. They stopped, a few notching arrows in their bows as they eyed the Dwarves. Their armour was clean, showing absolutely no signs of a skirmish, but each of them had a quiver attached to their hip filled with several bloodied arrows.

The man who had spoken jumped off of his horse in an elegant manner. His golden-blonde hair was pulled into an intricate five-stranded plait that laid between his shoulders, and a gold band was around the upper arm of his armour, suggesting some type of rank. He placed his hand on his breast and inclined his head to the group. "Apologies, we did not mean to startle you. If you will put down your weapons, we mean you no harm." His bright green eyes sparkled back at them in earnest.

Thorin's eyes narrowed slightly. "You have no right to tell us what we can and cannot do, Elf." he spat out in distaste.

The Elf's lips twitched down slightly at Thorin's tone. "You are correct, I do not. But I do have the right to speak freely, and I tend to speak freely when I am fully aware that someone is going on..." He paused in his speech, thinking for a moment. "A 'fool's errand' I believe is the term Men use."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because, if you are to go back to look for the girl-"

"Diana?" Bilbo interrupted. He made to walk forward but was stopped by Thorin who grabbed his shoulder. Bilbo shook off his heavy grip with an annoyed grunt and walked closer to the Elf. "You know Diana?" he asked.

"I assume we speak of the same woman." the Elf replied. "I must admit that I never got the chance to learn her name. The one with the untamed hair as dark as chestnuts. This is her sword, if I'm not confusing her with someone else." The Elf walked over to one of the other warriors, taking the weapon that was handed to him. He walked unnaturally quiet over to the Halfling, and held out the weapon to him.

Bilbo gulped down what felt like a rock in his throat as he looked at the weapon. "Yes." He nodded, gently grabbing the green handled short-sword he had known Diana to possess. "This was hers." he whispered.

"Was?" the Elf repeated. "It still is. I have no use for this...It is nothing more than a dagger to me."

Bilbo's face brightened. "She's alive?" Fili asked, stepping forward and looking at the Elf in disbelief. His heart began beating a mile a minute.

"And well." The Elf assured.

* * *

><p>Diana paced across the balcony, the heels of her boots clicking against the polished stone incessantly. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she looked out into the valley. It was early morning, the sky a blur of pink and orange. She had been brought here by an Elven warrior during the fight with the Orcs before she was able to get to the Company. She put up a fight at first, arguing in a whisper how she did not want to be separated, but when the Elves had been spotted by a few stray Orc riders she had little choice in the matter. The blonde Elf who had grabbed her told her she would be safer and assured her that she would be reunited with her group in the Elven city.<p>

And so, here she was.

Diana was quickly attended to when she arrived, being rushed to the healer's halls barely a second after hopping off of the warrior's horse. She didn't need treatment but she received the evaluation in silence. After she was cleared to go, Lindir, who Diana immediately remembered as Elrond's steward, tried to escort her to a guest room but she refused, saying that she would not do anything until her friends arrived. Lindir had obliged her, leading her to a private balcony that overlooked the entrance.

It had been hours since she had begun waiting. Water had been brought and food had been set out by quiet servants, but was ignored. Her coat and bag which had been thrown haphazardly on the ground by her a while ago, were now no where to be found. Diana walked over to the ledge of the balcony and drummed her fingers against the stone railing, exhaling a nervous breath as she looked into the valley again. Even in her worry she could not deny the beauty of the place. In-between bouts of worry and her imagination running wild her eyes would flit in several directions, taking in the aesthetics of The Last Homely House. Soft-flowing waterfalls fell strategically throughout the city, collecting in small, crystal-clear pools in some areas before dropping down into the wide river that flowed at the bottom of the valley. Tall, full trees surrounded the city, spilling thickly down onto the rocky valley walls, though not one obstructed the view or the light. Tiered in several levels against one side of the valley, white-stone walkways and open halls made up the private Elven city, broken up by beautiful gardens and artificial pools. A warm feeling seemed to follow Diana as s0on as she entered the city, something she thought might be the Elves' magic.

From where she was, Diana could see a walkway she recognized as the one The Company came into Rivendell on in the films. She watched it intently, waiting...

"You must be the woman that was found in the Trollshaws." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Diana whirled around. "Elrond." Her eyes were wide as she spoke his name, resisting the urge to pinch herself. She squeezed the rail behind her.

The Elf lord laughed lightly. "You seem very familiar with my name." He lowered his eyebrows, his mirth quickly gone. "You were traveling with the group in the Trollshaws, were you not?" he asked.

"Are they here?" she asked.

Elrond shook his head. "No, though I sense they are close." Diana let out a breath, nodding her head. He walked slowly around the edge of the balcony, his gold robes of brocade and satin sweeping the floor. He stared curiously at Diana, as if trying to figure out a problem. "You are the woman Gandalf said he would be bringing." Diana nodded nervously. She brought her hand up to her chest, fingering the chain to her necklace. The Elf lord came closer to her, eyes intense. "Your energy is foreign to me." he said slowly. "You...you are from so far away..." Diana narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Black. All I see is blackness."

Diana's lips twitched downwards. "What?" she whispered.

Elrond continued to stare at her, his face contorting as if in pain. Diana opened her mouth to speak but her attention was quickly pulled by someone entering the room. "I'm sorry, my lord, to disturb you." A servant, Gwendolyn, Diana remembered her name was, said. "But Miss Herrera wished to be notified right away when Mithrandir was to enter the city." Elrond nodded and began walking down his halls, Diana hot on his heels.

Melodious voices speaking in a foreign tongue were soon heard after several minutes of walking down curving paths and several flights of stairs. Diana ran ahead of Elrond, rounded a corner, and stepped out into a garden. She quickly caught a glimpse of a bright, maroon coat. "Bilbo?" she called out in relief.

The Hobbit turned around, a smile immediately breaking out on his face as he heard her voice.

Diana ran again, racing to the Hobbit and quickly wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Bilbo let out a breathy laugh as she squeezed him, his hands awkwardly patting her back, seeing as his arms were pinned down. Diana let him go after a long moment only to hug him once again, but this time Bilbo was able to reciprocate. They separated and she began dusting off the shoulders to his, now dirty, coat. "They rushed me off here after they found me in the forest." Diana began. "I thought-" She sighed and folded her arms to her chest. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore what I thought. You're alright, though?" she asked. "You're all alright?"

Bilbo smiled. "We are all fine." He told her. "Just worried about you."

"You gave us a real scare, lass." Balin said, stepping away from the huddled group the Dwarves had formed.

Fili and Kili stepped forward as well, large smiles on both of their faces. "We thought the worst." Kili added.

"I'm fine, really." Diana told him. "I'm sorry for making you guys worry." she addressed to the Dwarves. "Everything happened so quickly. I just separated." Most of the Dwarves nodded their heads in understanding, the others still warily watching the Elves that were around them.

Elrond soon stepped out from the side, sweeping his floor-length robes behind him. "I welcome you, Thorin son of Thrain, to Rivendell." he began as he went to stand before the Dwarf king.

Thorin squared his shoulders and raised his chin, eyeing the Elf from head to toe. "I do not believe we have met." he pointed out.

"No, but I knew Thror when we ruled under the Mountain."

"Odd." Thorin said with an unimpressed air. "He made no mention of you."

Elrond face stayed blank and he sucked in a deep breath, as if trying to keep his temper. _"Set up the spare bedrooms. Bring out the wine and start on lunch. Our guests must be hungry." _he ordered in Elvish to Lindir, who stood beside him, though his eyes never left Thorin's.

"What is he sayin'?" Gloin said angrily as he raised his weapon toward the Elf. Elrond merely smirked at the fiery Dwarf. "Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food." Gandalf said with a pleased smile.

The Dwarves huddled together and talked to one another in hushed tones. All agreeing that they did not want to be here but they were not about to pass up the chance to eat. "Well, in that case lead on." Gloin said. All the Dwarves mumbled in agreement.

Elrond nodded, a small humorous smile on his lips, and then walked up the stairs with Gandalf and a few nameless Elves. Bilbo almost ran up the stairs but, remembering his age and manners, slowed his gait to walk calmly behind the grey wizard. The Dwarves hesitantly followed behind, staring darkly at the Elven warriors that still slightly surrounded them.

First the Company and Diana were led to the guest quarters, able to set aside their bags and weapons without worry, and to wash up before eating. That was the moment Oin ran into Diana's room. He came knocking on her door with his bag of medical supplies insisting on examining her. Diana tried to politely shut her door, telling the old Dwarf that she was fine and had already been looked-over by the healer in Rivendell. But Oin was a Dwarf and he was stubborn. He pushed himself into her room muttering about how he did not trust an Elf's opinion. He made her sit down on a stool and brusquely dismissed the Elven maid attending to her before examining her himself.

As a result of Oin's insistence, Diana was late to luncheon. She walked quickly through the corridors as she tried to follow Gwendolyn's directions. _"If Bilbo were here, he would know." _She thought bitterly to herself as she tried to keep her irritation in check. Bilbo had a very good sense of direction; never once getting the pair lost on their afternoon walks through the woods in Hobbiton.

Finally, after walking down many similar hallways that had Diana thinking she was going around in circles, she could hear the impossibly loud voices of the Dwarves coming from down a corridor. She sighed in relief and walked down the hallway. Diana slowly walked up the few steps to the dining room, her soft footsteps being drowned out by the Dwarves loud laughter. When she fully entered the room, she came into Bilbo's line of sight. He gave her a smile and motioned for her to sit down in the empty seat beside him. She maneuvered herself around the many pieces of food that had been thrown on the floor and sat down in the empty seat between Bilbo and Fili.

Naturally Diana found the room to be beautiful (as if anything in Rivendell could be anything less). The room was devoid of three walls, left open for a breath-taking view of the valley with only a tangle of vines as a roof. The Dwarves were sitting at the large, solid wood table set in the middle of the room while Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin, and two Elves ate quietly at a separate table that had been prepared for them.

As she sat Diana took in the unknown Elves sitting beside Thorin. With the cogs turning in her head as she looked at them, she bit her lip to hold back a smile; failing, she turned her head back to her table. With matching heads of long brown hair that fell past their shoulders, and similar stern facial features, Diana took the pair to be twins. And as she compared their features with the Ellon sitting beside them, also taking into account that they were sitting at that table, it was quite obvious that the three of them were related. Twins related to Elrond - they had to be his sons...

"Hello, Diana." the Hobbit said softly.

"Hey, Bilbo." she greeted her friend with a smile. "So, where is the food?" she asked with a light clap of her hands as she looked around the table.

"Right in front of you, actually, among other things being passed around the table." he told her as he took a large plate off of the bowl that sat in front of her. "I covered it." he said. "like you do for me when I sleep in." she smiled as she thought about how that was almost every day, before they left of course. "It was a good thing I did, too." Bilbo continued as she started eating the leafy contents that were served to her. "The Dwarves started getting rowdy and throwing food li-" Bilbo was interrupted as a bread roll flew past his and Diana's heads. "Like that..."

"Whoops" Kili said from a little further down the table. "Sorry, Mr Bilbo!" he yelled. "I meant for that to go to Fili!"

Diana looked over at the Dwarf who sat next to her and noticed the older Durin brother had an unimpressed look on his face. "Excuse my brother." Fili said, leaning his face down next to hers. "He's an idiot." He gave Kili a pointed look. The younger of the brothers just grinned at him. "Do you think, brother, that you can toss me another without hurting yourself?" Fili asked mockingly. Kili laughed sarcastically before chucking a roll at the blonde. Fili expertly caught it with one hand, though Kili had thrown it in hopes that it would hit his brother instead.

"Can you toss me one, too?" Diana called to Kili. He nodded with a smile, grabbing another roll from the bowl in front of him and tossing it to her. Before she could catch it, however, Fili intercepted. He grabbed it a few seconds before it would have landed in her hands and brought it over to him. "Uh...excuse me?" Diana said with a raised eyebrow. "That, um, is mine."

"Really?" he replied coolly. "But I caught it, that should make it mine."

"Okay...how do I put this? Give me the bread and no one gets hurt." Diana said with her best serious face.

"Hmm, a threat? Would you even do anything about it?" he teased.

"Mess with my food I just might. Do you wanna test it?" she said with a shallow smirk.

Fili chuckled mildly. "What is it you like to say? 'You snooze, you lose.' " Diana glared at him for a moment before losing her composure and breaking into a wide mouthed grin. She thought that phrase sounded so weird coming out of his mouth. The two of them laughed lightly and Fili handed her the piece of bread.

"Thanks." she said through her laughter. "You don't expect me to just eat the rabbit food, now do you?"

Fili's face quickly changed from mirth to utter seriousness. "I would never, never submit anyone to that kind of torture." he told her in a grave voice. His face suddenly lit back up again and Diana could not help but laugh.

The two began eating along with the others; every once in a while joining in a conversation with someone across from them or down the table. The Company's loud laughter and shouts, even their normal voices, easily drowning out the music the Elves were attempting to play. After a short while a small figure whizzed into the dining room towards the small of the table where Elrond was sitting. It wasn't much to hinder the Dwarves merriment, they continued on without a thought. The figure appeared to be a boy of about three years with deep brown hair that went past his ears and was dressed in a deep red, short sleeved leather coat that reached his knees over dark brown trousers and a white long sleeved tunic. The three Ellons registered his company as soon as he entered the room, all of them looking a bit surprised.

_"Elrond!"_ the small figure yelled as he ran toward the Elf Lord, squishing himself between the chairs in-between Elrond and Elrohir.

Elrond smiled genuinely at the boy despite his surprise at seeing him here. Gandalf watched with a small smile as he greeted the young boy and Thorin looked up from his plate at hearing another voice, sincerely hoping it was not another Elf. _"What are you doing here, Estel?"_ Elrond asked the boy beside him _"I thought Lindir was keeping you company in the library?"_

_"He was but he got boring."_ the young boy known as Estel said with a sigh._ "I don't want to be in the library. I want learn how to use a sword! Lindir says he won't teach me."_

_"Believe me, Estel,"_ Elrohir cut in. _"Lindir is the last Ellon you want to have train you. The only knife he knows how to use is the one that cuts his food."_ he remarked with a smirk at seeing said Elf enter the room with a slight look of worry on his face. The twins let loose similar chuckles while Lindir simply glared at the two men and stood off to the side.

Elrond laughed lightly and pushed a stray lock of the boy's hair behind his ear._ "Did Lindir not tell you I was entertaining, penneth?"_ he stated more than asked.

Estel scrunched up his nose. "_Yes. He said Mithrandir brought Dwarves. He was complaining the whole time in the library."_ Estel said. Thorin narrowed his eyes at no one in particular at the comment, while the Elf Lord looked over at his steward with a look of amusement. Lindir's eyes widened slightly and he quickly cast his eyes to the floor. _"Can I meet them?"_ Estel asked excitedly.

"Well, they have had a long morning, penneth." Elrond told him softly, now speaking in the common-tongue. "I think maybe Lindir should take you back to the library or the garden. I'll come get you soon."

Estel groaned lightly and was about to begin walking over to Lindir but his eyes caught the face of someone he did not know. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and ran over to the other side of the table and stopped beside the chair of the stranger. Elrond tried to call his name but Estel ignored him. "Are you a Dwarf?" the young kid asked Thorin with wide eyes.

To Gandalf's and Elrond's surprise, Thorin smiled. It was a slight smile of course but unexpected all the same. "Aye, I am." Thorin informed the boy.

Estel smiled. "Do you fight with an ax? Eruanna told me that all Dwarves fight with axes!"

The Dwarf king laughed under his breath. "Yes, I do. Though I prefer the sword."

"I want to learn how to use a sword but Elrond won't teach me." Estel said with an angry look at the Elf Lord. "He says I'm too young!"

"You will in time, you just have to be patient. All good things happen to those who wait." Thorin told him.

Estel smiled at him, excited that a Dwarf was actually talking to him and ran to the other table to try and talk to the other Dwarves. Elrond nodded his head kindly at the Dwarf king and kept a watchful eye on his ward. Estel walked around the Dwarves for a moment, a little too intimidated to strike up a conversation with them, when Ori turned around and saw him. "Hello." Ori said softly. "Who are you?"

Estel took tentative steps toward him, though he was less angry looking than the Dwarf he had talked to before. "I-I'm Estel." he said.

"I'm Ori." the youngest of the Company greeted.

"You're a Dwarf." Estel pointed out.

Ori laughed at his bluntness. "Yes." he said. "But you are not an Elf." Estel shook his head but before he could talk Dori started yammering about Nori and how he was stealing things from the table, his yammering quickly turning into a 'I practically raised him, you think he would have turned out better' rant . Ori, knowing that his oldest brother was not going to stop anytime soon, looked over at Estel and whispered: "You should talk to those two over there." he said, pointing over at Bilbo and Diana. "They are really nice. They will talk to you." Estel nodded and walked over to the direction he was told.

The boy came up between Diana's and Bilbo's chairs and looked up at Bilbo. "Hello." he said.

The Hobbit and the woman flinched slightly in their seats, quickly looking down at the young boy beside them. "Oh, hello, didn't see you there. What's your name?" Bilbo said.

"Estel." the boy stated proudly.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins."

Diana smiled broadly when the boy introduced himself, realizing who he was. This was Estel! Aragorn! Son of Arathorn! Future king of Men! And he just introduced himself to her and Bilbo! She sat there with wide eyes wondering if it was possible for her to meet Estel in this time. Was it? _"He is going to be eighty-seven at the time of the Fellowship. Going by the, uh, movies he would be twenty right now, but going by the books he would be about seven! Oh my gosh, this is Estel! Estel!" _she thought in excitement.

"What's your name?" Estel asked as he looked up at the woman next to him. She didn't seem to hear him and just stared past him with wide eyes.

"Diana Herrera." Bilbo said for her. "Her name is Diana Herrera."

Diana snapped out of her thoughts at the mention of her name. "Hmm? Oh! yes, hello." she said with a smile toward the boy.

"Are you Dwarves, too?" he blurted out. His head snapped back and forth between the two.

"No." Bilbo quickly replied.

Estel's face fell for a moment. "You're not?" he asked softly.

Diana placed her elbow on the table, leaning her chin against her hand. "No. You can tell 'cause we don't have beards. _All _Dwarves have beards." she told the young boy with an easy smile.

"Even women?" he interjected. Diana nodded. "Well, then what are you?"

"Well, I am a Hobbit." Bilbo told him with a large smile.

Estel's face contorted in confusion. "What-What is a Hobbit?"

"Dear me, you do not know what a Hobbit is?" Bilbo asked him. Estel furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "Hobbits are slightly smaller than Dwarves and we do not have beards. We do not wear shoes, because our feet grow naturally leathery soles and thick hair, like the stuff on our heads. We live just to the west of here, and keep to ourselves..."

"Oh!" Estel interrupted. "Like Halflings!"

Bilbo smiled. "Yes, we are called Halflings by others. Though we call ourselves Hobbits."

Estel quickly turned around and faced Diana. "Are you a Hobbit, too?" he asked.

"No." Diana told him with a shake of her head. "I am actually of Men."

"But you are small like a Dwarf..." he stated slowly.

"I know. That is just how I was born." she shrugged. He nodded before turning his face toward the table and wrapping his small hands around the edge. He stood on his tip toes trying to see over the top. Diana laughed softly at his strained face then moved over a little in her chair. "Why don't you share with me." she told him. He said a quick thank you then hopped on the chair, sitting on his knees. He bounced up and down on the seat looking with wide eyes at the strange company. Ori caught his gaze and they exchanged a smile.

Fili noticed the boy beside Diana, his large brown eyes looking every which way. Fili, a little curious, braced his weight on his forearms and leaned in next to Diana. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"This is Estel." Diana said, gesturing to the boy next to her. Estel turned his head at the sound of his name and his eyes went wide in a mixture of wonder and nervousness at the sight of the blonde Dwarf. "Estel, this is Fili." Diana introduced. The young boy nodded shallowly, a bit frightened at the warrior look of the Dwarf he had just been introduced to. Diana placed her hand on Estel's arm, ready to say a few calming words to him, though when Fili smiled Estel's nerves went away as quickly as it came.

"It's nice to meet you Master Dwarf." Estel said softly. Fili nodded and responded in kind. Estel then leaned closer to Diana and said softly, "He has a beard, so he is a Dwarf, right?" he asked her, not wanting to get it wrong again.

"Aye, yes I am." Fili answered before Diana could open her mouth.

Estel grinned from ear to ear, glad that he was accurate in his observation. He pushed his body more against the table to get a better view and scanned the faces around him. Diana and Fili shared a small chuckle as Estel's eyes narrowed and looked about the Dwarves. "Miss Diana." he said after a moment. "You said all Dwarves have beards, right?"

"Yes, indeed-y I did." she said.

Estel nodded then pointed at a Dwarf a little further down the table. "Well, does that mean that that man is not a Dwarf since he does not have a beard?" he asked. Diana's eyes widened when she followed who he was pointing at and Fili spit out a mouthful of wine. Unfortunately, Estel did not speak as quietly as Diana had hoped, noticing Kili's ears turn a slight pink and his face take on a blank look as he stared at the empty glass in front of him. She quickly took Estel aside and corrected him about Kili. The young boy frowned slightly and he sank back into the chair, embarrassed at what he had just done. Diana told him it was all right and Bilbo tried to take his mind off of his mistake by telling him of the Shire. Estel's face grew back that childish smile when he was told of the beautiful villages Bilbo had grown up in.

The rest of the Dwarves guffawed at the boy's comment. The few sitting beside the young Dwarf clapped him on the back and giving him some words of encouragement through their laughter. Fili, Diana thought, was the worst of them. He was leaning against the back of his chair clutching his sides, his laughter being the loudest. He had tried a few times to quiet his mirth, though, when he would see the angry look on his younger brother's face he could not help but laugh again. Kili eyed his brother with a look that could have crumbled stone. He quickly grabbed a roll from the table and threw it at his brother, the bread expertly hitting the blonde on the nose. Kili smirked slightly. As did Diana when she saw how fast Fili stopped his laughter. The older of the two narrowed his eyes and grabbed a bread roll off of his own plate and raised his hand to chuck it but before he could Diana got a hold of his wrist. Fili looked over at Diana with confused expression.

She stared at him with a stern face. "Do not even think about it."

"He threw one at me first." Fili stated childishly.

Diana crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at him. "And you deserved it. He had all of the Dwarves laughing at him, he didn't need his brother laughing at him too."

"I was not laughing at him. I was laughing at what happened. I did not expect the boy to say that." he explained.

"Oh," Diana said, dropping her arms to her sides. "Still, it was not nice."

Fili waved his hand in dismissal. "My brother got a good shot in. Everything is okay."

Diana rolled her eyes at his logic before turning her head back towards Estel and Bilbo. The two of them were still engrossed in Bilbo's explanation of the Shire. Bilbo's face lit up as he talked about his beloved home and Estel's eyes grew three times their size as he listened. Diana smiled. No single member of her family would believe any word she would ever say about this place...

* * *

><p>Diana strolled wide-eyed through the garden with Estel slightly ahead of her. After their late lunch Estel had convinced Elladan and Elrohir to let him show her Elrond's garden. And so here she was, walking through this impossible place with the most unlikely tour guide. The garden was not too far from the dining room and had (of course) a lovely view of the canyon to the east. It was mid-afternoon now, the Company's lunch lasting unusually long after their long days on the road. The sun was hanging in the middle of the impossibly blue sky, gently warming the air in the Elven city. Diana rubbed at her eyes as she tried to fight her fatigue, letting Estel pull her along with him every which way to see everything he wanted to show her.<p>

"Estel!" Diana let out a small laugh as the young boy continued to determinedly pull her through the garden. "Estel!" He stopped when he arrived at the other group of roses he was adimant that she should see. "You need to slow down there, slick." she told him.

"But if I slow down then you won't be able to see everything." he countered. His creamy brown eyes looked up at her and his lips were pursed in a slight pout.

"I still have tomorrow." she told him. "And the next day. I'm not leaving any time soon. You have a while to show me everything."

"When are you and Mr Bilbo and the Dwarves leaving?" he asked as he slowly led her over to another bed of flowers.

Diana absently touched the plants petals as she spoke. "Well, I'm not exactly sure when the Dwarves are leaving. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe next week, or maybe in two weeks." she said. "But I'm not leaving with them."

"Oh. When are you leaving?"

"I'm not sure." Diana answered. "Elrond is supposed to help me - that is why Gandalf brought me here - but I don't know. It might take a while..." Estel's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about her words. Diana broke out of her thoughts when she saw his confused face, and let out a quiet laugh. "I hope you don't mind but I am kinda tired." she began, holding out her hand for him to take. "Would you be a little gentleman and escort me to my bedroom?"

The young boy nodded with a wide grin, taking her hand. "Can I show you around again tomorrow?"

"I would love that." Diana agreed as they walked out of the garden and into the hallway.

"First thing in the morning!" Estel planned. "Right after breakfast."

"Okay, sounds great."


	10. Chapter 10

Diana grumbled lowly under her breath as Gwendolyn pulled the blanket off of her face. She curled her arms around her head in an attempt to shield her eyes from the morning light. "Wake up, Miss." the Elleth said in her light and cheerful, tinkling voice. The sound was enough to annoy Diana in her current state. "It is not proper for a young woman to sleep in so late. Not to mention it would be an insult to your host."

"What's more insulting is making your guest wake up at an unholy hour after they had been sleeping on the ground for two weeks." Diana spoke into her pillow.

"I'm sure you have had a tiring journey, Miss." Gwendolyn replied kindly, ignoring the young woman's rude tone. She walked over to the vanity and poured warm water into a shallow basin. "Perhaps some fresh air would do you good."

"My bedroom in missing a wall. Fresh air is not what I need. What I need is more sleep."

Gwendolyn laughed lightly under her breath. "Regardless...You will have plenty of time to sleep later tonight. Right now breakfast should be being served in the dining hall. Your companions might wonder at where you are, and I know Master Estel has been excited in showing you and the other Dwarves around the city. That was all he was talking about last night."

"Breakfast?" Diana asked tiredly. She sat up on the bed and rubbed at her heavy eyes. "Fine, fine." she said, her voice gravelly with sleep. "I will get up...for breakfast."

Diana's skin may have been clean, her clothes may have been freshly washed, and her hair may have been expertly brushed - making her seem put together and awake. But if you were to look at her eyes...they seemed to say something else. Her lids hung heavily, bags had appeared overnight, and her deep brown orbs which were usually bright and sparkling were now dull.

In all honesty, Diana did not sleep well. She expected she would, being in a proper house for the first time in two weeks. She had been given the chance to bathe shortly after retreating to her room the afternoon prior, given a fresh chemise to sleep in as her clothes were taken care of, and her bed was even "turned out" for her. It was all wonderful. As exhausted as she was, she figured she would knock out as soon as her head hit the welcoming feather pillows but instead she had tossed and turned beneath the sheets, above the sheets, and even around the sheets for hours on end. Diana had gone into her room in the late afternoon when the sun was still bright, but was not able to sleep until what she expected to be around midnight.

"Diana!" The young woman's eyes shut tightly at how loudly her name was called. Her head throbbed slightly. She forced her eyes open as she heard footsteps walking toward her.

"Fili." Diana said, pulling a smile onto her face that did not quite reach her eyes.

The blonde Dwarf nodded politely in her direction as he stood in front of her. His eyes raked over her face, taking in her appearance. He had the manners to keep any comments to himself. "Good morning." he simply began. His lips quirked upwards in the corners.

Diana crinkled her nose. "If you say so..." she drawled.

Fili clasped his hands behind his back and let out a breathy laugh. "Shall I escort you to breakfast?" He smiled again and held out his arm for her to take. Diana hummed her acceptance and looped her arm through his, laying her head aginst his arm as he led them down the hall.

"Diana?" Fili said quietly as they walked slowly down Elrond's halls.

"Mhmm?"

"I was wondering...Well, I was rather hoping that I, um, would catch you this morning."

Diana lifted her head and stared over at the Dwarf with a curious expression. "Why?" she asked.

"Well..." Fili stopped his walk, stopping Diana along with him. He led her over to the edge of the hall. His eyes quickly swept over the area. "Diana," Fili said in a low voice. She looked up at him tiredly, not saying a word. "I-" he began but cut himself off as he thought about what he wanted to say. He huffed out a breath and his eyes found hers again. Stepping to the balustrade, Fili leaned his forearms on the railing and looked out into the valley. "It is beautiful here." he said as his eyes took in the unnaturally vibrant colored plants that grew along the rails.

Diana frowned slightly."Yes, it's gorgeous." she agreed.

"One of the most beautiful cities I have ever seen. Just do not tell my uncle I said so." They shared a small laugh before falling into an awkward silence. "As unique a beauty as this place is, I did not wish to speak to you about the city." Fili told her after a short pause. He pushed himself away from the railing, turning to look at her. Her big brown eyes stared back up at him as she waited. "I'm so sorry, Diana." the blonde Dwarf finally said. "With the Orcs, we...I...We never should have let you out of our sight. Though, I am glad to see that you are safe, I am sad to say that it was not because my brother and myself did what we promised. We failed you when you needed us most, and for that we cannot apologize enough."

Her lips spread into a soft smile, her head tilting slightly to the side. "Oh, Fili. You don't have to apologize for that. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I ran off when I shouldn't have." She huffed a breath through her mouth and rolled her eyes. "Could have gotten myself killed if it weren't for the Elves finding me." she added in annoyance.

"But, Diana, in Hobbiton, in front of you, in front of Dwalin, in front of my Uncle I made a promise. I swore that I would look after you whilst on the rode and the one time you really needed me...I failed."

"As sweet as that is, Fili, that you are so bent out of shape about this, I can't accept your apology 'cause it was not your fault. We only met a few weeks ago. We hardly know each other.

"We were attacked by wargs and Orcs. The Company, all the Dwarves, they're your family. I don't expect my name to be the first thing that pops up into your mind during an attack on our lives. I mean, what happened sucked, it really did. I feel like an idiot for making you guys worry and for making myself look incapable of doing anything. But I don't blame anybody. What happened, happened. If anything, we learned to be more aware." She chuckled then bit her lip, hoping that the young Dwarf's blame upon himself would end.

"As much as I understand, I cannot help but feel guilt."

Diana frowned. "Your word is important, I get that. And if it weren't for your's and your brother's promise I would not be here right now...but...?" Diana widened her eyes and gave out a sudden, low growl. She quickly closed the space between them, and wrapped her arms around Fili's chest. "Estoy muy consado. [I'm too tired]" she mumbled as she rested her cheek aginst his shoulder. "I accept your apology." she then spoke more clearly.

"Um..." was all Fili could manage to say as his eyes furrowed in confusion and his arms hung awkwardly in the air. Unfortunately, Diana pulled away from him before he was able to regain his sense.

"I really do, Fili." she said with a smile. "I really do accept your apology. I can understand why you feel the way you do. And I'm sorry for making you feel that way. What I did was pretty reckless and stupid."

Fili chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck before he replied. "I have been dealing with reckless and stupid for a long time, Diana. Seventy-seven years to be exact." Diana gave an unlady-like snort at his joke, causing him to smile. His features then grew very serious. "But what you did was neither. You tell us that your world is not like ours, that Dwarves, Elves, Hobbits, and therefore Orcs do not exist. It is understandable that you did what you did. I do not need an apology from you. I am just glad to know that you accept mine."

Diana huffed out a slow and soft breath as she stared at the young Dwarf prince in front of her. Bilbo had all ready given her an earful the afternoon before, after Estel had taken her back to her room. The Hobbit told her just about everything she had told herself: how she could have put lives in danger if they had gone back to look for her; how she should have been more careful and stayed with him and the Dwarves; and how she had to be more careful in the future. Diana had nodded at him, listening with half an ear, knowing the full extent of what her actions did and could have caused. Though, after Bilbo had rambled on and on about the same things he eventually fell into how worried he had felt, scared that she was kidnapped or could have been killed. Diana had apologized profusely then, realising that her disappearance had more of an effect on the Hobbit than she thought.

As she listened to Fili, noticing the way he kept fumbling over his words and the way his eyes stared at her softly, she knew that her actions had worried him greatly as well. Diana smiled at him again. "Take me to breakfast?" she asked. A small smile appeared on Fili's face. He held out his arm, leading her to the dining room.

The majority of the Company were in the formal dining room eating breakfast amongst themselves. All except Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin who had taken their meal in Thorin's bedroom to speak in private, Bofur had informed them as Diana and Fili sat down in the empty seats beside him. Diana poured herself and Fili a cup of coffee, helping herself to the various foods that had been prepared. She soon noticed Estel sitting further down the table, between Ori and Bilbo, watching the Dwarves with his wide and curious eyes. She then saw the twins, Elledan and Elrohir, sitting at their own separate table with their eyes flitting in Estel's direction every once in a while as they talked to one another. After a while Estel got up from his seat and reminded Diana of their plans, letting her know that Bilbo and Ori were to join them as well.

After breakfast, Estel shot out from his chair and grabbed Diana's hand, leading her, Bilbo, and Ori out into the hall. Fili and Kili expressed interest in joining them too, seeing as there was not much else for them to do in the Elven city, but had quickly learned from the twins that there was in fact a training ground on the lower level of the city, so the brothers opted to find their way there instead.

Estel first showed them the library - it being the closest. Walking in through the large double doors, the quartet were met with the sight of a grand library. It was two stories and wall to wall books. Large tables sat in the centre of the bottom floor, open to the room, and plush chairs were sprinkled between the shelves. Missing the back wall, the library was able to get in a good supply of the natural light. The group quickly lost Ori there. The young Dwarf idly walked between the tall shelves in awe, taking random books and carefully flipping through the pages. Estel said a quick hello to an Elleth who sat at a desk littered with parchments and open books as the three of them looked around. He then grabbed Diana and Bilbo, the three of them giving Ori a hastened goodbye before disappearing through the doors.

Bilbo and Diana were then led out into the lower levels of the city. They were weaved between Elf men and women as they walked to shops and in and out of buildings, briefly being able to gaze at the view or structures. They came upon a path that lead toward the east side of the city. The stone walkway was thin and was settled over the surface of a large pool of crystal clear water. The trio walked carefully, every once in awhile their heads peering into the water in curiosity.

Stepping back onto earth, Estel led them down a few flights of stairs, finally coming to the place he really wanted them to see. They slowly descended the steps and walked into a small area, situated on one of the last tiers of the city. A small waterfall spilled down from the tier above them, collecting in a little river that ran over the edge. A few trees lined the balustrade on the far side of the area almost covering a staircase that was tucked away in the far corner. A tall stone railing stood between the area and a sheer drop to the jagged rocks below; from the edge you could see the wide river that flowed at the bottom of the canyon. Small bunches of flowers grew sporadically along the edges of the barrier, and tall green grass covered the entire area. Little insects flew by their heads and the musical chirping of birds could be heard all around them.

Estel rocked on the balls of his feet as he watched Bilbo and Diana explore the place. "This is my favorite place. Elrond takes me here sometimes. Or Elladan and Elrohir. No one really comes down here. Everything is up on the higher levels, so this place is quiet."

"Estel, its beautiful." Diana said with a smile.

"I believe you saved the best for last." Bilbo added as he aimlessly walked around.

Estel smiled at the two of them. "Do you want to know why else I like it here?" he asked. Diana nodded and they both followed the boy to the line of trees that covered the railing. Below them, just down the stairs, was a large field. They could hear the faint sound of metal against metal and the yelling of voices coming from the few people who were occupying the area. "This is the training grounds." he told them. "I like to come here so I can watch them, since Elrond won't let me learn yet."

Diana squinted her eyes as she looked at the forms that were sparing and shooting in the field. "Are those the Dwarves?" she wondered aloud when she spotted smaller and bulkier figures amongst the lithe ones.

"I think it is." Bilbo answered as he tried to look for himself.

Estel's face lit up and he grabbed their hands. "Come on!" he smiled. "Let's go see them." Estel quickly took off down the stairs and across the yard. Diana ran after him, yelling his name, but he was determined to see the Dwarves. The young boy stopped as he approached Dwalin

"What are you doing out here, lad?" Dwalin asked with a stern face, setting his forearms atop his axe, as Estel stopped before him. "You can get hurt running about out here." His large figure loomed over the boy and the scowl on his face made Estel back up slightly.

Diana and Bilbo halted quickly in there running as the two neared Estel and Dwalin. Diana noticed Estel's hunched shoulders and made to stand in front of him. She lightly pressed her hand atop his messy, brown waves, catching his attention. "Got a little over-excited there, slick. You have to be careful out here. There are weapons. I don't want to see you get hurt. You good?" she asked him. Estel nodded and apologized lowly under his breath. Diana ruffled his hair with a small chuckle.

Dwalin nodded at her slightly, the scowl still clear on his face. "Lass." he greeted. Diana greeted him with a smile. "Keep an eye on him." Diana nodded once again before he turned back to his sparing match with Gloin.

"Diana! Mr Bilbo!" Kili called as he ran over from the archery targets. His wiped his arm across his sweaty forehead. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Estel wanted to see you guys practise."

Kili looked down at the boy with a smile. "Ah, you are the boy who had lunch with us yesterday."

"Yes." he replied. "A-And I'm very sorry about what I said then. I didn't know." Estel told him quietly. He bit his lower lip and twisted his hands together.

"It's all right." Kili said with a light laugh and a wave of his hand. "You did not mean it. I will not hold it against you. It wasn't anything I'm not used to anyway." He threw the boy a wink, making Estel smile.

Fili spun around and gave a hard smack to the dummy in front of him with his twin swords. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. Wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand he noticed Diana from the corner of his eye. She was talking to his brother with a large smile on her face and with her were Bilbo and the young boy who made quite an impression on him at lunch the day before. He set down his swords and swiftly ran towards them. "When did you three get here?" he asked as he came up beside Kili.

Diana's brown eyes fluttered over to his and she gave him a smile. "Estel wanted to watch you practise." she said again.

Fili smiled at the boy who stood in front of Diana. "Well, I think we can do better than 'watching'." he remarked. "How about you practise with us?" he asked Estel.

Estel shook his head. "Elrond says I'm too young."

Fili smiled and leaned down to the boy's level. "I do not see Elrond here. Do you?" he asked in a whisper. Estel's eyes widened as he thought about what Fili said and his lips quickly grew into a smile as he shook his head. "All right." Fili said with a chuckle. "I saw the wooden practise swords when we came in." Diana shot him a disbelieving expression as he led Estel to where they would practise. Fili simply gave her a wink and a mischievous smile, which only made her roll her eyes.

Diana sat on the grass as she watched Fili teach Estel a few basic moves with the small wooden swords. Not too far behind them were Kili and Bilbo. The former persuading, nay, begging, the latter to a spar. Bilbo reluctantly agreed, knowing that if he was going to continue with the Company he would have to know how to properly use his sword. Diana cheered and encouraged Estel from her place in the field.

Later, her thoughts eventually started to wander as the two went through their lesson. Her eyes grazed across the two of them and she noticed that Fili was not in his coat, or Kili for that matter. And it was so strange to see him just in his green tunic. He had the sleeves rolled up above his elbows and with every movement the muscles in his arms were evident through the thin fabric. Diana bit her lip as her eyes wandered up his arms, finally resting on his face. His hair swished around his head as he moved and a light sheen of sweat could be seen on his forehead and neck. A corner of her lips moved upward when she looked at the smile on his face as he taught. His mustache braids swinging slightly from his movements. Her smile widened when she saw the worry in his face after Estel had fallen to the ground and sighed through closed lips as she watched Fili pick up Estel in his arms. Their laughs rang in her ears while he swung the young boy around. He was being so sweet and patient with him. Diana wondered if he had been around children all his life; he seemed so at ease with Estel. The pair began to play around, running around the field chasing after one another, which ultimately ended up with Fili being tackled and "dying" by the hand of Estel.

Diana laughed to herself as she stood to her feet. She dusted off the grass and dirt from her trousers. "Miss Herrera!" Estel yelled. Diana looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean Diana." he corrected. "I got him again! Did you see?" he shouted with a large smile, pointing down at Fili as the Dwarf laid in the grass.

"Yeah I did!" Diana replied excitedly as she walked toward the pair. "I think Fili needs to start taking lessons from you. He's horrible." A mocking laugh came from Fili as he pushed himself back up to his feet. "Well, you're having fun here, Estel, with the boys. I think I'm gonna take off."

"Take off what?"

"Me. I'm going to leave. If you don't mind of course. I'm supposed to talk to Elrond today, and its probably about time I go looking for him. Will you be okay here with Fili?"

"Yeah!" Estel jumped and took his fighting stance, waving his sword around in several directions. "I want to learn how to fight some more!"

Diana laughed then looked over at Fili, smiling a hopeful grin. The young Dwarf shook his head. "I do not mind. He's not any trouble."

"Thanks. Okay, I'm off." Diana spared a last look at Estel. "Be good for the Dwarves!"

* * *

><p>Diana found Gwendolyn as she attempted to find her way to Elrond, luckily for her since she did not know where she was going. The Elleth led her to a hall not too far from her own room and rapped softly on a large wooden door. Diana heard a muffled voice and the Elf maid quietly opened the door, letting the young woman inside. Gwendolyn swiftly shut the door leaving Diana in the large study. Gandalf and Elrond were on their feet and greeted her as she sat in one of the ornate seats across from the Elf lord. The two men sat back down.<p>

"Gandalf told me that you need my help." Elrond spoke after a quiet moment.

"Is that all he told you?" Diana asked softly. She shifted in her chair, a little nervous under the curious eyes of the Elf. She squeezed the arm of her seat, feeling the delicately carved wood bite against her skin.

"Yes. I did try to get more out of him but he told me that it would be best if you told me your predicament."

Diana chuckled dryly and moved her hand back into her lap. "Well, just keep an open mind." she said before starting to explain her story. Elrond listened attentively as she told him everything. About being from another world, the books about Middle Earth, the nightmares she has had, and finally her worries that events were changing. It took her a while to get through everything, wanting to be as detailed as possible hoping that it would better her chances to get home. Gandalf's expression furrowed in confusion and curiosity as she told the Elf lord things she had yet to tell him. But Elrond's face stayed blank through her entire speech.

When she had finished, Elrond leaned forward in his seat and narrowed his eyes slightly. "And you need my help to find a way to get back to your home."

Diana adjusted herself in the chair and stared at the Elf with a confused expression. "Yes." she said slowly. "But you aren't going to ask me to prove myself or throw me out?"

"Is that what usually happens when you tell your story?" Elrond asked with a smirk.

"Well, when I told Bilbo and the Dwarves they were skeptical but as they got to know me they seemed to pick up my strangeness and, ya know, other worldliness." Diana explained. "I guess I just got it in my head that you wouldn't believe me as easily."

"Well, yes, you do seem quite odd." Elrond said with a slight laugh. "But Gandalf trusts your story. So, if he does I will as well." Diana smiled and breathed out a thank you. The Ellon simply nodded in return. "Though, there is one thing that I do not understand. How you do not know how you came to wake up in the Shire."

Diana bit her lower lip for a moment. "I don't know, I just can't remember. I mean, when I first woke up in the Shire I had no memory of the place even though I know it very well. It wasn't until later after I fell asleep that it all came back to me in my dreams. And I haven't had anything like that happen to me since."

"Haven't you?" Elrond asked. "Your nightmares."

"My nightmares? You think my nightmares have something to do with this?" Diana wondered. "I-I don't think they do. I have had weird dreams before. I think it's just from me being here in Middle Earth." she said with a shrug. "None of my nightmares are familiar to me."

Elrond hummed low in his chest before speaking again. "I will do my best to help you, Miss Herrera. Though I feel it will be quite hard to do so unless we figure out how you arrived here in the first place."

Diana sighed softly before straightening herself up in the chair and giving Elrond a smile. "Thank you, Lord Elrond, for your help. I really want to get home before I ruin anything else. But how could I get myself to remember?"

Elrond shook his head slightly. "I am not sure. I think all you can really do is wait." he told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, another chapter. <strong>

**I had wanted it to be longer but I did not want to cram too much information into a single chapter, so I thought it would be best to cut it off here. **

**I want to have really good excuses for not posting fast enough but I just don't have any good reason. I think I'm just tired of rewriting the story. Like, going over what I've all ready written. Or maybe I'm just losing my steam. **

**I'm not going to abandon this though. The main reason I'm writing this story is because I had a few ideas in my head and I started writing the story as I would fall asleep at night, and typing it out was just a way to remember and get it all out of my head. **

**Um, so I'm going to do my best to finish up. I do know where the story is going to go and I have several random scenes written down somewhere. I just need to bridge all of my ideas together and to write them in a not crappy way. **

**I have gained quite a few followers and favourites so thank you! I'm glad you guys likes the story enough to want to wait around for it. **

**Please read and review. It's always nice to read comments about my story. I want to write it the best that I can (and just write it, in general), so reviews are appreciated. **

**So, thank you...again. Really! I hope to post more chapters soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

Diana hummed to herself as she wandered the halls of Rivendell alone. Every once in a while she passed an an Elf or two. She gave them a bright smile in greeting but as soon as their backs were to her, her face would regain a pensive expression. She walked thinking back about what Elrond had told her in their counsel. How she would not get answers of how to get home until she regained her memory of how she came to Middle Earth. It was a frustrating thought, not knowing if she would remember. Elrond and Gandalf told her that they suspected she would know of the means to her arrival in due time. But Diana didn't feel like waiting around - even if Elrond invited her to stay as long as she needed to.

She had been in Middle Earth for about four weeks. As amazing as it was to be in the middle of one of her favourite fictional places (something any sensible person would believe to be an impossibility), it just did not feel like home. No matter how hard she tried. Middle Earth was lush and green and a natural beauty, but it wasn't her hometown full of chipped concrete sidewalks, brightly lit towers, and the roaring sound of traffic. Yes she believed Middle Earth to be gorgeous and impossible, but it just wasn't the same.

Diana strolled over to an empty balcony, the delicatly carved railing reaching up to her chest. She laid her arms lazily atop the railing and rested her chin on her forearms. The day was warm in the eternally summer-ridden Elven city, making Diana think fondly of her home. The young woman stayed in her position for a long while, her mind lost in thoughts of her family...Wondering what she was missing.

"Beautiful, is it not?"

A deep voice broke Diana out of her reverie. She straightened herself up and smoothed down the wrinkles in her tunic. "It really is." she repiled with a smile, looking over at the man beside her. "It's so perfect. I can't imagine people actually living in a place like this."

The Ellon's chuckle was deep yet musical. "I can safely surmise then that you do not visit Elvish places often."

"No, I really don't." Diana told him with a small shake of her head. She looked up at him, her nose scrunching in emarassment. "I want to say 'Elladan'."

The Ellon smiled. "If you did, then you would be wrong, I'm afraid."

"Elrohir, then." She said through a laugh. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be. We have only just met." Elrohir chuckled again, leaning his arms on the railing as he stood beside her. "And believe me, you are not the first one to make that mistake. Nor will you be the last." he looked down at her and gave her a playful wink.

"Well, where _is_ your other half?"

"Elladan? He is down in the training yards with your Dwarves looking after Estel." The Elf looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a knowing smile on his face.

Diana gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm not going to get in trouble for that, right? He was having fun and I needed to see your dad. It seemed like a good idea."

Elrohir shook his head. "No. He did seem to be enjoying himself and that young Dwarf was taking care of him well enough."

"Yeah. Fili was being really good with him." Diana said with a small smile. "Where is the library?" she suddenly decided to ask.

"Oh, not far." Elrohir replied. "I can escort you there, if you wish." Diana nodded and the Ellon led the way down the hall. "If you do not mind my asking, why did you need to see my lord father?" Elrohir asked as they walked. His hands were clasped lightly behind his back, his back straight as he looked down at the woman beside him.

"I-I, uh, just needed his counsel on something." Diana hastily replied.

Elrohir took note of her uneasiness to answer the question and told her that it was not his place, that she could keep that information to herself. Diana thanked him for his understanding. The pair continued to walk toward the library, exchanging a more light conversation after Diana brought up Arwen's whereabouts. Elrohir admitted that his sister had been staying with their grandparents in Lorien for quite a few years.

After rounding a few corners and walking down a few flights of strairs, Elrohir and Diana finally arrived at the library. The Ellon left her at the entrance, leaving her to explore the place on her own. Diana walked down a few aisles, letting her fingers brush across the colorful spines of the old books. She soon made her way to the centre of the library and spotted a friend. Diana sat down in the seat across from Ori. The book he had his nose in seemed old but in good shape. The pages were fraying at the edges and pieces of parchment were sticking out in random places, the spine bent from constant use. The title was written in Elvish. The lettering in gold, contrasting the deep green of the cover, and was lighly covered in dust.

Diana cleared her throat, hoping to get the young dwarf's attention. Ori, lost in his reading, gasped lightly and the book fell onto the table with a soft thump. "Sorry." Diana said, biting her lip. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no." Ori began. He picked the book back up gingerly and inspected it for damage. "It's fine. The book is fine." He closed the book carefully and set it by a large stack of other books he had beside him. He then adjusted his scarf. "How was your tour with Estel? Did you three finish it already?" he asked.

Diana tilted her head from side to side. "Well, yes and no." she told him. "Estel took us to several markets and down to this beautiful hidden garden but once he noticed the Dwarves in the training yard the tour was over." Ori let out a quiet laugh. "Yeah, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum...that's Fili and Kili, by the way." Diana added, making Ori smile in confusion and amusement. "They are down there with Dwalin and Gloin, teaching Bilbo and Estel how to use a sword."

"And you? I thought Fili and Kili were teaching you as well."

Diana shrugged her shoulders. "Well I'm in Rivendell now, where Gandalf meant to take me. I should be going home soon. I don't have use for sword fighting skills where I come from. Besides I had to meet with Elrond. So I wouldn't have had the time, even if I wanted to continue to learn." Diana then leaned her elbows on the table and looked at the books littered around Ori. "What have you been up to since you've been here?"

The young Dwarf's hand touched one of books beside him and he patted the cover. "I've just been looking through some of the books they have here. There are so many. We do not have as vast a library in Belegost."

"But they're all in Elvish..." Diana said as she eyed the various titles. "Wait. You read Elvish?"

Ori's cheeks turned a sweet shade of pink and he nodded his head sheepishly. "Dwarves do not usually learn Elvish, or many of the tongues of Men, unless they are royalty or high lords, and perhaps merchants and traders."

"So how do you know it?" Diana asked with an surprised smile.

"I may have befriended an older tradesman as he set up a shop in the town. I learned that he had traveled to many different places and even traded and sold goods with Men and Elves. He knew many lanugages. He was kind enough to teach me some before he packed up his shop and moved out of town."

"That's really cool." The young woman replied with a genuine interest, an impressed expression playing on her face. "Do your brothers know?"

Ori rubbed at his upperarm. "Nori does." He admitted slowly. "I have not come around to telling Dori yet. He has always had a dislike for Elves."

* * *

><p>"Why is your uncle in such a grump mood?" Diana asked. She looked over at Fili and Kili as the former sat down on the stone floor of the balcony. The blond Dwarf handed her a warm cup of tea. "Well, more than usual." she corrected as she took the fine porcelain cup with a small smile.<p>

It was late in the evening. The Dwarves had all congregated on a balcony near the guest bedrooms, cooking food over a fire they had built from a few chairs they had found in their rooms. They were loud, naturally, and Diana had just rejoined them after taking Estel to his chambers a little after the sun went down. She sat on the ground by the railing of the balcony, sitting the perfect distance away from the group; the Dwarves in her sights but far enough away to have a private conversation. The young Durin brothers were quick in joining her.

"He just got some bad news is all." Kili told her with a wave of his hand.

"He had his own counsel with Lord Elrond this afternoon." Fili began explaining. He slowly placed his own cup on the ground beside him, careful not to break it. "They found moon runes on our great-grandfather's map. Oh, um, moon runes were created by the Dwarves. You use these special sliver pens and the words can only be read by the same season and moon as the day they were written."

Diana laughed lightly thinking to herself how she did not need an explanation. "Well aren't you guys crafty." She told him with a smirk. "But what does that have to do with Thorin?"

"Well, in their counsel Lord Elrond said that the words were written on a mid summer's eve on a crescent moon. That means we have to wait another few days to be able to read them. So, Thorin is a little angry about the fact that we have to stay here longer than he intended. Considering that he did not intend to stay here at all, it is understandable I suppose why it is affecting his mood."

Diana tilted her head, her lips drawing down into a frown. "Can't you guys just read the map on the road?" she asked.

"That's what I said!" Kili exclaimed. "Saves time."

Fili shook his head. "It might save time but the fact is that we do not know what the runes say. Thorin would begrudgingly choose to stay with the Elves and leave with a clear view on what to do, rather than be out in the open while we figure out our next move. Especially after being attacked by the Orcs. Throin does not want to take any chances."

"Makes sense." Diana agreed with a nod. She then leaned her back against the stone railing and stretched her legs in front of her, crossing her legs at the ankles. "You Dwarves must not be happy 'bout it though."

Fili gave out a breathy chuckle. "No. But its safe here. We have been on the road for a while. A break like this is always welcome."

After a short silence Kili stood to his feet. He took his brother's now empty cup and set off back towards the Company, the smell of cooking food making him pick up his gait.

Fili adjusted himself where he sat beside Diana, stretching out his legs as well. "How was your own counsel with Lord Elrond, if you do not mind my asking?"

Diana gave a noncommittal shrug. "It wasn't much. Even with all his 'Elvish wisdom' he still seems just as confused as I am about why I'm here."

The young Dwarf's brow furrowed, a mixture of confusion and sadness gracing his features. "So you traveling here was all for naught?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that yet." Diana then added, "Elrond only told me that he wouldn't know how to send me home without first knowing how to I came here."

"So you have to wait around until you remember?"

"Seems like."

Fili then shifted in his position, turning closer towards Diana. "Are you disappointed?" he asked in a low voice.

Diana opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it, trying to think of what to say. She frowned slightly. "Well..." she began in soft tone. "I...maybe? I guess I kinda hoped to leave as soon as possible. 'Immediately' might be the better word. The brain is a weird thing. Who knows how long it will take for me to remember, if I ever do. I don't know if I wanna stay here forever."

"You would not?" Fili's lips twitched downwards. "Not even if you had a reason to stay?"

"A reason?" Diana echoed with a raised eyebrow. "I really care for Bilbo. I really do. I could never thank him enough for what he did for me. He's been the most wonderful person I've ever met. He's a great friend. But I don't know if he is a reason for me to stay here in Middle Earth for the rest of my life." Diana shook her head. She curled her legs underneath her and started absently picking at the hem of her tunic. "I mean I have family. Bilbo is my friend and has done a great thing for me but I wanna go home."

Fili scratched at his cheek as he nodded. He looked over at Diana. "I understand. I would choose Kili in a heartbeat."

Diana raised her head and looked over at him. "I know." she told him with a smile.

* * *

><p>Diana was laying on her bed, the sheets entangled around her legs as she tossed and turned. She scowled at the ivory ceiling, her eyes following the gold trim around the room. It was late and again Diana could not fall asleep easily. She tired to figure out the reason for her last few sleepless nights. Sure she had been given not-so-wonderful news by Elrond and she thought that maybe that could explain her trouble sleeping this night. But that was just it. That reason could only explain this night. It could not explain the night before, on her first night in Rivendell.<p>

_Maybe that night had been fear. _She thought to herself.

Fear caused by losing the Company. Fear caused by her close chance of being killed.

Still, though, Diana did not feel like that was the entire explanation for her not being to sleep properly. If she thought back on it, she had been having surprisingly decent nights out on the road; while her time living with Bilbo had been restless as well. But...on her last night in Bag End, when Fili and Kili had been forced out of their shared bedroom by Thorin's snoring, she had had her best nights sleep since her arrival in Middle Earth.

Diana sighed annoyingly as she fanned the empty spaces on her large bed with her arms, chalking up her reason for not being able to sleep with her lack of Durins near her. It was weird, she thought, that she could not get a good night's rest without the brothers. _But maybe..._Diana thought back to her first day out riding with the Company, when Kili had asked about the mountain of pillows and blankets on her bed in Bilbo's bed guest room. She had told him it was how she slept with her family when she was younger. A sense of home to her. Maybe that is what she was missing here in Rivendell. Not necessarily the young brothers, but the company they provided.

The young woman grumbled to herself and rolled off the bed, taking the sheets down with her. She pulled the linens tighter around her body as her feet made contact with the cool stone floor of Elrond's hallway. Raising her fist to a large wooden door, she knocked, hoping to get an answer from one of the Dwarves within.

* * *

><p><strong>Simply a chapter to finish up what was happening in the last one. <strong>

**Not long but another chapter all the same. **

**I hope you liked it. **

**And to the readers who read the story before I revised it and are rereading it now (if there are any)...There are just so many changes. For the better, I think. But the angle of the story, and the dialogue as well, are just getting away from me. I'm trying to keep my favourite moments and conversations from my other version but sometimes they just don't fit. But thankfully I have been able to come up with even better convos and scenarios. You can expect a lot more detail than last time. Subtle _and_ obvious. Not to mention extra chapters. **

**Anywho...I hope to post more soon. **

**Also, I just feel like saying, that I am seeing Jurassic World this weekend and I'm really excited! I just finished reading this fanfic: Tainted by Macx and I think it will both enhance and ruin by view of the film. Read it, I HIGHLY recommend it.**

**Read and review**


	12. Chapter 12

The morning sun shone particularly bright that morning in Elrond's dining room, casting a soft yellow glow through the canopy of vines above the Elf Lord's guests as they ate. The young woman amongst the guests, Diana, took a large bite out of a sweet roll and hid her mouth behind her hand as she laughed. It had been several days later and she found that her mood had improved significantly since she sought out the company of the young Durin brothers a few nights before. Fili had answered the door half asleep on the first night and let her in without a problem. But come morning both of the brothers had woken up in alarm at seeing her sleeping in their bed. They went on to explain how a young woman - who was not their sibling - could not be seen coming out of a man's bedroom. That was not something a respectable woman was to be seen doing. The boys were adamant at first that she could not sleep in their bedroom again but in the end all Diana had to do was bat her eyelashes and turn on the water-works for Fili and Kili to change their tune.

"Would you like some coffee with your sugar, Kili?" Diana said, eying the youngest Durin brother across the table as he scooped a fourth spoonful of sugar into his cup.

Kili looked up at her, rolling his eyes as he let out a mock laugh. "That joke is even funnier the third time." He shook his head and stirred his coffee. "Will you ever cease to tell it?" The young dwarf added with a smile.

Diana's own smile grew wider. "No." she replied, her tongue sticking between her teeth and her nose wrinkling as she laughed lightly. "I think I'll say it every chance I get." Kili rolled his eyes again at that. "Besides I think its cute."

Kili's face quickly grew stern. He quirked an eyebrow. "Cute?"

"Yeah, cute. I mean there is nothing bad about it, its how you take your coffee. But I guess I always been around men who have taken their coffee black - except Bilbo. I don't know, I just think its cute."

Kili looked down at the ivory cup in front of him, frowning. "I am a man grown. I am a warrior. I am not cute." His face wrinkled in distaste as he spoke the word.

Diana inhaled a deep breath, feeling like she hit a soft spot on the young Dwarf. She looked over at Fili where he sat beside her. His chin rested on his hand and he looked at her as if he had already expected her to fix her mistake.

"Though being cute is not bad." Diana began as she watched Kili pick at the remaining food on his plate with a fork. "People would kill for cute."

Kili's head quirked up. "Kill?" he echoed.

"Oh, yeah. Everyone has their preferences but people in my world would go crazy for you."

"Crazy for me? Why?"

"Why! Because not only are you crazy adorable, you are also insanely talented when it comes to weapons, you are an incredibly good looking man, and such a fun-spirited, wonderful guy. Kili, if you ever went to my world people would crowd around you just so they could say they breathed your air."

Kili raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "You are jesting."

"Not a bit." Diana replied with a smile. "Not even a little bit." The young Dwarf tilted his head in thought, stroking his jaw. Diana smiled again, chuckling under her breath as she watched him think.

"It's a nice thought." Kili suddenly spoke. He seemed to have sat in his chair a little higher, his chest puffed out. "I should very much like to visit your world, were I would be recognized for my talents." Kili quickly relaxed and began eating again, his signature grin back on his face.

Diana chuckled again, content that she was able to fix her mistake. Though after Kili went back to his breakfast, Diana ducked her head. Her smile faded slightly. "You and me both." she mumbled to herself. Diana suddenly felt a weight on her shoulder. She looked over at Bilbo as he sat beside her. His hand was resting on her shoulder, the corners of his lips were quirked up in a reassuring smile. Diana laid her hand atop his for a moment and let her hand fall back onto her lap. She smiled back and ignored the quick pang of homesickness she was feeling, choosing instead to join in a conversation Bofur and Bombur were having as they sat across from her.

* * *

><p>Standing on a stool in the center of the room, Diana stared at herself in the mirror as Gwendolyn and two other Elleth, Gilrin and Lenneth, moved every which way around her. It was Mid-summers eve and according to Gwendolyn all of the clothes that Diana had brought with her were not proper for a young lady to wear on such a celebration. So, a few days prior to the gathering, Gwendolyn had spoken to Lord Elrond about Diana's lack of proper attire. The Elven lord, taking pity on the lost young woman, gave the Elf maid permission to get Miss Herrera anything she should need at his expense. That led Diana to be all but dragged down the halls to the seamstress in Rivendell, forced to attend several fittings over the course of three days.<p>

The appointments were long yet when they were over Diana could not recall much that had happened. The seamstress and Gwendolyn mostly took control of the appointments, while Diana waited on a chair patiently as the two Elleth would talk. Diana simply asked for a new pair of pants, a few tunics similar to the ones she all ready had, and a pair of slip on shoes. They agreed, saying that those were reasonable and simple, but they had insisted on also adding a few dresses. "Well, every proper young lady needs at least: one chemise; two day dresses; one nice occasion dress; a nightgown; a cloak; and a corset." Gwendolyn had listed off to her. "You are not sure how long you are here for so you have to be prepared."

Diana had simply nodded at the Elf, knowing that it would be rude to turn down her advise and her help. She just wanted the fittings to be over with...

"That should do it." Lenneth, a young handmaiden in Elrond's household, stood to her feet. She stuck a pin in the red pincushion that was tied to her wrist.

Gwendolyn and Gilrin moved to face Diana as well, smoothing down the long linen skirt of the gown. Gilrin tucked a stray lock of midnight black hair behind her ear as she adjusted the belt that hung around Diana's waist. "Yes." Gwendolyn agreed. "It looks perfect." The blonde Elleth looked up at Diana, her sharp eyes glancing over the young woman's furrowed features. "Is everything all right? Is there something wrong with the gown?" Gwendolyn asked.

Diana placed her hand on the mirror as she stared at herself. She hardly recognized the person staring back at her. She had had this type of crisis before. Being in the "proper" clothing for a young woman living in Middle Earth was almost too much for her to take. Only a few days into her stay in Bag End, Bilbo had convinced her to at least try on a dress and she had. Then she immediately regretted it. What she saw in that mirror did not look like her; much like how looking at herself now she seemed foreign to her own eyes. Pants, she knew. Button downs, she knew. Coats, she knew. But corsets, and chemises, and girdles she didn't know. And wearing them made her feel constricted and lost behind the many layers of fabric. It wasn't like cosplaying or dressing up for Halloween where she would dress up for fun and be able to take it off later that night. No. Wearing these dresses made her feel like her stay in Middle Earth was more permanent than that. It made her feel like a part of her was getting taken away.

That kind of thinking was dramatic, she knew. But this situation called for it. With every meal; every correction in grammar. With every sight she took in. Every posture correction she received. And with every change of clothing she had gone through...it was like her world, her home, was farther and farther away from her.  
>"Its a beautiful gown." Diana finally said. And that was no lie, but just a minor detour from the full truth. She shifted her torso, feeling the layers of fabric shift with her. She took a deep breath and felt the fitted corset tighten around her. "I'm just -" She blew out a breath and shifted again, placing her hand on her middle as she tried to feel comfortable in a position. "I just am not used to this corset."<p>

Gwendolyn nodded, understanding. She then moved gracefully to Diana's back and lifted up the hem of the gown, quickly loosening up the ties to the corset. Diana sighed gratefully as the Elven maids smoothed the dress back down. "There." Gwendolyn spoke with a self-satisfied smile. "You look absolutely perfect."

Gilrin gave a smile of her own. "Yes, like a proper Elvish lady."

Diana hopped off the chair and looked at herself in the mirror once again. Spinning slightly so the green skirt of the gown twirled. She turned around and gave the women her best smile as they stared back at her with sparkling eyes. "It's a beautiful dress, ladies. It really is. You guys did a great job. I don't really look like this on a daily basis. Not to mention what you did to my hair..." She added, admiring the way her curls fell loosely around her shoulders, looking smoother than it had in weeks. "This is magic."

Her feet softly padding down the hall towards the dining room, Diana heard the Dwarves long before she could see the doorway...as usual. She paused for a moment and took a breath, being all too aware of the thin corset against her ribs, then finally walked into the room. Instantly the men in the room stood to their feet, making Diana pause again. Remembering the manners Bilbo had taught her after her arrival, Diana smiled to no one in particular and quickly took her seat between Bilbo and Bofur. She softly thanked the hatted-Dwarf as he pushed in her chair. Her eyes met Bilbo's. "I'll never get used to that." she admitted under breath to the Hobbit.

Bilbo laughed softly. "I know, Diana. I know." he told her. "Though you did a lot better than when we had tea with the Gamgees. I don't think you sat down for five minutes."

"I had no idea what to do. You and Hobson just stood up when I entered the room. I am not accustomed to that."

"Well, then you have obviously not been living with proper gentlemen." Dori suddenly spoke from Bilbo's other side.

Diana shook her head with a small smile. "No, I guess not."

"You look lovely, by the way, Miss Herrera." Dori added. "In proper attire for a lady."

Diana smiled at him, saying a quick thank you. Though she was not sure if what he said was a compliment or an insult.

After dinner the Company was led to a large open room at the end of a wide hallway. It was mostly empty other than the large fireplace in the middle of the room, and a few chairs that had been brought in for the more important Elves (and Gandalf, of course). Carved pillars sat on both sides of the room, acting as walls. A vaulted roof covered the entire room except the area where the fireplace was situated, where a large rectangular hole was to let the smoke escape. And the only light came from the brightly burning fire. Many Elves poured inside the room and the Dwarves and Diana made themselves comfortable on the ground near the fire. Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo had left quietly, no doubt to read the map. As the room seemed to finish filling up, Elves began playing soft music and singing. Most of the Dwarves looked bored and started talking amongst themselves, staying only out of respect to their host.

As some time past, the flames of the fire grew larger. This was followed by a pick up in the pace of the music. Elven men and women began standing, stretching out their hands to one another and dancing along to the music with bare feet. Diana smiled, watching as the Elves moved in sync around the pit of the fire. The sight of seeing everyone around her happy making her heart feel a lot lighter than it had in weeks.

"Diana..." The young woman turned her head at the soft calling of her name. Estel stood by her – his hands were behind his back and his head looked toward the ground. Beside him stood Gwendolyn. She was dressed in a gown of pale yellow; her long, pale blonde hair set in waves that cascaded down her back; and on her head sat a crown made of thyme, lilac, and white jasmine.

Diana smiled up at the woman then bent her head downwards, trying to catch Estel's blue eyes. His eyes caught hers and he lifted his head a little. "Hi, Estel." she said. "Are you having fun?"

"I-made-you-a-gift." Was the young boy's rushed response.

"A gift? You made _me _a gift?"

Estel nodded and moved his hands from behind his back, presenting Diana with his gift: a crown made from ivy, baby's breath, and golden poppy flowers. Diana gaped at him for a moment, gingerly touching the crown. "You made this?" she asked him under her breath.

"Miss Gwendolyn helped me."

Diana carefully took it in both hands. "Oh. It's just so gorgeous, Estel."

The young boy finally smiled, watching Diana with wide and sparkling eyes.

The young woman carefully touched the petals of the poppy flower, the golden color instantly taking her home. She pressed her lips together, trying her best not to seem upset but she could already feel her eyes beginning to glass over. "This flower," she asked shakily. She tried her best to mask it, and it did not seem to her that Estel caught it. "Why did you pick it?"

Estel shrugged. "Gwendolyn and Elladan took me to the flower stall a few days ago. I liked the _mallos_. I thought they were pretty and I wanted them in your crown. Do you like them?"

Dianan nodded vigourously, smiling at the young boy. "Thank you." she said. She wiped at her cheek as a lone tear ran down her face. "You don't understand what it means to me to see them. You made a really nice choice."

Estel quickly wrapped his arms around her frame. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you cry."

Diana shook her head at him as they parted. "Don't be sorry. They're good tears. The flowers remind me of home and that makes me happy. I love my gift, Estel. Thank you." Diana then stood to her feet with a sigh. She placed her hand on Estel's head and tousled his hair making him laugh.

"What are these crowns even for?" Diana asked as she carefully placed hers on her head. "I see all of the other Elves wearing them."

Gwendolyn automatically fixed Diana's crown, smoothing down her curls. "Its tradition." she began explaining. "You make a crown to exchange with a friend or a loved one and decorate it with plants that symbolize them and what you want for them this season. Some even make them out of plants that symbolize the feelings they want to let go. Then at midnight you throw the crowns into the fire to release those feelings."

"That's a really cute thing to do. What does mine mean?"

"Well, there is the _mildrafin_ – I think it's called 'ivy' in the tongue of Men – it symbolizes friendship. Then the um...what is the word for this?" Gwendolyn pointed to the small bunches of white flowers.

"Baby's breath." Diana informed her.

Gwendolyn nodded. "Right. Apologies, my knowledge of the common tongue is not vast. But the baby's breath flower means: pure of heart. Then the _mallos_...well, that was just for fun."

After a long night, the party began dwindling down. The Dwarves by that point had drank quite a few glasses of Elvish wine and were freely talking and singing to any Elf that would listen. They had been given crowns as well, made of what Gwendolyn called: _dol eirien and lendcof _(Edelweiss and basil). They signified courage and good wishes. The Dwarves were respectful enough to each take one, thanking Gwendolyn and Estel for thinking of their presence during the holiday. But only a few of them actually wore the crowns. Though, at midnight, they all participated in the fire ceremony...much to Estel's delight.

Diana slipped away from the party a little after midnight – after Estel had been taken to bed. At first it was to go back to her bedroom but as she walked she found that she wasn't all that tired. Instead she walked past the guest chambers and towards the garden.

It was silent there. Just the noise of the soft summer breeze blowing through the leaves in the trees. Diana strode over to the the edge of the balustrade. Leaning her arms against the cold, stone railing, she could see many orange glows from various bonfires around Rivendell. Looking up, Diana spared a glance at the night sky. it was black in color, and she was struck by the utter darkness of it. Darker than coal it seemed to be but where the stars shone brightly she could see beautiful hues of deep blue. The moon hung in the sky in a sliver and its silver beams lightly lit up the Elven city. She narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the countless amount of stars, trying to find constellations. Yet she knew it would be fruitless because this was not her home and these were not her stars. Her heels hit the floor with a slight click from her boots and she tried to forget the thoughts she had running through her mind about her family and friends and home. She felt this was not the right time or place to think about such things. She folded her arms over her chest, took a deep breath, and stared out at the dark valley, letting the silence continue.

"The stars seem particularly bright today..." Diana heard a voice say.

She turned around, seeing Fili walk up beside her.

"Might I join you." he asked as he pulled up beside her.

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you already?"

"Yes, but it is still polite to ask."

Diana turned toward him and cocked her head. "What would you do if I said no?" A small smile played on her lips.

Fili took a quick intake of breath. He ducked his head, his hands clasped behind his back. And though he was slightly taller than Diana, he seemed to be looking up at her. "Do you want to?" he asked.

Diana's smile widened. "Definitely not." She turned back to lean her arms on the balustrade. Standing on the tips of her toes she looked up at the stars. "Your company is always welcome, Fili."

The blonde Dwarf smiled to himself, sparing a glance at the woman beside him. The silver light of the moon shined off of her rich coffee colored curls that cascaded down her back, a lot tamer than they had had been on the road. The dark hue contrasting with the pale green color of her flowing gown. She looked beautiful, he had to admit, looking every bit the proper woman that she was. But he would be lying to himself if he said he did not prefer Diana in her dirty trousers with her hair frizzed and bouncy – because that was the Diana he had grown to know...the woman that he had grown fond of. Though, to him, her warm personality made her more beautiful than her clothing ever could.

Diana's big brown eyes suddenly flicked over to him. Fili let out a small chuckle, hoping the heat rising to his face would not cause a blush. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" he quickly asked.

The smile on her lips fell. She shook her head. "At home anybody could point at some random spot in the sky and there was a strong chance that I could tell you of the constellations there, and maybe even the planets and galyxies beyond that. But here...here I have no idea what i'm looking at."

Fili turned his head upwards and narrowed his eyes as he scanned the sky. "Well, the one I grew up learning about was 'Durin's Crown'." he said as he continued to look around. "It was created by Alue and Varda. Alue was working on making a silver sickle - a weapon that has been blessed - and when he struck it with his hammer seven sparks flew up into the sky. Varda then caught them and set them in the northern sky as a challenge and a warning to Morgoth of his eventual downfall. It resembles the hammer in Durin's house symbol." he explained. Diana watched him with a smile as his eyes moved back and forth during his search.

"Where is it?" she asked quietly after a few silent minutes.

Fili hummed from his throat, then suddenly his eyebrows shot up as he found what he had been looking for. "Right there." he said, pointing a finger slightly above them. "Right over those trees."

Diana narrowed her eyes and stood on the tips of her toes, craning her neck, as she tried to find the group of stars, to no avail. "I don't see it." she said with a scrunch of her nose.

Fili bent down slightly to her level, maneuvered his head near hers, and pointed his finger back in the direction he had earlier. "There. Do you see it?" he asked. Diana formed her lips into a line and used the bottom of the railing to give herself some extra height. "Right over the tops of these trees. The seven brightest stars. Do you see it?" he asked once again.

Diana's face lit up as she made out the shape of a hammer from the stars in front of her. "Yes! Yes! I see it. " she exclaimed. "Wow..."

His lips curved into a smile once again as he watched the excitement on her face.

After a short while Fili pushed himself away from the balcony. His fingers drummed against the cold, pale railing. "Diana." he began in a slow voice. "May I ask a personal question?"

Diana frowned slightly as she turned her head towards him. Her eyebrows furrowed as she shrugged. "I've been getting asked personal questions since I fell down a hillside in Hobbiton. More so since meeting you guys. One more isn't gonna hurt me."

The blonde Dwarf chuckled lightly. "I understand. I only wanted to make sure you would not mind." Diana smiled over at him and waved her hand in a way that let him know to continue. "I...I want to know what draws you to the stars. You always seem excited when you speak about them. I am curious to know as to where that excitement comes from."

Diana's eyes moved upwards, quickly finding "Durin's Crown" once again. She bit her lip trying to find the right words for her answer. "There's this quote that always stays in the back of my mind. Something about how without the darkness you would never see the stars. 'Hope', I guess is the right answer."

"Hope?"

"I know, it sounds silly. What would I need hope for? But I come from a pretty large family. Being heard wasn't something that happened often enough. So whenever I had a problem that I couldn't easily work through I always sat out in our backyard at night. Seeing the stars shows me that there are bigger and better things out there for me. Shows me that even in my darkest of times there will always be a silver lining. The stars have always been my anchor of sorts, I guess."

"That is not _'silly' _at all." Fili began with a crooked smile. "That is actually quite beautiful. Everyone needs hope no matter how small their life is. There is nothing wrong about that. Hope is what makes life interesting, I think; the possibility that one's dream might be fulfilled." He looked over at Diana and laughed under his breath at the way her big brown eyes stared widely at him. He rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes darting to the ground nervously.

Diana turned around and leaned her back against the railing. Her hands sat entwined on her stomach. "We're made of stars, ya know." Diana suddenly said. A large smile grew on her face. "Well, where I'm from we are." Fili raised an eyebrow at her, his head tilted slightly in interest. "Yeah. Like millions and millions and millions of years ago a lot of the things that make us, us, were created by a star that exploded and died. That explosion scattered those things that make us, elements they're called. Then some million years later, those elements created new stars and new planets, until they finally came together to make humans. We're made of star stuff."

Fili's mouth was slightly agape, his brow crinkled in confusion. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"Scientists." Diana answered simply. "They've studied for centuries about how our earth and how humans were made."

"It must be strange being here." Fili said. He crossed his arms over his chest and rested an elbow atop the railing. "Being in a place that seems to be backwards compared to your home."

Diana nodded slowly and began playing with a lock of her hair. "It is weird sometimes – me being used to a certain level of convenience and complexity. But living here has grown on me, where there's less noise and more green. You see the night sky in its star-filled entirety every night. Back home if I wanted to see the sky like this I would have to travel pretty far." Diana sighed softly and threw her hair over her shoulder. She began to walk towards the hallways. Fili walked silently beside her, listening. "I mean, if anything, it's a learning experience. I've been taught how to do all of these commonplace things that could be done by something else for me in half a second. Back home, a majority of the people don't know how to grow their own food. I do. I'm not good at it but at least I know. And starting a fire with rocks! Definitely not something everyone learns to do. It's kind of nice. Living here has made me slow down, made me patient. It's just simple and I kind of like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm not dead!<strong>

**I hate myself. I hate that I can't write as much as I want to but I'm trying. I'm working on the next chapter at the moment, so hopefully it will be up soon. Though...I do say that all the time and it never happens as soon as I'd like.**

**But on a happier note: I love the way this chapter worked out. Why do I ship Diana and Fili so hard!? I love just about every scene I have written out for them (especially this last little star scene). They have all turned out so well. I'm so glad I decided to go back and rewrite this story after my first go. I may not be a great writer - or even a good one - but my writing has definitely gotten better. **

**Let me know what you guys think about Fili/Diana :)Is it going too fast? Is it going too slow? Do you ship her with someone else? Actually, I am very curious about that last one...Read and Review.**

**Also, I'd like to add that the cover art for my story is a woman named Thalia Sodi. She's a Mexican actress/singer and the picture is a still from one of her shows in 1999. This is essentially how I see Diana - just with bigger eyes and curlier hair. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so horrible. It is November and the last time I updated was August. This story is kicking my ass now. I still have to redo the chapters I have already written, add another chapter somewhere inside those, then continue the rest of the story. It doesn't really help that I have several other separate stories running through my mind that I want to write after I finish this one. **

**Geez...**

**I'm sorry. Here's a new chapter though. I hope it clears things up.**

* * *

><p>Elrond took a deep breath through his nose, breathing in the warm air on an early mid-summers morning. His brow was furrowed; troubling and confusing thoughts running through his head. Sighing, he pushed himself away from the balustrade and walked back into his study. The Elf lord picked up a crystal decanter that sat on his desk and poured himself a glass of wine. He paused, registering another presence in the room, and poured another glass. "How is my daughter?" he asked immediately. He turned and gave a small smile to the woman in front of him.<p>

The lady Galadriel, clad in her signature white gown, smiled back at him. She crossed the room and gently wrapped her arms around the Elf lord in a hug. "Arwen is happy." she simply replied as she pulled away.

Elrond nodded and motioned for her to take a seat. "Then I am happy." He retrieved the wine glasses and handed one to Galadriel before taking a seat himself. "I thank you for coming on short notice, my lady." he told her. "I have a matter at hand that requires urgency."

Galadriel placed her glass on the end table beside her, only a sip missing. "The girl." she answered. Elrond simply nodded, fully knowing that with her abilities she had already found the thoughts that were at the forefront of his mind. "You have never encountered a problem like this before?"

"No." Elrond answered. He placed his now empty glass down and sat a little straighter in his seat. "I do not see anything but blackness. Just darkness as if there is nothing there. I cannot see her future. I cannot see her past. I even find myself not seeing the future of the Dwarves. It is inconsistent and blurred, as if their future is unclear.

"Do you believe it has something to do with her?"

Elrond, once again, nodded. He had no other cause to believe in what would create these problems. She claimed to be from another world. She was an anomaly. She did not belong here in Middle Earth and he felt that the young woman's worries about her changing the future were correct. His abilities always had come easily to him; able to look at a person and be able to see their past, present, and future. But not Miss Herrera. Not the Dwarves. Not the Halfling.

"Bring her to me."

* * *

><p>Stretching her arms over her head, Diana took in a deep breath as she woke up from a dreamless sleep. She moaned quietly at feeling the cold wooden headboard hit her fingers. She rolled over onto her back and folded her arms over her eyes, hoping to get a few more moments of sleep.<p>

Fili ruined that hope.

"Good morning." Fili called out, his voice husky from sleep. Diana waved her fingers absently in his direction and mumbled what could have been 'Good morning' but Fili could not be sure. "Are you planning on getting up?" the young Dwarf asked. There seemed to be a humor to his tone. Diana simply shrugged as an answer, making Fili laugh lightly under his breath. "They should be serving breakfast in the dining hall soon."

Diana pointed a finger at him. "That is how you wake me up." She told him. She rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up so she was sitting on her lower legs. She combed her fingers through her curls and flicked her hair over to the side, letting it rest against her right shoulder. She let out a deep breath. She face suddenly pulled into a grimace. "Where's Kili?" she asked, noting his absence from the bed.

"Chaise." came Fili's answer. He sat up against the headboard as Diana looked towards the front of the bed.

Sound asleep on the seat that rested against the foot of the bed was the youngest Durin. A blanket and pillow that he must have been sleeping with were now strewn on the floor. And his coat and shoes where in a pile by the dresser. He was still in his casual clothes, rather than his sleep ones that had been given to them by the Elves. Diana could hear him snoring softly as he slept.

She smiled, few huffs of breath coming out of her nose as she laughed to herself. After talking with Fili on Elrond's terrace garden she decided to go back to the guest rooms and try to get some sleep. The blonde Dwarf had opted out, choosing instead to find where his younger brother had wandered off to. Diana did not remember hearing them walk in later that night. "Were'd you find him?" Diana asked with a humorous smile.

"In the city's center, actually." Fili told her. "One of the musicians from Lord Elrond's gathering had seen him leave with a few Elf maidens, where they apparently had consumed a fair amount of Elvish wine." Diana rubbed at her still tired eyes as they exchanged a laugh. "It took an annoying amount of coaxing to get him back up to the room. I'm actually surprised you did not hear him."

Diana's lips pursed. "I've slept through a pretty big earthquake once."

"At this point, I don't doubt it."

Diana's nose scrunched as she narrowed her eyes at him. She then sucked in a deep breath, trying to stiffle a yawn. She cocked her head. "Why did he sleep there?" she asked.

"I made him." was Fili's yawned answer. Diana raised an eyebrow. "My brother can be quite...affectionate...when he's drunk. With you staying in our room, I thought..."

"Better safe than sorry." Diana finished for him. Fili nodded with a small smile. "Should we wake him?"

"Considering the amount of wine he consumed last night and the time I finally had him rest, that would be a very cruel...very hilarious thing to do. Yes, I would most enjoy interrupting his sleep."

Gracefully slipping out of the bed, Fili walked over to his sleeping brother. He grabbed his shoulder and gave it a rough shake. "Wake up!" He called out. He heard Diana giggle as she still sat on the bed. The sound made him smile. Kili stirred slightly in his sleep, mumbling a few words in Kuzduul that he could not make out. He began to lightly smack his brothers faintly bearded cheek. Kili continued to sleep and Fili huffed out a breath in annoyance. He walked over to the small table in the room and took the pitcher of water an Elven servant had left for them before they had gone to bed. He met Diana's eyes and he noticed a smirk on her lips. He winked back at her as he stood in front of his brother.

The blonde Dwarf slowly poured the cool water onto Kili's forehead causing the brunette's eyes to pop open. Kili yelped in surprise and rolled off of the chaise and onto the wool carpet with a solid thud.

Diana had clasped a palm over her open mouth, trying to stifle a fruitful laugh. Kili simply rolled his eyes as he wiped off his wet forehead, groaning. "I'm glad you can find amusement in my brother's abuse." He sent a glare up to Fili, who was already staring down at him a proud smile spread on his face.

"I'd hardly call that 'abuse', Kili." Fili replied, his smiled widening. He held out a hand to his brother and helped him to his feet.

Kili wobbled slightly. His head was pounding, feeling the effects of last night's celebration. He quickly sat back down on the chaise. "I hate it when you wake me up like that." Fili smiled at him again. He poured water into a glass and handed it to him. Kili took it quietly, nursing it down.

"Well, how else am I supposed to wake you up?" Fili asked as he sat down on a chair behind him.  
>"How about not at all? It is simply way to early."<p>

Fili raised an amused eyebrow. "Too early? It is time to break our fast, brother. Besides, I do not think Thorin would enjoy knowing that you consumed more than a fair amount of the Elves' wine last night. He was already angry enough that you left. 'Snuck off' is the better term."

"It was a holiday. I was celebrating."

"Well, you might want to keep your celebrating to a minimum. Thorin relayed by me last night that he had decided to stay a few days longer so that we may replenish our supplies and get our path laid out. He also added that he would choose to leave immediately if you continue to run off with Lord Elrond's household maids."

"What?" Diana and Kili both spoke in tandem, staring at Fili incredulously.

Fili blinked for a moment as the two continued to gap at him. "I aplogise, Diana." He said slowly, looking over at her. "I believe I was a bit too overzealous in sharing that information. Perhaps this is a conversation my brother and I should have in private."

"Uhh, yeah. I think so too." Diana hopped off of the bed and walked over to the door. "I'll just leave you to talk amongst yourselves about your Uncle's racism. I'll go get breakfast by myself." She mumbled to herself as she opened the heavy wooden door. She wished the brothers good luck before shutting it behind her.

Diana walked into her bedroom, finding Gwendolyn already inside. The blonde Elleth was organizing her bedroom; picking up halfhazardly thrown clothes off of the floor and making the bed. "Another early morning walk, I see." The woman said as Diana stood in the doorway.  
>Diana had made it a point to not proclaim to the world that she was sleeping in Fili and Kili's room at night after the brothers had told her it wasn't seen as 'proper'. So, when she would go into her room and change into clothes to sleep in, she would jump into the bed, making it look like someone had slept in it, and gave Gwendolyn the excuse that she woke up early in the mornings to take a walk and that was the reason the Elf did not find her in the room upon her arrival.<p>

Diana felt that her lies were decent enough. Gwendolyn seemed to buy them. And if she didn't, well, Diana could only hope she wouldn't say a thing.

"How did you sleep?" The Elleth asked as she stacked Diana's folded clothes into a dresser drawer.

"Very good, actually." Diana splashed her still tired face with the cool water on the vanity.

"Did you enjoy the celebration last night? I noticed that you left shortly after midnight."

Diana beamed over at the other woman. "I enjoyed it very much. The music, the dancing! It was very fun. And thank you so much for making those crowns for myself and my friends. It was really nice of you to include us like that."

Gwendolyn nodded her head with a smile. "You're very welcome. I'm glad you and your company enjoyed yourselves." The blonde woman walked over to Diana and motioned for her to sit on the plush stool in front of the vanity. She then began to brush out her curls.

Diana was never one for letting someone besides her mother do anything to her hair since it had a habit of fighting back but Gwendolyn was surprisingly talented when it came to her unruly curls. "By the way," the Elf began. "I have been asked to collect you after breakfast. Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you in his office."

"Why?"

Gwendolyn shook her head. "He did not say. Only that I was to bring you to him after you have eaten."

Diana nodded her head at the woman. Her expression changed as often as her thoughts. She was confused as to why Elrond wanted to see her so urgently yet hopeful that that meant he had found a way to send her home. There was also a small thought that kept barging its way to the front of her mind, telling her that the Elf might just be confirming her worst fear.

Diana ate a quick breakfast and left a clueless group of men behind her in the dining room. She did not feel that she should explain to them what was going on. She was not entirely sure what was happening herself. They had asked questions, seeing her rushed state and minimally filled plate, but Diana felt this problem to be personal and preferred to play things close to the vest. Though, when everything was said and done, she would tell people what they needed to know.

All too soon Diana found herself knocking once more on the door of Elrond's study. The Elf lord opened it and ushered her in. His face was friendly and he smiled down at her. Diana tried to smile back but it never reached her eyes.

"I'm sorry to call you in so early." Elrond said earnestly as he led her into the study.

Diana shook her head. "No, its all right." Her voice shook slightly, though she tried to hide it. She had not spoken to Elrond much after that day in his study, but he did tell her that he would do his best to help her get home. She did not think he would just call her into his study for tea. No. Diana knew that this early meeting must have something to do with her...problem. "I assume it must be important." She told him. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat.

"Yes, it is." He motioned for her to sit and she did so promptly. He sat in a seat beside her. "I have thought of an idea. An idea as to how to retrieve the memory of how you came to be here in Middle Earth.

"An idea?" Diana lightly curled her fingers into the fabric of her trousers, nervous.

Elrond nodded. "It might not work. There is the possibility that you do not have the memory at all but it is worth a chance. If you're willing, of course."

Diana subconsciously held a breath. She had grown quite nervous since walking into Elrond's study and she didn't know why. "What do you have to do?"

"Not me." Elrond said as he stood to his feet. "A situation like this calls for more practiced hands." His eyes looked behind her as he spoke.

_Hello._ Diana heard a soft yet deep voice in her mind. Her eyes widened as recognition hit her. She quickly stood and turned around. "Galadriel." Diana hardly spoke above a whisper but the Elven woman's lips spread into a smile as if she had heard.

Galadriel stood in an archway coming in from the balcony. Gandalf trailed in behind her, his deep grey robes a stark contrast to her white gown. She walked into Elrond's office, her movements fluid and silent. She stared at Diana in curiosity, circling around the young woman. Galadriel soon stopped in front of her. "How extraordinary." she spoke.

Diana's eyebrows rose slightly. "What is?"

Galadriel lowered herself into a chair, her eyes never leaving Diana's. "You are." she replied simply. She motioned for the young woman to sit and Diana found herself absently (and maybe a little too quickly) plopping herself back into her chair. "I find myself unable to see much of your past or future."

"Is that bad?"

"I am not sure." Galadriel told Diana truthfully. "It is not a problem I have ever experienced.

"Fore-sight is a complicated thing. The future is ever changing. You might see a version of someone's future based on a certain decision they made but if that person were to change their mind that version of the future will change. Though, with you, I cannot see your future at all. And your past, what I can see does not go back far. It is simply...dark."

"That's what Elrond told me." Galadriel nodded. "But you keep stressing 'see'."

The Elleth smiled over at Diana, though it quickly fell as she took in her worried expression. "I cannot see your memories. But I can sense the emotion behind them. Content. Happiness. Wonder. Anger. Sadness...Fear.".

Diana's eyes fell to the floor as she blew out a breath. She would have thought that someone being able to see her memories or her future would freak her out the most, but she found that the opposite is what scared her. Elrond and Galadriel had the power to see a person's memories, their future Knowing that she was the only one they were not able to see unsettled her. Diana picked her head back up and looked over at the Elf in front of her. "What do you have to do?"

Galadriel stood to her feet and walked over to the small couch in the center of the room. She motioned for Diana to follow her. "The process is quite intrusive." she began as she took a seat. "I would have to physically go through your mind. I would be bringing up memories you have long since forgotten."

Diana's eye suddenly caught Gandalf as the wizard appeared in her line of vision. He stared down at her with soft eyes and a small smile. He nodded. And Diana, getting her thoughts together, looked back over at the Elleth. "Okay." She said with a shaky breath. "I need to know what happened."

Galadriel nodded in return and raised her hands, placing a few fingers over the young woman's temples. _Diana. _The Elf's voice was heard inside the her mind. Y_our memories will be felt as if they were real. It is important that you know they are not. They are nothing more than memories._

Diana gulped down a knot in her throat. She could feel her hands getting sweaty and her heart pound. She nodded through her nerves and closed her eyes. Diana had spent enough time in the dark about her arrival to Middle Earth. If she had a chance to get answers she was going to take it.

It did not take long for her memories to begin flashing before her. They were fleeting but vivid. A hug. A punch. A kiss. Those sensations touched her skin, feeling as real as they did when she first lived them. She could hear her mom's laugh in her ears; her dad's deep voice as he spoke to her tenderly. She could taste her grandmother's tamales on her tongue. The heat of the fire against her skin. The crisp smell of the ocean.

Diana tried to concentrate. Tried to focus on her most recent memory before waking up in the Shire. A sharp pain began to pound at her temples and her breathing became more erratic as her memories were sifted through faster and faster. She tried to ignore the pain as Galadriel went deeper and deeper into her subconscious.

Then suddenly everything stopped.

_**It was dark. The street was lonely. And the only noise she heard was the random sound of cars driving a few streets over. The air was seasonably cold in mid-may, causing her to rub her chilled arms through her jacket. She was walking home now from work – her job luckily only being a twenty minute walk back to her college dorm. She had stayed late, picking up a shift for a coworker who had to see their mother in the hospital. It was after ten o'clock on a Sunday night and the area around the University was characteristically quiet. She took out her cell phone and checked out a few unread messages as she walked her well known path. A few school emails, a couple of texts from her mom about some reality show she was watching, and a funny picture from her brother Sam. It was normal. Predictable, even. She quickly responded to her mom then stuffed her phone back into her pants pocket.**_

_**She continued to walk down the street, enjoying the silence she so seldom got. **_

_**She smiled at a man who was walking in the opposite direction. He nodded in return. **_

_**Suddenly, she felt a tight grip on her arm. She sucked in a deep gasp as the scenery around her blurred. Her back was shoved harshly against a hard surface, causing her to close her eyes as she gritted back the pain. Someone's palm was slapped over her mouth and her eyes snapped back open. She let a **__**shaky**__** breath as she stared into the eyes of the man she had just passed on the street. **_

_**His eyes narrowed. He did not say a word, just simply stared at her for a long moment. His free hand then traveled down her body, slowly going in and out of her various pockets. He quickly stopped when his hand brushed against her wallet that she kept in the inside pocket of her coat. He took it out and read the identification card. "Diana Herrera." he read. His voice was deep and gravely. "Cute name. No credit card, I see. Smart, I suppose. You don't want to end up-" The rest of his speech was put to an end as she stomped on the instep of his foot. The man recoiled and growled lowly due to the sudden pain. The young woman took the chance to run. **_

_**She could see the lights coming from the street and ran towards them. The dorms to the University, she knew, were to the left out of the alley and running in that direction was her best bet. Though, before she could even turn the corner, she was jerked back into the shadow of the alley. The man grabbed a fist full of her hair and clamped his cold hand over her mouth again. She yelled into his palm as he lifted her feet off of the ground and hauled her deeper into the darkness. He soon spun her around and slammed her against the brick of a building. He gripped her upper arms, his thin fingers digging into her skin even through her jacket. He pulled her towards him only to push her back against the brick once again. **_

_**The back of her head hit the wall and her eyes had a hard time focusing on the things around her. She kicked her feet towards him weakly and shook her shoulders in a pathetic and slow attempt to escape his tight hold on her. She could see his lips moving, feel the warmness of his breath as he spoke to her but she could barely hear his words. She pulled on his wrist and tried to pull his arm down but only succeeded in having him slam her once again against the building. She groaned in pain as her head hit the wall another time. **_

"_**Fifty...cut it." She finally heard him say. "...not running...easy..." She shook her head at him, trying to hear what he was saying.**_

"_**Do you hear me!" The man let out a short and derivative chuckle. He let a small and silent moment pass. "Look," he began again in a softer tone. "You're a young girl in a big city, going to a big college. Probably have some cute job and a star-athlete boyfriend. And I don't wanna ruin that for you. No. I want you to go back to all that. But...in order for me to let you go I'm going to need a lot more than fifty fucking dollars."**_

"_**I'm sorry." She shook her head at him again. **_

"_**No," the man said with a laugh. "I don't want your pathetic 'sorry'."**_

_**The man raised a hand to her neck and squeezed, causing her breath to hitch as she struggled to breathe. His hand rummaged through her pockets again until he found her phone. "Have a nice life." he spat in her face. He grabbed her by her shoulders and roughly pushed her against a garbage bin. **_

_**Her head connected with a sharp edge. She closed her eyes as she yelled out in pain, falling to the ground in a graceless heap. Opening her eyes slightly, she could see the man run out of the alley and onto the street. Disappearing forever. Her breathing grew shallow and her limbs felt cold as she laid on the hard gravel. She blinked her eyes, slowly. Her lids felt heavy. **_

_**There were a few slow whispers that went past her lips before she finally closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness. **_

Diana's eyes suddenly opened and she shot herself up into a sitting position. She paused and looked around her, hearing only her frantic breathing. She was in her room, in her bed. A soft orange glow danced on a wall beside her, coming from the burning candle on the bedside table. The rest of the room was illuminated in a faint blue moonlight. Diana kept her lips pressed together, trying to suppress a scream. She curled her fingers into the duvet and for the first time she noticed the figure at the end of the bed.

Sleeping on a plush armchair with his feet propped up on a cushioned ottoman was Bilbo. His head lay at an awkward angle and a knit blanket hung off of his shoulder. Diana stared confusingly at him – wondering what had happened to cause him to break the etiquette of being in a woman's room alone. She knew Bilbo was a stickler for proper behaviour and for him to break those rules...well, it had to be a big deal indeed. Diana realised that she must have been staring for too long because all too soon Bilbo's eyes began to flutter open.

Bilbo yawned and raised his hands to his mouth, causing the blanket to fall onto his lap. His eyes moved tiredly in Diana's direction and his eyes widened. "Diana." he whispered in surprise. His lips spread into a small smile and he hopped off of the chair and stood beside the bed. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"How did I get here?" Diana asked, ignoring his questions.

Bilbo's brow furrowed as he thought. "Um...the Elves. Elrond, I think is what they said."

Diana nodded. "Do you know what happened?"

"No, I'm sorry." The Hobbit replied with a slow shake of his head. "Gandalf found me and only told me that you had collapsed. He never explained why. Just said that it concerned matters way above a Hobbit's imaginings...or something of that nature." Bilbo pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. "You know, that wizard can be quite rude when he chooses to be."

Diana didn't answer him. Just simply stared ahead of her.

Bilbo put a gentle hand on the young woman's shoulder. She jumped from the unexpected touch and snapped her head to look at him. Wide eyed and quick breathing. He retracted his arm. His brow crinkled again in worry. "Diana." Bilbo began in a soft voice. Her breathing slowed and her eyes softened. "I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer me honestly, all right. Completely honest. Please." Diana gulped down a lump in her throat and nodded slowly. "Are you okay?" he finally asked.

A long moment passed before she answered.

Diana shook her head. "No." she told him. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Shaky and desperate. She looked once again at the Hobbit beside her and frowned. "N-no I'm not." she repeated. She placed her palm over her face and shut her eyes tightly, curling her body into a ball. She could feel the wetness of her tears as they fell down her cheeks. "I'm not. I'm not okay."

Bilbo's heart beat quickly in his chest. He frowned to himself, twiddling his fingers out of nervous habit as he watched her cry. He was frozen in his spot, not entirely sure of what to do or what to say. He had seen Diana tear up before but had never witnessed her sobbing. Back in Bag End, when she would get flooded with emotion, she always sought out the privacy of her room before becoming distraught. He felt that Diana was a person who wore their emotions on their sleeve - but when it came to sadness, well, she always tucked that feeling away. She preferred to keep it for herself, like a secret; trying to hide it behind a smile. She only ever showed it if the feeling would overcome her. She had been careful to keep that part of her hidden.

Until now.

Her forehead was resting against her knees. One arm was held tightly against her head while the other wound around her legs. Her wild curls were splayed in all directions, and her back moved erratically as she continued to sob. Curled so tightly into herself and her cries echoing through the room, Bilbo couldn't help but notice how young she was – still like a child in so many ways. She was so lost. Broken down so badly she let her barrier fall to pieces in front of him.

He finally moved. He reached his hand over to hers and squeezed her fingers gently. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath and her head shot up. For a moment he was scared that he had crossed a boundary but that thought was quickly forgotten when Diana threw herself against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and Bilbo couldn't help but reciprocate.

He stayed silent, wanting to let Diana be the first to speak if she felt up to it. He still wasn't sure of what to say anyway. He did not what to give the young girl empty promises like, "It will be all right" or "It's okay", because he did not know if everything was indeed all right. All he knew what that she needed comforting and he was content enough to sit through any emotion she decided to throw his way.

"I met with Galadriel." Diana revealed in a whisper.

Bilbo pulled back and looked into her red-rimmed eyes. "Who?" he asked.

"She's an Elf from Lorien. She can read minds and see into a person's past, present, or future. Elrond thought she could help me..."

"With getting your memories back?"

Diana nodded. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Only, just like Elrond, she couldn't instantly see my past or my future. Or the future of you and the Dwarves. She had to go inside my mind and find the memory of how I came to Middle Earth, if I had one at all."

"Did she find it?"

Diana sucked in a deep and shaky breath. "I really wished she hadn't."


	14. Chapter 14

"I just...I just really hope that this is all a dream. And that soon I'll wake up back in my bed and everything will be back to normal."

Bilbo frowned to himself. He knew that line. He had said it many times to himself after his father had passed so soon after his mother. He refused to believe that they had died. Every morning he would wake up expecting to see them in their kitchen: his mother cooking apple pancakes (her favourite) in the old hole-ridden apron that belonged to her late mother, humming some tune she had learned on her travels; and his father with a large mug of tea in his hand and an opened book in his lap, complaining about how the local fisherman were raising the prices on their wares. Instead Bilbo would be greeted with a cold house and a heavy heart. It took quite some time before he could accept his new life.

Diana seemed to be holding onto that same denial. It was common, he knew, but he did not want to see her hold onto that dangerous hope. He did not want her to lose years of her life as he had.

Bilbo now wished that he had had someone there for him, someone to tell him that he had to move on.

Staring at the woman in front of him – young and lost and shattered – he knew that he had to be the one there for her.

Bilbo grabbed Diana's hand. Her head perked up and she looked over at him. He then placed her hand against his chest. "Diana, what do you feel?" he asked.

Diana's brow furrowed. She shook her head at him, confused. "It's your heartbeat." she answered.

Bilbo nodded. "Can you usually feel someones heartbeat in a dream?" Diana shook her head at him again. "All right. Then we must assume that you being here is not a dream. That everything that happened to you was real." Bilbo dropped her hand from his chest and held it gently between his hands.

Diana gulped down a lump in her throat as she looked at him. Her shoulders pulled in forward and she frowned. "But I want this to be a dream."

"I know, Diana. I know you do. I know all you want is to return home and to see your family. But I would not be a good friend to you if I let you waste away your days wishing for your old life. I cannot pretend to understand what you are feeling but I can sympathize a bit. When my parents passed I got lost. I never left Bag End; I never received visitors; couldn't even get myself to read a book because they had belonged to my parents. All I did was sleep and eat. I went to bed wishing my parents were still alive and woke up hoping that I would find them back at home as if nothing had changed. For so long it was just my father, my mother, and myself. Without them I didn't know what to do with myself. I had to basically restart my entire life.

"It's going to be tough, Diana. I'm not going to lie to you. Knowing that the ones you love are no longer with you is hard to face. It takes strength. But it is a strength I know you possess. You have come such a long way from the dirt-riddled young woman who fell down that hill in West Farthing. Of course you have had your emotional moments, which you are entitled to, but you challenged yourself to live in a world that you were not equipped for. It takes a strong person to face their problems head on and I have seen you do that. You can make it here, Diana. You can live. Happily. You just have to stop wishing for what was, and cannot be, and start working towards what can be. You are a kind-hearted and smart young woman. You can have a great life here in Middle Earth if you let yourself."

It was dawn and a warm morning breeze blew through the quiet room. Bilbo and Diana did not say much for a long while. They sat on the bed in a comfortable silence, side by side, with her hand clasped firmly over his. She needed the feeling of having someone there, the company...an anchor of sorts. A soft light soon peered into the room – the sun peaking over the trees. Looking out onto the balcony, Diana let out a deep breath. She picked up Bilbo's hand with hers and moved her head to look at him. "You should get ready for breakfast." she told the tired looking Hobbit beside her. "No sense in wasting your time stuck in here with me." the young woman added bitterly with a laugh.

Bilbo shook his head. "My time is not being wasted here." he told her. "You are my friend and I am happy to be here for you. We can have breakfast together in your room if you'd like?"

"No." Diana instantly replied. "I'm not all that hungry. Besides, I wanted to make my way to see Elrond as soon as possible. I need to get this straightened out. I need to know if...if my memory affects anything."

"I'm sure it does not." Bilbo tried to assure her. "I have been told that Lord Elrond is a particularly wise and powerful Elf. Gandalf is a wizard and from what you have mentioned of this Elf Galadriel, she seems important as well. They will find a way to get you back home. There has got to be something they can do."

Diana let out a deep sigh and looked over at Bilbo with a pensive expression. She opened her mouth to speak but was thankfully saved by Gwendolyn walking into the bedroom. "Miss Herrera, You are awake!" The blonde Elf rushed over to the side of the bed, hurridly placing a jug of water on the nightstand. "How are you feeling? Are you all right?"

The young woman nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, Gwendolyn, I'm fine. Just feel a little dizzy." The Elleth nodded in return but her bow was crinkled slightly. She picked the jug of water back up, poured Diana a glass and handed it to her. "Gwendolyn? Do you think you can take me to Elrond's study in a bit?"

"Yes, I can, Miss." Gwendolyn told her. "Lord Elrond wished to be notified of your awakening anyway. Though I will not take you until you have had a chance to wash up and eat a proper breakfast."

"Sounds like that is my cue." Bilbo spoke up from the other side of the bed. He squeezed Diana's hand and smiled over at her. "And you're sure that you will not join myself and the Dwarves for breakfast?" he asked her. Diana nodded and the Hobbit hummed in understanding. He then slipped off of the bed and walked over to the door. "Join us for lunch." he suddenly said.

"Bilbo, I don't-"

"Please, Diana." the Hobbit interrupted. "Do not hide away in your room. Its not good for you. I understand how you are feeling but..." He stopped for a moment and huffed out a breath. "You have friends out here. The Dwarves. They are just as worried about you as I am. You do not owe them an explanation, but they would like to see that you are well." Bilbo then turned the handle and slipped out, softly closing the door behind him.

Diana wrung her hands together, her eyes still staring at the now closed door as the Elf walked around the room. "Okay." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Diana stood in the middle of Elrond's study, playing with the soft fabric of her tunic out of nervous habit. Three sets of eyes were staring at her in silence. Waiting. Waiting for her to explain what she had seen, what she now knew. Diana's wide eyes soon met the cool stare of the Elven woman present. <em>"It is all right."<em> Galadriel spoke softly into Diana's mind. _"I saw what had happened to you. Elrond and Gandalf are awaiting your explanation. I thought it best for you to explain on your own terms." _Diana nodded, though it was not out of appreciation. She had only explained the situation once, to Bilbo, and it had not come out as clear and "tear-free" as she would have liked. She was not sure how well telling the trio would work in her favour.

Sitting herself down on a chair near the three, Diana cleared her throat. Her long fingernails dug into her palms as she squeezed her hands. "If you cannot find the words, you needn't speak, Diana." Gandalf said softly. He leaned forward in his seat and placed a hand atop of Diana's, the gesture causing her to relax her own hands. "We can understand if it is difficult for you to speak about what you saw. I'm sure we can wait until you are ready."

Diana bowed her head and blew out a breath before bringing it back up again. She met Gandalf's concerned gaze. "No." she told him. "No. I've said this before and I'll say it again...I need to know what is happening with me. I don't want to put it off because I'm not ready. I will never be ready..."

A tense silence overcame the room after Diana had finished speaking. So quiet she could hear the wind rustle through the leaves in the trees that sat outside the open windows. She bit her lower lip as she looked over at Elrond, waiting for someone else to break the silence. The Elf lord had in brow furrowed in contemplation but after a moment his face softened. "I am sorry, Miss Herrera." he said with a small bow of his head.

Diana pressed her lips together at his words. "That really happened to me, didn't it?" she asked.

"It was in your memories." Galadriel's head tilted slightly as she stared at the smaller woman. "Upon your arrival into Middle Earth that moment in your life must have been forgotten. I am afraid that it was true."

Nodding, Diana looked back over at Elrond. "So that's it then." she said to him. "Is there any hope for me?" she added.

Elrond lowered his hand from in front of his mouth and sat on his chair a little straighter. "I'm afraid there is not." he told her. Diana's eyebrows knitted together softly and she nodded her head with a slight frown. "It takes dark and powerful magic to bring back those which have died. We do not possess these powers, nor do anyone alive in Middle Earth. It takes a lot to return beings to life here. It is rare and near impossible. I am sorry, but not even the most powerful dark wizard could give you back your old life." Elrond explained. "I wish we could help you but you did not arrive in Middle Earth simply through magic, you arrived here through death."

"But why did I arrive here at all?" Diana asked.

"That I do not know." Elrond replied with a shake of his head.

Diana took a long and deep breath. She then stood up and gave a smile to no one in particular. "Thank you," she said, meaning the words genuinly. "for all your help. I know you guys tried all you could and I couldn't thank you enough for it." Diana swallowed a lump in her throat as Gandalf gave her a small smile. Elrond then stood up to his full height and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You are welcome to stay in my halls." he said. "Estel has taken a liking to you. I do not think he would wish for you to part."

"Thank you for the offer, lord Elrond. I'll think about it." Diana turned to leave the room but before she walked out the door, she stopped and turned back to look at the Elf lord. "Elrond, do you think I could ask you for another favour? A small one?" she asked. Elrond nodded his head. "Do you mind if I commandeer your kitchen? Just for a little while?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow at her strange request. "For what purpose?"

"I obviously have a lot to think about and cooking helps me to think and calms me down. So, if I could have the kitchen to myself for a bit it would really help me figure things out."

"Yes, of course." he answered with a nod. "I will arrange it for you now, if you'd like?"

"Please. Thank you."

"Are you going to tell your companions?" Elrond asked as the two made their way down the hall.

"No." Diana answered quickly. "Yes." she countered after thinking for a moment. She dropped her shoulders with a heavy sigh and scrubbed a hand down her face, then said helplessly, "I don't know. Should I?"

"They were quite worried about you yesterday. I think they deserve an explanation." he said. "Though, it is a personal matter. Who knows how they might react to such a thing." he added. "Who you choose to tell is your decision." Diana groaned internally at how Elrond's words did not help her make a decision. She only hoped that clearing her head would.

After Elrond had convinced the Elves in the kitchen of Diana's need for the space, they gracefully left the room to Diana's devices. She sat in there alone for a little while but when the silence became too overwhelming she quickly sought after the one person who could help her figure out how to use that room, Bombur. She ran down the halls, growing scared and nervous at encountering the Dwarves, but she scanned the place looking for him. Diana finally found him on the balcony with Bifur, Gloin, Bofur, and Nori. She ignored their questions, instead looking over at the ginger Dwarf and asking him for his assistance. Bombur wated no time in accepting the offer and the two briskly walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So, Diana," Bombur began with a smile as he tied a large Elven apron around his waist. "What did you have in mind to cook?" he asked.<p>

Sitting on a counter with her chin in her hands as she leaned her elbows atop her thighs, Diana looked up from her swinging feet and over at the Dwarf. "Umm, well, actually I had some idea." she told him. "I have been feeling homesick, so I was hoping you would be able to help me make some dishes form my world."

"'Your world.'" Bombur echoed with a soft shake of his head. "Such a strange thought."

Diana frowed. "You do believe me when I say that, don't you, Bombur?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

The large Dwarf sighed at her worrisome question and leaned against the large table in the centre of the kitchen. "Lass." he began. "I am not a very learned Dwarf. My mother taught Bofur and myself our basic studies and when we turned fourty we had to work at our trade. I have never traveled outside the Blue Mountains. Until now, of course. I don't know may things." Bombur fell silent for a beat and began fiddling with a wodden spoon he picked up from a vase on the table behind him. Diana kept quiet herself, watching the Dwarf with curious eyes and a cocked head as she waited for him to continue speaking if he had intended to. Bombur's eyes soon flicked at Diana, and he pointed at her with the spoon. "There is one thing I do know, though, with my many years as working as a cook, I know people. I've seen all sorts. Travelers. Warriors. Lords. Scholars. People at the heights of their lives and people down on their luck. I've met Dwarves from Dunland and the Grey Mountains. I have heard so many stories, lass, you have no idea. So many stories and tales of heroism, of greed, of war. Tales of peoples journey through Middle Earth and the fantastic things they had seen, things I can never dream of seeing other than in one Ori's many books.

"Yes, lass, I have heard a lot of tales. Some true some not. But I have never heard a story quite like yours. I may have only known you for a few short weeks but, Diana, I find myself believing you."

Diana's eyes narrowed at him and she bit her lip. "Why?" she found herself asking him.

"Why? Because after working for so many years with poeple and hearing all the tales that come with them, you kind of learn to pick up on their lies. And I don't find that with you. I hear you tell us of your home and I feel that you are being true."

Diana's lips slowly curled into a smile.

Together, Diana and Bombur finished lunch in good time. Unfortunatey, though, quite a few dishes Diana wanted to prepare had to be scraped due to lack of time or the right ingredients, and for a few Bombur had to find correct substitutes for some things needed. They got on well enough with their cooking despite that. Conversation flowed freely and quite often to Diana's surprise. It was mostly about how Diana had learned to cook and where the recipes came from. Diana found Bombur easy to talk to. He was a good listener. The large dwarf spoke only a few times, mostly of his and his family's life in the Blue Mountains. Diana learned that Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur had traveled to a few Dwarf settlements before choosing to stay with the refugees from Erebor. _"The Dwarves agreed with us better."_ Bombur had said.

After bringing the food into the dining room, Diana waited while Bombur fetched the Company. Soon the loud chatter of the Dwarves could be heard coming up the hallway and the Company, along with Estel, walked into Elrond's formal dining room. Everyone walked into the room with their noses in the air as the smell of the food wafted to them. Narrowed, curious eyes scanned the strange contents on the table. Placing the last platter of food on the table, Diana stopped the hum of her song and looked over at the group of men. "Hey..." she said slowly. A corner of her lips curled upwards at an attempt of a smile.

It was silent for a long moment.

Diana spoke again when anyone else failed to. "Bombur and I made...lunch..."

Another moment of silence passed as the Dwarves stared at her with curiosity.

Bilbo was the first to speak. He pushed his way through the back of the group of Dwarves and smiled at the young woman. "It smells delicious." he commented. He brushed past Thorin and took his usual seat at the table.

Behind him Bombur followed suit, sitting in a chair and stacking food on his plate. Estel came next. He sat down next to Bilbo and watched with wide eyes as the Hobbit added several pieces of french toast to his plate. After a few seconds the rest of the Dwarves took to their regular seats and gave another sweep with their eyes of the food on the table "What is all this?" Nori asked.

"Food." Diana answered simply. "It's good, I promise. Just eat it."

Kili grabbed a ladle from a large stew pot and let the thick liquid to run slowly off of the serving spoon. His face pulled a grimace. "But what is it?"

Diana rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Well, what you're playing with, Kili, is called atole. It's a pudding-like drink." She then walked over to the stew pot and spooned a helping of the warm drink into a mug. She handed it to Kili with a raised brow. The young Dwarf took it with narrowed eyes. Bringing the mug to his lips, he took a long swig. His eyebrows raised in suprise. "That...was not bad." he told her. Diana laughed under her breath at his change of tone. "But what of everything else?" Kili pried again.

"Well, I made spanish rice - kinda. Potato cakes, pancakes. The slices of bread Bilbo has stacked to the heavens on his plate is called french toast. There's cinnamon cake and, my favourite - bunelos. And I tried my hand at a meatless shepards pie. Everything turned out pretty well considering all of the recipe changes I had to make..."

Not too long after Diana's explaination of what was on the table, the Dwarves began to dig in to the food. Mugs of atole were passed around and soon the Dwarves' custom of tossing food began. The loud conversation started up again and Diana found she was glad of the noise. She kept to herself at the corner of the table with a warm mug in her hands, watching as the men around her seemed to be enjoing themselves.

Lunch was over. The Dwarves, Bilbo, and Estel had congregated to the balcony the Company had claimed as their space since their arrival to the Elven city. It was quiet as everyone relaxed in the warm afternoon sun after having eaten their fill. Diana sat at a table opposite Kili, playing a slow game of chess. Estel had just joined them and occupied more than half of Diana's seat as he watched the two play. Diana's moves were thoughtless and after a short time they were taken over by Estel's over-eagerness to play the game. She didn't care. There were many thoughts running around in her head and her mind would not let her focus on chess.

It had only been a few hours since she had found out the reason for her being in Middle Earth – if she wanted to call that a real reason. Things were will confusing to her but she found that she was slightly content with knowing some part of what had happened. Though, now, she was not even sure what to do with herself. Since her arrival in the Shire she had been determined to find a way home. She searched through piles and piles of books, brought up her situation with Gandalf, and asked Elrond for help before agreeing to meet with Galadriel. Every decision she had made had reveolved around her desire to get home. And now...now she knew that getting home was impossible.

Now she had to come a new decision. A decision on what to do with her newfound life being stuck in a not-so-fictional world. She knew Bilbo would be happy to have her continue to stay with him and Elrond had told her earlier that she would be welcomed to stay in Rivendell, but as wonderful as either of those choices sounded they did not feel right. Diana might have known Middle Earth quite well but she did not _know _it. There had been quite a few conversations with family members and friends when she spoke of where in Tolkien's world she would want to live in. But with actually being in His world, she found that she did not know anything about it. There were still so many cities and settlements she had not seen. Races she had yet to mingle with. She had only seen a hair of what Middle Earth had to offer her. She did not want to make a decision so quickly based on 'which place she could tolerate'. She wanted to live in a place she could love living in. She wanted to feel like she belonged somewhere.

The sound of the chess pieces slamming against the board thumped in her ears. An echo. Her arms sat crossed against her, her back slummped in a chair. What she wanted to do was travel around Middle Earth and to see where she fit in best. To find a place where she would be widely accepted or at least comfortable in. She wanted to find a reason to live in this world. To find a purpose. But she didn't know where to start. She was not much of a backpacker. She had hiked a few moderately difficult trails back at home but that was the extent of it. The thing was that Diana had no idea what she was doing, where she was going, or where she belonged.

Diana only knew that in her heart she felt traveling Middle Earth was a good option for her...

It was decided. Diana knew what she had to do now. "Where's Thorin." She spoke suddenly, interrupting Kili as talked to his brother.

"What?" Fili asked.

Diana turned her head to look at him. She blinked her eyes a few times, coming out of her daze. "Your uncle. He's not here. Where is he? I need to see him."

Fili furrowed his brow at her question, wondering what Diana wanted with his uncle. Since the day they left Bag End she made it a point to steer clear of Thorin, knowing fully well that her presence irritated him. And now she was asking for his whereabouts. "He left with Balin and Dwalin, no doubt to his quarters. Why do you need to see him?"

Diana shook her head as she stood. "I need to talk to Thorin before I say anything." she told him. The young woman walked briskly towards Elrond's guest quarters, not looking back at the two young brothers she left confused and curious on the balcony.

Diana stood in front of the door, hand raised to knock. But she found that she couldn't. She was too nervous. Too scared. What she wanted to talk to Thorin about was nothing easy. He is stubborn and would not take to the idea immediately...if at all. The Dwarf would fight her on it but Diana found that at that moment she felt that she had the will to fight back. Taking in a deep breath, Diana squared her shoulders and raised her chin. A small bout of courage and will took over and she rapped her knuckles against the wooden door.

She saw the brass knob turn and all too suddenly for her, she was met with the icy stare of Thorin. His eyebrows lifted just slightly in confusion at seeing her but his face still held his usual grimace. "Miss Herrera." He said in his low baritone. "I'm busy."

"Iwanttotalktoyou." Her sentence came out in a quick jumble. Rushed. She was nervous again.

"I am busy." Thorin repeated.

"It's important."

The Dwarf king stared at her for what felt like a long moment. His eyes raked over her features as if he tried to discern the reason for her unusual appearance at his room. Diana held his stare as best she could but found that his blue eyes were cold and uninviting. Not like his nephew's, whose matching set held warmth and comfort.

"Surely we can take a minute to listen to what the young woman has to say." Balin's voice suddenly cut through the silence. Diana's eyes flicked away from Thorin's and looked behind the Dwarf King. Balin's hand was placed on his shoulder and he gently pushed himself into view. The old Dwarf gave Diana an encouraging smile.

Thorin did not say a word but simply stepped back and allowed the young woman to enter his chamber.

Diana's eyebrows raised a fraction in surprise. She quickly schooled her features and walked inside. Standing beside a small table, Diana waited for Thorin and Balin to rejoin her. The two were standing in the still open doorway, talking in hushed tones - no doubt about her. Dwalin sat on a plush chair near the table and regarded Diana with a curious expression. The woman nodded in his direction, earning a nod in return.  
>The door soon shut with a light slam, bringing Diana's attention back to Thorin. He walked towards her with his chin held high, looking down his nose at her like he usually did. He stayed silent, obviously waiting for Diana to speak first.<p>

Diana let out a deep breath. "I want to ask you a question." She began. "I want to ask you a question and I need you to hear me out before -"

"No."

Diana blinked twice and exhaled a nervous breath. "Wait, what?"

Thorin's brow rose. "I know what you mean to ask and my answer is no." The Dwarf brushed past her and walked towards the small table.

Diana stood in her position for a long moment. It took a lot of her courage to walk herself over to Thorin's room with her purpose, and he was quick to reject her. She felt humiliated. Upset. But mostly she felt angry. Angry because even though he had every right to reject her, he did not even give her the chance to explain herself.  
>"Now, wait just a minute!" Diana spun on her heels to face the Dwarf king, her wild curls fanning around her as she did. "What do you mean 'no'?"<p>

"Do you not know the meaning of the word?"

"You didn't give me a chance to explain."

"I do not need to. I know what you came here to ask of me."

Diana stalked closer to him. She placed her hands on the table and looked up at Thorin's cool, blue eyes. "And what is that?"

"You wish to join us on our quest."

Diana's mouth opened before quickly shutting again. Was she that obvious? "W-well...yeah." She stuttered her response. "B-but you didn't give me a chance to explain."

"You do not need to explain. I have told you no before. I will tell you no again."

"But, please -"

"No."

"Miss Herrera," Balin said gently, walking to her side. "Lord Elrond is the 'friend' Gandalf planned on taking you to. Why leave the place that gives you the chance to get home?"

Diana's breath caught in her throat at his question. Her eyes fell to the floor. Taking a breath, Diana willed her gaze to the Dwarf King. "Because I can't." she told him. "Elrond had looked into my...problem, and even brought in someone who could help. They told me this morning that going back home was basically impossible."

Diana blew out a sharp breath and ran her fingers through the ends of her hair. The three men were quiet, their eyes averted from her direction. "I know I have no right to join your quest, Thorin. It has nothing to do with me.

"You can barely handle a sword." Thorin countered. "And you could have put my Company in danger have we had gone back to find you when we were ambushed by Orcs."

The young woman blew out a sharp breath. "Right." She said, remembering that night."I made amistake. Everyone makes mistakes. I know the severity of what my actionscould have caused. I've apologised and now I know better."

"You cannot afford mistakes out on the road. Your life could be in danger once again. We already have our own and Mister Baggins to look out for. You would be an added hinderance. An added distraction. My men should not have to constantly look out for you."

She nodded along with his words, having known he would cover the basics of why he would deny her request. "I'm sure whatever you want to say to me, Thorin, I have all ready told myself before coming over here." Diana folded her arms against her chest and began pacing in the large room. She tried her best to keep her voice even. "You are definitely not in the wrong for denying me. I am two weeks proficient in using a sword - which is not proficient at all. I don't enjoy running. Sometimes if I don't eat I get grumpy. I can barely ride a horse or set up a camp. I cannot hunt for food and I wouldn't even know where to begin with gathering food. I have no clue on how to navigate my way around Middle Earth and I am completey sure that me joining your company is a horrible idea."

DIana halted in her pacing and looked over at Thorin again. His face seemed unimpressed as he stared at the young woman in front of him. "But, Thorin..." she began in a soft voice. "I am also completely sure that me joining your company is the best option for me. Because I know that if I stay idle, if I stay here, I will lose my mind. Middle Earth is not my world. I'm not suppossed to be here. I don't belong here. And I don't knwo where I'm supposed to fit. I don't know where I am to live or what I am to do. I-I don't know...

"But Bilbo, the Dwarves, your quest...That is what I know.

"Look, Thorin, I know you and the Dwarves could care less about me and would rather have me stay behind and out of your hair. I don't blame you for feeling that way. I know that this is a lot to ask but all I want is that chance to find out where I belong and I don't feel like I can find that out by just sitting around here in Rivendell."

Silence fell in the room again. Diana's eyes were on Thorin, searching for some kind of answer but his features remained stoic. Her shoulders fell, feeling slightly discouraged. She turned on her heels and walked over to the door. But before leaving she reached out to Thorin one last time. She turned back to find the three men watching her. She looked over at Thorin and held his gaze. "NOt too long ago I told Bilbo that I wanted to join your quest because I admired you and the Dwarves. I still mean that. I may not be a warrior or a burglar but I'm loyal, I don't recall doing anything that would make me seem dishonorable, and I have a willing heart. Isn't that what you are really looking for? Sometimes you just have to roll the dice..." Diana quickly slipped out of the door, and left the three in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>So, kind of a lame-ass chapter, I think. I really want the Company to <em>leave<em> Rivendell and get on with things. They've been stuck in that city for long enough. But the chapter didn't feel right when I added the last of things. **

**The next chapter will be short and hopefully a quick post. I just need to wrap up the Company's time in Rivendell. **

**Sadly there was no Diana and Fili interaction in this chapter (those are always my favourites), but I do have her interacting with Bilbo. **

**Lastly, I want to say thank you to you readers. My updating has been few and far between, so Thank You for sticking around. I have so many plans for this story and for Diana. Like, I'm already writing down scenes that will not happen for a long, long while. **

**Read & Review**


	15. Chapter 15

"Thorin, you cannot be seriously considering letting this woman - nay, girl - come along with us?" Dwalin ground out, getting up from his seat. He could not believe that the young woman had pushed herself into the room and demanded Thorin to take her along on a quest she did not understand. She was weak, small, naive, and inexperienced. She barely held herself together during the two week journey (to Rivendell apparently). He remebered how many things she had to be taught while on the road; common tasks even Ori knew how to accomplish. He was sure the hike through the Misty Mountains alone would chew her up and spit her out. She had no right to impose herself in something she was not ready for.

Thorin shook his head. His eyes were cast down at the floor as he thought. "I do not know, Dwalin."

The burly Dwarf rolled his eyes. "Come on, Thorin." He lolled. "The girl is so green she's pissin' grass. I thought you had more sense." Thorin's gaze lifted and he narrowed his eyes at his friend, his lips quirking up at the corners.

"Take care how you speak, brother." Balin reprimanded. "That is no way to speak about Miss Herrera. Or anyone, for that matter."

"But I am not wrong, am I, Balin?" Dwalin countered. "This girl is young. Inexperienced."

"So is Ori." Balin shot back. "Fili. Kili. The three of them are too young to be on a quest like this. They are not as experienced as we are."

"Yes, brother, that is true..." Dwalin agreed with an obvious tone of reluctance. "But Fili and Kili, for how young they are, are warriors. And Ori...I know he has the skills to take care of himself if it comes down to it."

Balin let out a sigh, nodding his head in agreement. "But the lass...Diana...I do not think it is a good idea for her to go, same as you, brother. But..." The old Dwarf paused again, letting himself fall onto a chair with a huff. He ran his hand over his long beard as he spoke again. "My heart goes out to her. She is so young. Too young to have lost so much."

Dwalin sat down in a chair across from his brother. "So you believe the lass' wild story then?" He asked.

The older Dwarf sighed once again. "I did not want to believe at first. But the way she spoke. How emotional she was. How lost and confused she seems. I can do nothing but believe her."

"Do you trust her?"

"With our lives?" Balin shook his head. "No."

"Then what are you getting at, brother?" Dwalin asked impatiently. He quirked an eyebrow and crossed his forearms across his chest. "Are you against Herrera joining the Company or for it?"

"I don't know, Dwalin." He spoke truthfully. "But it is not my Company, is it? What say you , Thor-"

The rest of Balin's sentence was lost as he looked over in the last place he had seen the younger Dwarf, finding him gone. His eyes then fell on the open door to the bed chamber.

"Where in Mahal did he go?" Dwalin spoke up from beside him. "Should we find him?"

"No." Balin told him. "I am sure he knows what he is doing...I think..."

* * *

><p>Sighing, Diana scrubbed her hands against her face. After leaving Thorin's bedroom she had found herself walking towards Elrond's garden. She let herself sit on a stone bench for a long while, palm to chin, appreciating the silence. The sun was shining through a few wisps of clouds, dipping in the west as it neared dusk. A warm wind blew through the flowers and trees, picking up her the ends of her smoothed curls and tickling her cheeks. She could live in Rivendell, she supposed, until Bilbo came back from the quest. Where, upon his and Gandalf's return to the Elven city, she could journey with him back to the Shire. She guessed she could stay there. She was happy enough living with the Hobbit anyway. She did enjoy his company.<p>

Or, she thought, another idea could be to stay in Rivendell. She had it in her mind to see what Middle Earth had to offer her but she knew that she could not travel on her own. She was inexperienced. So maybe, maybe, she could stay in the city and be properly trained in swordplay and survival. She was still young so she had time to build up her skills. Then perhaps, a few years down the line, she could travel on her own.

They were both plausible ideas, ideas she had to keep in the back of her mind if her current one struck-out. She felt that it would. Even if during her two week trek through the Lone Lands with Thorin and the Company she had been as helpful and kind as she could, she knew the Dwarves - although friendly - did not fully trust her. She did not mind that, though. They hardly knew her. But she would be lying to herself if she said she would not be upset if Thorin rejected her. Bilbo and the Dwarves were all she knew. The Hobbit cemented her to this world, she did not want to leave him just yet.

It also did not help that sometimes, when her mind would run off, she would remember the battle to come. Remember the loss of those she had come to personally know. She would find herself some days watching the brothers - the way Kili's head would tip backwards when he laughed; Fili's twinkling eyes when he spoke of a fond memory; Kili's scrunch of his nose before loosing an arrow; the tilt of Fili's head when he listened. The boys were so young. Maybe older than her technically, but still so young by Dwarven standards. Many times she thought that maybe if she continued on the journey she could think of a way to spare their lives - Thorin's as well. It was a romantic thought - their lives being spared, for them to go on living - and Diana wanted it to be true. The three of them deserved more than they were written, she thought. They deserved to see how important Erebor would be once again...

"There you are." A familiar voice broke Diana out of her reverie. She sat up straight and placed her hands in her lap, her tired eyes looking towards the sound. Fili sat on the bench beside her, greeting her with a smile.

A corner of Diana's lips quirked upward in return as she tucked a curl behind her ear. "We gotta stop meeting like this." she joked, letting out a breathy chuckle.

Fili rubbed his palm against his cheek, laughing along with her. "That would be unfortunate..." he mumbled.

A silence fell, but it was not the comfortable silence which was normal to them. It was tense, awkward; as if they were both waiting for the other to talk. Diana fiddled with the end of a curl, her eyes staring toward the skyline. Her lips twitched into a frown as she pushed her previous thoughts from her mind. "My uncle informed us that tonight is to be the Company's last night in Rivendell."

Diana's eyes flicked over to Fili's. "Oh...is that all he said?"

"Um, yes. So, I suppose this is the last we will see of each other."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Diana's eyes fell back down to the floor, her lips frowning again. Huffing out a soft sigh, Fili rubbed at the back of his neck. Diana suddenly drew in a deep breath, straightened her back, and relaxed her shoulders. She pressed her palms against the stone bench and looked over at the Dwarf beside her. "When are you guys leaving?" she asked him.

Fili's eyes fluttered a few times as he looked back at her, taking in her question. "Before dawn." he answered. "We only have a few hours." he added, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"I suppose you guys had to leave sometime, huh?"

"We are coming up on two weeks."

Pressing her lips together, Diana stared over at Fili with wide eyes. "I doubt I'll see you...you Dwarves again." she told him.

Fili's brow furrowed. "Don't think like that." he said to her. "You are not someone a person could easily forget. When we take back Erebor, I can assure you that you will be personally invited to the mountain by its Crown Prince." He nudged her shoulder playfully, making her laugh.

"You seem very optimistic." Diana said through a smile.

The blonde chuckled. He pursed his lips, gathering his thoughts. "It's not optimisim." he began. "It's faith. Faith in my uncle, the Company. Even in Mister Baggins. I wouldn't be here if it were not for my faith in them."

Diana stayed silent, watching him for a moment. His eyes held her stare - bright and earnest. She had been in Middle Earth for quite a bit now and being able to know Bilbo and the Dwarves on such an intimate level was a wonderful feeling. She knew of them all already but to actually spend time with them and to know the small things that made them who they were was something she was happy to learn. Rather than characters from a book or a film, these men were living, breathing. Leading lives full of love and loyalty and adventure. With every conversation, every interaction, all of the things she had known about them before faded away. Her knowledge replaced with an actual physical being. There were some mornings where she forgot she was talking to men who she had deemed "fictional". Her relationships - the good and the bad - were real. And maybe, she thought, getting to know them, to care for them, was a way for her to plant her roots. To give her a sense of a beginning in a world she where she was utterly alone.

"Thank you." she suddenly said.

Fili cocked his head, confused. "For what?"

"For being kind to me. For giving me the time of day. You don't know what that means to me - what that will always mean to me."

A small smile spread on Fili's lips as he nodded once in appreciation. His chest unconsciously puffed out a fraction at her words.

"Come on," he said. "Let us rejoin the others."

Diana agreed and the pair stood to their feet, Fili leading the way out of the garden. Though, instead of following him, Diana found herself standing firmly in place. She reached out her hand and grabbed the sleeve of Fili's green tunic before he got too far. He turned his head around and stared at her curiously. Tightening her grip, Diana bit her lip and stared at him once again.

Suddenly, before Fili could speak, Diana pulled herself towards him and threw her arms around his neck. "I'll miss you." she told him in a whisper. Fili did not say anything but she could feel his head nod. This time, thankfully, Fili was able to reciprocate her hug. His arms easily wrapped around her smaller frame, pushing her just that much closer against him.

Giving him a gentle squeeze, Diana then broke their hug. She pulled back and looked at him with a smile playing on her lips. "I really will miss you."

Fili rubbed at his cheek again. "I was not aware I made such a good impression on you in the past few weeks." he said.

"Fili, I doubt you could make anything but a good impression."

* * *

><p>The sky in the east was painted in hues of pinks and oranges as the sun began to set. Dinner time had just passed and the Dwarves had retreated into their respective guest rooms, packing away their belongings, surely. Fili had led Diana back to the Company after their short conversation...more of a 'goodbye' really, and they spent the remainder of the afternoon with Bilbo, Estel, and the Dwarves. Most of the Dwarves anyway. Diana had noticed Thorin's absence after she had returned. Balin and Dwalin had spared her a few glances but she did not lay an eye on the Dwarf King until dinner, where he did not utter so much as a syllable her way.<p>

Thorin's absence caused her heart to pound in her chest. Anxious as to what his answer would be to her proposal. Or perhaps he was avoiding her because he already had his answer and did not want to outright reject her...No. No, Thorin did not seem the type to skirt around confrontation. Regardless, the Dwarf's absence had to mean something.

"The sun will be setting soon." Bilbo began. He huffed at his pipe as he looked out over the valley. "It is only another few hours before the Dwarves leave."

Diana pursed her lips. "_You_ and the Dwarves, you mean." she corrected.

Bilbo let his pipe hang in the air. "I suppose." he said, his brow furrowing.

"You suppose?" Diana echoed with raised eyebrows. She turned her head towards the Hobbit beside her, moving her curtain of curls out of her way. "Remember that day you burst out of Bag End and ran through the woods with your contract flying behind you, yelling about how you were going on an adventure? All that excitement. It can't be gone already, can it?"

Bilbo frowned slightly as he listened. "How-how did you know that is what happened?"

The young woman sighed internally, her eyes closeing for a second as she realised her slip up. "You told me, remember?" Bilbo opened then closed his mouth. His eyes looked upwards as he tried to think. Before he could say anything, Diana shook her head and added, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you are continuing on a quest - an important journey - and you don't even look happy about it anymore."

"Well...it has gotten a bit complicated." Bilbo said with a wave of his hand. "I just...I do not get the feeling that I am wanted on this journey. Some of the Dwarves are friendly enough, of course, but there is still some tension. Some unasked questions, I suppose, about my qualifications for joining something that is so important for them."

Humming in her throat, Diana slouched against the back of the bench. Bilbo mimicked her position. "I can understand that. I know the Dwarves were not too happy with Gandalf forcing them to take me along just for a few weeks."

"Dwarves, as I have learned from my readings, are not very receptive of others. And their race is very secretive. I mean...what will it take for me to truly prove myself to them? I have saved their lives already." Bilbo then chuckled as he remembered why he saved their lives. "Though, I suppose, it was my fault in the first place."

Diana smiled at him, giggling to herself. "It'll take a while to get to Erebor." she said through a laugh. "I don't doubt you'll prove yourself soon."

Bilbo patted Diana's arm, his mouth opening to speak. But before he could, he was interrupted by the sound of heavy pounding against stone. The pair's eyes looked in the direction of the sound, catching the sight of Thorin as he strode onto the balcony. Bilbo suddenly sat up straight, like he was caught doing something improper. Though, Diana guessed, slouching was something that was considered improper in this world at the moment. Diana decided to lean up as well, albiet more slowly that Bilbo.

"Mister Baggins." Thorin spoke in his low baritone. He nodded his head towards Bilbo in a proper greeting. Bilbo lowered his chin in response. "Miss Herrera, I was wondering if I might speak to you...alone."

Diana sucked in a breath before she nodded. Bilbo stood to his feet, murmuring about his desire to check his pack one last time, then walked down the hall back to the guest quarters. Thorin turned toward the baulstrade and clasped his hands behind his back. Diana followed, coming to stand beside him. " I have thought about your request and I can not help but wonder why you think this is the only option for you. Surely there are other things a young woman could do to occupy her time and her mind."

Diana bit her lip and rolled her ankle nervously. "Well.." she began. "I might know of some other options." Thorin turned to look over at her, his face unimpressed, as it always seemed to be when directed towards her. "It's just that...going with you and the Company is the option I want. The one I think I best for me."

Thorin's eyes fell to the ground as he hummed lowly, as if in thought. "It will be dangerous. And as I have said before, you do not have the proper training to defend yourself." Diana pursed her lips as a silence fell over them.

"I have talked to the Dwarves." Thorin suddenly said, making her head perk up. "I have asked them what they thought of you joining, because at the end of the day, though it may be my company, everyone will have a hand in keeping you safe were you to go.

"I will tell you that it was half in your favour." Diana's expression lifted, causing Thorin to laugh to himself. "While the other half was strongly against. So, it did not help make things easier for me.

"You know the stakes, Miss Herrera. What it is we will be facing."

Diana nodded her head, almost numbly. "Yes. Of course. I'm acting impulsively but not irrationally."

"I can only hope."

Thorin sighed and swept his eyes across the valley below them, watching as the sun began disappearing behind the rolling hills. "I have decided to let you go." he told her, bringing his eyes back to hers. "I expect you to pull your weight. I will not treat you any easier than I would my Company. You will continue your training with Dwalin every night after we set up camp and whatever you decide to bring only you will carry. Understood?"

Diana's brow lowered at his last word, and she nodded to him.

"Good. We leave before dawn, so pack your things and get some rest. Balin will wake you when it is time to leave."

Somehow Diana found herself in her bedroom. Her mind was in a daze after Thorin said she was to be joining them. She had readied herself for a rejection, to be honest. She still could not wrap her head around what she had done to get Thorin to agree to let her go. She tried not to dwell on it any longer, knowing that it did not matter. She was going and that was that.

Diana grabbed her pack from the wardrobe and threw all of her clothes onto the floor along with it. She would have to be smart about her packing. Most of the clothes she had ordered from the seamstress were unfinished. But luckily the older woman had just finished making brown wool breeches and a few tunics (though, Diana thought they looked more like a mini dress) for Diana's comfort, along with a short -sleeved chemise for the tunics and a corset that hit her waist. Diana had asked for those to be made first, and she was happy the seamstress, Ioreth, obliged.

Another hour of unpacking and repacking her bag, Diana passed out in the centre of her bed, and for the first time she slept soundly on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>OH my God! Freaking Finally!<strong>

**We are officially out of Rivendell. Yup :) The next chapter will begin on their hike through the Misty Mountains. **

**So, important note, I have decided to pause in writing this story for a little while. I seem to be losing some creative steam. I will put out a few more chapters but once I come to the carrock (i.e. the end of the first film) I will take a short break. And in that break I might start up on my Avengers story. It's pretty amazing. I'm pretty obsessed with it (I already have the basic outline of the first story and the second, in what I'm guessing will turn into a series.) **

**Like I keep stressing, I will NOT abandon this story. I just need to shut off for a bit - which is funny considering my random ass updates.**

****Also, I've realised that I do not give a notice when I quote something or use a line from something I do not own, which I really should get in the habit of doing. **

_**-"...so green she's pissing grass." a line from Game of Thrones**_

_**-I do not own the Hobbit or Game of Thrones**_

**A huge "Thank You" to all of my followers. I'm glad you are still interested in the story. **

**READ & REVIEW **


	16. Chapter 16

It was hardly dawn. The sky was still dark - just a barely faded shade of deep purple - and the crickets still noisily chirped as Diana was roused form her sleep. She stretched her arms above her head and took a few moments to stare up at the canopy of leaves above her, blinking away sleep from her eyes. The grass was cold and wet against the backs of her hands. Inhailing a deep breath, she rolled herself on her side then onto her knees. Quite a few members of the Company were up, slowly beginning to wake the rest.

Kili snored loudly beside her still, his arm thrown across his eyes. Diana rolled her eyes and pushed her hand against his elbow causing him to slightly roll. The young Dwarf's face scrunched in annoyance and he let out a long groan. "You're snoring." Diana drawled. Kili shifted to his side, ignoring her.

Huffing out a tired breath, Diana let it be. She chose instead to join Bilbo as he sat beside the fire. She fell ungracefuly onto the ground. and placed her cheek against the Hobbit's shoulder. "Good morning." Bilbo said with a small chuckle. Diana groaned in response. Bilbo shook his head in amusement and poured her a cup of cold water. "Breakfast will be done in a moment, Bombur says." he told her, as she took the metal cup from him.

The Company was a week into their journey. They had finally finished their hike through the valley and were now making their way towards the foot of the Misty Mountains. The days spent traversing through the forest were long and warm. They had been making good time, according to Balin, who predicted they should make it through the mountains by the beginning of next month. The time felt a long ways off to Diana but the older Dwarf had said that it normally took a group of their size longer to travel through the mountain range.

As they followed a wide river towards the mountains, the sun began setting in the west, casting long shadows in front of them. Off in the distance, some ways ahead of them, they noticed a building standing alone in the river. Balin had informed them that the building was a watchtower used by a settlement of Men who used to live at the base of the Misty Mountains. It was abandoned now. Goblins and Orcs and wolves had driven any village in the mountains away almost a hundred years ago.

The sun was getting low and Thorin thought it would be best to stop for the night. On a whim he and Dwalin scoped out the old watchtower, planning to use it as shelter for the night. Finding the building to be structurally sound the rest of the Company made their way inside. Bombur soon after began making dinner and the rest of the evening was spent conversing in low tones by the fire.

Not too long after eating, Diana walked out of the building and sat down on the edge of the old wooden bridge of the tower. She took off her socks and boots, and rolled up the ends of her trousers, swinging her legs and letting her toes skim the surface of the river. She could hear the Dwarves laughing with each other while they exchanged stories. She was glad they were still in high spirits at the moment. She knew it would not be long before the journey would weigh on them.

_Oh mother i'm scared to die_

_where, where do my good deeds lie_

_Oh father i'm scared to live_

_takes more than i've got to give_

_oh sister my voice is weak_

_oh brother i long for sleep_

_oh hunger i know you well_

_my cruel friend is a funeral bell_

_and it rings in the day _

_and it rings in the evening _

_oh i could pray but it won't stop you leaving_

_shadow in black you are grim from your reaping _

_oh can't you spare just a day for the weeping _

_oh lover i know you're there_

_and i'd follow you anywhere _

_oh give me a hand to hold_

_so that i may face the cold_

_cause it rings in the day _

_and it rings in the evening _

_oh i could pray but it wont' stop you leaving _

_shadow in black you are grim from from your reaping _

_oh cant you spare just a day for the weeping_

_oh can't you spare just a day for the weeping_

Diana looked up at the night sky. It was beautiful where they were. The days and nights had been cloudy the past few days, obscuring the stars. But tonight she could see the sky in its entirety, making her feel a little more secure. A chill wind blew that night, swishing the ends of her hair around her shoulders. She could hear the whistling of the wind as it blew through the holes in the stone of the tower. It was a low and ominous sound, fitting with the decrepit, lonely building.

Taking a deep breath Diana's gaze fell to the water below her. She let herself sit in silence for a moment, watching the rippling reflection of the bright moon.

Soon, her ears picked up the soft sound of padding boots behind her, someone scuffling along the rickety wooden bridge. "That was a beautiful song." Fili told her.

Diana strightened up upon hearing him but she didn't turn. "Thanks." She mumbled to him in return.

Turing her head, she watched as Fili sat down beside her. "So I sang loudly then?" Diana asked.

The corner of Fili's lips quirked upwards for a fleeting moment. "As you always end up doing." He answered.

The two shared a small chuckle but the silence soon took over again.

"What brings you out here all alone?" Fili then asked her.

Her head moved over to look at him and she caught his eyes. He was leaning an arm against his propped up knee, a small smile was playing on his lips. Diana huffed out a breath as she thought. "The water." she simply stated. "I wanted to feel the water."

Fili's head tilted and he narrowed his eyes - a unspoken request to continue. Diana ran her fingers through the ends of her hair. "I lived in a city not far from the ocean. Like Belegost, I guess. And around this time - in the summer - I would live at the beach. I'd be out of school, so I would try to spend as much time as I could in the ocean. Not even just the summer. Any season, really. I just...I miss swimming. It seems so stupid to say that but with how conservative everyone is here, I don't know how or where to do something like that."

"I'm sorry..."

Diana shook her head and waved it off. "It's fine. It's a small nothing. Just something else I have to get used to."

"How are you doing with the journey so far?" Fili suddenly changed the subject, feeling Diana would be grateful for it.

Diana's eyelashes fluttered for a moment, taking in his question. "Fine...I think." She told him after a minute of consideration. "Enjoying it, even." That wasn't a lie. She had found that while the group traversed through the mountains she was so focused on not complaining and keeping up with her nightly training sessions, as well as helping out any way she could. She hardly had time to think of what she had been through during her short stay in Rivendell. Even her sleep went unplauged for the most part. Exhaustion by the time she was able to sleep helped with that. She was glad for it; she did not want to think of what had happened.

Fili dipped his chin at her answer. "You are holding up well." He told her. "Surprising many of the Dwarves, I might add."

Diana barked out a laugh. "Well, that's good, I guess. If not a bit insulting."

Fili shrugged. "They don't know you, is all. They're Dwarves, you have to remember. By nature they are suspicious and untrusting of other races."

"You're a Dwarf." Diana pointed out. "Are you surprised with how decently I'm holding up?"

"Not surprised. But glad." The blonde's lips curved into a smirk.

* * *

><p>More and more days past as the group walked deeper and higher into the mountains, eventually turning into weeks. The path became narrow and there was hardly any vegetation to be seen anymore. Conversations stopped completely early on in their third week, as did her training with Dwalin, much to Diana's dismay. Luckily, the walking had become easier for her and she was able to drone on with the Company without overwhelming herself. Thick, grey clouds began rolling in well into the fourth week of walking, adding a chill to the already cold, thin air. And the upcoming events began preoccupying Diana's mind.<p>

Diana woke up early on what should be the last day of their fourth week of walking through the mountains (she had been silently counting off the days to keep herself sane). She blinked her heavy eyelids a few times, though it wasn't to adjust to the morning light. The clouds that had followed them the past few days now covered the entire sky above them. The sheet of dark grey make it seem more like nightfall than early morning. Diana folded her arms closer to her as the cold, soft wind nipped at her nose and cheeks, and she shuffled closer against Kili's back for warmth. She stared at her hands for a while, her mind too tired to think of much, before eventually making herself sit up.

The Company was still asleep, except Oin, who had been the last to keep watch that night. He acknowledged Diana with a simple nod and returned his attention ahead of him. Diana didn't like many of the places they have had to make camp in most nights. They made her fear for her life. They had to make do with what they could and their camps were usually made on the ledges of the mountains. If they were lucky, the areas were fairly large and would let them spread out during the night, but mostly they were quite narrow. And with nothing to hold them back from a sheer drop down, Diana found it hard to sleep contentedly at night and she always made sure she had a spot against the wall of the mountain.

Diana shivered as a strong gust of cold wind blew her hood back against her shoulders, knocking her out of her reflections. She leaned against the mountain and got as close to Kili as she could, grateful that Dwarves threw off heat like a furnace. Kili stirred in his sleep at the slight contact but, being the heavy sleeper that he was, he simply sighed in his sleep and pulled his blanket up over his shoulder. Diana continued to stay quiet. After a while, seeing as the sun was not going to help them determine when to wake up, Diana and Oin thought it best to rouse everyone now. Everyone woke up with grumbles and growls but they got up none the less. Breakfast was eaten quickly and quietly, and after a few minutes of collecting their supplies, they set off.

Since they had woken up, they could hear rumbling coming from above them. Soft at first, then, as the morning went on, they became louder. It was barely noon when the rain began to start. It didn't even have the courtesy to start off in a light sprinkle, it just decided to pour down on them. It wasn't long before everyone was soaked. The rain didn't slow them, though. If anything it made them go faster so they could more quickly find a place to hold up for the night. Eventually, the wind started to pick up, whipping their coats and cloaks every which way and hindering their vision. The rain poured down harder and the Company found themselves slipping on the rocky path from time to time. Then the thunder and lighting started. Bright flashes of light lit up the mountains around them and the loud roars coming from the clouds startled Diana more than once.

Diana felt that it was now sometime between mid-afternoon and evening, since it seemed like a considerable amount of time had passed since they had woken. Though, she really couldn't tell; the clouds were still a shade of deep grey and the storm had yet to lighten. She tightened her coat closer around her hoping to get herself warmer, even though it was pointless, it was soaked. Her hair stuck to her skin uncomfortably and her clothes hung heavily on her. Her nose had turned a slight red color from the chill wind, and her lips and teeth couldn't stop quivering from the cold.

Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard somewhere above them, making everyone stop in their tracks. Huge chunks of the mountain began tumbling down its slopes and over their heads. Everyone quickly pressed themselves against the mountain as the large rocks fell past. Then more loud crashes could be heard. A few of the Dwarves were saying that it was just the thunder getting closer and the lighting was hitting the mountain and causing the rocks to fall, but Diana figured what was happening. The stone giants. Through her cold and already wet skin she could feel her hands become clammy and her heart started to beat faster at the thought.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled over the loud whipping of the wind. "We need to get out of this storm!"

Everyone silently agreed and began slowly pushing themselves against the wind to keep walking. But not a moment later, the group was halted again when Balin stopped in his tracks when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. Everyone shouted for him to keep moving but the old Dwarf continued to look ahead of him. "This is no thunder storm." he finally spoke, shaking his head. All eyes turned to him and he pointed a gloved finger straight ahead and yelled, "It's a thunder battle! Look!" All heads then moved to where he pointed and everyone stared at the area with wide eyes when they noticed the strange sight. A few of the rocky mountains begun shifting, revealing large stony forms. They detached from their respective mountains and stood on long, rocky legs, and started to grab large pieces of themselves and hurl them at the closest stone form to them. Everyone continued to stand still in their amazement, unable to believe what they were seeing.

"Well, bless me." Bofur said breathed out as he took a few steps forward. "The legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!" he yelled.

Just then a large boulder was hurled above them and caused the mountain they were on to shake. "Take cover!" Thorin yelled as the boulder shattered, sending large rocks to fall down over their heads. Bilbo grabbed Diana's coat as she rocked unsteadily on her legs and pulled her against the mountain with him, automatically putting an arm out in front of her. Diana then gripped his hand as another boulder was thrown at the mountain, making it shake again. As soon as the mountain settled, Thorin ordered everyone forward once again. They continued on for a short while along the path, dodging rocks; pushing against the wind and rain; and keeping their balance along the way. Diana made sure she had a firm hold on Bilbo's hand the entire time.

The group had to pause again as a stone giant fell against the mountain not too far in front of them. They held on to each other to keep from falling as the mountain shook violently yet again. Everything seemed to calm but, as the Company started on again, they felt another tremor come from the mountain. They quickly stopped and glued themselves to the mountain side, thinking it was another boulder that was hurled at them, but instead the shaking seemed to come from the mountain itself. Their eyes went wide as the mountain began to separate between the Company. Diana could hear the Dwarves yell for each other as the mountain moved, and she gripped Bilbo's hand tighter to make sure he was still there beside her. Fili and Kili were separated as the mountain stood, revealing a stone giant. Looking ahead of her, Diana could see the brothers reaching out for each other as the stone giant's legs moved them apart. If it wasn't for Dwalin holding Kili back Diana was sure he would have risked the jump to stay with Fili.

Suddenly, the leg of the stone giant Diana was on jerked away from the rest of the mountain. She grabbed the wall behind her as she fought to keep her balance but thankfully Bilbo and Bombur thrust their hands out in front of her to keep her from falling. The yells and screams of the small group were carried by the wind and Diana had to close her eyes as her stomach dropped when they were swung around the narrow valley. Her knuckles turned white from her grip on the mountain. She felt the stone giant jerk again and realised that it was falling, threatening to smash them against the mountain. She could see the path that they were taking getting closer to them as the giant fell forwards almost painstakingly slow. Oin yelled something from not too far ahead of her but because of the high winds and the fact Diana's head was spinning, she was not able to hear him.

Bilbo noticed the girl's fearful face and he gently squeezed her hand. "Oin said we're going to have to jump, Diana." Bilbo said to her. Diana got pulled out of her haze by his voice and looked at him with wide eyes. "When we get close enough to that ledge we are going to jump. Can you do that for me, Diana?" Diana formed her lips into a line and nodded. "You'll be all right." he said, trying to reassure her. "I've still got your hand."

Diana nodded once again and looked back out ahead of her, noticing the ledge come closer and closer to them. "Don't let go." she breathed.

She noticed the other Dwarves readying themselves to jump and she quickly prepared herself accordingly. As the gap between them and the stationary mountain path became smaller, Oin yelled and they all quickly jumped across. Diana landed with two feet on the path but she lost her footing on the slippery rocks and tumbled across the small ledge. She laid on her back for a while after she stopped, breathing deeply in relief. The others doing exactly that as well after they landed. Over the wind and thunder she could faintly hear Thorin yelling out for Fili, and Gloin's booming voice as he reported that everyone was alive. "Alive", that was a word she liked to hear. She stood back up on her legs as everyone came along the path and smoothed a few strands of wet hair behind her ears. Her eyes then quickly went wide and she lowered her gaze to stare at her empty hands. "Oh, god." she breathed out. "Bilbo?" she called out. A few Dwarves looked up at her when they heard her voice. "Where's Bilbo?" she yelled to no one in particular as she scanned the small area of the ledge.

Everyone's heads whipped around when they realised that the Hobbit was no where in sight. Some thoughts turning to the worst case scenario. A few heightened seconds passed before Bofur shouted out that he had found Bilbo, though it was quickly replaced with fear once again when Diana saw his current predicament. Many arms that were nearest to Bilbo were thrust down against the side of the mountain where the Hobbit was currently hanging on for dear life. He tried desperately to grab the hands of any of the Dwarves but unfortunately they were out of reach. The rain that still continued to pour down on them caused Bilbo to lose his grip on the rocks and he let out a low yell as he slipped. Thorin was quick to catch him. Grabbing onto the ledge and lowering himself far enough to grab the Hobbit's backpack before he fell any lower. He raised Bilbo above his head, with barely a grunt, to the Dwarves, who helped Bilbo back up onto the path. Thorin then climbed his way back up with help from Dwalin, who hoisted the Dwarf king back up to his feet. Diana ran over to Bilbo, who was sitting on the ground breathless, and hugged him before quickly asking him if he was okay.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said after pulling Thorin up.

Thorin looked over his shoulder at Bilbo. "He's been lost ever since he left home." he sneered. "He never should have come." Everyone looked between the Dwarf king and the Hobbit, not knowing what to think about Thorin's words, though they weren't given more than a second to dwell on what was said. A flash of lightning struck somewhere near them and a loud crash of thunder was heard, reminding them of the larger problem. Thorin ordered everyone to stay put and had himself and Dwalin scout ahead to find shelter.

Everyone stayed still and silent while the two searched for a place to stay for the night. The rain still fell on them and the wind still continued to whistle past their ears as they waited. Diana found Bilbo's hand again and held it tightly. He didn't seem to acknowledge her. She looked down at him and noticed his face set in deep thought. She shook their hands slightly and he turned his head to look at her. She gave him a small smile and he returned it before quickly looking back ahead and regaining the deep expression. Diana frowned, knowing what was going through his mind. She hoped he wouldn't really think of leaving because she was there. He wouldn't leave her behind, right? Diana was knocked out of her thoughts when she saw Thorin and Dwalin had returned. They told everyone that they had found suitable shelter not too far and the Company was in a rush to get out of the still ongoing storm.

"You two were not gone long. Are you sure you checked all the way to the back?" Balin asked as he stepped into the small, dry cave.

"Yes, it's not very large." Thorin told the old Dwarf. "We will be safe here for the night." Balin nodded and everyone quickly filed inside.

Diana threw her pack on the floor beside Bilbo's near the back of the cave but she didn't set out her blanket. She didn't believe she would get any sleep. Instead she ran her fingers through her wet hair and adjusted her drenched clothes, making sure that the small purse she had been strategically hiding underneath her shirt was still not noticable through her layers. She knew the Company would lose all of their supplies after Goblin town and, since she knew what would happen, she had taken to hiding her smaller bag where she hoped Goblins wouldn't find it, in hopes of not being completely without supplies when the time came.

She walked towards the front of the cave, hoping that Bofur wouldn't mind her keeping him company. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Fili staring at her with a concerned look. When her eyes met his, he tilted his head slightly and furrowed his eyebrows as if asking if she was all right. Diana sighed and nodded shallowly with a slight smile, silently telling him that she was fine. He gave a small nod of his own before Diana walked over to the mouth of the cave where Bofur had situated himself as he took the first watch.

"Do you mind if I keep you company?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." Bofur replied. "You should be sleeping like everyone else. We've had a long day today and we will have a long one tomorrow. You need your rest, lass."

"Oh...well, you're going to get the pleasure of my company anyway." Diana quipped as she sat on the floor beside him. Bofur chuckled and shook his head.

Soon the cave that had not too long ago been filled with noise from the jostling Company was now quiet. Light snores and sighs could be heard every once in a while but mostly it was deathly silent as Diana and Bofur sat side by side in the dimly lit cave.

Bilbo found himself lying on his back staring at the cave ceiling after suddenly waking up from a strange dream. A dream where he had seen himself being sucked into a bright and terrible light. But it wasn't the dream that troubled him now. It was what Thorin had told him earlier that was front and center in his mind. The Dwarf was right, he would never be able to survive out there in the wild. He was a simple Hobbit not some fantastical adventurer. It was true that his thoughts had turned to home as soon as he left it; wanting to feel the heat of a fire from his fireplace instead of having the cold rain drench his nice clothes from head to toe. Or wanting to spend his time quietly reading a book, perhaps gardening, and not walking mindlessly for days on end. He wasn't made for this life and wanted to leave it, especially after the fear he had felt only a handful of hours earlier.

The Dwarves had been more accepting of him and his purpose on their quest but still, after several months, he wasn't. How good of a job could he do if he didn't even believe he could do it?

Yup. After a long thought, Bilbo had made up his mind. he wasn't going to go on the quest anymore. Surely they could burgle that dragon themselves.

Bilbo twiddled his thumbs as he looked around the cave, checking if everyone was still asleep. When he was content that he would be able to leave unnoticed, he hopped up onto his feet and quickly packed his belongings. He slung his backpack over his shoulders and began walking quietly between the sleeping Dwarves. He got to the opening of the cave and was about to walk away from the Company forever, when he suddenly heard rustling beside him. He winced slightly, suddenly remembering that Bofur and Diana were awake on watch.

Diana. He had completely forgotten. She wouldn't like it if he left. She would probably be disappointed in him. And he didn't want to leave her alone after all she had recently been through.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Bofur quietly exclaimed, standing to his feet and going towards him, knocking Bilbo out of his thoughts.

Bilbo shook out everything he had been thinking and looked at Bofur with a stern face. "Back to Rivendell." he replied hastily.

"You're leaving?" Diana said softly, standing behind Bofur.

Bilbo nodded. "Thorin was right, I don't belong here. I don't even want to be here. It was a mistake to think that I could do this. I just want to go home. I never should have walked out my door." he explained. Bilbo turned to walk out but Diana grabbed his arm, stopping him from doing so.

"You can't leave." she whispered. "Thorin is wrong. You're wrong. You are made for this life. You can do this Bilbo."

"She's right." Bofur put in. "Yer just homesick. I understand -"

"No, you don't! None of you do!" Bilbo whispered harshly, motioning at the Dwarves behind him. "You're Dwarves. You're used to this kind of life: always living on the road, never staying in one place, not belonging anywhere!" Bilbo stopped himself before he could go any further after seeing the crest fallen look on Bofur's face. "Now, I'm sorry." he said softly. "That was not right for me to say."

Bofur shook his head slightly and looked sadly at the Dwarves around him. Diana followed his gaze and stared at the sleeping faces of the Dwarven members of the Company. "No, but yer right. We don't belong anywhere." he agreed, making Bilbo look to the ground shamefully. Bofur then sighed and clasped Bilbo's shoulder, giving him a friendly smile. "I can't stop ya. If leaving is your decision, I will respect it. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." he told him.

Bilbo sighed deeply and was just about to say something when Bofur looked curiously at the sword at Bilbo's side and said, "What's that?" Diana snapped her head back around and Bilbo looked down at his side, both growing wide eyes at the normally silver sword, which was at the moment glowing blue. Bilbo didn't say anything. Instead he pulled out the weapon slightly, trying to remember what Gandalf had said to him about it. Just then Thorin jumped up from his bedroll. "Wake up!" he yelled after noticing the sand along the floor fall through creaking cracks. "Wake up!" The Dwarves snapped awake but before they had a moment to process what was happening, or to even get out of bed, the ground opened and sent them falling.

As the ground to the cave gave way, Diana grabbed a hold of the closest form to her, which happened to be Bofur. She screamed as she felt her body fall, tightening the grip she had on Bofur's coat. She felt his strong arms wrap around the back of her head and she buried her face in his chest as they fell down the jagged tunnel to Goblin town. Their bodies slammed against the edges of the tunnel, sending shocks of pain through her. Suddenly, she felt herself land. Diana opened her eyes and saw that she had landed on top of the pile of Dwarves (something she would later look back on and be thankful for). She tried to push herself up and onto her feet but was beat to it by a pair of arms hoisting her up. Before she could register who had helped her, the screeching of the Goblins hit her ears and she spun her head around. Dozens of Goblins ran toward the small cage the Company had fallen into and were grabbing anyone they could with their slimy fingers. Thorin made a move to grab the hands of his nephews before they could be dragged away. He barreled himself against the Goblins who held Fili and Kili, knocking the two Dwarves free. The three of them ran back to the cage and tried to put up a fight along with the other Dwarves but this proved fruitless as one by one each member of the Company was caught. There were at least two Goblins to each member. Their cold, long fingers were tightly wrapped around the Company's wrists, pulling them toward the Goblin king. The Dwarves, naturally, put up a fight. But Diana walked as calm as she could, trying to reduce the pressure the Goblins were sinking their fingernails into her skin.

The hidden town built inside the Misty Mountains was dimly lit and the bridges they were walking on seemed lazily put together, as did the rest of the town. Diana took in deep breaths to try to settle herself. The damp and thick air mixed with a peculiar smell, she assumed was a normal stench that accompanied Goblins, began to make her feel boxed in. As they started to cross a long bridge Diana could see the large throne the Goblin king sat on and, of course, the Goblin king himself; his overly large form sat slouched in his seat while he waited for their arrival. As they neared, loud and metallic banging began to assault their ears and shrill horn started to blow, causing them to cover their ears the closer they got.

"Who would be so bold to enter my kingdom?" the Goblin king asked, sitting up straighter on his seat as the Company was pushed into a small group before him. Squished in the middle of the group, Diana shrank behind Fili's and Balin's large forms as the Goblin king's gaze swept over the Company. She wasn't sure what they would do if they found out she was a woman, and she didn't care to find out.

"Dwarves, your malevolence." a smaller Goblin spoke to him. "Making themselves comfortable on our front porch, no less!" he complained.

"Dwarves?" the king mused. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. The Dwarves didn't answer, causing the Goblin king to grow frustrated. "Well!" he yelled as he poked Dwalin in the chest with the end of his scepter. "Do I have to beat it out of you?" Dwalin's fists clenched by his sides and his lips curled into a sneer. Balin pulled his younger brother back as he attempted to take a step forward and shook his head.

Bofur walked froward and came to stand between Kili and Bifur. "If its information you'll be wanting, I'm the one you should speak to!" Bofur said. The king raised a sparse eyebrow and gestured for him to go on. Bofur quickly shared a knowing look with Thorin and gave the dark-haired Dwarf a curt nod. "Well...we were on the road." he began. "Er, not so much a road as a path. Ya know what, come to think of it, it wasn't even that. It was more of a track." Bofur corrected. The Goblin king rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Anyway, we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't. Which is a problem 'cause we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday." he made up.

"Visiting distant relations!" Dori yelled from behind him.

Bofur quickly nodded at the Goblin king. "Aye, a few inbreds on me mother's side."

The overly large Goblin shot Bofur an angry look. "If I wanted lies and gibberish I would have called out the jester!" he yelled. Bofur looked as if he was about to retort but he thought against it and slipped back inside the group.

"Well, idiots, what are you waiting for?" the Goblin king said after a moment, stamping his wooden scepter loudly on the floor. "Search these intruders! Every crack, every crevice!"

The Goblins grabbed arms and clothing and packs, going through anything they could. Belongings were dropped on the floor and weapons were thrown across the large landing they were standing on. As their bags were being looked through, Diana took the free moment to look for Bilbo. Craning her head and looking between the Dwarves she didn't seem to see him. She figured he must have been overlooked where they had come in and had already fallen down to where he would soon meet Gollum. She bit her lip and hoped everything would work out as it should. A loud crash knocked her out of the thought and she looked over to where the noise came from. A Goblin had dumped out the contents of one of the Dwarves' bag, exposing a rather large collection of silverware and candlesticks. All the eyes of the Company moved to Nori, who sheepishly shrugged. "They are in league with Elves!" the Goblin, who had discovered Nori's bag, said.

The Goblin king made a disgusted face and pushed some of the stolen objects with the end of his scepter off the landing. "That settles it then." he said casually, slumping slightly in his seat as if he were bored. "We don't take too kindly to Elves and their associates. Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker!" he ordered, causing a roar of cheers to erupt from the hundreds, if not thousands, of Goblins watching from the town surrounding them. "Start with the youngest." he finished, pointing at Ori.

Ori's eyes popped out of his head and his breath quickened. He tried to shrink back against his brothers but he was quickly grabbed by a large Goblin. The young Dwarf thrashed against the hold of the Goblin and Dori attempted to pry him off but the Goblin's hold held firm. The Dwarves surrounding them pushed against the Goblin and helped Ori of his grasp, but when they did the Goblin became annoyed and angry, whipping any Dwarf near him. Diana pressed her lips into a line and unconsciously reached out for Fili's hand, holding it tightly.

"Wait!" Thorin yelled, pushing himself to stand in front of the Goblin king and effectively stopping them from being tortured.

The Goblin king's eyes widened and a smirk appeared on his face. "Well, well, well, look who it is." he said as he stood up from his chair, making the landing shake slightly with each step from his large weight. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" he greeted with a mocking bow. He then came up a few feet away from Thorin and looked down his nose at him. "King under the mountain is what they call you isn't it?" he asked. "But wait, that doesn't make sense. Don't you need a mountain to be the king under the mountain? And, if I recall, you don't have a mountain, so I guess that makes you nobody, doesn't it?" he teased. The Company scowled at the Goblin king's back as he went to sit back down on his throne.

"You know..." the king began slowly, finding more interest at his nails than the Dwarves. "I met someone not too long ago. Someone who offered me a good price...for your head." he revealed. Thorin's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes snapped up to the Goblin king, who was watching the Dwarf's face with amusement. "Though, he didn't specify whether he needed your body attached. Which works out best for me, but not for you so much." he added. "Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. The pale Orc astride a white warg." he told him.

Thorin's face hardened at the name. "Azog the defiler was destroyed." he spat out.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" the Goblin smirked. He then walked over to a much smaller Goblin who sat in a seat attached to a thick series of ropes. "Tell the Pale Orc that I have found his prize." he told him. The small Goblin then nodded and slid himself down the rope.

The Goblin king quickly turned on his heels and stared at the Dwarves. "Well, then, who's first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally in Goblin Town, with just a chapter left before the end of the first part of the story. I did not want to spend too much time explaining their time on the road. We are finally getting into the meat of the story. I don't want to waste time with unimportant conversation scenes. Though I did kinda like this one with Diana and Fili. Didn't push anything along, I think, but cute all the same. <strong>

**Song: Funeral Bell by Phildel (love her)**

**I do not own anything Tolkien or Peter Jackson. **

**Thank you to the followers. Really. Thank you. :)**

**Read & Review **


	17. Chapter 17

The Dwarves (and Diana) flailed their arms against the grips of the Goblins as they were pushed and pulled toward the torture devices. Instruments began to be played by the waiting Goblins and the Company had to grit their teeth as the Goblin king started to sing to the music. The Goblins began their search of the Company's belongings again, and Diana soon felt a hand roaming in and out of her pockets, and down her limbs as she was checked once more. She tried to jerk away from the Goblin's hands but he quickly grabbed her arm, holding her in place as he continued his search. Diana's eyes grew twice their size when she felt his hand run over the small bag she had hidden underneath her clothing. The Goblin's fingers quickly found themselves underneath her tunic and he began tugging on the bag to take it from her. Diana pulled herself away from him as the grip on her arm slacked in distraction, causing him to lose his hold on the bag. The Goblin grew angry and started yelling and shrieking in a language Diana didn't understand.

Not a moment later, she could feel the tight hold of several other Goblins around her arms. Diana grunted and short screams escaped her as she thrashed against the them. She lifted her feet and, with as much energy as she could, she kicked the Goblin searching her right in the stomach. He staggered back a few feet, clearly outraged, and after regaining his footing began stalking back to Diana. But before he could lay another hand on her Fili's boot collided into his side and sent him flying into the line of Goblin soldiers beside him and onto the floor. The Goblins still gripping Diana's arms pushed her towards the Dwarves in front of her and she stumbled forward, quickly being caught by Oin. The older Dwarf pushed her behind himself and Dwalin as the Goblin soldiers took out their weapons and began striding towards them. The Dwarves raised their fists to fight and the Goblins stuck out their weapons, when suddenly a loud shriek was heard causing everyone to freeze.

A small Goblin tossed Thorin's sword, Orcrist, onto the floor. The Elvish weapon clattered along the landing and slid the rest of the way out of its sheath, exposing it's identity entirely. The Goblins closest to it flew back several paces away, cowering in fear. The Great Goblin howled in rage when he laid eyes on the infamous sword. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and covered his face with his hands. "I know that sword. It is the Goblin-cleaver, the Biter! The knife that sliced a thousand necks!" he yelled. The Goblin king's soldiers quickly jumped back onto their feet and gnashed their teeth as they grabbed at the Company once again. The Goblin king then stood back up and pointed a finger at the Company. "Murderers! Elf-friends!" he shouted. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!" the Goblin king ordered.

Fili's muscles tensed as he watched his uncle fall to his knees as he was whipped mercilessly by an outraged Goblin. The grip around his arms from the Goblin soldiers growing tighter. He shook his shoulders to break free but to no avail. He could see his brother only a few paces ahead of him doing exactly the same. Thorin was then harshly pushed onto his back against the old wooden floor where an array of soldiers held him down as the Dwarf king threw his limbs in an effort to get loose. The young blonde Dwarf could hear yells of protest coming from the Company as a rusty knife was held above his uncle's head. His eyes grew wide and his teeth pressed together in fear. It couldn't end here. A journey so many years in the making could not end so early and so bitterly. But mostly his thoughts went to his brother. Kili, who was standing in the front, shouldn't have to see this. At least not alone. Fili pulled again against the Goblins in hopes to be nearer his brother but, again, he failed. A growl unconsciously left his throat and his breath stopped when he saw the Goblin raise the knife to plunge it into his uncle's flesh. He screamed his uncle's name but his voice was lost when a loud boom reverberated through the cavern and suddenly everyone was thrown violently onto their backs from a strong gust of wind.

Fili shook his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears after his head connected harshly to the ground. Bracing his weight on his elbows, he glanced around, blinking rapidly. The large city carved into the mountain by the Goblins, which was not a second ago filled with the red light of torches, was now hazy. He could barely see the Company beside him slightly stirring. He then noticed that the Goblins that were laying on the ground seemed very still and decided to give a strong push to the Goblin who lay beside him, eventually realising it was dead. Content with the Goblins' fates, he staggered to his feet, helping a few of the Dwarves who were attempting to do the same as the haze began to dwindle.

"Take up arms!" Fili heard a voice say behind him. He turned and saw the silhouette of the wizard standing with his staff raised above his head. "Fight!" Gandalf yelled as the Goblins who had not died began to stir, and the stronger and more alert ones came running toward the landing. "Fight!"

Without much more incentive, Fili grasped his brother's hand and pulled him to his feet as the Company scrambled around the landing looking for their weapons and bags. Fili clasped a worried hand on Kili's shoulder and Kili gave him a quick nod, all while weapons flew over their heads as the Dwarves passed them to one another. Kili heard Ori call his name and the brunette Dwarf quickly caught his bow that was tossed to him. Before leaving, Kili exchanged one last reassuring look with his older brother. He then slid along the ground, finding his quiver and slinging it across his back along with his bow. Kili could hear the angry screeching of the Goblins around him as he frantically searched for his sword, kicking away a few Goblin soldiers in the process. Half a minute later, he heard his name being called again and he looked up to see Diana standing beside him. She had stabbed a small Goblin who was behind him. Her eyes were wide with fear and her chest was heaving from adrenaline and exertion. She pulled out her sword using her foot as leverage against the now dead Goblin and held out his sword to him. He took it with an appreciative nod and quickly grabbed her hand as Gandalf told the Company to follow him.

"Quickly! Quickly! This way!" Gandalf yelled as he ran down a narrow bridge.

The Dwarves (and Diana) fled behind Gandalf, slashing at any Goblin who crossed their path. Sword still in hand, Diana ran as fast as she could. Never farther than arms reach from the young Durin brother. She had yet to encounter any Goblins during her run, the Dwarves doing a good job in taking care of any that passed them. Running around a corner, Diana crashed into Kili's suddenly outstretched arm. She looked out ahead of them and saw several Goblins running towards them, arrows nocked in their small, thin bows. Kili pushed her back, causing her to collide into Nori, as he used his sword to block the flying arrows. Diana ran up to the ladder beside him and grabbed it, yelling at Kili to use it to push back the Goblins. He quickly nodded and grabbed the other side, holding it parallel to the floor. A few Goblins were trapped in between the rungs and were gnashing their teeth as they tried to climb over the ladder. The ones who got past were quickly taken care of by Nori, Bofur, and Dwalin. Diana and Kili pushed the Goblins over the edge of the walkway and dropped the ladder to use as a makeshift bridge to get to the other side.

As they ran down the rickety pathway, the small group was overtaken by Goblins. The five of them stood back to back as the Goblins ran towards them. Diana let instinct take over as she slashed at the creatures. Left, right, (mostly) hitting them. A Goblin jumped on top of Diana and pushed her to the ground. She pushed against its shoulders as he tried to scratch at her, screaming as she attempted to get him off. Suddenly the Goblin was knocked off of her with a swing of a pick ax. Her eyes widened slightly in relief and she quickly picked herself up and grabbed her sword, not taking more than a moment to get back in the heat of the fight. Diana then noticed that the large group of Goblins had dwindled somewhat and saw an opening to run onto another walkway. She ran towards the opening, grabbing Bofur and Nori's arms along the way, calling Kili and Dwalin to follow after her.

With a quick twist of his body, Thorin took out several Goblins that had crawled onto the bridge. Spinning back around, he slashed a couple of others who had run up behind him. His many years of experience made killing Goblins look like child's play. Thorin then ran over to Balin, helping his old friend as he fought off a large group of the vile creatures, (not that the old Dwarf needed the help...), at the same time following Gandalf as the old wizard led the way out.

As he ran, Thorin spotted the blonde shock of hair that was his eldest nephew ahead of him, but he grew nervous when he looked around and failed to see his youngest. Kili was nowhere in sight. And neither, for that matter, were Dwalin, Bofur, Nori, and Diana. The crazed stampede of Goblins had created quite a commotion and he figured they must have gotten separated. The only thing that brought the Dwarf king small comfort was that his nephew was safe as long as he was with Dwalin. Though, he hoped to Mahal that they would catch up with the rest of the Company soon.

As if someone answered him, Thorin soon spotted a wild mass of brunette curls that symboled Diana running beside what he recognized as Kili, and in front of them were Nori, Dwalin, and Bofur. The small group was running on a bridge above them but, as their bridge ended, they hopped down onto the level Thorin and the others were making their way down. Thorin let loose a deep sigh in relief in realising that his nephew was fine, finally able to completely focus on the task at hand. Eventually he caught up with Kili and he gave the young Dwarf a quick nod as they all ran behind Gandalf.

It felt like hours had passed as the Company still ran through Goblin town. It seemed that with every Goblin they killed several more would take it's place. Slashing and stabbing at the Goblins almost automatically as they maneuvered through the city, they did not notice that the bridge they were on was coming to an end until they ran into each other as they stopped at the gap. Gandalf held out his arms as some of the Dwarves threatened to fall over the side. Looking around them they saw that the creatures that they had been attempting to outrun were suddenly ganging on them. Panic set in during that long minute the Company was immobile. Luckily, Dwalin noticed that the area they were standing on was separated from the rest of the walkway and was hanging from a rope, another rope holding it to the walkway. The burly Dwarf swung his ax and cut off the rope that was holding them to the walkway, causing the large piece of the bridge to swing back and forth to the other side.

Many of the others had jumped off and onto the other side of the bridge just in time before the Goblins had caught up with them. The slimy creatures jumped onto the swinging piece of the bridge causing a few of the people who had yet to get off to wait as they had to fight them. Diana was one of the lucky few who had yet to jump off and, after pushing a Goblin over the side with a swift kick of her heel, she turned around and jumped off at the soonest moment. She landed on the other side of the bridge with the Company, falling to her knees from the momentum. She was quickly helped back onto her feet and she immediately turned around to make sure everyone else had gotten off safely.

Fili and Oin were the last still on the swinging bridge, fighting off the growing hoard of Goblins behind them. The old Dwarf took his chance and jumped off quickly, while Fili shrugged a now dead Goblin off of his shoulders and waited until the bridge moved back to jump. He hopped off the bridge and both of his feet planted flat on the walkway but his upper body started to fall backwards. Diana grabbed the fur of his coat, pulling him towards her, causing him to stumble into her chest as he staggered forward. The two simply stared at each other, just then realising how close Fili had been to falling. Before Fili could even think of mumbling out a thank you, however, Diana had grabbed his hand and was pulling him along-side her as the group followed Gandalf once again.

Ori swung the giant war-hammer in his hands to knock away a few Goblins that had cornered Nori. His personal weapon of choice was in fact not a weapon at all: a sling shot. But seeing as that would do as little to the Goblins as it did to the Orcs and Wargs outside of Rivendell, he didn't think he had the luxury of forgoing violence. The large hammer (Dwalin's) was heavy in his hands and he swung it with a bit of difficulty, though it wasn't something he couldn't handle. He had trained to use a similar weapon before but it was a lot smaller and of course that was quite some time ago, a fact he was beginning to regret at the moment. The young Dwarf panted shallowly after picking up the hammer once again, the weight making him step back a few paces before he swung it around his body and sent it into a large group of angry Goblins. Nori clapped his younger brother in the back in appreciation and to also urge him to continue running with the rest of the Company.

The two had caught back up with Gandalf just as the wizard had raised his staff above his head and made a large boulder tumble down before him. The Dwarves closest shoved the boulder ahead of them, sending it rolling down the path to help clear the way of Goblins. Blindly following the Grey Wizard, the Company found themselves approaching another bridge. They could hear the screeches and yowls of the Goblins behind them grow nearer and they hastened their pace, though as soon as they stepped foot on the bridge they were suddenly stopped.

They thought they had taken care of the Great Goblin early in their escape, seeing as Thorin had caused him to fall off of the landing, but here he was standing right in front of him. The Goblin king had burst through the floor of the bridge, his lips in a sneer as he shouted. "You think you can escape me!" he yelled, stomping his foot on the bridge as he pushed his scepter against Gandalf to cause the wizard to lose his balance. The bridge shook slightly from his weight and it took Gandalf a moment to regain his footing. The Dwarves in the back of the group had their weapons in front of them as Goblin soldiers - angry Goblin soldiers - surrounded them from all sides. Things seemed helpless. And Diana's breath quickened as she waited for what was to come.

"What will you do now, Wizard?" the Goblin king asked rhetorically on his end, though Gandalf wasn't one to back down from a challenge. The wizard slashed his glimmering sword across the large stomach of the Great Goblin, making him scream in pain, then again across his neck. In the span of less than a minute, the once Great Goblin fell flat on his face, dead. The bridge shook again under the Goblin's massive weight and they could hear the wood creak and crack. Before they knew what was happening a small part of the bridge disconnected from the rest taking the Company down a steep slope further into the Goblin tunnels.

Diana teetered along the edge for but a moment before someone grabbed the back of her coat and pulled her against him, a broad hand holding her upper arm tightly. She screamed with wide eyes as they slid impossibly fast down the slope. Everyone around her did pretty much the same. Finally, they crashed onto the ground of the tunnel with a hard jerk. Diana shook her head and gulped, trying to push what felt like her stomach down her throat. She then scrambled onto her feet and pulled along the Dwarf, who still had his grip on her arm, with her. She grabbed the wrist of the Dwarf blindly and jumped off of the broken bridge, falling on her knees, just in time to hear Bofur say, "Well that could've been worse." with unfailing optimism. She took several deep inhales as she tried to catch her breath, wincing loudly when she heard the loud crash and thud of the Great Goblin falling onto the bridge. She felt herself being helped up again and when she was on her feet she was met with the steely gaze of Thorin. He then quickly left towards the bridge to help the other Dwarves still stuck under the rubble. Diana followed suit, jogging quickly over to Bifur as he tried to push his way out from the broken pieces of wood.

"Gandalf!" she heard Kili yell as he looked up to see a horde of outraged Goblins crawling down the slope.

"There's too many." Dwalin grunted as he pulled Gloin to his feet. "We can't fight them."

"Only one thing can save us: daylight!" Gandalf replied, quickly helping a few others.

Once again the Company was running, running down the dark tunnels in the Misty Mountains. Gandalf led the way, his staff illuminating the tunnels with a strong blue light. The screeches of the Goblins echoed off the walls, seemingly getting closer and closer. The Company had a large lead but the Goblins had an advantage seeing as they knew how to navigate the series of tunnels. Gandalf tried as quickly as he could to lead the Company out of the Mountain, never pausing for more than a second when he had to think about which way to go. Finally - finally - they could see a dim light ahead of them. They ran faster. The air becoming cooler and crisp the further they went. Their legs moving a mile a minute with the prospect of freedom.

In what seemed like a blur, they ran out into the open air. The sun shone brightly over them; a sharp contrast to the place the Company had just escaped from, making everyone squint their eyes as they got used to the light. They ran down the sloping face of the mountain, through the scattering of tall, thin trees. They didn't stop for a long while, wanting to put as much distance themselves and the Goblins as they could.

The Company finally stopped in a small clearing of trees, Gandalf standing in the center as he counted heads. Though he was ignored as everyone caught their breath from exhaustion. Catching up with Gandalf, Fili almost fell forwards from his sudden stop. Soon after he had stopped, Fili could feel his brother behind him resting his forehead against his shoulder. Fili reached his arm back and Kili immediately bumped his forearm against his brother's - a gesture the two of them had done over the years for reasons that Fili realised were not far off from Diana's "high-five" or "fist-bump", though in more of a way to let each other know that they were all right. Closing his eyes for a moment, Fili tried to even his breathing.

Diana caught herself against a tree with her hands, using it as a prop to hold herself up. She leaned her forehead against the bark and took in deep breaths. "...and Bombur, that makes fourteen." she heard Gandalf finish with a sigh. She then pushed away from the tree and walked slowly to the group.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked, causing everyone (except Diana) to look around them.

"Curse that Halfling!" Dwalin ground out. "Now he's lost?"

"Of course he is!" Gloin yelled sarcastically.

"I thought he was with Dori." Bombur put in.

Immediately, everyone's heads turned toward the older Dwarf. "Well don't blame me!" Dori cried. "I have my own brothers to worry about. I can't be looking after him all the time!"

"Well if you weren't with him then when did you last see him?" the wizard asked, annoyed. Dori just shook his head in disbelief.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori said timidly.

Dori shot a glare over at his younger brother. "You couldn't say that before they started blaming me?" he barked.

"Well, maybe I wanted them to." Nori shot back.

"What happened. Tell me." Gandalf demanded before the brothers could begin fighting. Nori opened his mouth to speak to him but was interrupted by Thorin.

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin sneered, turning everyone's attention to him. "The burglar saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he left home. We will not be seeing the Hobbit again. I have no doubt that he is miles away from the mountain by now." he spat out.

Diana scrubbed her hands down her face in frustration and worry. She expected Bilbo to arrive sometime but she wasn't sure if it would be later or sooner. And knowing that fact didn't stop her from worrying about her friend. Her paranoia thought of the worst case scenarios: he didn't get the ring and was being currently eaten by Gollum; he was captured by the Goblins and was quickly executed; or perhaps he was lost in the dark tunnels and would soon die of hunger. She knew it was foolish to think these things because she knew the inevitable outcome but she could not stop herself. Bilbo was one of the closest friends she has ever had and yes, sue her, she was scared. She opened her eyes back up (trying her damnest to not glare a hole into the Dwarf king's back) and noticed Gandalf staring at her. A question seemed to be on his lips as he walked over to her. He put an arm on her shoulder and didn't even have the chance to ask before Diana guessed his question. "Soon." she answered in a whisper. The wizard nodded and looked out to the Dwarves.

"We are lucky to have the light on our side." he told them. "But come nightfall this mountain side could become swarming with Goblins. I suggest we put as much distance between us and them. We must keep walking."

Everyone begrudgingly agreed and they soon began walking down the mountain. Diana fell in step with Fili and Kili, walking in the familiar safe space between them. She felt eyes on her but she ignored them and kept looking forward, trying to focus on moving and not on the fact that she was tired and hungry.

A considerable amount of time had past and the sun was now starting to set. The sky went from the light blue it had been after they had escaped the Goblin town to a array of pinks and purples. They were now on the eastern side of the Misty Mountains, though still many miles off from where they should have been had they not been captured by Goblins. Gandalf finally let them stop for a moment, knowing that they would need rest because they had a long night of walking ahead of them. Diana wasted no time in plopping herself down on the floor and leaning against a tree to hopefully close her eyes for a moment. Though, instead she sat with her arms crossed over her chest with her eyes refusing to shut. Her face was blank yet seemed as if she was in heavy thinking, but, in fact nothing was going through her mind at all. It was unusual for that to happen since she always had something on her brain, no matter how random or mundane it was. But she was too tired to really keep focused on anything.

The group was quiet as they sat in the growing dark. They had piled all of the things they had grabbed from the Goblin tunnels and were taking stock in whose belongings had been saved and whose were long gone. A few still-unpacked bags had been saved while some empty packs had been stuffed with belongings found scattered along the landing. Bofur had tossed Diana's pack at her feet, catching her attention. Her face lit up a fraction in surprise. She grabbed the pack and threw out a mumbled but well-meant thank you. Searching through, she found half of her clothes to be gone. Only a few tunics had survived the Goblins' search.

After a long stretch of silence, Diana stood. The air was thick with tension around the Company (and Diana). She began pacing slowly between the trees, her hands playing with a lock of her hair. She kept her head down towards the ground, never once sparing a look to the Company. It was getting late and she was growing nervous. She felt Bilbo should have met up with them by that time. She had no real way of knowing when he would return, and it caused her to get antsy.

Fili walked over to Diana and softly grabbed her wrist, making her head spin towards his. She stared at him with wide eyes, her lips partly in a frown. "Diana, please stop pacing. You're making everyone nervous." he said quietly.

Diana looked at the Dwarves and noticed that they all seemed to be staring from the corners of their eyes at her. She sighed deeply and looked back at Fili. "I - just...Bilbo..." she whispered. Fili simply nodded and softly rubbed her wrist before slowly dropping his hand back to his side. The action only lasted a moment, so quick and small that it went unnoticed to anyone else, but it made her feel a little calmer.

Everything went back to being quiet for a long moment. Yesterday's storm had left a slight chill in the air; everyone inadvertently inching closer to each other for warmth - except Diana, who stayed standing in her place. It was getting really late now. The sun had disappeared behind the mountains leaving behind a faint twilight, and the hoots of owls and the chirping of crickets rang in their ears. Thorin eventually stood up with a huff, everyone else snapping their eyes toward him.

"We should get moving." he suggested. "Its getting dark. We need to find a safer place than here if we do not want to run into the Goblins again."

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf put in after standing up from his spot.

The Company then all stood up, groaning as they rubbed at their sore muscles and cracked their aching bones. "This is beginning to be quite the adventure." Diana muttered sarcastically, stuffing her hands into her pockets and following the line of Dwarves.

"You are not really going to leave without your burgalar, are you?" a smug voice suddenly called out. Everyone's head turned to look over their shoulders as Bilbo walked out from behind a tree.

Diana's eyes widened and she strung out a curse under her breath. Her face quickly split with a wide smile and she barreled herself towards the Hobbit, throwing her arms around his shoulders. A few of her breaths left in huffs and she laughed softly, relieved that he was all right. Bilbo awkwardly patted her back, his arms having restricted use due to the girl's tight hold around him. After she let him go he gave her a small smile that she returned gladly, her eyes starting to tear up after seeing him. "I'm sorry...for everything." he said simply. Diana laughed again and shook her head as she stepped back.

Gandalf and the Dwarves (except Thorin, of course) erupted into a chorus of small laughs and cheers upon seeing the Hobbit. All were holding back their questions until him and Diana had reunited. "We'd almost given you up, Mr. Bilbo." Kili said with a smile of relief as he slapped his hand against Bilbo's shoulder.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins on your own?" Fili asked, his own lips curling in a smile.

"How indeed." Balin seconded.

Bilbo laughed awkwardly, his hand instinctively fingering his left pocket. "You know, through the back door." he said with a tight smile. "I'm afraid my escape cost me a few of my buttons." he added with another laugh.

"But exactly how did you escape?" Dori asked.

Bilbo laughed awkwardly again, sticking his hand in his pocket as he tried to not answer the question. Gandalf gave Bilbo an odd glare from beneath his bushy eyebrows, eyeing the Hobbit from head to toe. "What does it matter? He's back." the wizard said, something telling him that it would be better if Bilbo did not share his story.

Thorin grumbled and stomped his way toward the Halfling. "No, it matters." he said. "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo's face fell and he looked at the dark haired Dwarf with furrowed eyebrows. "Look, I know you doubt me - you always have. It is true. I miss Bag End. And yes, perhaps I have mentioned a few too many times that I would prefer to be among my books and furniture and plants than with you lot." he added with an empty laugh. "But you know why I miss it? Because that is my home. Bag End is where I belong. And that is exactly the reason I came back. You don't have one - a home. It was taken from you. I may not be experienced with things like this - I do not even think Hobbits are built for adventures - but you sought my help. By following you even after all the troubles being with you has taken me through, I have pledged it. So, with that, I will help you take back your home if I can."

Thorin's face stayed blank and unreadable as he listened to Bilbo. He then turned to Diana and arched an eyebrow at her. "And you?" he said gruffly. "Are you with me?"

Diana's lips pressed into a line again and she nodded her head shallowly. "To the end of the line." she replied. Thorin cocked his head slightly to the side, his face still blank, as he tried to decipher what exactly she had meant.

"We should get going." Gandalf said with a tight smile before Thorin could take the conversation any further. The Dwarf king began walking without a word, the Company following at his heels.

"How much longer?" Bilbo asked Gandalf after what felt like hours of walking. The sun's light was now completely gone and the Company was carefully trying to navigate the rocky face of the mountain under the moonlight.

"Not too much longer, I shan't think." Gandalf replied as he looked over the mountain with squinted eyes.

"Good." Bilbo said with a smile. "I could use a rest. My toes are all bruised and bent, my legs ache, and I am starving!"

"I understand ya, Bilbo." Bofur put in. "I'm mighty hungry myself."

"Well, I fear that cannot be helped." Gandalf responded, a bit annoyed with the complaining. "Unless you lot would like to go back inside the mountain and kindly ask the Goblins for your supplies back." he added.

"I think I'd rather not." said Bilbo.

"Very well then," the wizard began with a smirk. "We must tighten our belts and trudge on - or we will be made into supper, and that would be far worse than having none ourselves."

Bilbo looked at Diana and raised his eyebrows, making her laugh beside him as they continued to walk.

But they were quickly silenced when a loud howl echoed through the trees. The Company quickly halted and instinctively put a ready hand on the hilts of their weapons. Not a second later several more howls answered and, if the Company was not mistaken, the howls seemed to be getting closer. Diana grabbed Bilbo's wrist and slowly started walking backward. "Is that a wolf? Are there wolves out here?" Bilbo asked, gulping down a large lump in his throat. Diana could feel his hand shaking.

"No, lad, that is no wolf howl." Dwalin replied lowly, his eyes shifting through the thick trees.

"What do we do?" Bilbo squeaked, looking at Gandalf for information. "Escaping the Goblins only to be caught by wolves." he muttered lowly.

Gandalf's eyes widened as he heard more howls which were soon followed by shouts in a language he hoped he would not hear during this journey. "I suggest we run." he said grimly, passing a glance at Thorin. "Run!" he yelled.

Diana, still holding the Hobbit's hand, took off in a full sprint down through the scattering of large trees. The Dwarves eventually caught up to her, many passing her by. Though, she was glad about that, she had not idea where she was going. Soon she heard more howls and yelling coming from behind her but she didn't dare turn back. She knew who it was without having to see.

Suddenly Diana crashed into Gloin, who had stopped in front of her. He staggered a bit but Bilbo quickly steadied them. "What now?" she heard Thorin say. "We cannot outrun a pack of Orcs."

"We're trapped here." Dwalin ground out as he looked around the small cliff they had been forced to stop at.

"Up into the trees!" the wizard said hurriedly. "It's our only chance."

As quick as they could, the Company scrambled up into the nearest trees. Diana hopped onto the first branch of a tall larch, bending low about the knees and reaching down an arm to help Bilbo climb up. After Bilbo was able to climb up the branches himself, Diana straightened her legs and was about to grab the branch above her but instead felt a hand wrap around hers. She looked up and saw Fili reaching down for her. She tightened her hand around his and pushed herself up while Fili helped her to the highest branches of the tree.

The yells and growls grew louder and not a minute after the Company had nestled themselves in the highest boughs of the trees, the source of the sounds came into view. A large pack of wargs and Orcs screamed as the rushed down the mountain and into the glade of trees, cackling when they saw the Dwarves. Lone wargs circled the trees the Company were using for protection while the Orcs blocked off the exit - well, the only exit the Orcs thought existed. Not that the Company was foolish enough to try running that way anyway. Diana held onto the tree's trunk, Fili's hand firmly against her back, as she watched the Orcs below her speaking in their Black Speech. She couldn't understand them but she did remember what they said in the film - if they were even saying that exact stuff at the moment. She saw Azog break through his line of men and stare at a tree somewhere to her left as he spoke tauntingly.

Diana formed her lips into a line as she saw Azog raise his mace and point it at Thorin. He spat out an obvious order in his language and barely a second later the wargs sprang from their spots and started jumping beneath the trees, trying to snap at any Dwarf on the lower branches. Eventually they wised up and started slamming their bodies against the base of the trunks, the stronger ones wrapping their large jaws around them. The Company held onto each other as their trees rocked back and forth. Soon, one tree started to go down. Then another. Then another. The Company now all huddled in a large pine at the edge of the cliff.

Azog laughed from atop his white warg when he saw the Dwarves hopping from tree to tree trying to save themselves. He started shouting at the wargs again, spurring them on further to get it over with quicker. The wargs growled louder and all together started snapping their jaws and slamming their bodies against the last tree.

Releasing a grey moth with a renewed sense of hope, Gandalf looked down to see the wargs still trying to jump up the tree. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of a way to buy himself and the Company some much needed time. Like the wisened wizard he was, it only took him a moment to think of an idea.

"Fili, catch!" the old wizard yelled as he dropped down a flaming pinecone. Fili caught it with ease and used his to light other pinecones the Company found around themselves. After Gandalf had dropped down a few more and everyone had several pinecones in hand, they threw them at the wargs and Orcs. Wargs yelped and ran back as their fur caught fire. They hopped around in terror, brushing up against dry brush and trees and catching them aflame as well. The Orcs growled and ran a little ways back, away from the flames. The Company laughed and cheered in victory watching the wargs run away as the creatures tried to no doubt find water to put out the flames. Though their victory was short lived when they heard a loud crack coming from the tree they were all sitting in.

Diana grabbed the tree trunk as she felt the giant pine jerk back and forth; screaming as it fell back and slammed against the ground, leaving it (and the Company) hanging over the side of the cliff. Diana then opened her eyes, never even realising they had been closed, after she heard Ori scream. She pulled herself up and onto the thick branch she was once sitting on to straddle it, then looked beside her to see Dori and Ori hanging by Gandalf's staff. "Ori, look at me!" she yelled. The young Dwarf could not take his eyes off of the long drop below him, his feet kicking every which way in fear. Diana had to repeat herself a few more times before he finally complied, his brown eyes wide as he looked up at her. "Please listen to me, okay, Ori. Don't move. Don't kick your feet. Just stay still, all right? And don't look down, just keep looking at me. Okay?" she asked. Ori whimpered softly as he nodded quickly, never taking his eyes off hers.

"Diana!" she heard Fili yell behind her. She quickly turned her head back. "Diana, you need to help me up. I need to get up. Please, help me up, please, now!" he ordered. His voice was rushed and even though he was talking to her, his eyes were staring ahead of him. Diana's eyes widened and she turned her head to where the blonde Dwarf was looking. She could see the outline of Thorin as he strode toward the pale Orc with his sword held over his head. Fili tried to pull himself up once again only to fail. "Diana, you have to help me up now!" he yelled.

Diana bit her lip knowing that if she did help him up it would ruin Bilbo's chance of saving the Dwarf king on his own, and that was something that could not happen. "I'm too scared to move." she lied (Though, not really. They were really high).

"Diana, you have to put that aside. I need to help." The woman nodded and slowly started turning around.

Thorin ran down the now vertical tree trunk with only one thing in mind: to kill Azog. For over fifty years he had thought the Pale Orc was dead but here he was. Thorin didn't understand it but he didn't care. He had another chance to seek revenge for his grandfather, brother, and now his father. He could hear the Company's protests as he ran but he chose to ignore them. He wasn't about to be stopped of killing the Orc who had brought him so much sadness and pain. Raising his sword over his head, Thorin ran between the flames caused by the burning wargs. Azog sat astride his warg, arms outstretched, with a wicked smile on his face. Thorin swung Orcrist when he was close enough, narrowly hitting the white warg. The wolf-like creature jumped back and Azog swung his mace toward the Dwarf king. Thorin dodged out of its way, then slashed his sword again, the tip shallowly grazing the tough skin of the pale Orc. Azog growled in anger and swung his mace again, this time hitting Thorin in the chest and making the Dwarf fly several feet away.

Thorin landed on his back against a boulder, his sword flying out of his hand. The wind seemed to have knocked out of him and he was having trouble breathing. Ignoring the pain coming from his entire body, Thorin turned his head and scowled in Azog's direction. Azog laughed at the predicament of the Dwarf and looked at one of his soldiers, Yazneg, telling him to bring him the Dwarf's head. Yazneg nodded and pulled out his scimitar, stomping over to the immobile Dwarf. Thorin's breaths left in huffs as he tried in vain to reach for his sword. But it was of no use, he was too weak. He was about to close his eyes and wait for the inevitable, when he heard a loud cry. The last thing he saw was the Hobbit suddenly coming into his line of vision, smashing Yazneg to the ground and standing in front of him protectively, before the pain became to much and everything went black.

Diana and Fili had pulled several members of the Company onto their feet. After Bilbo had ran off to Thorin, she had convinced the young Dwarf that it would be best to take out the Orcs with a lot of Dwarves instead of just him and Kili. He reluctantly agreed, seeing her logic, and the two quickly helped up many of the Dwarves. Fili then led the Dwarves toward Azog, with Diana following close behind. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin soon outran her, and quickly barreled themselves into the Orcs and wargs, their swords and axes barely stopping for a moment. Diana ran over to Thorin, sliding beside him on her knees, and started slapping his cheek to see if she could wake him up. He didn't respond, so she placed two fingers under his jaw and let out a relieved sigh when she felt his pulse. She stood back up to her feet and was unfortunately met with three big Orcs in front of her. She backed up, her heel eventually hanging over the edge of the cliff. She looked around and noticed there was no way out through the line of Orcs. She let out a shaky breath as she stole a glance behind her; there was nothing but a sheer drop...and an eagle? Diana laughed shallowly and raised an eyebrow at the Orcs who were now stalking closer to her. There was a way out, she just had to work up the nerve to get it.

"Sorry boys." she started. "But you will always remember this as the day you almost caught...Diana Herrera!" With that said, she jumped off the side of the cliff; squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath the entire fall. Suddenly, she felt herself land against something and after letting loose a small breath, she made herself open her eyes. She had landed against the back of an eagle just as she had hoped. "Oh, thank god." she whispered in relief, slightly shaking her head as she curled her fingers around the eagle's soft feathers. "Oh, thank god. I didn't know if that would work."

"Then you have little faith in us Eagles." a deep voice said from underneath her.

Diana sat up quickly and looked down at the bird with large eyes. "Holy shit, you can talk." she mumbled. She could feel the eagle rumble slightly beneath her as if he was laughing.

"It seems, Stranger, that you have as little knowledge of my kin as you do faith."

"I'm sorry." Diana said. She tried to keep her focus solely on the back of the eagle's head, in fear of the height. "I just wasn't expecting you to talk. I guess I don't really know much about you. But thank you all the same. I quite possibly could have killed myself."

"Yes, you could have." the eagle replied, with slight humor in his tone, if Diana wasn't mistaken (and she didn't think she was). "If you could please loosen your grip, Miss, just enjoy the flight. My brothers and I will get you and your friends to safety in no time." he said kindly. "You are in luck. There are not many things that are better than flying under the stars on a clear summer night." he added absently.

Diana clenched her teeth. "I'm sure I could enjoy it once I stop being scared of falling off and dying." she said, feeling his body rumble again. The woman then finally glanced around her. He was right. The sky was dark but the stars shone brightly up there, the moon seeming unbelievably huge as they flew by. She smiled as she stared in front of her, loving the feel of the rushing wind hitting her face. "You were right." she said to the eagle after a long moment. "It's beautiful."

"As I am always." he replied.

Diana laughed slightly at his words. "What's your name, by the way?" she asked.

"Beleram." he answered. "And yours?"

"Diana Herrera." she responded with a smile.

As the sun barely began to rise in the east, the eagles started descending. After flying for hours over the mountains, rivers, and small villages, the Company finally found themselves being dropped off on a large, lone cliff by the eagles. Diana was one of the last to land. She slid down the neck of the eagle and stared up at him with a smile. "Thank you, again." she said, bowing her head. She then straightened up and arranged her fingers in the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper." she recited, not remembering entirely what to say to eagles, and not wanting to offend him. But luckily he seemed to accept it.

Beleram bowed his head in turn. "Let's hope you and your companions can keep out of trouble." he told her.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Diana smirked.

"Farewell, friend of the eagles." he said, bowing his head once more before flying off with the others.

Diana smiled to herself as she turned to walk towards the Company. They had gathered in a tight group around the still unconscious Thorin. Gandalf was slumped over him; his eyes closed and his lips moving slightly as he softly recited a spell in words Diana nor the Dwarves or Bilbo understood. Suddenly, Thorin's eyes shot open with a start, his breath leaving in deep gasps until he calmed. Diana walked up behind Ori and noticed the young Durin brothers sigh in relief, their forearms bumping together unconsciously.

"Bilbo." Thorin said in a gravelly voice to Gandalf.

"Do not worry. Bilbo is here." the wizard said, his lips curling into a smile at Thorin's words. "He is quite safe."

Thorin grunted as he struggled to get himself up. Dwalin and Kili quickly ran to either side of him, grabbing the Dwarf king by his arms and helping him to his feet. Thorin angrily shook off their grips, all the while glaring at Bilbo - who had quickly changed his expression from worry to confusion and fear. "You!" Thorin barked, as he took several strides toward the Hobbit. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no placed amongst us?" he growled, causing everyone to look at each other in confusion and concern, no one knowing exactly what to do. Diana stayed still behind the youngest -Ri brother, forming her lips into a line and trying not to say anything, lest she ruin the moment. Though, she hated to poor look of utter failure and embarrassment on Bilbo's face.

With every word that came out of Thorin's mouth Bilbo unconsciously stepped backwards, shrinking back from the harsh rant from the Dwarf. He thought after stepping up and helping Thorin when the Dwarf king desperately needed it he would be not seen as worthless anymore. It was not something he thought of in the moment, of course, but he had hoped that his relationship with Thorin and the Dwarves would turn around with his act of bravery. But it seemed he was wrong. Thorin still thought him not useful. Unworthy, if you will, of his Company. He thought he never should have came back. He had a clear shot to leave the Company after escaping the Goblins but he felt that going on the quest was more important. "What a stupid decision!" Bilbo thought to himself. "I just should have left when I had the chance. It would have saved me a wh- "

"I have never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin said with a smile, knocking Bilbo out of his thoughts and leaving him quite bewildered. The dark haired Dwarf quickly walked up to Bilbo and wrapped his arms around the Hobbit's shoulders. Bilbo laughed silently at the unexpected contact and revelation as he returned the embrace.

The Company cheered and patted each other's backs, looking very relieved.

"And I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin added, giving Bilbo's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before releasing him.

Bilbo smiled and looked out towards the Company before his eyes rested on Thorin's again. "Oh, no." Bilbo mumbled. "I even doubted myself. I'm not a hero. Or a warrior. Not even a burglar." he said, his gaze giving an accusing look to Gandalf at his last words, and causing light laughs to erupt through the Company.

Thorin bowed his head slightly but his eyes quickly left Bilbo's as he caught sight of something off into the distance. He walked several paces forward, catching the attention of the Company. Everyone followed Thorin's gaze soon finding what he was looking at. "Is that THE mountain?" Bilbo asked as he turned around to look.

"Yes, lad, it is very much so." Balin answered, breathless.

Diana walked forward and stared at the mountain with wide eyes. Even from so far away it seemed huge. So proud, as it stood on its own. She didn't smile though, like everyone else around her was doing. If she thought she was nervous before, this was nothing compared to how she felt now with The Lonely Mountain looming in the distance.

"Look!" Oin said, as he noticed a bird whiz by over their heads. "A raven. The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf corrected with a slight shake of his head.

"But we'll take it as a sign." Thorin stated, looking down at Bilbo beside him with another smile. "A good omen."

"Yes. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo agreed. His eyes shining in excitement and hope.

Diana took a deep breath and pressed her lips together tightly. "If only that were true..." she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I geek out about this story sometimes and it's kinda embarrassing, even though I'm usually alone when that happens. <strong>

**I don't own anything Tokien or Peter Jackson or Star Trek. Also, the eagle's name, "Beleram", is from a video game called War in the North. I thought that would be a cool nod 'cause I am a damn nerd...I don't own that either.**

**Read and Review**


End file.
